Broken Plans
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Bella, 25 anos, grávida, noiva de Edward e totalmente despreparada para essa nova vida. Será que ela e Edward estão pronto para as novas mudanças de planos?
1. I'm gonna keep my baby

Leiam **Changing Plans** para entender alguns detalhes essa fic, mas não é obrigatório ler a fic para entender tudo na história.

_

* * *

  
_

** #**

**.**

**Papa Don't Preach – Madonna**

_..._

_- Sorria, senhora Cullen. – Edward disse em meu ouvido._

_- Sorria, pai do ano. – eu o provoquei com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. _

_Click!_

O flash daquela câmera me cegava e mesmo após alguns segundos eu ainda enxergava estrelas em minha frente. Por isso que eu odiava tirar fotos, sempre ficava tonta e enjoada com flashes muito fortes, agora mais ainda com aquele enjôo da gravidez me deixando um lixo toda a manhã.

- Brincadeira de péssimo gosto, _Prince_. – Edward disse enquanto eu piscava seguidamente para enxergar melhor. – Eu ainda estou em pânico com a gravidez e você fica fazendo esse tipo de piada?

- O quê? – escutei meu pai gritar.

Minha visão voltou ao normal e na minha frente estava Charlie, o rosto muito vermelho e seu bigode tremendo discretamente enquanto ele respirava fundo diversas vezes. O olhar que estava expresso em seu rosto só significava uma coisa; Edward havia dito demais.

- Isabella Marie Swan. – ele disse dando um passo em minha direção com o punho cerrado e eu recuei. – Eu espero não ter escutado o que eu escutei...

- Pai... – eu tentei dizer, mas congelei de medo.

- Bella! – ele falou me recriminando com o olhar.

Eu não podia mais esconder que estava esperando um filho, mas também logo eu iria me casar e nós poderíamos _fingir_ que eu havia engravidado na lua-de-mel, sei lá. Mas, eu conhecia meu pai o suficiente para saber que quando ele colocava uma coisa na cabeça e desconfiava de mim era melhor dizer a verdade.

- Olha, você precisa ter calma antes de tudo. – eu pedi segurando sua mão.

- É verdade? – ele sussurrou fechando os olhos de modo dramático.

- É... – respondi forçando um sorriso. – Eu estou grávida.

Primeiro ele abriu os olhos para me encarar por alguns segundos me lançando o tipo de olhar que eu não queria; espanto. Depois ele engoliu seco fechando novamente os olhos para depois abri-los. Então ele olhou para Edward. Eu tremi com o modo que ele olhou para Edward, indicava que nada estava bem.

- Eu. Vou. Te. Matar! – Charlie disse avançando sob ele.

- Pai! – eu gritei antes dele agarrar o colarinho de Edward, mas foi tarde demais.

Charlie o segurou com força e levantou um pouco seu corpo, os nós dos dedos brancos com a força que ele apertava o colarinho contra o pescoço de Edward. Eu via o pânico passando nos olhos de Edward enquanto meu pai o estrangulava, fiquei em choque, pois nunca vi meu pai tão violento daquela forma. Nem mesmo quando ele descobriu o nome do menino que me deu um beijo quando eu tinha onze anos, nem mesmo quando minha mãe perdia seus pinceis de escavação na mala, mas saber que sua filha de apenas vinte e quatro anos estava esperando um filho o irritou de verdade.

- Eu confiava em você. – Charlie disse sacudindo Edward, que fechou os olhos temendo levar um soco. – Você não podia ter feito isso comigo...

- Charlie... – Edward tentava dizer engasgado.

- Eu vou arrancar isso que você tem dentro da calça pra você aprender a nunca mais usar sem responsabilidade, moleque.

- Pai, solte Edward, por favor. – eu pedi tentando puxar sua mão, mas ele me lançou um olhar feroz que me deu medo.

- Não se meta, Bella. Isso é assunto entre ele e eu. – ele disse encarando Edward. – Você é apenas vítima desse moleque aproveitador...

- Pelo amor de Deus, pai. – falei indignada. – Eu também estava presente quando a fecundação ocorreu, não é mesmo? Foi meu óvulo que se junto com o... _nadador_ dele, sei lá como explicar isso.

- Você não pode fazer sexo, Bella. – ele disse com um tom choroso na voz, afrouxando o aperto um pouco e fazendo os pés de Edward encontrarem o chão novamente. – Não antes dos trinta anos...

- Sinceramente, Charlie. Você não acha que nesses quatro anos de relacionamento nada aconteceu? – perguntei cruzando os braços. – Você não é tão ingênuo assim.

- Eu tinha esperanças... – ele respondeu esquecendo completamente de tentar estrangular meu namorado, futuro marido e pai do meu filho. – Eu achava que ele era meio lerdo para isso...

Edward abriu a boca espantando sem que Charlie visse e fez menção de retrucar aquela difamação, mas meu olhar de reprovação o fez parar rapidamente. Não precisava mais que sua língua grande demais para segurar um comentário atrapalhasse enquanto eu tentava explicar a meu pai que não era tão ruim assim estar grávida tão nova. Eu mesma não conseguia ver esse tal lado bom, mas tentava ser positiva.

- Posso falar agora? – pedi séria. – Você não vai mais tentar matar Edward?

- Não sei... – ele respondeu virando o rosto para olhar Edward arrumar a gravata, mas parou quando viu meu olhar. – Desculpe, pode falar.

- Eu estou grávida, ok? – falei gesticulando nervosa. – Não é exatamente como eu imaginei que minha vida seria agora, mas aconteceu, sei lá. Nós não podemos fazer nada... quer dizer, podemos, mas eu sou contra aborto e jamais faria algo do gênero, então você precisa aceitar que vai ser avô daqui a seis meses.

- Seis meses? – ele perguntou espantado. – Isso significa que você já está com três meses. Você escondeu isso de mim tanto tempo assim?

- Eu também descobri agora! – respondi gritando no mesmo tom.

- Como? As mulheres não sentem umas coisas estranhas quando estão grávidas, sei lá... – ele tentava dizer muito envergonhado.

- Minha menstruação sempre foi louca demais, eu só desconfiei quando ela não veio nesses últimos meses, aí eu fiz o teste. Eu estou muito assustada e a última coisa que eu preciso é você gritando comigo, entendeu?

A gravidez me deixava muito emotiva e dizer aquilo me fez os olhos molharem antes mesmo que eu pudesse impedir. Não queria usar do choro para convencer Charlie, mas pareceu funcionar com o modo dele me olhar limpar as lágrimas querendo descer.

- Oh Bells, desculpe.

Charlie encostou minha cabeça contra seu peito e me abraçou, já estava completamente derretido depois do meu desespero. Eu estava assustada desde que aquele maldito X apareceu no bastão do teste há duas semanas, eu realmente não precisava de um sermão sobre responsabilidade e tudo que aconteceria comigo daqui pra frente. Eu já tinha uma idéia básica e isso me assustava de verdade.

- Bells, eu não posso ser avô. – ele disse quando eu o encarei. – Eu viajo demais, eu não vou poder te ajudar, quase não vou ver essa criança. Já imaginou se ela não reconhecer o próprio avô? E seu eu estiver do outro lado do mundo quando você entrar em trabalho de parto? Não pode ser dessa forma...

- Pai, nós vamos resolver esses problemas. – eu o acalmei começando a rir de seu desespero. – Mas você já entendeu que eu estou feliz porque vou ser mãe?

- Mais ou menos. Ainda não digeri essa bomba completamente.

- Obrigada por não ter me dado um sermão. – falei o abraçando forte.

- E você... – meu pai disse apontando para Edward. – Não conhece uma coisinha chamada "camisinha" não?

- E-eu... – Edward gaguejou nervoso.

- Pai! – pedi revirando os olhos. Lá iríamos nós novamente com aquela discussão.

- Eu vou ficar de olho em você, entendeu? – Charlie disse cutucando o peito de Edward de modo furioso. – Você é responsável por minha filha e meu neto agora. Se pisar um centímetro fora da linha eu venho de qualquer lugar do mundo só pra quebrar sua cara, entendido?

- Sim... senhor. – foi a única coisa que Edward conseguiu dizer.

- Agora venha me dá um abraço de parabéns. – ele disse abrindo os braços e Edward olhou sem entender. – Eu vou ser avô.

Não consegui controlar minha risada quando vi Edward ser envolvido pelos braços de Charlie, me olhando com desespero e medo por achar que aquela era uma estratégia para espancá-lo de verdade dessa vez. Eu conhecia meu pai bem e sabia que agora, entendendo que eu estava bem e feliz, ele não iria mais culpar Edward. Ele aceitava contanto que eu fosse feliz com aquela situação.

- Ele ainda vai tentar me matar hoje? – Edward me perguntou baixo quando nós caminhávamos para o estacionamento. – Porque eu preciso me preparar, sabe?

- Acho que você está fora de perigo por agora. – respondi analisando meu pai em nossa frente conversando com o fotógrafo. – Mas acho melhor você pensar muito antes de fazer qualquer coisa que ele julgue ser errado.

- Eu não sou louco de fazer nada de errado depois dessa tentativa de homicídio. – ele respondeu com claro desespero na voz me fazendo rir.

- Bobinho... – falei o beijando delicadamente. – Ele é pai, _baby_. Tem todo o direito de ser ciumento com a filhinha.

- Espero sinceramente que nosso filho não seja menina. Acho que vou ser pior que Charlie em relação a garotos.

Fiquei mais encantada ainda por ele quando Edward disse aquilo. Ele já estava pensando como um pai, só me provava que ele era o homem perfeito para constituir uma família ao meu lado. Já consegui escutar os sinos da igreja e o choro de bebê me causando mais felicidade do que desespero.

- Esqueci de falar uma coisa. – Charlie disse virando rapidamente e nos pegando de surpresa. – Vocês vão se casar daqui a três semanas.

- O quê? – perguntamos uníssonos.

- Pai, é muito pouco tempo. – eu disse cautelosa. – Não dá para organizar um casamento rápido assim.

- Você já está grávida e eu aceitei, mas não quero ver minha filha entrando em uma igreja com a barriga de nove meses. – ele explicou como se aquilo não fosse um absurdo. – Então meu prazo é de um mês.

- Mas isso eu loucura... – continuei dizendo indignada.

- Nós vamos resolver isso, mas, por favor, não irrite esse homem. – Edward pediu. – Pelo amor que você tem aos nossos futuros filhos.

Relaxar era a última coisa que eu conseguiria fazer naquele mês seguinte. Eu precisava arrumar um emprego, procurar uma casa para morar com Edward, consultar um ginecologista para fazer meu acompanhamento e organizar meu casamento. Como eu queria poder fumar naqueles dias estressantes que eu passei...

.

**#**


	2. Anomaly is slippin' into familiar way

**#**

**.**

_*This House is a Circus – Arctic Monkeys_

_._

Quando Edward tocou a campanhia de sua casa, eu congelei. Tive as duas semanas seguintes de minha formatura para preparar minha mente para aquele momento; contar a sua família que eu estava grávida. Eu sinceramente temia a reação de cada membro com a notícia, mas Edward insistiu muito que nós precisávamos contar antes do casamento senão Esme iria sentir-se traída.

Por isso, quando a porta abriu e a imagem de Alice quase pulando em meu pescoço apareceu, eu fiquei mais nervosa ainda.

- Por favor, por favor. Deixe-me organizar seu casamento! – ela disse pulando dessa vez.

- Depois nós resolvemos isso, Alice. – Edward pediu a deixando para trás.

- Mas nós não temos depois. – eu falei mais nervosa ainda.

- Ela não sabe dessa parte. – ele respondeu ignorando meu estado emocional.

Todos os Cullens estavam reunidos na cozinha, até mesmo Emmett e Rosalie que acabaram de voltar da segunda lua-de-mel pela Europa em comemoração ao segundo ano de casamento. Só de recordar o vestido de madrinha que Alice me fez usar naquele casamento eu sentia vontade de esmurrá-la.

Esme mexia algo dentro de uma pequena panela sob a supervisão de Rose. O cheiro forte do conteúdo invadiu minhas narinas assim que eu pisei na cozinha e eu tive que respirar fundo diversas vezes tentando não vomitar com o enjôo forte que tomou conta de mim. Qualquer cheiro mais forte me deixava daquela maneira, Edward até foi obrigado a não usar mais seu perfume quando estava comigo, pois eu vomitava toda vez que o sentia.

- Oi, pessoal. – ele disse cumprimentando a todos.

- Oi, querido. – Esme sorriu quando ele beijou sua face. – Estou preparando seu prato favorito.

- Não me diga que é frango ao molho de queijo gorgonzola? – ele perguntou cheirando um pouco o aroma exalando da panela.

- O melhor frango com molho de gorgonzola do mundo. – Carlisle corrigiu sorrindo para a esposa.

- Mas não queremos falar sobre comida agora. – Esme pediu se dirigindo até a geladeira. – Queremos ver esse belíssimo anel no dedo de Bella.

Minhas bochechas coraram rapidamente quando as três mulheres da casa se aproximaram de mim e Alice puxou minha mão direita para que o anel de diamantes que eu estava agora usando ficasse visível a todas. Não me cansava de olhar para sua beleza antes de dormir, mas ainda não havia me acostumado a ser oficialmente noiva de alguém, muito menos a ter todos os olhares sob meu dedo anelar.

- Ele é lindo. – Rose disse suspirando enquanto ainda segurava minha mão. – Não mais bonito que o meu, lógico.

- Diamante sempre é uma boa escolha, eu te disse. – Esme falou voltando para o fogão. – Ouro branco também ficaria lindo no tom de pele de Bella, mas diamante ilumina qualquer mulher. Veja como a pele de Bella está mais iluminada por causa de apenas um diamante.

Eu sabia qual era a razão para minha pele está brilhando daquela forma; eu estava esperando um filho. Pensei que essas mudanças não seriam tão escandalosas e rápidas, mas como eu estava caminhando para o quarto mês, meu corpo começava a mudar drasticamente da noite para o dia. Cada manhã chegava com uma novidade e eu sabia que não poderia esconder por muito tempo.

- Ele fez o pedido da maneira correta? – Esme perguntou quando todos se esqueceram de olhar para meu dedo.

- Acho que sim. – respondi sorrindo para Edward. – Ele não se ajoelhou nem nada parecido, mas disse tudo que eu precisava escutar para aceitar.

- E quando vocês pretendem se casar? – Alice perguntou esperando ansiosa para propor ser a organizadora mais uma vez.

- É justamente sobre isso que nós queremos conversar com você. – Edward comentou e eu notei a tensão em sua voz.

- Mas antes, experimente esse molho, Bella. – Esme disse praticamente enfiando a colher em minha boca.

Contra minha vontade, eu fui obrigada a colocar um pouco daquele molho em minha boca e deixar o sabor forte de gorgonzola impregnar minha saliva e descer por minha garganta. Se o cheiro já me deixava mal, o sabor foi pior ainda. Quando eu terminei de engolir, fui capaz de sentir o vômito subir pro meu esôfago invadindo minha boca, mas eu fui ágil e corri tampando-a para o banheiro mais próximo. Eu nunca iria me acostumar em vomitar qualquer coisa com um sabor mais forte e marcante.

O incrível do enjôo causado pela gravidez era que ele parecia nunca ter existido depois que eu vomitava. Eu me sentia bem e faminta toda vez que isso acontecia, voltava a agir normalmente e isso deixou todo mundo – exceto Edward – intrigado quando voltei à cozinha respirando fundo.

- Desculpa, foi apenas um mal estar. – falei para despreocupar a todos.

- Está tão ruim assim? – Esme perguntou fitando o molho com olhar choroso.

- Não, está muito bom. – respondi rapidamente. – Eu que estou vomitando praticamente tudo que como agora...

Parei de falar quando percebi os olhos de Esme crescendo sobre mim e seu queixo caindo gradativamente. Eu tinha dito demais, ela entendeu minhas palavras assim que elas pularam sem pensar de minha boca. _Merda_ aquela não era a forma que eu esperava dar a notícia para eles.

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! – ela repetiu diversas vezes enquanto caminhava até parar em minha frente e me forçar a ficar em pé.

Olhei desesperada para Edward enquanto Esme segurava minha mão e me forçava a girar em sua frente, analisando meu corpo em silêncio. Todos olhavam para aquela cena e eu simplesmente queimava de vergonha. Lógico, ela era mãe e sabia exatamente quando uma mulher estava grávida! Eu estava tão ferrada por não ter contado ainda...

- Como eu não percebi isso antes? – ela comentou baixo analisando a parte de trás de meu corpo. – Quer dizer, eu tinha notado algo diferente da última vez que ela veio aqui, mas pensei apenas que estivesse engordado...

- Mãe, uma explicação, por favor. – Jasper pediu quebrando o silêncio dos demais.

- Ela está grávida, gente! – Esme disse largando minha mão.

- Como é? – Rose perguntou pasma.

- Bella nunca teve esse corpo cheio de curvas antes, nunca teve seios tão fartos dessa forma. – Esme explicou indicando as partes que comentava em meu corpo e eu cruzei os braços automaticamente sobre meus seios. – Ela nunca teve essa bunda, gente.

Minha bunda – agora um pouco maior por causa do meu corpo inchado pela gravidez – tinha que me denunciar para os demais. Não tinha mais saída a não ser assumir de vez que a família Cullen ganharia um membro em poucos meses, rezando para que a notícia fosse tão bem aceita como o casamento muito cedo que nós teríamos.

Rose e Alice correram ao meu encontro e me abraçaram forte enquanto pulavam comigo entre elas. Edward levantou em alerta da cadeira, mas eu o tranqüilizei com o olhar informando que estava bem, apesar de estar quase surda com os gritos que as duas davam em meus ouvidos. Toda aquela felicidade por causa de um bebê, vai entender...

- Oh Bella, muito obrigada. – Alice disse beijando minhas bochechas várias vezes. – Eu sempre quis um sobrinho, mas Rose me enrola até hoje.

- Claro! Não é porque eu sou casada que eu preciso ter um filho tão cedo. – ela disse como se estivesse ofendida, mas parou ao perceber que aquela não era a frase ideal para o momento. – Eu não quis dizer dessa forma, desculpa...

- Tudo bem, Rose. – eu falei a tranqüilizando. – Isso é só comigo: marido e filho antes dos vinte e seis anos.

Ela riu com minha piada, mas eu notei que continuava sem-graça por causa do que havia dito, mas eu não a culparia. Todas as pessoas pensavam daquela forma, realmente não era o esperado para uma garota de minha idade começar a vida de adulta dessa forma tão _pesada_ com dupla responsabilidade. Eu nunca fui normal, então não seria esperado que eu também seguisse as regras da natureza nesse aspecto, não é?

- Parabéns, irmãozinho. – Emmett disse bagunçando o cabelo de Edward. – Esqueceu mesmo tudo que Carlisle te explicou nas aulas sobre onde vem os bebês, não é? Educação sexual zero para dos dois...

- Emmett! – Rose disse o repreendendo.

- Não, Emmett está certo. – Esme disse desligando o fogo. – Foi bastante irresponsável da parte dos dois. Vocês são jovens demais, começaram a trabalhar agora e uma criança é muita responsabilidade.

- Nós sabemos. – falei tentando me defender. – Mas deslizes acontecem e nós cometemos alguns nos últimos meses...

- É... – Edward concordou comigo coçando a nuca de embaraço. – Alguns _muitos_, não é?

Nós dois recordávamos claramente os últimos deslizes de nossa vida sexual. Eu tinha parado de tomar pílula há algum tempo porque estava mudando completamente meu ciclo de sono e eu estava passando as noites em claro, então minha ginecologista sugeriu que eu parasse por uns meses e voltasse ao velho método da camisinha. Camisinha era a última coisa que nós lembrávamos quando Edward tinha uma noite livre da residência e podia passá-la comigo em meu apartamento, então em uma dessas noites de irresponsabilidade sexual nosso filho foi concebido...

**FLASHBACK – Três meses atrás...**

**.**

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei quando Edward surgiu magicamente na porta de meu apartamento. – Você não deveria estar no plantão?_

_- Uma cirurgia foi cancelada. Ganhei uma folga de duas horas depois do almoço. – ele respondeu batendo a porta e me puxando pela cintura. – Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar longe de você essa semana._

_- Mas nós já tínhamos combinado tudo para você dormir aqui amanhã. Não podia esperar mais vinte e quatro horas? – perguntei enquanto ele me forçava a andar para trás em direção ao sofá._

_- Nem mais um minuto. – ele respondeu arrancando minha blusa com uma pressa inconfundível. – Acho que eu explodiria se não transasse com você hoje, agora!_

_Desisti de lutar contra ele, mesmo que na minha escrivaninha estivesse uma pilha de textos para revisar antes da minha última prova da faculdade. Eu também precisava relaxar depois de quase três dias apenas conversando com ele por telefone por causa de nossa agenda cheia e esqueci qualquer tipo de responsabilidade quando o joguei contra o sofá e montei em seu colo._

_- Vamos rápido com isso que você ainda precisa voltar para o hospital e eu preciso terminar de estudar. – falei desabotoando sua calça. _

_- Adoro quando você fica mandona assim. – ele disse beijando meus lábios com fervor._

_- Cala a boca e começa a trabalhar, Cullen. – disse ríspida, encarnando aquela personagem que ele gostava. _

_Quando eu percebi, já estava no chão da minha sala e Edward tirava minha calça jeans em apenas um movimento. Aprendemos depois de algum tempo a tirar a roupa do outro em questão de segundos para não atrasar mais ainda nossos momentos raros juntos entre um plantão e outro. Agradeci por Katherine não estar na cidade naquele dia – havia ido com Jacob visitar os pais deles na Califórnia – pois nem Edward e nem eu nos importamos em transar no meio da sala de estar, em plena luz do dia, com as cortinas abertas. Apenas mais um showzinho para o prédio vizinho que nosso desespero nos deixava dar..._

**.**

**FIM DO FLAHSBACK**

- Mas não significa que eu não esteja feliz com isso. – Esme esclareceu vendo que Edward havia ficado um pouco abatido com seu comentário. – Meu primeiro neto, mal posso acreditar.

- Uma avó com tudo em cima, hein Esme? – Emmett comentou fazendo todos rirem.

- Obrigada, querido. – Esme agradeceu ruborizando discretamente.

- Então, de quantos meses você está? – Alice perguntou com os olhos brilhando de emoção da notícia.

- Quase no quarto mês, eu acho. – respondi voltando a sentar. – Mas eu só descobri agora porque meu ciclo menstrual sempre foi meio louco.

- E ele não pirou quando ficou sabendo? – ela perguntou indicando Edward com a cabeça. – É bem a cara de Edward enlouquecer nesse tipo de momento.

- Um pouco. – respondi rindo ao recordar a cena. – Mas quem pirou de verdade foi meu pai.

- _Ixi_. Ele tentou de matar, irmãozinho? – foi a vez de Emmett perguntar, se divertindo com a situação.

- Ameaçou fechar minha fábrica de filhos antes da hora. – Edward respondeu com seu tom cômico de desespero.

- Não é pra menos. – Carlisle se manifestou pela primeira vez, levantando do banco que estava sentado. – Você engravidou a única filha dele. Eu também ficaria _muito_ nervoso se isso acontecesse comigo.

- Mensagem captada, senhor. – Emmett comentou baixo me fazendo rir.

- Você não está com medo, Bella? – Rose perguntou um pouco apreensiva. – Sei lá, assustada...

- Totalmente. – respondi sendo sincera. – Eu nunca me imaginei mãe, muito menos casada, e tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ainda é difícil assimilar.

- Mas nós vamos te ajudar. – Alice afirmou balançando a cabeça decidida. – Essa criança será a mais mimada do mundo.

Eu sabia disso, desde o momento que descobri que estava grávida. Do jeito unido que os Cullens eram, eles iriam ficar presentes durante toda a gestação e a criação do meu filho, além dos meus tios também. Contar para eles que iria ser mãe foi mais difícil do que imaginei, mas no final tia Camille estava chorando dizendo que eu seria uma excelente mãe. Eu tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso, mas eu me esforçaria bastante.

- Eu... posso ver sua barriga? – Esme perguntou se aproximando de mim. – Tem muitos anos que eu não convivo com uma grávida e sua barriga deve estar linda.

- Pode, apesar de não aparecer quase nada ainda. – respondi sorrindo.

Eu quase não tinha barriga antes da gravidez, sempre fui magra, mas com poucos meses já dava para notar alguma diferença. Por isso todo mundo dizia que eu tinha engordado ultimamente e eu estava acreditando nisso também, mas a saliência em meu abdômen era meu filho, era a união entre Edward e eu. Não tinha vaidade certa que não me deixasse feliz com aqueles quilos a mais.

Esme alisou minha barriga delicadamente quando eu levantei minha blusa. Todos os olhares estavam concentrados naquela cena, principalmente o de Edward que ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de ver minha barriga depois que ficou sabendo sobre o que aquela mudança em meu corpo se tratava. Quase não nos vimos naquelas semanas, pois eu havia viajado até Phoenix para contar sobre o casamento e a gravidez para minha família, então aquela também foi a oportunidade para ele _conhecer_ minhas novas formas.

- Oh, Bella. Você está linda! – Esme disse com os olhos marejados e me abraçou forte. – Você vai ser uma excelente mãe.

- Se eu for metade da mãe que você é e minha mãe foi vou estar satisfeita. – disse abaixando minha blusa.

- René ficaria tão feliz com isso, não é querida?

- Ficaria... – respondi tentando sorrir. – Ela me chamaria de louca, mas no final iria ser uma avó babona.

Todos esses anos após a morte de minha mãe foram difíceis por causa da saudade constante que eu sentia dela. Se algo muito bom acontecia em minha vida – como ter recebido um prêmio no jornal de Princeton por uma matéria e ter sido escolhida oradora da turma – eu sentia uma súbita vontade de ligar para ela e contar como eu estava feliz, mas em seguida me lembrava daquele fato desagradável. René ficaria tão feliz com aquela notícia do casamento e da gravidez, eu era capaz de ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas quando ela me diria que eu iria ser a melhor mãe do mundo. Era disso que eu sentia mais falta; sua maneira de sempre está feliz com o que eu fizesse.

- Meu Deus, nós temos pouquíssimo tempo para organizar seu casamento agora! – Alice disse espantada. – Vocês vão casar antes da barriga crescer mais, né?

- É. Meu pai me deu um prazo de três semanas. – respondi desanimada. – Acho que não vai dar tempo...

- Bella, você está falando com Alice Brandon, A Organizadora de Casamentos. – ela disse levantando e pegando um bloco de anotações da estante. – Eu sou especialista em organizar festas com pouco tempo.

- É verdade. – Rose afirmou. – Ela teve apenas dois meses para organizar meu casamento com Emm e saiu tudo exatamente como eu imaginei.

Eu tinha medo de envolver Alice em uma organização de festas, pois já havia presenciado diversas cenas onde ela se transformava completamente. Aquela mulher doce e delicada com voz infantil dava lugar para uma pessoa estressada, tirana e decidida. Nunca tente discordar com alguma idéia que ela te dá para uma festa.

- Vamos nos basear no seu anel para a decoração da festa. – ela começou a anotar algo enquanto divagava sobre seus pensamentos. – Algo clássico, muito branco, tulipas. Você tem alguma outra flor favorita?

- Alice, sério. Eu só quero me casar e pronto, nada muito extravagante. Eu estava seriamente pensando em ir até Las Vegas e casar em uma capela qualquer...

- Nem. Pense. Nisso. Isabella Swan. – ela me ameaçou, um início clássico da transformação.

- Alice, o casamento é de Bella, não seu. – Edward disse me defendendo. – Quando você se casar pode escolher o que quiser, até anões siameses dando piruetas levando sua aliança, mas nós queremos algo simples e rápido.

- Vocês não entendem mesmo. – ela resmungou apoiando o queixo na mão e bufando.

- _Você_ que não entende. – ele retrucou. – Nós não queremos uma festa grande, queremos apenas nos casar e pronto. Só isso, entendeu?

- Entendi, mas não concordo.

- Excelente então.

Eu não gostava de ver Alice triste, mas alguém precisava freá-la quando ela se empolgava demais com decoração, convidados e meu vestido, principalmente. Se dependesse de sua vontade, eu casaria com um vestido de Vera Wang ao som da orquestra sinfônica de Nova York, mas aquilo não combinava com nós dois. O que combinaria seria um juiz oficializando, eu usando jeans, Edward sem fazer a barba e uma sessão de pizza e cinema depois para comemorar, mas Alice nos mataria.

Esme ficou preocupada comigo em relação ao seu famoso frango ao molho de gorgonzola, então preparou uma salada caprichada para ser meu almoço. Fiquei me sentindo mal com aquilo – ela precisar preparar algo de última hora para mim – mas a casa inteira parecia disposta a me mimar por eu ser a primeira a gerar a terceira geração dos Cullens. Grande responsabilidade, diga-se de passagem.

- Bella, posso conversar com você? – Carlisle perguntou sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Claro. – respondi depositando meu copo de limonada na mesa de centro.

- Você já fez alguma consulta com um médico especialista? Já agendou seu pré-natal?

- Na verdade, ainda não tive tempo. – respondi meio encabulada com minha irresponsabilidade. – Eu estava tão atordoada com minha formatura, mudança do apartamento que dividia com Katy que ainda não parei para pensar nisso. Só fui a minha ginecologista para confirmar a gravidez mesmo.

- Então você irá adorar a Dra. Bishop. Ela é a ginecologista e obstetra do hospital-escola de Princeton, você estará em excelentes mãos.

- É verdade, Bella. – Edward disse segurando minha mão. – Eu já trabalhei algumas vezes com a Dra. Bishop e ela faz um excelente trabalho de acompanhamento pré-natal.

- Eu marcarei uma consulta para você segunda-feira, tudo bem? – Carlisle perguntou animado como eu nunca tinha visto.

- Obrigada, Carlisle.

Todos estavam me ajudando e eu me sentia feliz. Quando nós resolvemos contar todas as novidades de uma vez, eu temi que a família não pudesse aprovar o casamento, a gravidez ou aquela combinação perigosa de união conjugal e filho, mas eles todos foram receptivos as novidades e maravilhosos com toda a ajuda. Certamente eu ficaria muito feliz de fazer parte daquela família.

Como eu ainda não tinha um apartamento para morar depois que me formei, passaria uns dias na casa de Edward enquanto procurava um lugar para morar e um emprego. Já havia mandado meu currículo para vários jornais e sites de jornalismo, algumas recomendações excelentes de meu editor no Princeton Daily News, mas até aquele momento não havia nenhuma ligação retornando minhas propostas.

Deitei na mesma cama que costumava dormir desde o início do meu relacionamento com Edward e fechei os olhos para rever as lembranças daquele quarto como um filme. Eu revivi cada momento ao seu lado como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem. Desde nossa primeira vez até as inúmeras brigas por bobagem que tivemos ao longo de nossos quatro anos de relacionamento. Aquele quarto era o mais próximo que eu tinha de um lar.

Senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado e duas mãos me puxando para encontrar o peito forte de Edward, mas permanecia com os olhos fechados. Ele não estava usando seu perfume por causa dos meus enjôos constantes, mas eu ainda podia sentir o que o cheiro de sua pele me causava. Como uma adolescente apaixonada, meu coração disparava e eu sentia formigamento em minhas pernas todas as vezes que estava ao seu lado como naquele momento.

- Por que você está tão preocupada? – ele perguntou deslizando o dedo por minha ruga de preocupação na testa que não me deixava mentir.

- Eu não sei direito. – expliquei apoiando meu queixo em seu peito para encará-lo. – Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa com todas essas novidades e com um pouco de medo também. Nós precisamos resolver tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo...

- _Prince_, tudo sempre dá certo no final. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas onde nós vamos morar, por exemplo? Aqui?

- Eu já pensei nisso. – ele respondeu bagunçando o cabelo com seu afago. – Ou você acha que eu iria te pedir em casamento para morar na casa de meus pais?

- Sei lá. – respondi girando meu corpo para deitar em seu ombro. – Você é tão desligado para essas coisas.

- Mas eu já estava procurando um apartamento antes mesmo de pensar em te pedir em casamento. Para morar sozinho, sabe?

- Por que você não me disse nada? – perguntei surpresa com aquela revelação.

- Porque eu estava esperando ser algo concreto antes de te dizer algo, mas os planos mudaram. – ele respondeu acariciando minha barriga.

- É, eles sempre mudam... – comentei colocando minha mão sobre a sua.

Eu nunca gostava de mudanças bruscas de planos, mas aquele novo plano imposto pelo destino não me desagradava nem um pouco. Era estranho por ser algo novo, mas eu já me sentia tão ligado ao nosso filho desde os primeiros meses que não me importava com todo o resto. Eu só queria que o tempo voasse para ver sua carinha sorrindo para mim e para Edward.

- Com quem ele irá se parecer? – Edward perguntou levantando minha blusa para acariciar mais ainda minha pele.

- Não sei, mas espero que com você. – respondi rindo baixo. – E que ele puxe a sua inteligência também.

- Se for uma menina, ela não pode parecer com você de jeito nenhum.

- Por quê? – questionei sem entender.

- Porque eu não vou suportar todos os olhares famintos em cima dela. – ele respondeu se inclinando para me beijar. – Se ela tiver metade de sua beleza já será considerada linda demais.

- Seu bobo... – comentei deixando o sorriso se espalhar por minha face.

- É sério, _Prince_. Você que não percebe como todos os homens lhe comem com os olhos, principalmente agora que você tá mais gostosa ainda...

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus. – eu pedi envergonhada, mas ele me beijou calorosamente sem tirar a mão de minha barriga.

- Nós vamos ser ótimos pais, não é? – Edward perguntou apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Eu espero... – comentei sentindo o medo me invadir novamente. – E se nós não formos? E se ele nos odiar como pais?

- Existe adoção para isso. Comigo deu certo. – ele disse me fazendo rir. – Relaxe, Bella. Nós vamos ser os melhores pais para essa criança, apesar dela não ter muita opção mesmo...

Era aquilo que eu mais gostava em Edward; ele conseguia transformar meus momentos de tensão em piadas bem boladas. Eu nunca me cansaria de rir do que ele dizia, do seu modo único de sempre tirar o fio caindo em minha testa quando eu estava quase dormindo, do seu rosto perto do meu quando o dia nascia. Nossa vida de casados seria perfeita, eu poderia tê-lo quando quisesse e sem cansar. Eu mal podia esperar para aquele mês passar...

**.**

**#**


	3. I'll carry you home…

**#**

**. **

_Carry You Home – James Blunt_

_._

Depois de um mês organizando meu casamento e minha vida, eu entendo porque algumas pessoas simplesmente decidem pegar o primeiro avião para Las Vegas e se casam em capelas com juízes vestidos de Elvis Presley. E quem inventou um casamento com festa definitivamente não conhecia Alice.

Para recapitular melhor como foi aquele mês, tudo começou quando eu recebi uma ligação de um jornal local requisitando uma entrevista para aquela tarde. Eles ficaram interessados em meu currículo e meus artigos na faculdade, dizendo que eu parecia ser exatamente o que eles estavam procurando para preencher a vaga de colunista cultural. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, minhas influências vergonhas em música serviram para alguma coisa, pois quando o redator-chefe do jornal começou a conversar comigo sobre música e se encantou pelo meu gosto musical, eu ganhei o emprego.

- Mas tem um problema. – eu disse quando ele apertou minha mão no final da entrevista. – Eu vou ser sincera com você; eu estou grávida.

- Meus parabéns. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Isso não será um problema? – perguntei para me certificar.

- Poderia ser, mas como você me encantou, eu não vou querer te perder. – ele respondeu me deixando aliviada. – Você pode trabalhar até quando puder durante a gestação e trabalhar em casa quando estiver de licença, pode ser?

- Excelente!

- Bem vinda ao Star-Legder, Bella.

- Obrigada. – disse apertando sua mão mais uma vez. Pelo menos um emprego eu já tinha.

Mas eu não podia passar uma hora de paz que já recebia algum telefonema de Alice falando sobre o casamento. Qualquer coisa que ela tinha dúvida, ela não hesitava em me telefonar no horário que fosse para tirar dúvidas ridículas, como se eu concordava em ter uma banda na festa ou se eu gostaria que Edward usasse um terno de quase US$ 1 000,00, o que era um absurdo. Por mais que os pais de Edward tivessem bancando quase toda a festa – contra a minha vontade, lógico – eu não aceitava as extravagâncias que Alice queria que ela fosse. A idéia de fugir para Vegas ainda martelou em minha mente diversas vezes naquele mês.

Eu conseguia entrar em um acordo amigável com ela no final das contas sem magoá-la e sem precisar investir milhares de dólares em uma festa que deveria ser simples. Pelo menos eu não precisava ocupar meu tempo pensando nesse problema que nós tínhamos e poderia me concentrar em outras duas coisas importantes; minha gravidez e onde nós iríamos morar.

Como sempre, Edward fez mistério até o último minuto sobre o apartamento que havia olhado para nós dois. Ele sempre respondia meus questionamentos dizendo que em breve eu iria conhecer o local, mas o dia nunca chegava. Faltando uma semana para nosso casamento e aproveitando o dia de folga do hospital, ele finalmente concordou em me levar para conhecer o lugar.

Primeiro, nós saímos da cidade universitária de Princeton em direção ao sul e eu comecei a desconfiar. Imagine que ele fosse escolher um apartamento perto do hospital para poupar trânsito e tempo, mas estava errada pela primeira vez. Depois, nós saímos do centro de Mercer – onde a cidade universitária ficava – mais em direção ao sul, entrando em uma área que eu sabia muito bem que não havia apartamentos. Era o subúrbio da cidade e eu sinceramente não sabia por que ele estava indo para lá.

Quando entramos em uma rua mais reservada, eu fiquei encantada com as casas em estilo _craftsman_, quase todas brancas com telhado escuro. Eu reconhecia aquele estilo de casa porque era o que eu mais gostava, simplesmente achava _fofa_ as casas de dois andares que pareciam de boneca e sempre me dizia que um dia eu ainda iria morar em uma casa assim. Parecia que Edward conhecia aquele meu sonho, pois estacionou o Volvo em frente a uma delas – com uma placa de "Vendida" fincada no jardim – e desligou o carro.

Olhando pela janela, eu podia ver a casa em nossa frente. Era de dois andares, mas não era muito grande aparentemente. Com um jardim na frente – mal cuidado, diga-se de passagem – e uma garagem na lateral, era verde ao contrário das demais e tinha o telhado escuro também, mas algo nela me encantava além. Talvez fossem as janelas brancas ou as árvores altas do quintal que eu percebi, eu não sabia dizer. Ela não era muito chique, nem muito esculhambada. Era... perfeita e eu já me imaginava morando ali.

- Então, gostou? – ele perguntei me vendo analisá-la.

- Ela é linda. – respondi o fitando com o queixo caído. – Não me diga que você...

- Comprei semana passada. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Edward, você é louco? – eu perguntei completamente surpresa. – Essa casa deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Não se preocupe com isso, uma parte foi presente de Esme e Carlisle por nosso casamento e a outra eu dividi em alguns milhares de vezes. Estamos endividados até nosso filho sair da faculdade.

- Eu não acredito que você comprou uma casa. Eu pensei que você fosse comprar um apartamento pequeno, sei lá... Uma casa é algo completamente diferente, grande.

- Bella, nós vamos ter um filho em breve e eu sinceramente não quero criá-lo em um apartamento apertado. Ele vai precisar de espaço para brincar, principalmente se nascer estabanado igual a você.

- Eu não acredito... – falei mais uma vez voltando a fitar a casa.

- Quer conhecê-la por dentro? – ele me perguntou saindo do carro.

- Nós podemos? – perguntei saindo também.

- A casa é nossa. Se você quiser, podemos nos mudar hoje mesmo. – ele respondeu me mostrando a chave.

Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada, apenas o segui pelo caminho de pedras que cortava o jardim até a pequena escada da entrada. A sensação de entrar na minha casa que eu iria morar com Edward e nosso filho iria crescer era completamente estranha, eu nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo antes. Um mix de medo e ansiedade, vontade de gritar de felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo gritar com Edward por ele ter feito a compra sem me contar nada. As palavras pareciam fugir de mim quando ele abriu a porta e indicou com a mão que eu podia entrar.

Mesmo sem nenhum móvel, eu sentia que aquele era o lugar. A sala ampla, janelas por todos os lados, uma cozinha arrumada perto da escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Olhei completamente estuporada ao meu redor, gravando cada detalhe em minha memória para jamais esquecer como foi estar ali pela primeira vez, mas Edward me arrastou pela mão em direção a escada.

- Tem um escritório espaçoso daquele lado. – ele disse indicando uma porta dupla de madeira escura no andar de baixo. – Cabem todos os seus livros e você pode trabalhar nele quando precisar.

- Uau... – eu disse apenas.

- Tem quatro quarto, mas a corretora me disse que nós poderíamos destruir a parede entre dois para fazer um quarto maior para nós ou transformar em outro ambiente se quiser.

- Quatro quartos? Uau...

- Todos os quartos têm banheiro, mas o nosso tem uma banheira bastante legal. É aquele ali. – ele disse apontando no final do corredor.

O quarto era divino, eu não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. A janela dava a vista para o jardim e o sol de final de tarde entrava discretamente, iluminando metade do quarto. Parecia que eu estava em outro lugar, que aquela casa não era minha de verdade de tão perfeita que era, e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- Isso é sério? – perguntei me virando para encarar Edward. – Nós vamos morar aqui?

- Foi a minha intenção quando eu assinei os papeis. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas não é longe do hospital? Sei lá, você pode demorar muito tempo para chegar lá e um apartamento no centro de Mercer seria mais ideal...

- Bella, pode parando. – ele pediu me abraçando por trás enquanto eu olhava através da janela. – Tá vendo esse jardim lá embaixo?

- Estou, mas o que isso...

- Posso continuar? – ele me interrompeu dizendo isso me minha orelha e eu assenti. – Foi por causa desse jardim que eu comprei a casa porque a primeira coisa que eu imaginei foi chegando do trabalho e uma criança de cabelo dourado e olhos de chocolate correndo em minha direção. Foi essa imagem perfeita em minha mente que me fez ter certeza de que esse era o lugar ideal para nossa família.

- Mas eu queria participar de certa forma do processo de compra e escolha, apesar de você ter acertado perfeitamente na escolha. – choraminguei apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você poderá participar no processo de decoração, o que acha? Alice e Rose irão adorar.

- Acho que vou preferir fazer isso sozinha. Não agüentaria mais alguns meses recebendo ordens da Alice.

Ele riu com meu comentário, girando meu corpo, e eu coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto brincava com as pontas de nossos narizes. Edward beijou meus lábios com doçura, fazendo uma massagem delicada neles enquanto eu retribuía o carinho acariciando sua nuca. Meu coração já estava acelerado, eu ainda não havia aprendido a controlá-lo mesmo depois de cinco anos.

- Pronto, nosso primeiro beijo em nossa casa. – ele comentou sorrindo _aquele_ sorriso que me deixava tonta.

- Eu mal posso esperar para me mudar de vez. Nós vamos ser muito felizes aqui, não é?

- Essa é uma promessa que eu lhe faço, Isabella Swan. De te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo hoje e sempre.

- Você que não faça para ver o que eu faço... – comentei com uma expressão mandona completamente falsa.

Edward não precisava fazer promessa nenhuma porque eu sabia que ele iria me fazer a mulher mais feliz quando nos casássemos e depois que nosso filho nascesse. Essa era uma das poucas certezas que ainda tinha na vida, o resto era apenas esperar para ver o que o destino havia nos reservado.

Assistimos ao primeiro pôr-do-sol na varanda de nossa casa enquanto eu recostava meu corpo no peito de Edward. Ele tinha toda a razão quando disse que o local era perfeito para nossa família e eu já conseguia visualizar todos os nossos dias naquele lugar, vendo nosso filho crescer enquanto corria pelo gramado, me vendo receber Edward todos os dias depois do trabalho como uma esposa deveria fazer. Nós teríamos uma vida perfeita juntos.

- Nós precisamos ir. – falei segurando sua mão. – Eu tenho consulta com a Dra. Bishop.

- Vou te acompanhar dessa vez já que não tenho nada para fazer no hospital. Espero que dessa vez dê para ver mais do que manchas na tela.

- Às vezes eu me questiono se você se formou mesmo em medicina. Como é que você não consegue distinguir as imagens da ultrassom, Edward?

- Por isso mesmo que eu não fiz especialização em obstetra nem nada ligado a útero. Qualquer outro tipo de imagem eu consigo entender com a maior facilidade, mas quando chega em ultrassom uterina eu travo.

- Tão burrinho, meu Deus. – comentei revirando os olhos e rindo. – Eu também não consigo entender, mas depois que a Dra. Bishop me explicou eu passei a ver com outros olhos.

- A primeira imagem de nosso filho. – Edward comentou com ar saudoso. – Ainda lembro como eu fui gay naquele dia...

- Deixa de ser insensível, Edward. É normal chorar na primeira ultrassom do bebê, muitos homens choram.

- Mesmo assim, eu me senti muito gay naquele dia.

- Idiota...

Realmente, o dia que ele viu nosso filho pela primeira vez marcou. Depois que a Dra. Bishop explicou em detalhes tudo o que aconteceria com meu corpo durante a gestação – desde simples inchaço nas mamas até constipação – ela nos levou até a sala de ultrassom. Eu já tinha feito o exame antes, logo quando descobri que estava grávida, mas era a primeira vez que Edward me acompanhava naquele processo e ele estava extremamente nervoso quando sentou o meu lado na maca.

Minutos de silêncio enquanto ela passava o aparelho com gel de minha barriga levemente maior e congelava algumas imagens, digitando algo no computador. Edward apertava minha mão com nervosismo sem desgrudar os olhos da tela e eu ria com aquela cena.

- Pronto. – Dra. Bishop disse parando o aparelho em minha barriga. – A primeira imagem do seu filho, Edward.

Como eu já tinha visto o bebê antes, me concentrei em observar a expressão que se formava no rosto de Edward enquanto ele tentava entender a imagem na tela. Só dava para ver o contorno de algo que seria a cabeça e o corpo do bebê, mal dava para entender o que estava dentro do meu útero, mas ele franziu a testa demonstrando tentar entender a complexidade da imagem.

- É o meu filho? – ele perguntou indicando a tela. – _Isso _é a junção do meu espermatozóide com o óvulo de Bella?

- Tirando a aula de reprodução sexual, sim. – Dra. Bishop respondeu me fazendo rir. Eu adorei aquela mulher desde aquele comentário.

- Desculpe, eu falo muito _merda_ quando estou nervoso. – ele respondeu fungando.

- Você está nervoso, _baby_? – eu perguntei pegando sua mão e percebendo que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Edward, você está chorando?

- Claro, Bella. – ele respondeu limpando a primeira lágrima descendo pro seu rosto. – É nosso filho que está nessa tela!

- Oh, _baby_. Isso é muito fofo de sua parte... – eu falei deixando que a emoção tomasse conta de mim também.

- Isso é muito gay, isso sim. – ele me corrigiu tentando limpar as lágrimas.

- Não se preocupem. Eu já vi homem chorar copiosamente quando vê o filho pela primeira vez, é super normal. – Dra. Bishop nos esclareceu sorrindo.

- Droga! – ele murmurou fungando. – Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho e...

- Tudo bem, eu vou para casa depois daqui. – falei quando ele me beijou delicadamente.

Depois que ele saiu da sala, eu comecei a rir com a cena anterior. Eu nunca, nem nos meus maiores sonhos, imaginaria que Edward iria chorar quando visse a primeira imagem de nosso filho. Imaginei como seria quando ele o visse ao vivo pela primeira. Com certeza, muitas lágrimas iriam rolar pela face daquele homem no dia do parto e eu mal podia esperar.

- Alguma dúvida, Bella? – Dra. Bishop me perguntou enquanto limpava o gel de minha barriga.

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma. – falei ficando ruborizada. – Nós vamos nos casar daqui a três semanas e eu queria saber se tem algum problema em consumar o casamento, sabe? Faz mal ao bebê...

- Podem transar à vontade, contando que isso não lhe incomode. – ela disse me ajudando a sentar na maca. – Eu só aconselho que você vá com calma até o próximo mês, mas depois podem voltar à rotina sexual de antes. Como o tempo algumas posições podem lhe incomodar, mas eu tenho um folheto com posições para grávidas que é excelente.

- Ainda bem, pois eu sinceramente não sei o que faria em nove meses sem sexo. – comentei e fiquei completamente ruborizada com aquela revelação.

- Sua libido ainda irá aumentar no próximo trimestre e você praticamente irá implorar com sexo o tempo inteiro, então não se assuste se a partir do quinto mês você sentir vontade de transar com Edward toda vez que o ver.

- Acho que ele vai gostar dessa idéia...

Realmente, o folheto com as posições era excelente e eu coloquei algumas em prática quando Edward chegou do trabalho naquele dia. Depois que eu tirei todas as dúvidas e entendi basicamente o que iria acontecer comigo a partir daquele dia – fome incontrolável, sem controle sobre minha bexiga, azia e dores nas costas – encarar os seis meses restantes não pareceu tão assustador assim.

.

**#**


	4. Case comigo na igreja e no papel

**#**

**.**

_Diga Sim Pra Mim – Isabella Taviani_

_._

Então, nós casamos naquele final de tarde de Agosto, exatamente quando o sol se pôs. No _crepúsculo_. Todos os nossos amigos mais próximos estavam reunidos, assim como minha família e os Cullens no jardim de sua casa. Foi uma noite mágica, mas ao mesmo tempo simples que eu jamais esquecerei.

Alice me surpreendeu demonstrando domínio em relação à decoração sem extravagância, ornamentando todo o jardim com tulipas e rosas brancas, acomodando cada convidado nas cadeiras também decoradas e me ajudando a me transformar em uma noiva. Acho que meu casamento jamais conseguiria ser tão perfeito como foi se ela não tivesse me ajudando tanto daquela forma.

Katy e Rose também foram minhas madrinhas de casamento e estiveram ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava me arrumar, mesmo o nervosismo não deixando. Nunca fui boa com cabelo ou maquiagem e a tensão incontrolável não me deixava conseguir colocar um grampo em meu cabelo sem que o penteado desmanchasse ou ganhasse uma forma bizarra, então aquelas seis mãos extras me ajudando foram de bom grado. Tudo o que fazia era permanecer sentada e respirando fundo para me esquecer do enjôo ainda da gravidez. Eu estava louca para entrar no quarto mês de vez e todas aquelas complicações do primeiro trimestre passassem.

- B, você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. – Katy disse me ajudando a ficar de pé no salto não muito alto.

- Quantas noivas você já viu na vida, Katy? – questionei revirando os olhos.

- Poucas, mas você é a mais linda, priminha. – ela respondeu com sua típica animação. – Tia Reneé iria ficar tão orgulhosa de te ver vestida assim.

Respirei fundo ao recordar mais uma vez de minha mãe naquele dia e parei em frente ao grande espelho que havia no quarto de Alice, que estava servindo como meu _camarim_. Eu era uma noiva de verdade, Reneé estaria chorando uma hora dessas, e aquele vestido havia sido um achado em minha vida.

Alice passou praticamente duas semanas me enchendo para ir comprar meu vestido de noiva, mas eu sempre adiava sem paciência para ficar horas dentro de uma loja servindo como uma boneca de tamanho real para seu divertimento particular. Foi então que um dia, saindo do jornal, eu vi o vestido perfeito em uma vitrine. Ele era branco, era simples como eu queria e, melhor ainda, estava em promoção. Quando eu o coloquei no corpo e analisei em frente ao espelho, não pensei duas vezes e o comprei. Alice quase morreu porque eu não pedi sua opinião, mas esqueceu esse fato quando eu coloquei o vestido para ela, Rose e Esme verem. A opinião foi unânime: não havia outro vestido no mundo que fosse mais ideal.

Duas batidas leves na porta anunciaram que Esme entrou no quarto, completamente elegante no vestido verde que destacava mais ainda seu cabelo loiro. Ela não conseguia disfarçar a emoção de ver seu filho casando, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas lhe denunciavam o tempo inteiro.

- Tudo pronto? – perguntou parando ao meu lado.

- Acho que sim. – Alice respondeu terminando de prender a presilha de cristais em meu cabelo.

- Espere! – Katy gritou pegando a bolsa na cama. – Não podemos esquecer os amuletos da sorte.

- Ai meu Deus... – eu resmunguei revirando os olhos. Já sabia onde aquilo iria parar.

- Algo novo; seu vestido. – ela disse olhando para mim. – Algo velho...

- A presilha que mamãe a emprestou. – Rose disse apontando para o meu cabelo. – Ela a tem desde que eu nasci.

- E algo emprestado? – Katy perguntou.

- A presilha não serve também? – Alice retrucou.

- Vamos considerar o sapato como algo velho, já que eu o usei umas duas vezes antes, a presilha como algo emprestado e meu vestido como novo. – eu falei completamente sem paciência para aquelas _mandingas_. – Pronto?

- Falta algo azul... – Katy disse pensativa.

- Minha cinta-liga é azul-bebê, serve? – eu perguntei levantando meu vestido para mostrar a cinta-liga presa em minha coxa direita. Outra tradição que eu achava estúpida.

- Pronto, você já está protegida e pode casar. – ela respondeu batendo palmas de animação.

- Finalmente... – falei andando em direção a porta.

- Espere! – escutei Alice gritar e não consegui disfarçar meu estresse com isso.

- O que é dessa vez? – perguntei bufando alto.

- Os nomes. – ela disse balançando uma pequena folha de papel.

- De quem? – perguntei sem entender, mais ainda quando se abaixou e levantou a barra de meu vestido.

- De suas amigas solteiras que querem casar, oras. – ela explicou pegando o alfinete na mão de Rose.

- E eu poderia saber quais nomes estão nessa lista?

- O meu, lógico. – ela respondeu sorrindo prendendo o papel no forro do vestido. – O de Katy, o de Susan e de mais duas amigas minhas que pediram para colocar o nome na lista.

- Ótimo, eu transformei meu casamento em uma sessão para desencalhar.

- Não precisa ofender também, né? – Katy disse cruzando os braços.

- Desculpa, é que eu tô muito nervosa e enjoada, não pretendia ofender ninguém. – expliquei respirando fundo diversas vezes. – Posso me casar agora?

- Pode, querida. – Esme disse segurando minha mão. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada. – agradeci sorrindo com sinceridade.

Segurei a barra de meu vestido enquanto descia as escadas, pois a última coisa que eu precisava era começar o dia de meu casamento no hospital por ter rolado escada abaixo com minha coordenação motora exemplar. Esme me auxiliava segurando minha mão enquanto as três damas de honra – vestida de preto, uma escolha de Alice que desagradou Esme por questão de superstição – vinham logo atrás, Katy com meu discreto buquê na mão. Parado na porta que dava acesso ao jardim onde a cerimônia seria realizada, Charlie me esperava sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo e seu queixo caiu quando me viu.

- Bells... – ele disse em um sussurrou, me analisando. – Você está... linda.

- Obrigada, pai. – agradeci beijando sua face. – Podemos ir logo? Esse vestido faz muito calor...

- Claro, sem problemas. – ele disse estendendo o braço para eu entrelaçar com o meu.

- Boa sorte, querida. – Esme disse beijando minha face antes de correr para seu lugar.

Meu estômago estava completamente embrulhado de nervosismo e por causa da gravidez e eu estava ligeiramente tonta quando senti Charlie começar a me conduzir em direção ao altar montado no final do jardim, uma música no piano sendo tocada. Como eu esperava, meu coração parou ao ver Edward.

**Debussy – Clair de Lune**

A imagem que eu tinha dele não poderia ser a mais perfeita. O cabelo dourado arrumado tinha um _quê_ de Alice e seu terno escuro também não poderia ter sido uma escolha sua, mas era a expressão em seu rosto que mais me deixou encantada. Ele estava iluminando em um sorrio indestrutível e, se eu o conhecia bem, poderia jurar que ele estava se divertindo ao me ver vestida de noiva. Eu andava quase em câmera-lenta em sua direção, sentindo o braço entrelaçado no de Charlie dormente e o buquê na outra mão pesado demais, mas meu coração acelerava conforme eu me tornava mais próxima dele, conforme meus últimos segundos de solteira iam embora.

Aquele homem no altar era a única razão para eu ter aceitado me casar com uma festa e cem convidados, pois somente por ele eu abriria mão de minha aversão a ser o centro das atenções. Era somente por causa de Edward e do amor que eu sentia por ele que eu mudei minha mente e aceitei as mudanças que ocorreram desde a primeira vez que nos vimos no estacionamento de Princeton. Cinco anos se passaram e eu ainda não conseguia controlar as reações que seu sorriso causava em minha mente, apesar de não querer que isso nunca mudasse. Nós dois seriamos eternamente dois bobos apaixonados mesmo que vinte, trinta anos se passassem. Assim eu esperava.

- Vou ficar de olho em você, entendeu? – Charlie disse para Edward quando deslizou meu braço.

- Eu sei. – Edward respondeu rindo baixo sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Boa sorte, Bells. – Charlie disse beijando minha bochecha maquiada.

Eu estava começando a ficar nitidamente emocionada – culpem os hormônios – e não consegui respondê-lo, apenas assenti enquanto não desmanchava meu sorriso. Edward segurou minha mão com os olhos presos dentro dos meus e me conduziu para cima do altar, parando em frente ao juiz que iria oficializar nossa união. No meu lado do altar, Katy, Alice e Rose estavam paradas. No lado de Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Kevin – seu ex-colega de faculdade e agora de residência – eram os padrinhos.

- Preparada? – ele sussurrou para mim quando o juiz iniciou a cerimônia.

- Não... – eu respondi com sinceridade, o fazendo rir.

- Relaxe, _Prince_. E tente não fugir.

Aquilo – me fazer rir da minha insegurança inútil – era só mais um aspecto que me fazia ter certeza: Edward era o homem que me faria feliz de verdade, mesmo com meus defeitos, mesmo com nossas diferenças. Nada me faria fugir daquela cerimônia.

Eu não consegui tirar os olhos dele e ele de mim. Nós dois mantemos quase que constantemente o olhar preso no outro durante a cerimônia, a mão de Edward sobre a minha sem nunca deixar de me tocar, nossos sorrisos completamente presentes em nossas expressões. Às vezes eu me esquecia sobre o que estava fazendo, das palavras do juiz nos casando, dos convidados nos observando com aquele olhar apaixonado tão escandaloso. Eu tinha apenas olhos e atenção para o homem perfeito ao meu lado, meu amante, meu amigo, meu companheiro.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceitar Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legítimo esposo?

- Aceito... – respondi quase em um murmuro, pois as lágrimas me impediam de falar direito.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa?

- Claro... – ele sorriu em minha direção. – Aceito.

- E agora eu os declaro marido e mulher. – o juiz disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Um beijo doce, delicado, transmitindo através de nossos lábios todo o amor que eu sentia por ele e ele sentia por mim. Eu podia sentir meu rosto mais molhando enquanto ele me beijava – segurando meu rosto delicadamente, minhas mãos sobre as suas mãos – e a mesma música que me acompanhou indo ao altar tocou mais uma vez. Alice havia programado cada segundo daquela cerimônia para me fazer derreter em lágrimas de tanta emoção, jurando que nada poderia superar aquele momento até Edward cometer o ato mais singelo de todos; beijou minha barriga quase inexistente de gravidez arrancando suspiros das mulheres presentes antes de tomar meus lábios mais uma vez. Agora era oficial; não existia homem mais perfeito no mundo do que ele.

Ser o centro das atenções não foi algo tão ruim assim durante a festa. Meus amigos vinham me desejar felicidades pelo casamento e pelo bebê, minha família estava ao meu lado e Edward tinha a dele presente também, faltando apenas a presença de minha mãe para tornar o dia mais perfeito ainda. Eu sentia sua falta em cada palavra que as pessoas me dirigiam, sabendo muito bem como ela estaria naquele momento; chorosa, dizendo a todos que eu seria a melhor mãe do mundo e me fazendo corar com seus elogios. Eu sentia sua falta a cada instante com mais intensidade, mas não deixei a tristeza tomar conta de mim.

Meus pés doíam com o salto, mesmo que não estivesse muito alto, mas eu não deixei de dançar com Edward ao som de "Everything" de Michael Bublé, escolha de Alice que eu adorei. Ele me conduziu pela pista de dança improvisada com talento, cantando no meu ouvido todas as frases da música enquanto meus olhos ficavam mais uma vez molhados de lágrimas. Eu achei que iria desidratar depois de tanto chorar de emoção naquela noite, depois de cada abraço que eu recebi dos meus amigos, depois de escutar Edward dizer que me amava quando nós brindamos – ele com champanhe e eu com água gaseificada – depois que Katy pegou meu buquê que eu joguei e Jacob me lançou um olhar de desespero.

Eu finalmente consegui sentar e comer um pouco de bolo depois que cumpri toda a programação de Alice para a festa. Alguns convidados já haviam ido embora e apenas os amigos mais próximos estavam presente, bebendo e se divertindo com nossa felicidade. Edward estava conversando com Mark Sloan e Kevin algo sobre o hospital – eu imaginei porque quando ele se reunia com os outros médicos seu único papo era esse – mas se despediu dos amigos quando me viu sentada em uma cadeira, os pés sobre o assento de outra.

- Esse é o quarto pedaço de bolo que você come? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado e me puxando para apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O terceiro, mas eu amo bolo de chocolate, principalmente com glacê. – respondi lhe oferecendo uma garfada de bolo.

- Estou adorando essa sua nova fase de comer tudo e o tempo inteiro. – ele comentou quando eu coloquei o prato vazio na mesa. – Você está cada dia mais gostosa.

- Eu estou ficando enorme, isso sim. – falei me sentindo um pouco enjoada com tanto bolo. – Preciso urgentemente de algum tipo de exercício físico.

- Eu tenho algumas idéias de exercício para você. – ele disse levantando a sobrancelha e sorrindo torto para mim.

Eu já conhecia aquele olhar depois de muitos anos.

- Meu Deus, você é muito tarado, sabia? – comentei rindo baixo.

- É que eu nunca transei com a _minha _senhora Cullen. – Edward disse acariciando minha bochecha com o dedo indicador, a deixando ruborizada com o tempo.

- Você sempre transou com _sua_ senhora Cullen, _baby_. – eu falei inclinando meu rosto para beijá-lo.

Eu sempre me senti tão de Edward que o fato de estarmos casados agora não modificava em nada minha sensação de pertencer a ele. A gravidez poderia não ter ocorrido e ele poderia não ter me pedido em casamento que eu continuaria ao seu lado por mais quantos anos fosse possível, sendo apenas sua e jamais desejando ser de outro homem. Era o tipo de sentimento que nada _parecia_ ser capaz de destruir. Nem o tempo, nem qualquer outra mudança de plano que poderia vir.

**.**

**#**


	5. Nobody stands in between me and my man

**#**

**.**

_* Me and Ms. Jones – Amy Winehouse_

_._

Não era muito tarde quando a festa finalmente terminou e Edward e eu fomos liberados por Alice para curtir nossa lua-de-mel. Na manhã seguinte nós embarcaríamos para uma viagem de 15 dias pelas Ilhas Gregas – presente de Charlie e meus tios – e, como sempre, Edward fez surpresa sobre onde nós passaríamos a primeira noite de casados juntos. A família Cullen também estava envolvida nesse grande segredo e a única coisa que eu consegui arrancar de Rose foi saber que nós ficaríamos na cidade naquela noite.

Sentei no banco do Volvo e tirei meu sapato para que meus pés pudessem respirar um pouco depois de horas em pé abraçando pessoas e tirando fotos. Edward estava sem o paletó e a gravata afrouxada no pescoço enquanto dirigia calmamente pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Me recostei no banco e observei a noite lá fora, olhando atentamente para a lua que me distraia com facilidade. Eu estava cansada, principalmente porque meus pés doíam com a retenção de líquidos da gravidez, mas nada me impediria de passar a minha primeira noite como a mulher de Edward.

Para minha total surpresa, Edward nos levou para nossa casa. A rua onde nós iríamos morar assim que retornássemos da lua-de-mel estava um pouco escura e ele parou o Volvo na entrada da garagem. A casa estava com as luzes apagadas como deveria estar já que ninguém morava ali e não havia nada no interior. Eu ainda não havia encontrado tempo para mobiliar a casa e aquela tarefa não seria de outra pessoa. Já que eu não pude participar da compra, pelo menos a decoração teria meu toque pessoal.

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei descendo descalça do carro.

- Só queria lhe mostrar meus presentes de casamento. – Edward respondeu tirando as chaves da casa do bolso.

- Presentes? Mas eu não comprei nada para você...

- Bella, você já me deu o maior presente de casamento. – ele disse pousando a mão sobre minha barriga um pouco maior e sorrindo. – E meus presentes também são presentes para o bebê.

- O que você andou aprontando, hein? – perguntei o vendo andar até a porta da frente seguindo-o.

- Minha mãe me ajudou a preparar um dos presentes, então não fiquei irritada com ela, nem comigo. – Edward disse destrancando a porta.

- Por que eu ficaria irritada com sua mãe? Ela não comprou nada muito caro para mim, não foi?

- Não, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que você pode ficar irritada com o que ela fez. – ele respondeu abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse.

O interior estava escuro e vazio como na última vez que nós tivemos ali, mas o presente que ele estava querendo me dar ficava no segundo andar e Edward segurou minha mão enquanto me guiava pela casa que eu pouco conhecia. Fiquei imaginando milhares de coisas que ele poderia ter comprado para mim, mas tudo era caro demais ou improvável demais para ele saber que eu queria, então não entendi quando ele me levou até onde deveria ser nosso quarto e abriu a porta. Quando Edward acendeu a luz eu pude entender que tipo de presente era tão secreto.

O quarto estava completamente diferente do que eu vi na última vez que estive ali, na semana anterior para mostrar a casa a Charlie. Antes, eu só conhecia suas paredes pintadas de creme e o tapete escuro no chão, mas agora ele tinha mobília e objetos de decoração. Cada detalhe tinha a cara de Esme, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia muito com o que eu queria que nosso quarto ficasse. A cama king size com a cabeceira decorada, os criados-mudo de madeira escura igual à madeira da cama e uma cômoda alta ao lado de um espelho de corpo inteiro. A única coisa que eu não havia imaginando para nosso quarto era a TV de plasma 42 polegadas em frente à cama e as velas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Aquele último detalhe eu percebi que era apenas para a nossa primeira noite no quarto.

- Então, você ficou muito chateada por minha mãe ter decorado nosso quarto para essa noite? – ele perguntou me assistindo olhar ao redor.

- Um pouco. Eu queria fazer isso... – eu respondi me virando para ele. – Mas Esme soube ler meus pensamentos, pois está tudo como eu queria.

- Você ainda pode decorar todo o restante da casa e o quarto do bebê quando voltar da viagem. – Edward disse caminhando até parar em minha frente. – Esme só queria lhe dar um presente de casamento diferente, sabe?

- Eu adorei a surpresa, de verdade. – falei pousando minha pequena mão sobre seu peito. – É uma ótima maneira de começar nossa vida de casados; na nossa casa, no nosso quarto.

- Eu falei pra ela que você captaria rapidamente a essência do presente. – ele disse me fazendo rir baixo e ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Seus lábios não mudaram do primeiro beijo até aquele momento, mas a sensação de beijar Edward era um pouco diferente agora. Eu não sabia explicar, ma algo dentro de mim me dizia que tudo ficaria mais fácil depois que eu assinasse o documento que oficializou nossa união e me tornasse de uma ver por toda a nova senhora Cullen. Eu pertencia a ele como nenhuma outra mulher pertenceu antes e ninguém poderia roubar o começo de nossa vida juntos, para sempre. No meio de nosso quarto, sentindo seu toque acariciar meu rosto, eu era a Isabella de Edward e estava carregando no ventre a personificação de nosso amor.

- Você falou sobre presentes. No plural. – eu comentei quando Edward desceu os lábios por meu ombro nu no decote do vestido. – Onde está o outro?

- Depois eu te mostro... – ele respondeu contra minha pele.

- Mas eu quero ver agora, _baby_. Eu odeio ficar curiosa. – reclamei dando um passo para trás, mas ele me segurou pela cintura.

- Eu prometo que daqui a uma hora eu te mostro o outro presente.

- Uma hora? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha e cruzando meus braços. – Primeiro; eu não quero esperar mais nenhum minuto para saber qual é meu outro presente de casamento. Segundo; eu não vou resumir nossa noite de núpcias a uma mísera hora, _capisce_?

Edward esboçou na face uma expressão surpresa quando eu expus o segundo motivo para querer ver meu presente naquele momento e logo depois me presenteou com o _meu_ sorriso torto que o deixava mais perfeito ainda. Dizer que eu seria sua a noite inteira pareceu ser o bastante para ele segurar minha mão e nos levar até o andar inferior da casa.

- Desde quando você tem tanta pressa para transar comigo? – ele perguntou descendo a escada sem soltar minha mão.

- Culpe os hormônios da gravidez. – respondi piscando para ele.

- Quero você eternamente grávida. Nada de sair daí, ouviu? – ele disse para minha barriga, me fazendo rir.

Meu segundo presente de casamento aparentemente ficava no exterior da casa, mas eu congelei quando Edward pegou o controle do portão da garagem e a abriu. Eu repetia mentalmente que ele não poderia ter feito o que eu estava imaginando, mas, quando o portão subiu completamente e ele acendeu a luz da garagem, faltaram palavras para xingá-lo por horas se possível. Aquilo precisava ser uma brincadeira de _muito_ mau gosto.

Estacionado no meio da garagem, o carro preto era a única coisa que estava no meu campo visual e eu tremia por vê-lo. Era um Porsche utilitário com aspecto de potente demais e caro demais, me deixando sem palavras para reclamar ou até mesmo agradecer. Era inacreditável, mas Edward estava me dando um carro importado como presente de casamento e eu não tinha comprado nem mesmo um bilhete premiado da loteria para ele. Eu me senti tão inútil naquele momento.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou com mais cautela dessa vez, pois imaginava que eu iria explodir com aquele carro. – É um Porsche Cayenne, achei que combinava com você...

- Por que... você me deu um carro... importado? – eu perguntei respirando fundo.

- Eu achei que, agora que você se formou e vai ser mãe, um carro utilitário bom seria o mais ideal. – ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros com medo e aquilo amoleceu meu coração um pouco. – Afinal de contas, você não pode ir trabalhar e levar nosso filho em _Purple Rain_.

- O que aconteceu com _Purple Rain_? – perguntei fechando os olhos, pois já imaginava a resposta.

- Eu vendi para um colecionador de picapes antigas. Eu sei que foi errado, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você...

- Eu não tive nem oportunidade de me despedir dele. – murmurei olhando com penar para o meu suposto carro novo. – Você não deveria ter comprado um carro tão caro assim para mim, Edward.

- Mas eu usei o dinheiro da venda de _Purple Rain_ para pagar uma parte do carro novo...

- O quê? Só as maçanetas, né? – perguntei cruzando os braços. – Esse carro deve ter custado uma fortuna, eu não posso aceitar...

- Eu não te disse que um dos presentes era para o bebê também? – Edward me interrompeu e eu bufei baixo. – Então, o carro é para o bebê também. Eu não vou aceitar que nosso filho ande em um carro caindo aos pedaços, Bella. E você não pode andar por aí em uma picape velha, cheia de problemas...

- Ok, eu aceito o carro. – falei desistindo de brigar com ele. – Mas você deveria ter conversado comigo antes. É a segunda vez que você faz algo para o nosso filho sem me consultar.

- Desculpe, mas eu gosto de fazer surpresa para vocês. – Edward disse envolvendo meu corpo com os braços longos e fortes. – Eu prometo que essa é a última vez que eu minto para você, certo?

- Eu espero. – reclamei deslizando a ponta de meu nariz pelo tecido macio de sua camisa e respirando fundo seu cheiro que não me enjoava mais.

- Podemos aproveitar nossas primeiras horas de casados agora?

- Vamos, estou precisando relaxar um pouco daquela festa louca que Alice fez.

Sem me avisar, Edward me carregou no colo e me conduziu para fora da garagem, acionando seu fechamento enquanto eu ria daquela cena. Ele estava tão preocupado com meus presentes que se esqueceu de cumprir aquele ritual de carregar a noiva até o quarto na lua-de-mel, mas eu estava começando a ficar com medo enquanto Edward me levava escada acima. Nossas experiências com escadas não eram as melhores e minhas cicatrizes no joelho provavam isso.

**.**

**The Look of Love – Dusty Springfield **

.

Meu corpo foi depositado na cama macia e Edward foi até o criado-mudo, tirando um isqueiro da gaveta. Cruzei minhas pernas em posição de meditação para observá-lo acender cada vela ao nosso redor, um aroma de morango tomando conta rapidamente do ar. Era um dos poucos aromas que não me deixavam enjoada e Edward sabia daquilo, por tanto o escolheu para não estragar nossa noite. Depois que todas as pequenas chamas estavam acesas, Edward desligou a luz e deixou a atmosfera romântica e quente tomar conta do quarto.

Ele subiu na cama e se inclinou em direção a mim, seu rosto sendo envolvido por minhas mãos enquanto nossas bocas se reconheciam. Com cautela e carinho, Edward sobrepôs seu peso em meu corpo e forçou minhas costas a encontrar o edredom macio que Esme havia comprado. Suas mãos desciam por minha curvatura ainda escondida pelo vestido e todo meu corpo estava concentrado em se preparar para ele, minha excitação sendo maior ainda por causa da libido nas alturas da gravidez.

Minha face estava ruborizada de calor e desejo quando Edward se ajoelhou na cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa branca de linho, meu corpo entre suas pernas.

- Será que algum dia eu não vou ficar extremamente encharcada ao te ver assim? – perguntei me apoiando nos cotovelos para observá-lo melhor.

- Na menopausa, provavelmente. – ele respondeu dando de ombros e tirando a camisa. – Mas nada que um lubrificante a base de água não resolva.

- Vamos começar a estocar então. – falei elevando meu tronco por completo para auxiliá-lo a abrir a calça.

Seu corpo já era tão meu que eu conhecia cada poro dele, cada arrepio diferente que eu arrancava de sua pele quando passava a ponta dos dedos em sua pélvis, sentindo sua mão acariciar o topo de minha cabeça antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro. Eu não era uma garotinha com nojo de fazer aquilo, eu agora apreciava ter aquele sabor em minha saliva e escutá-lo gemer meu nome cheio de prazer.

- Bella, eu vou... – ele arfou deglutindo enquanto apertava um pouco meu cabelo ainda arrumado para a festa.

Eu já conhecia cada tom de seus gemidos, os diferenciando para cada situação, e aquele cheio de urgência foi o bastante para me fazer afastar dele e vê-lo gemer um pouco mais alto enquanto deslizava a mão pelo próprio membro e se derramava... em mim. Lá se ia mais uma roupa estragada...

- Meu vestido... – eu choraminguei observando sua secreção escorrendo pelo tecido em direção a minha barriga.

- Desculpe, eu não agüentei... – Edward ofegou continuando com a movimentação da mão em sua rigidez.

- Tudo bem, ele já estava ficando inútil mesmo... – falei ficando de joelhos em sua frente.

Despi-me sem desgrudar os olhos da face ruborizada de Edward, observando seus lábios entreabertos deixando o arfar momentâneo em sua respiração preencher o silêncio do quarto. Quando meu vestido finalmente encontrou a cama, os olhos de Edward analisaram o corpete branco dando formato aos meus seios um pouco maiores por causa da gestação e a calcinha também branca com laços de fita a segurando em meu corpo. A lingerie de minha lua-de-mel era francesa e foi um presente de Rose pelo casamento, me matando de vergonha quando percebi que tinha "Just Married" escrito na parte de trás.

Sem pressa, eu deitei na cama e fiz menção de tirar a cinta-liga azul em minha coxa, mas Edward segurou minhas mãos e as afastou da peça para prender os dentes nela. Não desviei meu olhar preso no dele enquanto a cinta-liga descia por minha pele arrepiada puxada pela boca de Edward, seus lábios deixando um caminho que ele retomou quando jogou a peça no chão. Toda a sedução que existia em nossas carícias preliminares parecia exasperada naquela nossa primeira vez _oficial_.

Desde que descobriu minha gravidez, Edward estava sendo o mais cuidadoso possível com meu corpo na hora do sexo, o oposto do que costumava ser. Se antes ele não se importava em me penetrar com brutalidade, alcançando fundo em meu corpo, agora ele deslizava dentro de mim com cautela e mais carinho do que tesão, sentindo medo de me machucar ou machucar o bebê. No começo, eu aceitei aquilo sentindo muita diferença no que costumava ocorrer com meu corpo, mas como ele era perfeito em tudo, sua nova forma de me amar conseguiu ser mais prazerosa ainda.

- Você me deixa louca, sabia? – sussurrei penetrando meus dedos em seus fios bagunçados e sentindo os lábios macios de Edward em meu colo já suado.

- Só estou provocando em você o que acontece comigo também. – ele retrucou puxando meu corpo para cima do seu.

Eu jamais me cansaria de sentir sua rigidez contra meu ventre e suas mãos agarrando minha cintura conforme nossas bocas se encaixavam com perfeição. Meu corpo apreciava tanto a maneira que aquele homem me tocava e sussurrava contra a minha pele palavras que me faziam querer sempre mais dele que eu não me importava em ter experimentado aquilo apenas com ele minha vida inteira. De verdade, eu não ligava para o fato de minha vida sexual se resumir a Edward, pois ele conseguia me deixar tão louca e satisfeita que supria a necessidade de conhecer outros corpos.

Livrei meus seios apertados do corpete e rapidamente a mão de Edward executou carícias, primeiro no direito para depois migrar até o esquerdo, como ele sempre fazia. Podia ser nossa rotina sexual – eu já era capaz de saber quais seriam seus próximos passos – mas ainda assim aquilo me deixava louca. Principalmente quando seus dentes se fecharam sem pressão alguma em meu mamilo enrijecido e um pouco dolorido.

- Será que eu sou algum tipo de doente por ficar mais _duro_ com você grávida? – ele perguntou descendo as pontas dos dedos por minha coluna e beijando entre meus seios.

- Pergunte a Alice ou Jasper depois... – sussurrei com os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade agora.

Seus lábios vieram encontrar os meus com mais desejo que antes, seus braços ao redor de minha cintura me prendendo contra ele com força. Acho que o mundo já havia estagnado naquele momento, pois nem Edward nem eu percebemos a noite ficar mais escura lá fora e a luz se tornar um pouco mais baixo dentro do quarto. Algumas velas ao nosso redor já estavam apagadas quando eu e ele desfizemos os laços de minha calcinha para finalmente entrar em fusão pela primeira vez em _nossa _cama, em _nossa_ casa, consumando _nosso_ casamento.

Era sexo como qualquer outras das milhares de vezes e o fato de agora eu ser casada com ele não mudava em nada aquele ato, mas saber que na manhã seguinte eu acordaria ao seu lado sendo a Sra. Cullen talvez influenciasse para que meu corpo recebesse o orgasmo com mais sensibilidade e intensidade. Adormeci facilmente envolvida por seus braços, sentindo a mão de Edward acariciar minha pequena barriga, o aroma de morango se dissipando aos poucos pela janela aberta. O começo de nossa vida juntos se deu naquela noite quente de Agosto.

**.**

**#**


	6. Well, that was easy waiting

**#**

**. **

_* Well That Was Easy – Franz Ferdinand_

_._

Cinco quilos mais gorda e com um bronzeado discreto na pele, eu retornei da minha lua de mel para começar de vez minha vida de adulta. Eu já estava no quarto mês e entrar no segundo trimestre da gravidez facilitou muito minha vida e a de Edward também, a fase de enjôo constante desaparecendo e as mudanças em meu corpo sendo mais nítidas agora.

Comecei a trabalha no Star-Legder como colunista cultural e o trabalho era mais complicado do que eu imaginei, minha barriga crescendo a cada semana atrapalhando um pouco. Eu ficava o dia inteiro sentada procurando assuntos sobre música ou cinema na internet e meus pés inchados doíam com o tempo, o que me fez depois de alguns dias sofrendo com dor decidir ficar descalça no trabalho. Meu chefe achou a idéia um pouco estranha, mas entendeu que eu estava grávida e sofrendo. Estar grávida me ajudou a ser mimada sem culpa alguma.

Cada mês que passava eu descobria algo diferente ocorrendo comigo e com o bebê durante os exames que fazia com a Dra. Bishop. Edward me acompanhava em todas as consultas – o fato de serem feitas no hospital facilitando sua presença – e tirava suas dúvidas de pai de primeira viagem junto comigo. Eu tinha tantas perguntas a fazer que uma hora de consulta era muito pouco para obter as respostas que eu queria, mas a Dra. Bishop sempre me dizia que tudo que estava acontecendo comigo era normal.

Eu não achava que era normal querer mastigar gelo, tomar sorvete de pistache e fazer sexo o tempo inteiro, mas todo mundo me dizia que eram desejos de grávida. Meus desejos foram os mais loucos possíveis e Edward tentava atender todos sem pestanejar, a parte do sexo sendo a que ele mais apreciou. Ele podia chegar do plantão a hora que fosse da madrugada que eu praticamente montava nele para saciar o desejo que eu acumulava durante o dia, diversas vezes eu me pegava pensando em todas as maneiras de transar com ele durante o trabalho ou qualquer outro momento do dia. Eu precisava ter um orgasmo enlouquecedor para finalmente relaxar de toda a tensão do trabalho e poder dormir em paz. Edward achava isso engraçado e mesmo destruído depois de vinte e quatro horas trabalhando direto ele não deixava de me satisfazer.

O único problema que nós tivemos foi quando eu entrei no sexto mês e minha barriga estava grande demais para certas atividades como cuidar da casa e fazer sexo. O primeiro problema Esme solucionou contratando uma empregada – contra a minha vontade – para me ajudar, mas a parte do sexo Edward e eu tivemos que encontrar uma solução sozinhos. O folheto com posições para grávidas que a Dra. Bishop me deu nas primeiras consultas era excelente, mas qualquer posição estava me incomodando um pouco por causa das dores nas costas e o inchaço em meus seios enormes naquele ponto da gravidez. Mas eu ficava enlouquecida quando não conseguia transar com Edward como queria e chegava a chorar de frustração, mas ele sempre conseguia me acalmar dizendo as coisas certas.

- Quando esse moleque nascer, nós faremos sexo na hora que você quiser, como você quiser. – ele costumava dizer acariciando a bola de basquete que eu tinha no lugar da barriga.

- Mas eu quero agora! – resmungava como uma garota mimada. – Eu preciso, Edward.

- _Prince_, você saber que eu faria qualquer coisa para lhe satisfazer, mas sexo oral não está resolvendo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer...

- Eu sei, mas eu não agüento ficar sentindo esse tesão louco o tempo inteiro.

- Só espero que esse tesão não acabe quando você não estiver mais grávida.

Eu esperava que pelo menos minha libido ficasse normal depois que meu filho nascesse e que eu não perdesse mais o interesse sexual por ele. A última coisa que eu queria era me transformar naquelas mulheres que só viviam para cuidar do filho e da casa, esquecendo de preservar o casamento com a mesma dedicação da época de namorados. Acho que meu amor por Edward não iria me permitir ser esse tipo de mulher.

Com o final do verão, minha situação melhorou um pouco. Eu não sentia mais tanto calor durante o dia, mas para compensar eu não conseguia dormir direito com a falta de ar que o bebê pressionando meu diafragma causava. No sétimo mês eu já não conseguia mais calçar sapato fechado com o inchaço nos pés, meu nariz era uma bola de tão inchado que estava e dormir era um sacrifício. Eu rolava a noite inteira na cama procurando uma posição que não me sufocasse muito e sentia pena de Edward por também não conseguir dormir com minha movimentação noturna, mas em nenhum momento ele reclamou. Ele era sempre perfeito e compreensivo demais para que eu merecesse e incrivelmente o bebê parava de mexer freneticamente em minha barriga quando Edward a acariciava e começava a conversar com ele. Eu assistia a aquela cena encantada com o carinho que ele já tinha pelo filho e depois de algum tempo adormecia, mesmo que só dormisse três horas por noite.

Perto do Natal eu entrei no oitavo mês e fui gratificada no trabalho com férias mais cedo do que eu previa. Meu redator havia me prometido três meses após o parto de licença e mais três meses trabalhando apenas meio turno, mas entre o sexto e o oitavo mês eu não conseguia mais ficar no escritório do jornal porque passar tempo demais sentada me incomodava e eu precisava ir ao banheiro a cada vinte minutos. Foi decidido então que eu trabalharia em casa nos últimos dois meses da gravidez e retornaria no prazo pré-estabelecido quando eu fui contratada, o que me agradou muito. Não precisava mais dirigir até o centro da cidade com aquela barriga enorme me atrapalhando nem ficar presa durante seis horas no escritório tentando me concentrar no trabalho quando o bebê chutava o tempo todo e me causava azia.

Eu estava tão ocupada montando o quarto do bebê com a ajuda de Alice - brigas sobre a tonalidade dos móveis, mas eu venci ao escolher um bege neutro - que esqueci completamente que aquele seria o primeiro Natal que Edward e eu passaríamos em nossa casa, mas Esme – sempre Esme – salvou a minha vida quando nos convidou para passar a véspera de Natal com o restante dos Cullens. Com o convite, não precisei me preocupar com a ceia e o máximo que eu fiz foi montar a nossa primeira árvore de Natal juntos com a ajuda de Edward.

Era aquela época do ano que me deixava triste, pois foi quando Reneé morreu em Israel, mas Edward sempre transformava as noites de véspera de Natal em horas mágicas ao seu lado para me deixar menos triste do que eu costumava ficar. Minha mãe fazia muita falta, mas eu conseguia encontrar um pouco do seu jeito na maneira que Esme me tratava, quase como uma filha.

No dia 24 de Dezembro, nós fomos para a casa de seus pais e eu não suportava mais carregar aqueles dez quilos a mais em meu corpo, sentindo meus pés cada dia mais inchados e meus seios incapazes de ficar comportados dentro do sutiã. Eu respirava com muita dificuldade e levei alguns minutos para consegui subir a escada que dava acesso a casa, Edward segurando minha mão e perguntando se eu não queria que ele me carregasse. Era uma idéia estúpida, pois obviamente ele não conseguiria me carregar com todo aquele peso extra e um acidente era o mais provável que acontecesse.

Toda a família estava reunida quando nós chegamos à sala e Esme correu toda preocupada ao meu encontro para me ajudar a sentar. Meu modo de andar agora era ridículo, a mão quase sempre nas costas como apoio e minhas pernas enormes abertas no mesmo ângulo para facilitar minha movimentação. Eu já estava ofegando quando consegui sentar em uma poltrona que Jasper cedeu para mim.

- Então, mamãe. Como estão esses últimos meses? – Esme perguntou voltando a sentar ao lado de Carlisle.

- Eu acho que vou explodir a qualquer momento. – respondi rindo baixo. – E não agüento mais esperar mais dois meses.

- Imagine estar grávida de gêmeos como eu fiquei. – ela comentou com seu sorriso que me acalmava. – No sétimo mês eu já não suportava mais carregar essas duas pestinhas na barriga.

- Valeu pela informação, mãe. – Jasper comentou me fazendo rir, mesmo que aquilo também me incomodasse um pouco.

- Mas você está linda, Bella. – Rose disse me fazendo virar a cabeça com dificuldade para enxergá-la ao meu lado. – De verdade.

- Obrigada.

- E você sabe mais ou menos quando o bebê vai nascer? – Alice perguntou.

- Dra. Bishop disse que no final de Janeiro ou começo de Fevereiro, mas que eu não devesse marcar uma data para o parto. Que esperasse que ocorresse naturalmente.

- É o mais correto. – ela concordou.

- É, mas experimente carregar esse peso por quase mais dois meses. Estou quase pensando em ter o bebê de modo cirúrgico nesse exato momento.

- Nós já discutimos isso, Bella. – Edward falou segurando minha mão sobre minha barriga.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – falei revirando os olhos. – Menos complicações no parto, risco mínimo de infecção e de depressão pós-parto. Eu já entendi tudo, Dr. Cullen.

- Muito bem, Sra. Cullen. – ele disse me beijando.

- Então, tudo pronto para o grande dia, não é? – Esme perguntou como sempre fazia quando me encontrava. – Roupas, hospital...

- Mais ou menos. Como eu ainda não sei o sexo do bebê, tenho apenas as roupas cor de rosa que Alice me deu de presente e algumas que minha tia me deu...

- Eu tenho certeza que será uma menina. – Alice acrescentou com um sorriso de certeza nos lábios.

- Mas fora isso não tem nada certo para o dia do parto. Eu nem sei como eu vou para o hospital, mas tudo bem. – continuei rindo baixo.

- Não está tudo bem, Bella. – ela disse preocupada. – Você não pode ir sozinha para o hospital no dia do parto. Isso é perigoso demais para você e o bebê.

- Mãe, não precisa ficar tão preocupada assim... – Edward disse tentando acalmá-la, mas era impossível.

- Não, Edward. Eu não vou deixar vocês dois colocarem meu neto em perigo dessa forma. Bella vai ficar aqui nesse último mês.

- Não precisa, Esme. Eu vou ficar bem...

- Isso não é um convite, querida. É uma exigência. Vocês ficarão aqui quando você entrar no nono mês, pois assim todo mundo estará presente quando o bebê nascer.

- É uma excelente idéia. – Carlisle concordou com a esposa. – Assim eu posso ficar por perto em caso de dúvida.

- Eu posso cuidar de Bella sozinho. – Edward disse um pouco incomodado com aquela proteção exagerada dos pais.

- Querido, eu sei que você não entende muita coisa desse lado da medicina. – Esme disse com sua voz que conseguia deixar Edward mais estressado com ela. – Deixe seu pai cuidar de Bella, ele é mais experiente.

Uma vez Edward me disse que, se ele permitisse, seus pais iriam cuidar de mim porque achavam que ele era irresponsável demais para lidar com uma mulher grávida. Isso também me deixou irritada com Carlisle e Esme, pois eles não tinham idéia de como Edward era perfeito cuidando de mim durante aqueles meses, mas eu sabia que eles estavam apenas ansiosos por cauda do primeiro neto. Edward que não conseguia ainda enxergar a razão para aquela proteção deveras exagerada.

- Por mim, tudo bem... – eu murmurei para ele.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Eles só querem me controlar mesmo depois que nós casamos...

- De verdade, eu não me importo em passar esse último mês aqui. É até melhor, eu vou ter um pouco de companhia durante o dia. Sua mãe só quer o bem do bebê...

- Ok, ok. Mas não reclame quando Esme ficar protetora demais, viu?

- Certo. – concordei beijando seus lábios rapidamente. – Nós ficaremos aqui no próximo mês. – informei a Esme.

- Eu sabia que vocês não seriam tão irresponsáveis assim. – ela disse e eu repreendi Edward com um olhar.

A idéia não me agradava muito também porque eu já estava acostumada com nossa vidinha de casados em nossa casa, podendo fazer o que eu quisesse, mas eu não era louca de recusar uma ajuda daquelas quando estava quase enlouquecendo com as dúvidas finais. Esme já tinha experiência com uma gravidez dupla e sua ajuda, junto com a de todos os outros Cullens que ainda moravam naquela casa, seria bastante bem vinda para uma mãe que não estava preparada para colocar o filho no mundo. Só de imaginar como seria o parto eu já sentia calafrios de nervosismo.

- E nós vamos fazer compras para o bebê quando o feriado terminar. – Esme acrescentou e eu vi Alice bater palmas de felicidade.

Ótimo, compras na época de liquidação e com uma barriga enorme! Era tudo que eu precisava para completar meu estresse.

Depois do jantar e de ganhar mais algumas peças de roupas cor de rosa que Alice insistia em me dar, nós voltamos para nossa casa para terminar nossa noite de véspera de Natal. Era um dos poucos anos que eu permaneci naquela cidade na época e não havia nevado demais em New Jersey para minha sorte. Poupou-me de tentar enfiar meus pés enormes dentro de botas para me aquecer e evitar possíveis acidentes relacionados a chão escorregadio e gelo na escada da frente.

Edward tirou meu casaco de inverno e o guardou junto com o dele no armário perto da escada quando nós entramos em nossa casa super bem aquecida. A luz do andar de cima estava acesa e eu arranquei meu sapato para poder andar apenas de meias no assoalho de madeira que eu adorava porque era no tom que eu gostava e escorregava quando estava encerado. Já me divertir muito vendo as pessoas cair de bunda no chão por causa dele.

- Eu vou preparar um pouco de chá de camomila. – falei alisando minha barriga em ebulição. – Para acalmar esse irritadinho.

- Vou preparar um banho quente de banheira para nós. – ele disse subindo as escadas.

- Ótima idéia. – concordei entrando na cozinha.

Preparei minha xícara de chá bem quente – morrendo de saudade do meu vício de café para me aquecer – e subi os degraus cobertos com carpete escuro me segurando no corrimão por causa da minha falta de equilíbrio. A porta do banheiro estava aberta apenas um pouco quando eu entrei no quarto e deixei a xícara sobre a cômoda para poder tirar minha roupa e me enrolar no robe de seda preta que eu adorava usar.

Abri a porta devagar para ver Edward sentado na banheira, a cabeça encostada na parede e seus olhos fechados, e deixei o robe deslizar até o chão antes de pisar dentro da banheira e me juntar a ele naquela água quente.

- Era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando. – falei sentando entre suas pernas e deitando em seu peito molhado.

- Eu faço tudo para te relaxar, _Prince_. – Edward disse beijando meu ombro em toda sua extensão.

- Tudo mesmo? – perguntei afundando minhas mãos na água para encontrar suas coxas fortes, acariciando-as na parte interna.

- Bella... – ele me alertou, mas eu não parei de transformar minhas carícias em toques mais intencionais.

- Eu só quero tentar mais uma vez. – sussurrei virando meu rosto para encontrar seu maxilar e beijá-lo com ternura. – É Natal e você está me devendo um presente.

- Você é bem esperta, sabia? – Edward disse segurando meu rosto na mesma posição e me beijando com desejo, me fazendo sentir seu tesão contra as minhas costas.

- E você não tem controle algum sobre seu corpo. – comentei rindo baixo.

Agarrei as mãos de Edward para me levantar alguns centímetros na água o permitindo deslocar-se um pouco para baixo de modo que, quando eu voltei a sentar, meu corpo fosse penetrado por ele facilmente. Meus olhos fecharam automaticamente quando eu senti Edward por inteiro dentro de mim e eu respirei fundo alguns segundo antes de me apoiar em suas coxas para começar a me movimentar em direções diferentes até encontrar no ritmo que me agradava. Depois de alguns dias sem sexo por diversos motivos, eu estava tão excitada quando o via que era possível atingir o orgasmo em poucos minutos, e me _esfregava_ contra ele lentamente para prolongar nosso contato.

Suas mãos deslizavam por minha pele molhada em toda a parte frontal de meu corpo enquanto eu alternava a posição de minha cabeça entre o lado esquerdo e direito para sentir os lábios de Edward em meu pescoço, meu queixo, por vez ou outra em minha boca. Eu sentia seus dedos calejados descendo entre meus seios e fazendo desenhos em minha barriga, chegando até o final dela com a intenção de descer mais um pouco, mas voltava e me deixava frustrada.

- Eu sinto saudade de te _comer_ como antigamente. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, prendendo minha cabeça no lado direito para em seguida morder minha mandíbula. – De poder _meter_ em você sem piedade...

- Eu também... – retruquei com dificuldade de falar por causa de minha respiração.

- Mas eu não me canso de te _comer_ dessa forma. Te sentindo tão apertada e impenetrável...

- Não diga isso... – pedi sentindo meu sexo se contrair com violência.

- Eu posso dizer muito mais... – Edward insistiu e mordeu minha nuca com um pouco de força.

Quando Edward encarnava o pervertido enquanto nós transávamos, eu perdia completamente o controle e isso ocorreu naquele dia. Inclinei meu corpo bruscamente para frente e minhas mãos encontraram o piso da banheira, a água facilitando minha movimentação rápida sobre ele e Edward me segurando com os braços em ganchos em minhas coxas. O nó do meu cabelo foi se desfazendo aos poucos juntamente com os espasmos em minhas pernas avisando que eu estava próxima. Gemi mais alto do que deveria quando atingi o orgasmo e senti após alguns segundos ele fazer o mesmo.

- O bebê... – sussurrei tentando capturar o ar pesado ao meu redor.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou me segurando com os braços ao meu redor na altura de meus seios.

- Está. Ele apenas está se mexendo... muito. – falei conseguindo finalmente me equilibrar para sentar na banheira outra vez.

- O orgasmo faz seu coração bombear mais sangue e enviar mais oxigênio para ele. – ele explicou afastando os fios grudados em minha testa encharcada. – Isso o deixa agitado.

- Eu sei, mas eu continuo achando que minha satisfação plena o deixa feliz também.

- Pode ser... – ele concordou rindo junto comigo.

Era uma sensação que somente eu, carregando-o na barriga depois de quase nove meses, poderia entender, pois toda vez que eu estava feliz e estava ao lado de Edward o bebê se mexia como se quisesse dizer que também estava bem. Eu estava contando os segundos para poder fazê-lo feliz no meu mundo, ao lado do meu homem que seria o melhor pai do mundo.

.

**#**


	7. I welcomed you inside my life…

Obrigada por todas as reviews fofas e lindas, mas peço outra vez que evitem spoiler porque muita gente ainda não tá att na fic, ok?

* * *

**#**

**.**

_* Once Again – Frankie Jordan_

_._

Minha mudança para a residência dos Cullens foi antes do que eu previa, pois Esme não agüentou esperar mais duas semanas depois do Ano Novo para me ter sob sua custódia. Assim, poucos dias após o feriado, eu preparei minha mala com as coisas que precisava para o parto e para o mês de Janeiro e voltei a viver no quarto de Edward, que se mudou junto comigo. Foi o paraíso para Esme e Alice porque agora elas podiam fazer o que queriam comigo já que eu não conseguia me movimentar mais com rapidez por causa da minha barriga expandindo a cada segundo agora. Naquele mês eu senti falta de verdade de poder enxergar meus pés e dormir de barriga para baixo.

Trabalhar estava sendo um pouco mais difícil com o nono mês praticamente completo e eu me esforçava para escrever os artigos semanais do jornal enquanto o bebê girava em minha barriga e me causava azia e contrações precoces. Na primeira vez que eu senti meu útero contrair, praticamente me arrastei até o quarto de Carlisle para ele me explicar o que estava ocorrendo com meu corpo. Novamente, algo normal em uma gravidez que me assustou de verdade e me fez encarar pela primeira vez como seria no grande dia.

Esme me explicou em detalhes como era colocar um bebê no mundo e aquela mulher sabia ser detalhista. Eu entrei em pânico quando ela contou como foi colocar Jasper para fora e quando chegou a vez de narrar a chegada de Rosalie minha expressão de horror me denunciou tanto que Alice pediu que ela parasse antes que eu tivesse um AVC. Quando Edward chegou naquela noite do hospital, me encontrou sentada no meio da cama abraçada com o travesseiro especial que eu usava para dormir.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou sentando em minha frente e me olhando com preocupação. – Está tudo bem?

- Não! – respondi mordendo o pouco de unha que eu ainda tinha. – Eu não vou conseguir, Edward.

- Conseguir o quê, Bella?

- Ter nosso filho. Eu não estou preparada para passar pelo processo de colocar essa criança para fora. – falei apontando para minha barriga. – Ele não pode nascer...

- Bella, respire fundo. – Edward pediu segurando minha mão apoiada no alto da barriga. – Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou estar ao seu lado...

- Mas não é você que vai passar por um buraco muito pequeno um bebê de 4kgs. E se eu não voltar ao meu tamanho normal depois? Pior; se ele não conseguir passar e ficar emperrado?

- Você fica mais linda ainda quando tem crises de ansiedade, sabia? – ele disse com aquele sorriso calmo que me deixava mais nervosa ainda.

- Pára de tentar me acalmar! – eu pedia estapeando seu braço, mas ele riu com aquilo. – Eu estou seriamente desesperada e você fica rindo!

- Porque não há motivo algum para você ficar desesperada dessa forma.

- Sua mãe explicou como tudo acontece. Em detalhes! Eu não quero passar por isso... Eu quero ter o bebê de modo cirúrgico.

- Bella, agora eu vou falar como médico e não seu marido. – Edward disse ficando sério e apertando meus dedos para me passar confiança. – Uma cesariana só é recomendável em último caso, quando o bebê não pode nascer normalmente, entendeu? Os riscos são grandes mais com infecção e o pós-parto demora mais. Se você tiver o bebê de parto normal, poderá andar no mesmo dia e voltar a sua rotina com uma semana no máximo.

- Mas vai doer muito, eu sei disso. – falei me balançando para frente e para trás.

- Ninguém disse que irá ser indolor, mas pense nos prós em fazer isso naturalmente, Bella. É melhor para você e para o bebê.

- Eu sei, mas eu não estou preparada... Eu não tenho estrutura para isso. – choraminguei e dessa vez as lágrimas começaram a cair. – Eu estou com medo, Edward...

- Bella, não chore. – ele pediu me abraçando. – Tudo vai ficar bem, _Prince_. Eu prometo...

- Promete? De verdade? – perguntei limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Prometo. Vou fazer tudo para que você fique bem. – ele prometeu beijando minha bochecha molhada de lágrimas e logo em seguida beijando meus lábios. – Nós vamos ficar bem.

- Mas eu continuo com medo... – não pude deixar de falar.

- Se você não estivesse com medo eu ficaria preocupado. Mas não se preocupe, a segunda vez é mais fácil...

- Não, não, não. – disse rapidamente levantando da cama. – Essa vai ser a primeira e última gestação que eu passo. Nada de segundo filho, Edward. Um já é mais que suficiente.

- Então nós só vamos ter um filho? – ele perguntou sentando na beirada da cama com um olhar sério. – Eu pensei que você quisesse outros...

- Eu sou filha única, não estou acostumada com muitas pessoas em minha família ao contrário de você. Acho que o melhor que nós podemos fazer é ter apenas um filho. É menos trabalho e nós saberemos cuidar melhor dele sem atenção dividida.

- Se você pensa assim... – Edward disse com um olhar triste, me fazendo sentir que eu estava errada.

- Você queria ter mais filhos? – perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu sempre imaginei ter mais que um filho, sabe? Uns quatro... no mínimo.

- Quatro filhos? – eu gritei essa pergunta. – Isso dá... – fiz um cálculo rápido na mente quando fiquei em pé. – São 36 meses grávida! Três anos de gravidez, Edward. Eu não vou passar por isso só porque você quer um time de basquete em casa!

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar irritada dessa forma! – Edward pediu ficando em pé também e mexendo no cabelo daquela maneira que me informava que ele estava estressado. – Era só uma idéia, mas você é a dona do útero. Eu não posso te forçar a nada, não é mesmo? Quando esse bebê nascer nós vamos parar de transar também, ok? Pra nenhum outro acidente acontecer...

Nós estávamos brigando. Eu sabia disso porque eu estava gritando e sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido – o que também andava acontecendo constantemente por causa da gravidez – e Edward estava sendo sarcástico enquanto mexia em seu cabelo a cada dez segundos. Nós não brigávamos sério há muitos meses, talvez até a mais de um ano, e a razão para aquela discussão era nosso futuro. Nós estávamos casados há menos de seis meses e eu não esperava que falar sobre o que aconteceria em nossas vidas sempre terminasse em cenas como aquela.

- Está tudo bem aí dentro? – nós escutamos Esme perguntando batendo na porta. – Eu escutei gritos...

- Está tudo bem, mãe. – Edward gritou com uma expressão dura.

- Ok... mas qualquer coisa nos avise.

- Era justamente por causa disso que eu não queria ficar aqui. – ele comentou tirando a camisa e entrando no banheiro.

- Então tudo isso é minha culpa? – perguntei o seguindo. – Eu não quero ter quatro filhos, eu implorei para ficar na casa de seus pais no último mês... Tudo minha culpa, não é?

- Eu não disse que era sua culpa! – ele retrucou me olhando por cima do ombro enquanto lavava a rosto.

- Pois você deu a entender que o motivo para você estar tão estressado foram as escolhas que eu fiz...

- Bella, eu nunca disse isso. Não sei de onde você tirou isso...

- Você não precisa dizer, eu sinto isso. – falei completamente descontrolada agora, voltando a chorar. – Você anda estressado porque não consegue dormir direito porque eu passo a noite inteira tentando dormir, porque eu estou sempre reclamando de dor, porque eu gosto quando sua mãe me ajuda com a gravidez... Eu sei que seu estresse é minha culpa porque eu estou grávida!

- Nunca mais repita isso, entendeu? – Edward disse ríspido e isso me deixou assustada. – Eu não vou aceitar que você diga esse absurdo outra vez!

- Mas é verdade...

- Não é, Bella. Você não é o motivo para meu estresse. O trabalho me deixa estressado, passar vinte e quatro horas em um hospital suturando pessoas me deixa estressado, o controle obsessivo de minha mãe me deixa estressado. Não você, não a gravidez. Você não tem culpa.

- Então por que eu me sinto culpada o tempo todo? – perguntei e minha voz saiu embaralhada por causa das lágrimas novas e de minha respiração sufocada.

- Porque você está grávida, Bella. – ele respondeu respirando fundo. – Porque você está confusa por causa dos hormônios, por causa da tensão do último mês. Mas a culpa não é sua, entendeu?

- Entendi... – assenti e ele me envolveu com os braços, colocando um ponto final naquela briga.

- Desculpe ter gritado com você. – Edward disse acariciando minhas costas.

- Desculpe ter sido tão dramática. – falei beijando seu peito nu.

Levantei meu rosto para fitar o de Edward antes de beijar seus lábios molhados e deslizar minhas mãos por seu pescoço. Eu adorava sentir sua barba crescida espetando em minha mão e o modo que ele respirava contra meus lábios quando nossas bocas se separam por segundos antes de encaixarem com genialidade outra vez. As verdades de nossa relação poderiam ser inúmeras e as razões para brigar muitas, mas o que realmente valia a pena era saber que mesmo com todos os nossos defeitos e problemas, Edward e eu sempre estaríamos dependentes um do outro. Anos e brigas ainda estariam por vir, mas depois que a tempestade passasse, eu sabia que ele era o homem de minha vida e que outro não me faria feliz como ele.

- Ei, essa foi nossa primeira briga de casados. – Edward comentou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos molhadas.

- Eu sei. – falei rindo baixo.

- Sabe qual é a melhor parte?

- Qual?

- Sexo de reconciliação. – ele respondeu piscando.

- É verdade, mas você terá que esperar mais algumas semanas para isso.

- Em algumas semanas eu vou cobrar esse sexo de reconciliação, entendeu?

- Entendi, senhor Cullen. Você não irá se arrepender pela demora.

As últimas duas semanas da gravidez passaram com muita dificuldade para mim e para Edward. Eu não dormia mais, apenas cochilava sentada na poltrona do quarto enquanto o bebê mexia o tempo todo, chutava e minhas contrações ficavam mais freqüentes. Edward estava ocupado demais com o trabalho agora que entrou na fase de cirurgias, onde poderia fazer alguns procedimentos com a supervisão do Dr. Stuart, e chegava depois da meia-noite em casa para dormir cinco horas no máximo. Foi essa razão que me levou a dormir na poltrona, para não atrapalhar as poucas horas que ele tinha para descansar antes de voltar a mais um turno de vinte horas.

Aquele dia 29 de Janeiro foi marcante em inúmeros aspectos para a família Cullen. Lembro bem de acordar junto com Edward naquela manhã e lhe dar um beijo antes dele ir ao trabalho. Lembro de Alice acordar mais animada do que o costume porque era aniversário de namoro dela e de Jasper – oito anos de relação – e comentar sobre o jantar no seu restaurante japonês favorito. Eu me lembro de várias coisas, mas a maior lembrança foi o começo de minha noite sentada no computador pesquisando alguns assuntos para futuras colunas quando senti a primeira contração forte. Passei a mão pela barriga respirando fundo como Carlisle me ensinou para a contração passar, mas em menos de dois minutos outra veio com mais força e eu afastei a cadeira um pouco da mesa.

Parecia que meu útero estava dando várias voltas em minha barriga e eu sentia o bebê se deslocando para baixo, procurando por uma posição que o deixasse confortável, mas que ao mesmo tempo comprimia meu diafragma mais ainda e me fazia sentir a movimentação com força. Tentei respirar fundo enquanto apertava a tampa da mesma, mas era difícil com as contrações chegando com intervalos de um minuto.

- Bella, olha esse sapato que eu comprei hoje. – Alice disse abrindo a porta.

Ela estava arrumada para ir jantar com Jasper, mas parou assustada quando me viu gemendo de dor e apertando os olhos.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Não... Estou tendo contrações muito fortes. – respondi e o intervalo diminuía para segundos.

- Oh meu Deus. Não se preocupe, eu vou... Você vai ficar bem, Bella.

- Chame Esme... Ai! – pedi tentando ficar em pé. - Rápido.

Alice segurou minhas mãos para me auxiliar a ficar em pé. As dores estavam mais fortes e eu comecei a suar de nervosismo com a certeza de que a hora havia chegado e eu estava em trabalho de parto. Meu medo de meses agora estava se tornando real e eu precisava passar por aquilo como uma mulher de verdade. A Bella adolescente com medo de sentir dor ficou no passado aquela noite.

- Esme! – Alice gritou no corredor quando me deixou sentada na cama. – Rápido!

Esme entrou no quarto quase correndo, pronta para dormir com o cabelo cheio de bobs e o robe de seda cobrindo sua camisola curta. Acho que atrapalhei seus planos para aquela noite e eu me senti mal por estar atrapalhando a noite de todo mundo com aquilo, mas eu também não tinha condição alguma de passar por todo aquele processo sozinha.

- Bella vai ter o bebê. – Alice a informou parando em minha frente – O quê nós fazemos?

- Ok, sem pânico. – Esme pediu respirando fundo e sorrindo para mim. – Ajude Bella a descer as escadas enquanto eu troco de roupa e pego a mala, certo?

- Certo. – ela disse segurando minhas mãos outra vez.

Levantei da cama com bastante dificuldade e Alice me segurava apesar de eu estar quase a puxando para a cama com a força que eu fazia. Ela tentava manter-se calma e não me deixar mais nervosa naquele momento, mas quando eu fiquei em pé e respirei fundo, a minha bolsa estourou no seu pé esquerdo.

- Meu Manolo... – ela choramingou olhando para o sapato encharcado de líquido amniótico.

- Desculpa, Alice... - eu tentei dizer, mas a dor piorava. - Meeeeeerda!

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Alice disse e eu senti que ela engoliu as lágrimas.

Jasper a ajudou enquanto nós descíamos as escadas e entravamos na garagem onde Esme já estava fechando o porta-malas do carro de Carlisle. Ninguém nunca dirigia aquela BMW nova que era a paixão do pai de Edward, mas o carro de Jasper estava consertando e Edward fora trabalhar com o Volvo. Era uma emergência e Carlisle teria que entender.

- Dirija, Jazz. – Esme pediu jogando a chave para Jasper.

- Não posso, esqueceu? – Jasper retrucou jogando a chave de volta para ela. – Minha carteira está vencida.

- Eu não dirijo há anos. – Esme falou perdendo a calma.

- Eu dirijo... – Alice falou.

- Não. Fique comigo, Alice. – eu pedi apertando sua mão quando minha barriga se retorcia. – Por favor.

- Ah, dane-se. – Esme falou abrindo a porta do motorista. – Eu dirijo, mas meu neto não nasce nessa garagem.

Esme dirigindo era algo fora do comum. Ela não respeitava uma placa ou limite de velocidade, passou alguns sinais vermelhos e ia a quase cento e vinte quilômetros por hora pelas ruas desertas, para nossa sorte. Jasper ligava para Emmett e Rose – que estavam em uma festa – e eu apertava a mão de Alice quase quebrando seus dedos frágeis.

- Carlisle, finalmente. – Esme disse no celular. – Bella está em trabalho de parto. Onde está Edward?

- Respire cachorrinho, Bella. – Alice me pediu.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, é ridículo! – gritei com a dor monstruosa que me atingiu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ela aceitou com medo.

- O quê? Isso é maravilhoso, querido, mas que horas ele sai? Você não sabe? Tudo bem, já estamos chegando.

- Onde está Edward? – eu gritei quando ela desligou o telefone.

- Acabou de entrar em uma cirurgia importante. – ela respondeu fazendo uma curva fechada e me jogando contra a porta do carro. – Ele vai poder fazer a cirurgia, isso não é maravilhoso?

- Eu estou quase tendo o filho dele no banco traseiro de um carro e ele está operando? – eu gritei indignada com a situação e a dor.

- Mas Carlisle já foi avisá-lo, não se preocupe. – ela me garantiu.

Nós já estávamos na emergência do hospital e Carlisle esperava com uma enfermeira e uma cadeira de rodas. Jasper me auxiliou a sentar na cadeira enquanto Alice tirava a mala do carro e Esme o levava para o estacionamento correto.

- Preparada, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou enquanto eu era levada pela emergência.

- Não. Onde está Edward? – perguntei apertando minha barriga e gritando de dor. – Pelo amor de Deus!

- Não se preocupe, ele chegará a tempo.

Algo me dizia que Edward não iria chegar a tempo e eu passaria pelo processo de _parir_ sozinha, sem sua ajuda. Naquela noite eu consegui o impossível ao sentir medo e força ao mesmo enquanto me preparava para o parto. Colocar aquela criança para fora estava me deixando louca.

.

**EPOV**

O começo da noite foi tranqüilo até o momento que o Dr. Stuart disse que eu poderia participar daquela remoção de coágulo do cérebro do meu novo paciente. Eu já havia visto algumas cirurgias daquele tipo, mas participar era algo mais importante. Naquela cirurgia do dia 29 de Janeiro eu tinha a permissão para cortar algo do cérebro de alguém. Só isso já estava tornando a data importante para mim, mas outras coisas estavam por vir.

Me preparei para a cirurgia com muita calma, tentando não ficar nervoso demais e minhas mãos começarem a tremer. Meu pai apareceu enquanto eu fazia a higienização das mãos para me desejar boa sorte e dar umas últimas dicas como pai e cirurgião com a carreira longa. Quando o Dr. Stuart chegou à sala de higienização e eu vi através do vidro o paciente sendo anestesiado, o nervosismo começou a me dominar e eu tentava dispersá-lo com respirações longas.

- Nervosismo é bom para a primeira cirurgia, Edward. – ele disse sorrindo para mim. – Eu confio em sua habilidade para cirurgião, você irá se sair bem.

- Obrigado, Dr. Stuart. Prometo que não irei decepcioná-lo.

- Apenas se esforce no centro cirúrgico como você faz fora dele. – ele disse balançando as mãos molhadas e pegando duas folhas de papel para enxugá-las. – Preparado?

- Acho que sim... – falei o seguindo até o centro cirúrgico.

Enquanto a enfermeira colocava as luvas cirúrgicas em minhas mãos, eu repassava tudo o que meu pai havia me dito e tudo o que aprendi dos livros de neurocirurgia que eu devorei na última semana tentando entrar em alguma cirurgia. Eu estava me esforçando ao máximo para ser o número um na residência de neurocirurgia, poder trabalhar com o Dr. Stuart no Hospital Escola de Princeton era um sonho que eu alimentava desde o começo da faculdade e naquela noite alguns dos meus sonhos estavam sendo realizados.

Os primeiros trinta minutos da cirurgia foram fáceis – abrir o crânio e as meninges para finalmente atingir o cérebro – e eu estava sendo o espectador até então, parado ao lado do Dr. Stuart enquanto ele atingia o local onde o coágulo estava. Logo abaixo do lobo temporal nós o encontramos e o Dr. Stuart focou a luz nele e me indicou com o bisturi onde eu deveria fazer incisão para tirá-lo.

- Agora é com você. – ele disse afastando suas mãos e indicando o cérebro aberto com a cabeça.

Olhando para o pequeno coágulo, eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos. Aquele era o momento que eu mais esperei de minha vida; eu estava olhando para uma parte de um corpo humano que precisava ser cortada e essa era minha função. Eu salvaria a vida daquele homem colocando em prática o que aprendi em cinco anos de faculdade e dois anos como interno antes da residência. Chegou o momento de Edward Cullen mostrar que entrou naquele programa por mérito próprio, não por ser filho do coordenador.

- Bisturi. – eu pedi estendendo minha mão para a enfermeira.

O que eu precisava fazer era simples e com um pequeno corte na veia que ligava o coágulo ao cérebro o paciente poderia viver sem problema algum, mas a responsabilidade de uma vida pesou no bisturi quando eu o peguei e o inclinei em direção ao local que eu deveria operar.

- Uma pequena incisão na base é o que você precisa fazer. – Dr. Stuart disse me orientando.

- Ok... – respondi tentando não tremer.

A lâmina do bisturi já estava na raiz do trauma quando a porta do centro cirúrgico abriu e uma enfermeira apareceu segurando uma máscara contra o rosto.

- Dr. Cullen. – ela disse com pressa. – Seu pai pediu para lhe avisar que sua esposa está no hospital.

- Bella está aqui? – eu perguntei sem entender. – O que aconteceu?

- Pelo o que eu entendi, o senhor vai ser pai em alguns minutos. – ela respondeu rindo.

O bisturi tremia com violência agora contra o coágulo e uma enfermeira afastou minha mão para não causar um dano maior ao paciente. Meu filho estava nascendo na mesma noite que eu faria minha primeira cirurgia, era incrível e insano demais para ser verdade. De repente, toda aquela preparação de meses para esse momento desapareceu quando eu presenciei de verdade como era saber que seu filho estava nascendo em algum lugar daquele mesmo hospital.

- Meu filho está nascendo? – eu repeti com o olhar perdido.

- Parabéns, Edward. – Dr. Stuart disse afagando meu ombro.

- Eu preciso ir... Eu vou ser pai.

- Tudo bem, você faz outra cirurgia. – ele disse e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo apesar da máscara cobrir metade do seu rosto. – Mande um beijo para Bella.

- Eu vou ser pai... – eu repetia enquanto a enfermeira me ajudava a tirar as luvas e o avental cirúrgico. – Eu vou ser pai.

- Mas você vai perder o parto se não correr. – ela disse e eu terminei de tirar toda a parafernália para a cirurgia.

Arranquei minha máscara e joguei na lixeira antes de sair correndo porta afora, um sorriso escancarado no meu rosto. Dois andares acima do meu, em um quarto de hospital, Bella estava quase dando a luz ao nosso filho, a criança que eu esperei meses para ver o rosto e saber como era. Eu seria capaz de gritar enquanto corria pelos corredores do hospital, mas eu acho que eu fiz isso em algum momento, pois as pessoas me olhavam com estranheza. Eu não estava ligando, meu filho estava nascendo e eu precisava correr mais um pouco...

**.**

**BPOV**

Deitei na cama do quarto de hospital e a minha dor só estava piorando com o passar do tempo. Carlisle conversava com as enfermeiras que ficariam no parto e tentava me acalmar, mas eu não queria calma, eu queria Edward segurando minha mão e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

- Pronta, Bella? – Dra. Bishop perguntou entrando no quarto, pronta para o parto. – Alguém quis chegar mais cedo que o esperado, não foi?

- Eu não estou pronta... – protestei enquanto colocavam minhas pernas no suporte da cama e eu era examinada. – Onde está Edward?

- Ele já está vindo, Bella. – Carlisle disse tentando me segurar na cama porque eu queria levantar e procurar Edward, mesmo que as contrações me impedissem até de respirar.

- Ok, Bella. 10 de dilatação. – Dra. Bishop disse entre minhas pernas. – Pronta para empurrar?

- Não... Eu não posso fazer isso sem Edward. – falei apertando as grades da cama.

- Bella, você precisa empurrar agora senão irá complicar a situação a criança, entendeu?

Naquele momento, eu não estava raciocinando direito, eu só queria ver Edward antes de começar a expulsar o bebê de meu corpo. Todo mundo poderia dizer qualquer coisa, explicar as conseqüências de atrasar o parto, mas eu não tinha forças para fazer aquilo sem ele ao meu lado, mas pelo o que tudo indicava eu teria que conhecer sozinha nosso filho. Lágrimas molharam meu rosto com aquele pensamento.

- Eu fico com você, Bella. – Carlisle disse segurando minha mão.

Engoli meu choro e inclinei meu corpo para frente, começando o movimento que me perseguiria por quase uma hora. Parecia ser muito simples – inclinar meu corpo para frente com força – mas a dor em meu útero e costas me faziam chorar com vontade agora. Escutar todas as pessoas do quarto dizendo coisas como "Isso, Bella" e "Só mais um pouquinho..." só me deixavam mais nervosa ainda. Onde diabos Edward estava operando? Na China, por acaso?

- Vamos lá, Bella. – Dra. Bishop me incentivava. – Com mais força agora...

- Eu. Não. Consigo. – falei entre meus dentes, apertando a mão de Carlisle e da enfermeira com toda a força que eu conseguia.

- Já está terminando, Bella. – Carlisle me disse com seu sorriso calmo de médico. Como eu quis matá-lo naquele momento.

De acordo com o que eu sentia ocorrendo com meu corpo, não estava nada perto de terminar. Eu sentia cada milímetro do meu útero se deslocando para baixo conforme eu deslocava meu corpo para frente e pressionava minha barriga. Parecia que minha coluna iria descolar do meu corpo e eu não sentia mais as minhas pernas dormentes de tanto tempo naquela posição. Definitivamente, eu não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

- Bella!

Entrando correndo pela porta, Edward apareceu ainda vestido para a cirurgia daquela noite e com a touca na cabeça. Ele estava ofegante quando parou ao meu lado e puxou meu rosto para me beijar. Ao vê-lo, todas as dores de meu corpo desaparecem e eu caí na cama completamente relaxada, deixando toda aquela história de empurrar um pouco de lado.

- Desculpe a demora... – ele disse segurando meu rosto molhado de suor e lágrimas.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse chegar a tempo. – falei segurando suas mãos com força.

- Até parece que eu iria perder esse momento. – ele disse me beijando mais uma vez.

- Bem vindo, Edward. – Dra. Bishop disse interrompendo nossa conversa. – Podemos continuar, Bella?

Eu segurei suas mãos e o fitei, esperando que ele me desse algum sinal para que eu continuasse todo o processo. Edward colocou sua testa na minha e apertou minha mão com mais força enquanto o _meu_ sorriso aparecia em seu rosto iluminado pela ansiedade e pela corrida.

- Vamos conhecer nosso moleque, _Prince_.

Foi o suficiente para me fazer voltar a empurrar com força contra a minha barriga e voltar a sentir toda a pressão do parto em meu corpo, mas ter Edward ao meu lado serviu como um analgésico natural para minhas dores exacerbadas. Ele podia dizer as mesmas frases que eu escutei durante toda a noite que eu não me importava nem um pouco se elas só me deixavam mais nervosa, eu só queria escutar sua voz me relaxando e ver seu sorriso quando ele dizia que falta pouco. Podia faltar uma eternidade para o parto acabar, eu estava realizada demais com a presença de Edward finalmente.

A última parte, quando o bebê praticamente passa inteiro por um espaço muito pequeno – a sensação pelo menos era essa – foi a pior. A dor era insuportável e eu não conseguia segurar o grito quando o alívio chegou. Eu desabei na cama completamente destruída e parecia que eu tinha corrido mil quilômetros carregando duas toneladas nas costas. O cansaço era incurável, mas eu encontrei força no choro baixo ecoando pelo quarto.

Meu filho chorava baixo, como se estivesse reclamando do frio que fazia fora do meu útero, e eu lutava contra a vontade de dormir para vê-lo logo. Eu tinha pressa para saber com quem ele parecia, se ele era perfeito, se tinha tudo no lugar, mas ele demorava a chegar nos meus braços. Edward foi o primeiro a vê-lo.

- É um menino, Bella. – ele disse o olhando enquanto provavelmente cortavam o cordão umbilical. – Um menino...

- Eu quero vê-lo... – falei com a voz fraca, apertando a mão de Edward.

- Calma, mamãe. – escutei Dra. Bishop dizer entre minhas pernas.

Alguém colocou o embrulho em meus braços e eu afastei a manta para poder ver pela primeira vez o rosto daquele bebê. Ele se remexeu em meus braços e reclamou mais um pouco, mas não estava chorando mais. Era como se ele estivesse encontrando proteção em meus braços e sob o olhar atento de Edward ao nosso lado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de cada detalhe dele.

Por ter apenas alguns minutos de nascidos, eu ainda não poderia dizer com certeza com quem ele mais se parecia, mas definitivamente aquele cabelo dourado e arrepiado era de Edward. Seu nariz minúsculo levemente torto para a esquerda também era herança de Edward, mas quando ele abriu os olhos e fitou-me com aquele par em tom chocolate, eu também me vi nele. Nossa combinação genética deu origem ao bebê mais perfeito do mundo, com vinte dedos, duas mãos, dois pés, boca, nariz e orelhas no seu lugar.

- Ele é perfeito. – Edward murmurou preso no bebê em meus braços.

- Eu sei... – falei com a face presa em uma expressão; satisfação.

Eu estava satisfeita por ter passado por tudo em nove meses de gestação e por um parto doloroso na hora anterior porque minha recompensa era um filho incrivelmente lindo e uma sensação indescritível. Era como se nenhuma tristeza mais fosse capaz de tomar conta de mim, a felicidade de ser mãe e de gerar uma vida como aquela era superior a qualquer outro sentimento. Eu finalmente podia dizer que era uma mulher completa agora.

- Obrigada... – eu murmurei para Edward, desviando um pouco o olhar de nosso filho. – Por esse momento tão perfeito.

- Eu ia te agradecer pela mesma razão. – ele riu observando nosso filho piscar e se remexer nervoso em meu braço. – Obrigado, _Prince_.

Meus olhos queriam fechar com o cansaço, mas isso não me impediu de continuar agradecendo a Edward por aquela sensação incrível de ser responsável por uma vida agora e ele queria fazer o mesmo, pois segurou meu rosto suado e vermelho em suas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas e beijou meus lábios. O quarto estava cheio de enfermeiras e médicos, além de seu pai, mas eu precisava sentir o beijo apaixonado de Edward para completar aquele momento que ficaria em minha memória para sempre. A felicidade parecia nunca ter fim e só aumentava conforme eu tomava conhecimento dos seus lábios contra os meus e de sua mão acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo... – murmurei fungando alto por causa das lágrimas mais uma vez.

- Para sempre. – ele retrucou me fazendo derreter com o sorriso torto que me pertencia.

Eu poderia beijá-lo a noite inteira se a enfermeira não parasse ao meu lado e pegasse meu filho de meus braços, fazendo o choro baixo voltar a tomar conta do quarto.

- Ei, onde você está o levando? – perguntei a vendo sair do quarto com ele.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. – Carlisle disse afagando meu ombro. – Ele só vai fazer os exames necessários e já volta para você.

- Mas eu... – falei tentando me levantar da cama, mas ele me forçou a deitar novamente.

- Bella, fique parada. A Dra. Bishop precisa te suturar.

- Suturar? – perguntei sem entender. – Mas foi parto normal...

- Eu sei, mas foi um garotão e você é bastante pequena, sabe? – ele disse e eu percebi a vergonha em sua voz.

Eu não o culpei por ficar vermelho, pois realmente era uma situação constrangedora contar a nora que ela precisava reparar o _estrago_ em uma parte muito íntima que apenas seu filho conhecia, bem diga-se de passagem. Bufei alto ao voltar a encostar minha cabeça no travesseiro e logo eu senti as picadas de agulha anestesiando _lá_. Ótimo, nem nessas horas eu estava livre dos meus companheiros chamados pontos.

- Alguém precisa avisar a Charlie... – lembrei sentindo a puxadas com a linha que Dra. Bishop dava sem delicadeza.

- Eu vou fazer isso. – Edward falou levantando do meu lado na cama. – Tente descansar, _Prince_. Você já fez muito por hoje...

- Mas não demore. Eu não quero ficar sozinha...

- Certo. – ele disse beijando minha testa e saindo do quarto.

Escutei os gritos vindos do corredor antes dele fechar a porta e esperei paciente para que terminassem de me _remendar_. Finalmente eu pude colocar minhas pernas em uma posição normal e me ajeitei na cama sentindo meu quadril e costas reclamarem do esforço que os obriguei a fazer.

- Você ficará bem, Bella. Não se preocupe com as dores e os pontos. – Dra. Bishop disse tirando as luvas cirúrgicas e sorrindo. – Em uma semana você volta para tirá-los e nada de sexo durante quinze dias, ok?

- Eu estou tão cansada que talvez eu não faça nenhum tipo de esforço no próximo mês. – respondeu rindo sem força alguma e fechando meus olhos.

- Prepare-se para anos de esforço a partir de agora, querida.

Eu ainda a escutei falar, mas o sono me dominou em questão de segundos e eu adormeci para tentar me recuperar de toda a batalha daquela noite.

**.**

**EPOV**

Quando eu vi o bebê nas mãos de Dra. Bishop chorando baixo e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, eu não consegui controlar minha emoção. Era meu filho que acabara de nascer, que eu esperei ansiosos nove meses para ver pela primeira vez e poder sorrir ao perceber que ele tinha mais de mim do que eu pude esperar. Ele era tão frágil e desprotegido que minha única vontade era pegá-lo no colo e não me afastar mais dele.

Eu nunca tive muito jeito para cuidar de criança, muito menos de um bebê recém-nascido, mas só de saber que aquele bebê gordinho nos braços de Bella era meu filho, era a conseqüência de meu amor por ela, o sentimento paterno tomou conta de mim. Agora eu entendia como Carlisle se sentia ao tentar nos proteger de tudo – muitas vezes passando dos limites com sua preocupação exagerada em relação a Rose – e lhe dava toda a razão do mundo. A partir daquele momento, quando meus olhos caíram sobre meu filho pela primeira vez, eu entendia como era temer por tudo que o mundo poderia causar a ele e minha única razão na vida agora era protegê-lo.

Eu chorei como era esperado e não tinha vergonha disso. Ver um ser humano recém nascido começar a viver em meu mundo não podia ser comparado a nada em outro momento de minha vida e Bella entendia como eu estava me sentindo ao observar o bebê reconfortado em seus braços. Ela estava linda com sua face vermelha e suada, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas e o início de sua vida de mãe e eu a amava mais ainda por ter me dado mais um motivo para ser o melhor homem do mundo. Eu a tinha para sempre e agora era responsável por mais alguém.

- Tente descansar, _Prince_ Você já fez muito por hoje... – eu falei tentando organizar sua franja bagunçada.

Bella parecia lutar contra o cansaço que o parto lhe causou, mas eu sabia que assim que pudesse ela estaria dormindo profundamente. A deixei terminando a sutura – sabendo que isso a desagradou muito – e saí do quarto para encarar minha família reunida no corredor. Minha mãe apertava as mãos de nervosismo enquanto eu respirava fundo e não escondia o sorriso em minha face também cansada.

- É um menino. – eu murmurei rindo baixo.

Alice, Rose e mamãe deram gritos de emoção enquanto apertavam meu pescoço em um abraço. Eu já tinha visto aquela cena inúmeras vezes enquanto estava de plantão no hospital, mas agora eu entendia porque a família do bebê não conseguia parar de abraçar os pais e dar gritos às vezes irritante. O novo membro da família acabara de chegar ao mundo e novamente eu não podia comparar aquela sensação a outra qualquer.

- Nós o vimos passar, mas a enfermeira não respondeu nossas perguntas. – minha mãe disse me conduzindo até um banco no corredor e me fazendo sentar para o questionário. – Ele é perfeito, não é? Tudo no lugar, saudável...

- Aparentemente, sim, mas eles vão fazer todos os testes agora e daqui a pouco vocês poderão conhecê-lo no berçário. – respondi finalmente tirando minha toca cirurgia.

- Eu jurava que seria uma menina, mas um sobrinho é tão perfeito quanto. – Alice disse e eu a fitei pela primeira vez, percebendo que ela usava protetores nos pés e segurava o salto alto na mão.

- Por que você está sem o salto? – perguntei sem entender.

- A bolsa de Bella estourou no Manolo novinho dela. – Rose respondeu rindo baixo. – Papai a deu esses protetores engraçados.

- Sério? – perguntei sem conseguir imaginar aquela cena.

- Está tudo bem, apesar de terem sido quase US$ 800,00 dólares por água abaixo. – ela respondeu dando de ombros com muita tristeza. – Eu sei que Bella não fez isso de propósito.

- Isso é tão Bella... – murmurei rindo baixo.

- Como ela está, querido? – minha mãe perguntou acariciando meu cabelo bagunçado.

- Encantada, feliz, nas nuvens... Não sei explicar direito.

- Eu entendo. Ela está realizada.

- Eu preciso avisar a Charlie... – falei lembrando rapidamente do pedido de Bella.

- Não se preocupe, eu já liguei para ele quando chegamos aqui. – minha mãe disse ainda tentando arrumar meu cabelo. – Ele disse que pegará o primeiro vôo na Guatemala para vir conhecer o neto.

- Eu estou tão cansado. – comentei encostando minha cabeça na parede. – Eu não fiz nada comparado a Bella, mas eu me sinto destruído.

- Não é pra menos, Edward. Você correu três andares de escada em menos de cinco minutos pelo o que escutamos as enfermeiras comentarem. – Rose comentou.

- Eu sabia que Bella ficaria louca se eu não chegasse a tempo.

- Mas o importante é que você chegou a tempo e agora vocês têm um bebê lindo na nossa família. – minha mãe disse beijando minha bochecha e limpando a marca de batom que deixou.

- Preciso falar da novidade para meus colegas. – falei ficando em pé apesar de querer ficar sentado naquele banco uma eternidade.

- Vocês já sabem como ele se chamará? – Alice perguntou enquanto eu andava pelo corredor.

- Anthony é um nome bonito. – escutei minha mãe comentar.

- Eu gosto de Julian. – Rose também deu sua opinião.

- Não, Patrick é mais bonito. – Alice falou.

- Parem de escolher esses nomezinhos. – Emmett disse as repreendendo. – Tem que ser um nome másculo, como Emmett ou Steve...

Não deixei de rir com aquela discussão inútil sobre o nome do bebê, pois eu sabia que Bella já havia escolhido um nome para cada sexo durante a gravidez. Ela não havia me dito quais eram as opções – alguma superstição boba que ela tinha -, mas eu sabia que o nome teria algum significado para ela. Eu imaginei que, se fosse uma menina, ela faria algum tipo de homenagem à mãe e se fosse um menino ela faria a Charlie, mas não me preocupei com isso naquele momento. Virei no corredor depois da recepção e segui em direção a um lugar que não era a Sala de Emergência onde meus colegas estariam.

O berçário ficava perto dos apartamentos da ala da maternidade e foi até lá que eu caminhei respirando fundo de ansiedade. Ele poderia não estar ali ainda, mas eu esperaria em frente ao grande vidro para ver meu filho outra vez nem que horas passassem até ele chegar. Mas para minha sorte, assim que eu parei em frente ao berçário, a enfermeira estava o colocando no berço da segunda fileira. O reconheci por causa dos poucos fios dourados na cabeça e da identificação no berço dizendo "Cullen, Isabella".

Lá estava ele, enrolado no cobertor azul claro com carneirinhos estampados e os olhos iguais aos de Bella mexendo com todos os estímulos ao seu redor. Meu rosto não se cansava de sorrir quando eu o via tomando conhecimento de tudo ao seu redor, de todas as novidades excitantes para seu cérebro de bebê e eu queria tê-lo rapidamente em meus braços. Eu estava ansioso para ver seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras, ensiná-lo a jogar futebol e a paquerar as menininhas no jardim de infância, mas ele tinha menos de uma hora de nascido e toda uma vida pela frente. Eu já podia sentir que aquele moleque transformaria minha vida por completo.

Senti alguém afagar meu ombro e percebi que todos os Cullens estavam ao meu lado também presos com a imagem encantadora do bebê. Meu pai abraçava minha mãe pelo ombro com um sorriso nos lábios e outros dois casais também compartilhava um momento particular ao observar o novo membro da família, como se ele – alguém que ninguém conhecia há uma hora - fosse capaz de tornar o amor mais presente entre nós. Era estranho, mas eu já amava muito aquele bebê que eu imaginei que fosse demorar alguns anos para chegar à minha vida, mas ele estava lá pronto para ser protegido e guiado por Bella e eu.

- Ele é sua cara, Edward. – Alice comentou com sua voz demonstrando emoção. – O cabelo arrepiado, o nariz... tudo.

- Exceto os olhos. – falei o observando se mexer no berço. – São os olhos de Bella.

- Oh meu Deus, me deu até vontade de ser mãe. – Rosalie disse fazendo gestos com as mãos para atrair a atenção do bebê.

- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas, Rose. – Emmett pediu com muito desespero, principalmente com o olhar que meu pai lhe lançou.

- Ursão, eu estava brincando. Não sou louca de ter um filho agora. – Rose disse apertando a bochecha de Emmett. – Um sobrinho fofo já me basta.

- Já ia me esquecendo de comprar os balões. – minha mãe disse. – Eu encontro com vocês daqui a pouco.

- Que balões? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- De boas vindas ao bebê, para decorar o quarto. – ela explicou como se aquilo não fosse desnecessário.

- Mãe...

- Por favor, eu quero mimar meu primeiro neto.

Eu não conseguiria frear os mimos de toda a família com o bebê, mesmo que Bella também concordasse comigo nesse aspecto. Nós teríamos que aceitar todos os presentes que ele ganharia daqui pra frente, todas as roupinhas que Alice e Rose comprariam na Baby Dior provavelmente, as brincadeiras que Emmett faria para distraí-lo e as tentativas de ensiná-lo baseball que Jasper teria. Não era muito difícil imaginar como ele seria tratado por cada membro de sua família.

- Eu não acredito... – Jasper comentou rindo.

- O quê? – perguntei olhando para meu filho no berço com a mão esticada em direção à bebezinha ao seu lado, fechando e abrindo a palma como se estivesse a chamando.

- Ele já está paquerando a companheira de berçário. – ele respondeu rindo com a cena. – É um Cullen mesmo.

Todo mundo poderia ficar horas o observando executar os primeiros movimentos, mas eu queria ver como Bella estava agora que já havia descansado um pouco e tentar impedir minha mãe de encher o quarto de hospital com balões azuis.

**.**

**Lucky Man – The Verve**

.

Bella ainda estava dormindo quando eu entrei no quarto antes de todo mundo. Seu cabelo avermelhado estava bagunçado, mas ela continuava linda com suas bochechas coradas e lábios entreaberto enquanto respirava lentamente. Sentei no espaço livre ao lado do seu corpo e coloquei um braço sobre sua cabeça para me apoiar enquanto tirava os fios de cabelo em seus olhos. Como ela tinha um sono leve, despertou com meu toque em sua pele e automaticamente deitou sobre meu peito como costumava fazer em nossas milhares de noites, se aconchegando enquanto ensaiava acordar. Se ela pudesse, ficaria um bom tempo deitada confortável em mim, mas eu tinha minha própria técnica de acordar Bella quando ela não estava muito afim de fazer isso.

- Acorde, _Prince_. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Tem um batalhão lá fora querendo te parabenizar...

- Eu estou muito cansada... – ela murmurou abrindo os olhos e respirando com exaustão.

- Eu sei, mas mamãe vai ter um aneurisma de ansiedade se não encher seu quarto de balões azuis e lhe der um abraço.

Ela bufou escondendo o rosto contra meu peito e eu senti sua respiração pesada contra ele, sabendo que Bella estava respirando meu perfume para acordar por completo. Ela adorava fazer aquilo e eu adorava saber que eu causava esse tipo de sensação nela, mas Bella precisava receber nossa família antes do bebê voltar para seus braços.

- Ok, pode chamá-los agora. – ela disse sentando com dificuldade na cama por causa dos pontos. – Estou preparada.

Beijei sua testa antes de levantar da cama e chamar todos no corredor para entrar no quarto. Minha mãe foi a primeira a entrar, segurando alguns balões azuis na mão com coisas como "Bem vindo" e "É um menino" escrito neles, me fazendo rir com a expressão que Bella fez ao vê-los. Era tão claro seu incomodo com toda a atenção dedica a ela que eu sentei novamente ao seu lado na cama para tentar deixá-la um pouco confortável com a situação.

- Parabéns, mamãe. – minha mãe disse a abraçando. – Nós já o conhecemos, querida. Não podia ser mais perfeito.

- E é filho de Edward mesmo. – Rose disse parando ao meu lado e sendo abraçada por Emmett. – Aquele cabelo arrepiado...

- Não que ninguém tenha duvidado disso. – meu pai acrescentou rapidamente fazendo todo o quarto rir.

- Como você está se sentindo, Bells? – Alice perguntou com delicadeza.

- Cansada e dolorida. – Bella respondeu respirando fundo. – E me desculpe mais uma vez por seu sapato...

- Está tudo bem. O sobrinho que vocês me deram já valeu o estrago feito. – ela disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza pelo Manolo destruído.

- Lembre-me de te agradecer depois por essa cena impagável. – eu sussurrei rapidamente para Bella enquanto eles discutiam sobre quantos quilos o bebê aparentava ter.

- Eu estava falando com Carlisle sobre contratar umas das enfermeiras do hospital para ficar com você nesse primeiro mês. – minha mãe disse com uma animação incompreensível. – Para te ajudar a cuidar do bebê enquanto você não tem experiência.

- Não precisa, Esme. – Bella disse tentar sentar direito na cama, mas os pontos lhe causavam dor agora que a anestesia passara. – Eu posso cuidar dele sozinha...

Ela foi salva de uma provável discussão sobre como nós dois ainda não sabíamos cuidar de um bebê recém nascido quando a enfermeira bateu na porta e empurrou um berço hospitalar para dentro do quarto. Como mágica todos se calaram ao acompanhar o bebê sendo conduzido até o lado da cama e a enfermeira o carregou com delicadeza nos braços.

- Hora de mamar. – ela disse arrumando o manto que o cobria.

Entendi rapidamente o que o olhar que Bella me lançou significava. Não era para esperar menos desespero quando ela precisava fazer algo que nunca fizera antes e tinhas vários olhares curiosos a assistindo, mas a enfermeira também percebeu como a mamãe ficara incomodada e sugeriu que apenas eu permanecesse no quarto. Minha mãe foi sem dúvida a mais frustrada, pois ela provavelmente teria alguma técnica especial de fazer o bebê mamar para ensinar a Bella.

Nós dois estávamos novamente sozinhos no quarto e eu levantei da cama para pegar a ficha de Bella e do bebê presa no pé da cama. Passei algumas páginas sem interesse no laudo ginecológico que a Dra. Bishop havia escrito e procurei pela ficha dizendo as medidas exatas do bebê.

- 50 centímetros, três quilos e quatrocentas gramas. – informei Bella com os olhos presos na ficha. – Sangue tipo A negativo como o meu, uma média 9 no Teste de Apgar... Perfeito.

Fechei a ficha e a coloquei no pé da cama outra vez, levantando os olhos para observar a cena mais linda que eu poderia presenciar. Bella estava com os olhos concentrados no bebê em seus braços, deslizando o dedo indicado com delicadeza por seu rostinho corado. Nosso filho estava fazendo o primeiro reconhecimento de sua fonte de alimento no próximo ano e eu percebi que sua mão minúscula estava colada ao seio esquerdo de Bella enquanto ele sugava com força seu mamilo. Uma atmosfera encantadora estava ao redor daquelas duas pessoas que eram as razões de minha vida e eu deixei um suspiro de cansaço e prazer escapar de mim.

- Faz cócegas... – ela comentou sem tirar os olhos do bebê. – Quer dizer, é praticamente a mesma sensação que você causa com isso, mas ele não tem dentes e é muito pequeno, sei lá...

- Você fica linda com essa nova pele, sabia? – eu a perguntei sentando na poltrona ao seu lado da cama.

- Que pele? – Bella perguntou sem entender.

- A de mãe. – respondi me inclinando sobre a cama para observá-los melhor.

Bella riu baixo e levantou olhos para me fitar com aquela intensidade que era apenas nossa, olheiras de cansaço lhe deixando incrivelmente mais linda. Ela não dormia direito há algum tempo e eu também a acompanhava nessa rotina cansativa, mas nos seus braços estava a razão para mais algumas noites perdidas durante um bom tempo. Mas nós dois perderíamos qualquer noite para deixar nosso filho bem e feliz, assim como ele já estava nos fazendo.

- Então, você já sabe qual será o nome desse molequinho? – perguntei observando-a afastar o coberto do rosto dele e me deixando ver sua formas com mais atenção.

- Eu tinha pensado em alguns nomes antes. – Bella respondeu acariciando a bochecha corada do bebê com a ponta do dedo. – Mas o olhando agora, o nome Thomas me vem à cabeça.

- Thomas?

- É. Thomas David Cullen. – ela respondeu com um sorriso se formando nos lábios. – David por causa de David C. Turnley, fotógrafo favorito de Reneé.

- Thomas David Cullen... – repeti me levantando para sentar ao lado de seu corpo e passar um braço ao seu redor. – Eu gostei.

Thomas engasgou um pouco ao mamar, mas não parou nem mesmo para respirar e isso nos fez rir. Bella e eu estávamos tão encantados com as primeiras horas de nosso filho que presenciávamos cada descoberta dele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e considerando a cena mais perfeita do mundo. Era incrível como um bebê tão pequeno e frágil tinha esse poder imenso sobre todos nós.

- Ei, Tom. – eu sussurrei passando a mão com delicadeza por seu cabelo arrepiado. – Eu sei que esse mundo é frio e chato, mas nós vamos torná-lo um pouco mais divertido para você, ok? Essa mulher linda, que pela sua disposição parece ter seu tipo de leite favorito, é sua mãe. Bella...

- E esse homem louco falando com você é seu pai. Edward. – Bella completou rindo.

- Deixe o garoto tirar suas próprias conclusões. – eu pedi fingindo ficar irritado. – Nós somos seus pais.

- Seus pais... – Bella repetiu em um murmúrio e levantou o rosto para mim.

Com um olhar nós entendemos o que cada um estava sentindo e eu me apossei de seus lábios que pertenciam apenas a mim. Eu sabia que ela estava com aquela felicidade estranha dentro do peito causada por Tom, pelo o que ele trouxe em nossas vidas naquele dia, pelo o que ele prometia trazer durante os próximos anos. Nós éramos responsáveis por uma vida e desde já eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria o que estivesse até mesmo fora do meu alcance para fazer as duas pessoas importantes para mim felizes.

**.**

**#**


	8. I'll see all in my baby…

**#**

**. **

_*Someday(I Will Understand) – Britney Spears_

_._

A pessoa que disse "cuidar de um bebê recém-nascido não é como brincar de boneca" era a mais sábia de todas. Eu nunca fui uma garota que gostava muito de bonecas - não tinha paciência para montar tudo e brincar como a Katy fazia - e preferia livros, pois eles não necessitavam muita habilidade e coordenação motora para ler, mas a partir do momento que Thomas nasceu eu voltei a _brincar de boneca_. Só que eu não imaginei que fosse ser _tão_ complicado assim...

Pude voltar para casa no dia seguinte ao parto e, como Esme havia me informado, uma enfermeira nos acompanhou. Eu não gostava muito da idéia de ter uma estranha me dizendo como cuidar de meu filho, mas, depois das primeiras dificuldades, Anna se tornou minha melhor amiga de infância e eu não sabia como conseguiria sobreviver sem sua ajuda. Também ganhei duas mãos extras para cuidar de Thomas quando Edward recebeu uma semana de férias da residência para me ajudar e eu finalmente entendi quais eram as verdadeiras vantagens de ser filho do coordenador do hospital. Acho que Carlisle imaginou meu desespero nos primeiros dias.

Era bom estar de volta para minha casa aconchegante depois daquele mês na casa dos pais de Edward e eu sentia saudade de cada detalhe que eu ajudei a criar, mas a surpresa maior veio por conta do exterior da casa, digamos assim. Pela primeira vez desde que nós mudamos para lá, tivemos vizinhos e eu achei a novidade agradável, pois a vizinhança me dava um pouco de medo por causa da falta de pessoas morando ali. Conhecemos a família Thompson no dia que eu voltei do hospital depois de finalmente tirar meus pontos _í__ntimos_ e eles me pareciam simpáticos quando foram nos cumprimentar.

- Olá, vizinhos. - o homem loiro bastante alto disse enquanto eu saía do carro com Thomas no colo. - Pensei que nunca fosse conhecer vocês.

- Oi. - Edward o cumprimentou de volta, mas preocupado comigo.

- Eu sou Luke Thompson, prazer. - ele disse apertando a mão de Edward e sorrindo para mim.

- Prazer, sou Bella Sw... Cullen. - falei ainda tentando me acostumar com meu sobrenome novo. - Eu apertaria sua mão, mas estou um pouco ocupada...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Luke disse sorrindo calorosamente. - Não vou atrapalhar vocês dois, só queria conhecê-los mesmo. É... seu filho?

- É. - respondi sorrindo ao fitar o bebê adormecido em meus braços. - Thomas.

- Mas vocês são novos demais para serem pais... - ele comentou se aproximando para ver Thomas colocar a mão direita sobre o olho como costumava fazer quando estava dormindo. - Quer dizer, não há nada de errado nisso, mas minha filha é mais nova que você poucos anos, Bella. Eu suponho...

- Você tem uma filha? - perguntei o observando se derreter por Thomas.

- Tenho, a Holly. Ela tem 19 anos e começou Psicologia em Princeton agora.

- Nós dois estudamos em Princeton. - Edward comentou trancando o carro. - Se ela precisar de alguma ajuda com a universidade... E eu tenho irmãos formados em Psicologia por lá.

- Isso seria muito bom porque ela não conhece quase ninguém de sua idade aqui. - Luke disse agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça. - Por que vocês não vêem jantar com a gente amanhã? Se isso não for atrapalhar, claro...

- Obrigado pelo convite, Luke. - Edward disse passando o braço ao redor de meu ombro. - Mas o Tom só tem uma semana de nascido e nós ainda estamos aprendendo a lidar com um bebê...

- Desculpe, eu deveria imaginar. - ele disse envergonhado.

- Mas se vocês quiserem nos visitar, estarei em casa durante esses dois meses e Edward tem uma semana de férias. - falei sentindo incomodo em minhas pernas ainda cansadas e ele percebeu isso.

- Vou falar com Holly e Sharon. - Luke disse apertando a mão de Edward e sorrindo para mim. - Não vou atrapalhá-los mais...

- Foi um prazer, Luke. - Edward disse o vendo se afastar em direção a sua casa.

- Parabéns pelo bebê, ele é lindo. - nós ainda escutamos ele dizer antes de sumir do outro lado da cerca viva.

- Novidade... - Edward murmurou como um pai coruja. - Quer que eu o segure um pouco? Você parece cansada...

- Eu estou bem. - respondi voltando a andar em direção de casa. - Quando eu colocar o Tom no berço, eu irei deitar um pouco. Preciso dormir...

- Pode deixar, Anna e eu cuidamos dele enquanto você dorme. - ele disse abrindo a porta para que eu passasse.

- Mas você não dormiu nada essa noite, _baby_...

- Já estou acostumado depois de alguns plantões. - Edward me garantiu com um sorriso.

Com toda a sua perfeição que era característica, Edward me ajudou a subir as escadas para colocar Tom no berço decorado com bichinhos selvagens em tons pastel e deixá-lo dormir como se nada ao redor fosse capaz de incomodá-lo. Liguei a babá-eletrônica presa na grade do berço e deixei apenas a luz do abajur que tocava uma música que o deixava mais calmo antes de fechar a porta. Eu sabia que tinha pouco mais de uma hora para dormir um pouco antes de ele acordar para mamar ou trocar a fralda.

A primeira semana foi, sem dúvida, a mais cansativa, pois eu estava aprendendo junto com Thomas a lidar com as novidades e nem toda a ajuda de Edward e Anna eram suficiente. Eu precisava aprender sozinha a distinguir seu choro para cada situação, a trocar sua fralda mesmo que dois minutos depois ele precisasse de uma nova, a colocá-lo para dormir e lhe dar banho sem medo de machucá-lo, mas aos poucos eu ia começando a me adaptar a essa nova vida apesar do cansaço. Quando eu me jogava na cama e fechava os olhos para dormir na posição que meu corpo encontrou o colchão, Edward entendia que eu só precisava de alguns minutos de paz antes da maratona recomeçar e não me incomodava.

Meu sono era respeitado como algo sagrado, pois eu ficava a maior parte da noite cochilando enquanto Thomas não acordava chorando para mamar, mas eu também me sentia mal porque Edward tinha pouquíssimo tempo para ficar comigo a sós, digamos assim. Na primeira semana foi impossível, pois eu ainda estava suturada do parto, e na segunda eu precisei frear um pouco seus avanços por causa da recomendação da Dra. Bishop.

_Nada de sexo nos primeiros quinze dias após o parto_.

Experimente dizer isso para seu marido de vinte e seis anos que não suportava mais ficar nesse recesso sexual imposto contra a sua vontade... E eu também não estava mais suportando. A última vez que nós conseguimos transar havia sido na véspera do Natal e depois daquele foi impossível com o final da gestação, então nós estávamos há quase dois meses sem nenhum tipo de contato mais íntimo e importante na relação.

Eu sentia o desespero no seu olhar de cachorro abandonado que ele fazia quando eu pedi com o coração na mão que ele parasse de me _bolinar_, mas ao mesmo tempo eu lembrava do incomodo que até mesmo a calcinha fazia na cicatrização dos pontos em minha _intimidade_. Tudo que eu mais queria era ter uma noite enlouquecedora de sexo com meu marido para relaxar da tensão de criar um bebê recém-nascido e quando os quinze dias passaram, eu tinha a maneira exata de reacender a chamar do meu casamento.

Thomas terminou de mamar pouco tempo depois de Edward chegar do hospital por volta das 19 horas e eu o coloquei no berço, deixando a música do abajur niná-lo no meu lugar. Ele estava um pouco cansado e já começou a adormecer no meio da mamada, até parecia entender que a mamãe precisa de um pouco de calma com o papai naquela noite. Beijei seu rosto minúsculo antes de deixar o quarto e ir me preparar para a surpresa que eu tinha preparado para Edward.

O encontrei no mesmo lugar; sentado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão e assistindo um resumo de uma partida de baseball. Andei em silêncio até atrás do sofá e me inclinei em sua direção, minhas mãos descendo por seu peito enquanto depositava um beijo em seu pescoço salgado de um suor discreto.

- Está ocupado? - perguntei acariciando seu peito.

- Um pouco. - Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela. - Por quê?

- Por nada... - respondi tirando minhas mãos de seu corpo e dando a volta no sofá para parar em sua frente.

- Bella, você está na frente da TV... - ele comentou tentando enxergar a tela, mas congelou quando eu abri meu robe felpudo de inverno e revelei minha surpresa.

Eu estava usando a lingerie da lua-de-mel com a adição de cinta-liga e meias brancas 7/8 com detalhe em seda igual ao da calcinha. A peça continuava servindo mesmo após a gravidez e ganhou um ar mais sensual por causa de meus seios mais inchados pelo leite materno, o que fez o queixo de Edward cair discretamente e ele me fitar com um olhar de nítida surpresa. Sorriso de canto de boca com sua expressão e dei um passo em sua direção, me inclinando de forma que o decote do corpete ficasse na altura de seus olhos.

- Ainda está ocupado? - sussurrei utilizando meu melhor tom sedutor.

- N-não... - ele gaguejou tateando o sofá em busca do controle para desligar a televisão. - Não mesmo.

- Bom garoto... - comentei piscando para ele e apoiando minhas mãos em suas coxas para beijá-lo.

**.**

**Scream - Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson and Nicole Scherzinger**

.

Edward segurou meu rosto e invadiu minha boca com tanto desespero que eu não consegui controlar uma risada, mas logo estava concentrada em ter sua boca dominando a minha enquanto minhas mãos dominavam seu corpo. Cravei meus dedos em um aperto no músculo definido de sua coxa e uma mão migrou sorrateira para o meio de suas pernas, acariciando seu membro lentamente por cima do jeans e arrancando um gemido engasgado dele. Em questão de segundos ele já demonstrou o interesse que eu estava procurando e mesmo querendo arrancar sua roupa e me fundir a ele, precisava continuar um pouco com a tortura básica que havia preparado.

Sem avisá-lo, me afastei de seu corpo e fiquei ajoelhada entre suas pernas ao lançá-lo um olhar de pura perversão. Mordi meu lábio inferior e comecei a desabotoar sua calça, sendo o suficiente para Edward deixar a cabeça cair para trás e deixar um suspiro quase interminável sair por sua boca entreaberta.

- Tire a camisa. - ordenei dando a entender que queria abaixar sua calça, mas parei de propósito.

Com uma mão apenas, ele puxou a camisa pelas costas e a tirou do corpo, me ajudando a tirar sua calça e sua cueca ao levantar o quadril. Eu estava morrendo de saudade de seu corpo excitado daquela forma, pois vê-lo em outras ocasiões não surtia o mesmo efeito em meu organismo pulsando de um desejo incontrolável, talvez um resquício da minha libido nas alturas durante a gravidez.

Edward me observava analisar sua rigidez tão perto dos meus olhos enquanto umedecia os lábios e seu olhar era de suplício, quase gritando para que eu o abocanhasse e colocasse um fim naquela ausência nele. Eu não queria mais bancar a dominatrix de seu desejo e terminei minha doce tortura ao deslizar minha mão no formato exato em seu membro e concentrá-la na base para minha boca então envolvê-lo lentamente.

- Oh, Bella... - Edward gemeu ao sentir a umidade de minha boca ao seu redor e ele travou os dedos no estofado do sofá. - Puta que pariu...

Minha risada causou vibrações em seu membro enquanto eu o engolia e deslizava para fora com o auxilio de minha mão executando o mesmo movimento. Edward enlouquecia quando eu passava a língua pela extremidade e eu sabia que aquilo o deixava próximo demais de um prazer louco, mas ainda não era o momento certo para ele chegar _lá_ sozinho.

Sua frustração foi grande quando eu deslizei minha língua uma última vez antes de ficar em pé, um grunhido de protesto saindo com facilidade de sua boca. Edward cessou as reclamações quando eu desfiz os laços de minha calcinha e a deixei cair para longe de meu corpo, minha mão direita descendo em minha pélvis até atingir meu sexo com um toque lento, apenas para provocá-lo, e Edward começou a tocar seu membro enquanto não tirava os olhos de mim.

- Não, não... - falei balançando o dedo negativamente.

Ele me olhou confuso, a mão paralisada no membro que não perdia a rigidez - para minha sorte -, e eu avancei lentamente sobre ele, colocando uma perna em cada lado de seu colo para sentar um pouco e sentir sua extremidade me tocar. Era extremamente prazeroso receber mesmo que um pouco o seu membro novamente em meu sexo cheio de saudade dele e eu arfei alto, quase esquecendo o que eu iria dizê-lo.

- Ainda não... - sussurrei descendo lentamente em seu membro e sentindo um pouco de dor por causa da cicatrização dos pontos recentes. - O único lugar que você deve gozar é dentro de mim, Edward Cullen.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella... - ele gemeu apertando as mãos em minhas nádegas. - Quando você diz esse tipo de coisa...

Movimentei meu quadril uma única vez e Edward aumentou o aperto em minha carne ao soltar um gemido selvagem, como se estivesse sendo torturando e não tivesse força para lutar contra. Gostei da reação de meu movimento em seu corpo e o executei mais uma vez muito mais lascivamente e vi seus olhos se apertarem enquanto ele travava os dentes. Pronto, eu já estava completamente dominada por sua expressão e assaltei seus lábios ao começar a deslizar em seu membro em um ritmo perfeito.

A dor por ter tirado recentemente os quatro pontos_ lá_ passou após um tempo e eu recebia com muito mais prazer as mãos de Edward em meu corpo enquanto ele me beijava por longos segundos que não teriam fim. Uma coisa era me beijar antes de ir trabalhar ou antes de dormir, mas outra era totalmente diferente ao me beijar enquanto ele se encaixava em mim após a abstinência que nos foi forçada por alguns motivos aceitáveis. Apenas o bebê maravilhoso que nós tínhamos era a razão para me manter longe daquele homem tão perfeito para mim.

- Você não sabe como eu senti falta de você... - ele murmurou em meu ouvido e centralizou meu rosto para me fitar com aqueles olhos verdes incendiando de prazer. - Como eu sofri com essa ausência...

- Eu também não estava mais suportando ficar longe você dessa forma... - retruquei no mesmo tom de prazer enquanto meus movimentos se tornavam mais precisos e eu sentia seu membro tão presente dentro de mim. - Oh Deus, _baby_...

- Bella... Bella... - ele dizia repetidamente com sua respiração pesada contra meus lábios e suas mãos descendo por minhas costas quase trêmulas de desespero.

Ao levantar meu quadril mais uma vez, eu fiquei parada com a ponta de seu membro dentro de mim e inclinei mais um pouco em direção a Edward, rapidamente seus lábios acariciando meu colo apertado pelo corpete. Meu corpo já estava tão entregue ao seu toque e sua presença que eu acelerei o modo que o recebia, não deixando a base de seu sexo encontrar o meu de tão desesperada que estava para explodir finalmente em um orgasmo. As vibrações dos gemidos que Edward soltava por segundo contra a pele de meus seios semi-cobertos só aceleravam os arrepios violentos em meu quadril e eu buscava apoio com as mãos no encosto do sofá.

- Isso, _baby_... - gemi depravadamente quando Edward mordeu meu seio sensível e isso me causou espasmos violentos.

Meus gemidos despertaram uma ânsia em Edward e ele abaixou meu corpete para livrar meus seios do aperto e praticamente agarrá-los com as mãos e a boca. Eles estavam bastante sensíveis por causa da amamentação e seu toque selvagem me enlouquecia a ponto de meus gemidos se transformarem em quase gritos de puro prazer enquanto sentia sua boca chuparem minha pele deixando marcas vermelhas. Sorte nossa o vizinho mais próximo estar a bons metros de distância naquele momento.

Eu cheguei a pensar que não lembrava como era ter um orgasmo causado por Edward depois de tanto tempo sem transar com ele, pois antigamente nossa atividade sexual era constante por causa do desejo louco que um sentia pelo outro.

Seu membro se atritava com meu interior quente e excitado em um ritmo ideal que me fez agarrar o encosto do sofá e arquear meu corpo para trás ao sentir finalmente aquele arrepio único circulando por minhas terminações nervosas e o relaxamento chegar, mas fui surpreendida pelas mãos de Edward me fazendo sentar em um único movimento e ele cravou em mim ao gozar também. A invasão brusca causou um pouco de dor por causa do desespero que ele me prendia contra o seu quadril e eu apertei meus olhos brevemente soltando um gemido baixo.

- Vai com calma, _cowboy_. - falei o vendo ofegante e com a face ruborizada. - Eu estou um pouco mais dolorida depois da sutura.

- Desculpe, mas eu vou querer te fazer sentir dor mais algumas vezes... - Edward retrucou segurando meu rosto para me beijar com desejo.

Eu tinha toda a disposição do mundo para prolongar a permanência de Edward dentro do meu corpo pelo resto da noite, mas um choro baixo interrompeu nosso beijo e eu deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Edward ao bufar baixo. A babá-eletrônica estava sobre a mesa da sala de jantar e o choro de Thomas ecoava por todo o aposento nos informando que ele estava acordado e reclamando de algo, mas quando eu levantei do colo de Edward, ele puxou minha mão e me fez sentar ao seu lado.

- Pode deixar, eu vou olhar o Tom. - ele disse puxando a cueca e a calça para cima. - Ele deve estar precisando trocar a fralda.

- Mas você não sabe fazer isso direito... - tentei falar, mas Edward já estava indo para a escada.

Realmente, Edward não era um _expert_ em trocar a fralda de Thomas, mas eu também ainda estava um pouco cansada na hora que ele acordou depois de mamar e não reclamei de sua prestação de serviço paterno. Fiquei sentada alguns minutos no sofá enquanto terminava de aproveitar o prazer que havia sido proporcionado em meu corpo para então vestir meu roupão e pegar minha calcinha e a camisa de Edward que estavam no chão.

A porta do quarto de Thomas estava entreaberta quando eu cheguei ao corredor do andar superior e minha curiosidade foi maior, me fazendo abri-la completamente e assistir uma cena tocante. Edward estava parado no meio do quarto com Thomas no colo - fralda nova recém trocada - e ele se balançava em um movimento para ninar o bebê colocado delicadamente contra seu peito nu, uma mão apoiada em sua cabeça com o cuidado necessário com a estrutura óssea frágil. Geralmente, eu colocava Tom para dormir ou trocava suas fraldas, mas parecia que Edward havia nascido com o dom de deixar o filho calmo. Ele cantava muito baixo alguma coisa e eu só percebi o que era quando parei ao seu lado com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- _She said "How'd you like to waste some time?"_… - ele estava cantando quando eu prestei atenção na música.

- Você está cantando "Darling Nikki" do Prince? - perguntei rindo baixo.

- Estou. - ele respondeu sem parar de ninar Thomas. - Eu descobri que ele gosta de dormir ao som de alguma música do Prince depois que eu decidi fazer esse experimento. Aparentemente, ele puxou a você nesse aspecto.

- _Baby_, isso é... lindo demais. Você cantando uma música que minha mãe me fazia escutar quando eu era criança...

- É uma forma de aproximá-lo da avó que não conheceu. - Edward murmurou enquanto Tom mexia a cabeça para se reconfortar contra o peito que o aquecia. - E ele realmente fica mais calmo quando escuta Prince...

- Oh meu Deus... - falei em quase um grunhido de _fofura_ ao alisar o cabelo arrepiado de Thomas igual ao do pai. - Meu filho gosta de dormir ao som de uma música falando sobre uma garota pervertida...

- Nesse aspecto, ele puxou ao pai. - Edward comentou com um sorriso de orgulho nos lábios e eu beijei seu braço.

Eu ainda estava um pouco sentimental demais por causa dos hormônios e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ver mais uma demonstração de como o homem que eu escolhi para ser meu marido e pai de meu filho era perfeito, mas impedi que um choro começasse. Eu queria ter meus olhos limpos e minha visão nítida para continuar observando Edward colocando Thomas para dormir naquela noite de um modo carinhoso em níveis inatingíveis. Quando nosso filho finalmente adormeceu e foi colocado em uma posição confortável no berço, eu fui obrigada a agradecer da forma correta ao meu marido perfeito, afinal, eu era uma esposa dedicada.

**.**

**#**


	9. Nobody said it was easy

**#**

**.**

_*The Scientist - Coldplay_

_._

Minha rotina nos três meses que eu fiquei em casa por causa da licença maternidade era dedicar quase vinte e quarto horas para cuidar de Thomas. Ele necessitava de meus cuidados o tempo inteiro conforme se adaptava ao meu mundo que ao pouco eu o apresentava e tomar conta de um bebê requeria muita energia de minha parte, mesmo com a ajuda de Abigail, a empregada que também era babá que Esme contratou, e de Edward quando ele tinha tempo.

Conforme ele avançava na residência em neurologia, suas horas de plantão ficaram menores, mas conseqüentemente ele precisava gastar mais tempo estudando em casa para ser o número um entre os outros residentes. Ele não queria ganhar status no hospital apenas por ser filho do coordenador, queria ser reconhecido por mérito próprio e eu o apoiava nessa decisão por saber muito bem como ele sentia incomodo ao ser chamado de "Filho do Dr. Cullen", mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha muito menos tempo para ficar comigo e com Tom.

Raras eram as vezes que ele terminava os estudos antes da meia noite e podia ficar abraçado comigo na cama assistindo televisão e mais raras ainda eram as noites que nós tínhamos disposição para transar. A rotina do casamento começava a bater na porta de nossa casa, mas eu tentava contornar a situação.

Ao poucos, o próprio Thomas começou a criar sua rotina e eu precisei ir me adaptando aos horários que ele criava, como a acordar às cinco horas da manhã para ele mamar, cochilar apenas uma hora antes de ele acordar outra vez com a fralda para trocar ou enjoado com o leite. Mesmo que eu não fizesse outra coisa além de cuidar de meu filho, ao final do dia eu estava destruída e queria apenas dormir e descansar um pouco, não conseguia nem ao menos comer algo. Logo eu emagreci todos os quilos da gravidez e voltei ao meu corpo anterior sem fazer nenhum esforço... Quer dizer, meu esforço maior era acompanhar o crescimento rápido de um bebê.

O tempo passou tão rápido e Thomas nos mostrava novidades a cada dia, mas minha apreensão de precisar voltar ao trabalho só aumentava com o crescimento de meu bebê. Eu queria que ele fosse pequeninho e dependente de mim pelo resto da vida, pois cuidar de alguém com tanta dedicação era um prazer inigualável que eu nunca pensei que fosse experimentar em minha vida. Quando descobri a gravidez, sabia que minha vida agora iria ser dedicada ao bem estar de meu filho, mas ao experimentar essa nova realidade eu passei a entender certas atitudes que Reneé teve quando eu era criança e dependente dela e pude finalmente dizer "ela tinha razão". Isso só me deixava mais desesperada com os dias de minhas férias do trabalho terminando.

Na noite anterior ao meu retorno ao trabalho, eu repassava todas as informações com Abby a cada hora antes de ela ir para casa, dizendo as mesmas coisas que ela já sabia por já ter escutado e por ter criado dois filhos, mas eu estava preocupada demais por deixar meu filho pela primeira vez.

- As mamadeiras com o leite estão na geladeira, na terceira prateleira. - falei mostrando onde elas estavam pela terceira vez. - Tom mama a cada...

- Três horas. - ela completou a frase com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. - Eu já sei disso tudo, senhora Cullen.

- Eu sei, desculpa. Mas eu estou tensa demais por voltara a trabalhar amanhã...

- Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem e a senhora só irá trabalhar até o começo da tarde, nem é tanto tempo assim.

- Parece uma eternidade para mim. - falei suspirando de cansaço.

- Vá descansar, assistir televisão, relaxar. - ela disse segurando minha mão com carinho e a envolvendo com as suas.

- Vou tentar. - falei sorrindo, mas por dentro eu estava uma pilha.

- Até amanhã, senhora Cullen. - Abigail disse pegando a bolsa sobre a bancada da cozinha.

- Até, Abby.

Eu realmente precisava relaxar naquela noite para não ter um infarto de nervosismo e eu verifiquei todas as coisas de Thomas uma última vez antes de subir a escada em direção ao quarto. Edward estava sentado na cama assistindo televisão, pois era seu dia de folga e ele não tinha muita coisa para estudar, e eu tirei meu robe para deitar ao seu lado e me reconfortar em seu peito.

- Abby já foi? - ele perguntou passando o braço ao redor de meu corpo e beijando meu cabelo.

- Já. Acho que ela não estava mais agüentando me escutar repetir as mesmas coisas durante toda tarde. - respondi observando o noticiário e esperando alguma notícia me impedir de ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. - Eu vou sofrer todas as vezes que tiver que deixar o Tom?

- Se eu te conheço bem, vai. Você se apega demais com as pessoas, com nosso filho não seria diferente.

- E quando ele for para escola pela primeira vez? Ou sair de casa para ir à faculdade? - perguntei com um claro desespero. - Eu não sei se vou suportar, _baby_.

- Nós ainda temos uns vinte anos pela frente antes de ele sair de casa, _Prince_. - Edward respondeu rindo, mas eu não conseguia relaxar. - Não precisa sofrer por antecipação assim.

- Eu nunca vou relaxar em relação ao Tom.

- Hum, acho que vou ter que achar uma solução para isso... - ele disse retirando o braço ao redor de meu corpo e inclinando em minha direção. - Seria muito atrevimento de minha parte?

- Nenhum... - respondi passando uma mão em seu cabelo enquanto ele deitava sobre mim. - Eu simplesmente adoro seus atrevimentos.

Ele riu antes de me beijar e depositar seu peso sobre meu corpo, me imprensando contra a cama daquela maneira que me enlouquecia rapidamente. Suas mãos descendo por meu rosto enquanto ele me beijava e seu quadril forçando minhas pernas a abrirem tinha o poder de me fazer derreter e praticamente ovular em poucos segundos, principalmente quando ele subiu minha camisola até embaixo dos meus seios para acariciar minha barriga e a brincar com os dedos na barra de minha calcinha.

Edward sabia de verdade como me fazer relaxar e eu já tinha esquecido a tensão em minha mente, mas o choro vindo da babá-eletrônica me fez recordar rapidamente.

- Um minutinho... - falei virando o rosto e tentando levantar, mas Edward não parava de morder meu pescoço. - _Baby_...

- Ele vai parar de chorar. - ele resmungou contra minha pele, mas eu segurei o seu rosto.

- Ele deve estar percebendo que eu ficarei fora por algumas horas amanhã. - falei colocando um sorriso em minha face para convencê-lo. - Eu só vou verificar o que ele quer.

- Ok... - ele bufou saindo sobre meu corpo.

Sua frustração cortava meu coração, mas se o Thomas começasse a chorar qualquer hora do dia eu não hesitaria e largaria o que estivesse fazendo para correr até seu quarto, algumas vezes saindo no meio do banho para ver como ele estava. Meu coração simplesmente não suportava saber que meu filho precisava de mim e eu não iria atender ao seu pedido clássico de socorro, por isso que deixei o mais rápido possível o quarto e fui encontrá-lo.

Virado com a barriga para cima e mexendo as pernas de modo nervoso, Thomas estava bastante vermelho de tanto chorar e eu o tirei do berço rapidamente, o colocando em meu colo enquanto tentava entender o que ele queria. Verifiquei sua fralda, tentei colocá-lo para mamar, mas Thomas não parava de chorar e ficava cada vez mais irritado com algo desconhecido por mim.

- O que você tem, Tom? - perguntei o colocando contra meu peito e o balançando um pouco para acalmá-lo.

Eu nem tinha o balançando muito e já fazia algum tempo desde que ele mamou pela última vez, mas Thomas vomitou um pouco no meu ombro e engasgou enquanto emitia um barulho parecido com um espirro. Já estava acostumada com os vômitos em meu ombro depois que ele mamava e o coloquei na posição anterior para deitá-lo no berço, mas sua face ficando em um tom arroxeado e um barulho de chiado saindo enquanto ele tentava respirar me fez congelar no meio do quarto. Nunca senti tanto desespero como naquele dia.

- Edward... - chamei com um fiapo de voz enquanto levantava o Thomas para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. - Edward! - gritei quando ele demorou a aparecer.

Edward apareceu em segundos depois do meu grito de desespero e ficou assustado quando viu as lágrimas desaguando em minha face enquanto eu segurava o Tom com certo receio. Ele o pegou no colo para que eu me acalmasse, mas isso só piorou minha situação porque eu comecei a praticamente gritar enquanto chorava mais ainda.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou olhando nosso filho enquanto eu e Tom chorávamos mais ainda.

- Ele vomitou e ficou engasgado... - respondi entre os soluços. - Ele ficou roxo, Edward. E não conseguia respirar...

- Tudo bem, acalmasse. - ele disse observando a face de Thomas em um tom menos avermelhado. - Nós vamos levá-lo ao hospital para certificar que ele está bem, certo?

- Certo... - assenti e tentei respirar normalmente.

- Vá limpar o vomito em seu ombro e se trocar enquanto eu ligo para meu pai. Ele está de plantão essa noite.

Olhei mais uma vez para Thomas - que chorava baixo e respirava com dificuldade - e deixei o quarto de volta ao meu, me trancando no banheiro. Desabei a chorar outra vez enquanto passava a toalha de rosto em meu ombro para limpá-lo e meu peito se comprimia com medo do que pudesse estar acontecendo com o meu frágil bebê de três meses apenas. Thomas já havia vomitado outras vezes, o que geralmente acontecendo com bebê após a mamada, mas ele nunca tinha ficado roxo daquela forma nem sentindo dificuldade para respirar e isso só me deixava mais desesperada ainda. Peguei o primeiro vestido no meu guarda-roupa e minha bolsa sobre a cômoda para descer as escadas correndo em direção à cozinha.

- Certo, já estamos indo. - escutei Edward falar ao telefone antes de desligar.

- Ele está melhor? - perguntei observando Thomas na cadeirinha que prendia no banco do carro sobre o balcão da cozinha.

- Parou de chorar, mas ainda está respirando com dificuldade. E eu escutei um chiado no peito dele quando fiz um exame rápido. Meu pai acha melhor levá-lo para a emergência agora.

- Eu vou colocá-lo no carro enquanto você troca de roupa. - falei voltando a chorar, mas em silêncio dessa vez.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. - Edward disse beijando minha testa e limpando algumas lágrimas. - Ele ficará bem, não será nada de grave.

- Eu estou com medo... - sussurrei antes de abraçá-lo forte e desaguar contra o seu peito nu.

- Todos nós estamos, mas o Tom é um bebê saudável e perfeito. Deve ser apenas um engasgo comum em bebês.

Funguei alto para dissipar as lágrimas e enxuguei meu rosto com as mãos. Edward me deu um sorriso calmante e um beijo delicado antes de subir a escada para trocar de roupa e eu saí da casa segurando a cadeirinha de Thomas com bastante cuidado. Eu estava tão preocupada com meu filho que sentei no banco do traseiro do carro para não sair de seu lado em nenhum momento durante o trajeto longo para o hospital e colocava o dedo embaixo de seu nariz minúsculo para verificar se ele ainda continuava respirando.

Edward estacionou o carro na vaga para funcionário e eu carreguei Thomas no colo com delicadeza, o colocando o mais ereto possível para ele não engasgar novamente ou sentir falta de ar. Carlisle nos esperava na recepção da emergência e caminhou com pressa ao nosso encontro quando viu o filho com olhar de aflição e a nora com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Aquela era a primeira crise envolvendo o novo membro da família Cullen e eu não duvidaria muito se Esme já não estivesse a caminho naquele momento.

- Como ele está? - ele perguntou enquanto nos dirigia para uma sala de atendimento. - Eu já chamei a pediatra de plantão, ela deve chegar em alguns minutos.

- Ele teve um princípio de apnéia, mas acho que foi proveniente do vômito que ele deve ter aspirado. - Edward explicou com aquele tom de emergência de hospital e Carlisle indicou a maca onde eu deveria deitar o Tom.

- Não deve ser nada grave. - ele disse para me acalmar, mas novas lágrimas insistiam em jorrar por meus olhos.

A porta da sala se abriu bruscamente e uma médica bastante jovem - talvez mais velha que eu poucos anos - entrou com o estetoscópio rosa ao redor do pescoço e jaleco com detalhes coloridos nos bolsos. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e cumprimentou Edward com um abraço muito íntimo ao se aproximar de nós, o que me fez não gostar dela desde aquele primeiro segundo.

- Então, esse bebê lindo é seu filho? - ela perguntou inclinando em direção a Thomas e fazendo gestos para chamar a atenção dele.

- É. - Edward respondeu com o orgulho estampado na face.

- E o que ele tem?

- Ele estava chorando e vomitou quando Bella o carregou, ficando com falta de ar logo em seguida.

- Quem é Bella? - a mulher perguntou como se eu fosse um fantasma na sala.

- A mãe do bebê. - falei em um tom grosseiro que talvez não fosse necessário. - Eu.

- Oi, prazer. Sou Rebecca Brewe, pediatra do hospital, mas pode me chamar de Becca. - ela disse estendendo a mão para mim, mas eu ignorei com um olhar de raiva.

- O que o Thomas tem, Dra. Brewe? - perguntei em um tom de poucos amigos e eu vi o olhar que Carlisle lançou para Edward. Tensão.

- Aparentemente, nada... - ela respondeu o observando na maca.

- Nada? - eu retruquei quase gritando. - Ele ficou roxo, com falta de ar e você me diz que ele não tem nada?

- Acho melhor você esperar lá fora enquanto a Dra. Brewe faz os exames, Bella. - Carlisle disse tocando meu ombro como se me segurasse para não avançar naquela mulher e eu realmente seria capaz disso.

- Vamos, Bella. - Edward pediu me segurando pelo braço e me tirando da sala.

- Eu não vou deixar meu filho sozinho com essa mulher... - disse tentando voltar para dentro, mas Edward me segurou.

- E eu não vou deixar você tratar a Becca dessa forma. - ele retrucou irritado. - Você viu a forma que você a tratou lá dentro, Bella?

- Ela é louca, Edward. E incompetente, porque ficou sem saber o que o Thomas tinha e...

- Não diga que uma médica que meu pai contratou é incompetente. - Edward disse me lançando um olhar de reprovação que chegava arder. - A Becca irá descobrir o que o Thomas tem e você vai ficar mais calma, pode ser?

- Pare de se referir a ela com esse apelido idiota. - murmurei caminhando para uma poltrona na recepção e sentando com os braços cruzados.

- Pare de ficar se estressando a toa. - ele retrucou sentando ao meu lado. - Ele vai ficar bem.

- Eu só vou acreditar nisso quando ele estiver em casa e em perfeito estado. - murmurei afundando meu rosto entre minhas mãos e sentindo uma mão afagando meu ombro.

- Eu também estou assustado e preocupado, mas ele não tem nada grave, Bella. - Edward sussurrou ficando próximo de mim e beijando meu ombro.

- Meu coração parecia que ia derreter de desespero quando eu vi o Tom ficando roxo e não conseguindo respirar, Edward. - falei mexendo em meu cabelo sem pentear, mas ele me abraçou forte.

- Eu vou fazer até o que estiver fora de meu alcance para manter nosso filho bem, entendeu?

Eu entendia perfeitamente que Edward faria o impossível em relação a Tom, mas meu coração de mãe de primeira viagem encarando a primeira doença do filho não me deixava confiar fielmente nele. Meu bebê estava sendo examinado por uma médica que eu não confiava - apesar de saber que Carlisle nunca deixaria o neto em mãos erradas - e eu não tinha a menor noção do que ele tinha ou poderia ter. Poderia não ser nada, mas também poderia ser algo muito grave e minha mente só conseguia focar no pior conforme os minutos passavam e nenhuma notícia era dada.

Uma hora depois e três copos de café forte - não agüentei, voltei ao meu vício de café naquela noite - Carlisle finalmente saiu da sala de emergência que Thomas estava e tirou as luvas cirúrgicas usava. Eu tentava entender o que seu olhar dizia, mas meu nervosismo me deixava quase cega enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Ele está bem. - ele disse antes que eu abrisse minha boca. - Becca o medicou e fez todos os exames necessários para descobrir o que ele teve.

- E o que ele teve? - Edward perguntou antes de mim.

- Uma crise de refluxo um pouco mais séria do que acontece normalmente com bebês da idade do Tom, mas não é nada que vocês precisam se preocupar por agora.

- Como assim? - eu finalmente consegui falar. - Por agora?

- O Thomas precisará passar por alguns meses de observação em relação à posição que ele dorme e as mamadas. Nós só teremos certeza se ele tem um problema de refluxo mesmo com seis meses de idade, mas pode não ser nada.

- Mas ele ficou roxo...

- Porque ele aspirou o vômito e os pulmões dele ainda não estão tão bem estruturados assim. - Carlisle disse tentando me acalmar. - Bella, o Tom ficará bem.

- Eu posso vê-lo?

- Ele está no berçário.

- Eu te levo lá, Bella. - Edward disse segurando minha mão.

Meu coração não ficou mais calmo até eu estar em frente ao vidro do berçário e Edward indicou o berço onde Thomas dormia calmamente de bruços, suas costas tão delicadas subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava com mais facilidade agora. Foi inevitável, mas meus olhos encheram de lágrima ao ver meu filho bem depois de todo o susto e Edward me abraçou forte enquanto alisava meu cabelo tentando me acalmar.

- Não precisa mais chorar. Você não está vendo que ele está bem? - ele disse apontando para o bebê dormindo em paz.

- Eu sei que ele está bem, mas ainda é angustiante saber que ele pode estar doente.

- Bella, refluxo infantil não é grave e é tratável. É mais comum do que você imagina.

- Mas eu quero que meu filho seja perfeito e saudável. - murmurei sem controle algum sobre minhas lágrimas e o aperto dos braços de Edward aumentou.

- Ele é perfeito e saudável como nenhum bebê consegue ser, mas esse foi apenas um dos episódios onde ele ficará doente e nós dois sentiremos desespero no começo.

Era nesse tipo de ocasião que eu me sentia despreparada para ser mãe, quando Thomas tinha algo que demonstrava que nem tudo seria como eu queria. Ele não iria ser sempre o bebê mais saudável de todos e passaria por situações que me deixariam angustiada, mas se eu tivesse Edward ao meu lado me dando forças, acho que conseguiria agüentar as surpresas de criar um filho.

Minha noite foi infernal porque eu não conseguia dormir com medo de Thomas se engasgar novamente mesmo que Edward me dissesse diversas vezes que ele ficaria bem. Eu havia seguido todas as instruções que Becca tinha nos dado – antes de engatar uma conversa com Edward sobre algo que somente eles entendiam – e ele agora dormia com o corpo um pouco elevado por causa do refluxo, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia ficar mais de vinte minutos sem checar com o dedo sob seu nariz se ele ainda respirava. O mais incrível era que Edward não acordou um minuto durante aquela madrugada e nem parecia estar ciente do mundo ao seu redor enquanto roncava contra o travesseiro.

Não era pra menos ter olheiras do tamanho do Grand Cannyon na manhã seguinte e precisar beber quase uma jarra inteira de café para me manter acordada para o primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho. Com uma quantidade generosa de corretivo e base em meu rosto para ficar um pouco apresentável para o mundo e meu coração em pedaços dentro de meu peito, eu observei mais uma vez Edward com Thomas no colo após eu o ter dado de mamar e minha vontade era mínima de deixar minha casa sem eles.

- Você vai se atrasar. – Edward comentou vendo minha expressão de choro. – Bella, quantas vezes eu ainda vou precisar dizer que ele ficará bem?

- Nenhuma mais. – falei balançando a cabeça e fungando para não chorar outra vez. – Eu já estou de saída.

- Abby chegará daqui a pouco e meu plantão hoje só começa às duas horas, então eu ficarei de olho nesse moleque durante a manhã.

- Mas qualquer coisa, até um soluço fora do comum...

- Eu irei te ligar, manda pombo correio e sinal de fumaça, já sei. – ele disse enquanto eu tentava arrumar o cabelo arrepiado de Tom igual ao seu. – Boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – murmurei levantando o rosto para beijá-lo e depois beijando o topo da cabeça minúscula de nosso filho.

Oito horas depois, mais três copos de café extra-forte, uma briga com o câmbio automático de meu carro que eu ainda não estava acostumada a dirigir e muita coisa para fazer no primeiro artigo de volta, eu finalmente cheguei em casa no meio da tarde. Edward já estava no hospital e chegaria mais tarde do plantão e eu encontrei Abby lavando a louça quando entrei na cozinha.

- Oi, Abby. – falei deixando minha bolsa e meu laptop sobre o balcão. – Como está Tom?

- Dormindo. – ela respondeu sorrindo daquela maneira que me deixava calma com facilidade. – Ficou um pouco irritadinho quando o pai foi pro trabalho, mas aquele cd que o senhor Cullen gravou o fez dormir na hora.

- Claro, _Prince_ sempre o acalma. – sorri ao lembrar esse detalhe. – Eu vou dar uma olhadinha nele agora.

- Quer algo para o jantar?

- O que você conseguir fazer com o pouco que tem na geladeira está ótimo e eu prometo que amanhã vou ao supermercado comprar o que está faltando.

Eu tinha uma pilha de artigos para revisar e muita pesquisa para fazer além das outras tarefas da casa, mas perdia facilmente uma hora do meu dia observando Thomas dormir no bercinho. Meu filho era o bebê mais lindo do mundo – sério mesmo - e a cada dia estava mais parecido com Edward, até o modo de colocar uma mão sobre o olho quando dormia de bruços sendo igual ao pai. Era por isso que eu o amava tão intensamente, pois ele era a miniatura perfeita de meu homem perfeito.

Babar pela cria e seu modo fofo de respirar lentamente me atrasou de verdade e eu passei o restante do dia e o começo da noite trancada no escritório com meu laptop pesquisando sobre os últimos acontecimentos em cultura mundial, agradecendo por Tom ainda estar dormindo. Me entupi de mais café forte por causa de minha dependência por cafeína e comi qualquer coisa feita de tomate que Abby preparou e me trouxe um pouco para comer. Eu não tinha nem tempo para ir ao banheiro e quando me lembrava desse fato praticamente corria para não fazer xixi nas calças.

Já deveria ser muito tarde quando a porta da garagem que dava acesso a cozinha bateu me indicando que Edward estava em casa. Olhei no relógio na área de trabalho de meu laptop e verifiquei que já passava da meia noite e que eu deveria estar dormindo para acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mas o trabalho parecia nunca ter fim.

- Ainda acordada? – ele perguntou parado na porta com a mochila sobre o ombro.

- Muito trabalho. – respondi o olhando por cima de meus óculos de grau que usava quando passava muito tempo lendo e escrevendo. – Você chegou cedo...

- Trabalhei na maternidade hoje por falta de residentes lá. – ele disse rodeando a mesa para beijar meu cabelo e eu senti um perfume doce vindo dele.

- Por que você está cheirando como CH*? – perguntei curiosa.

- Como eu disse, trabalho na maternidade. Muitas avós e tias animadas querendo abraçar um doutor bonitão, sabe?

- Rá rá, muito engraçado, Edward. – murmurei cansada até para ter uma crise de ciúmes corretamente.

- Ah, sem chilique não tem graça. Vou jantar então...

- Abby preparou "qualquer-coisa-com-tomate" e deixou na geladeira.

Ele respeitou meu espaço e eu agradeci bastante, apesar de sua brincadeira sobre como as mulheres caíam aos seus pés – nenhuma novidade – nunca fosse bem-vinda. Edward sabia como eu me sentia insegura por ele ser o elemento da relação irresistível para os outros e eu como eu ainda me perguntar por que ele ficou comigo, mas ele sempre cortava minhas crises dizendo que eu era a mulher de sua vida e que ele me amava além de todas as outras coisas.

Tudo estaria perfeito e eu terminaria meu trabalho antes do imaginado se o choro baixo de um Thomas irritado não ecoasse através da babá-eletrônica e me fizesse perder toda a linha de raciocínio do último parágrafo.

- Edward... Thomas... Por favor. – gritei sem capacidade de formar uma frase corretamente.

- Ok. – ele gritou da cozinha.

Mas dois minutos depois, quando eu finalmente fiz meu cérebro em estado de latência pegar no tranco, ele gritou do alto da escada:

- Ele está com fome.

Fechei a tampa no computador e joguei meus óculos sobre a mesa bufando de cansaço de raiva, correndo escada acima para pegar Tom no colo de Edward e sentar na poltrona que tinha em seu quarto enquanto abaixava a alça da camisa que eu usava e abria aquele sutiã de amamentação totalmente broxante. Amamentar deveria ser um momento de paz entre mãe e filho, mas não foi que aconteceu, pois eu bocejava a cada minuto e a sucção de Thomas em meu seio esquerdo parecia uma massagem que me deixava mais sonolenta ainda. Cometi a burrice de reclinar a poltrona para trás e em questão de segundos eu estava dormindo com ele sobre meu peito caindo no sono junto comigo. Só acordei quando Edward o tirou de cima de mim e eu percebi a situação que havia me metido.

- Eu preciso terminar o artigo... – murmurei arrumando minha blusa.

- Você faz isso amanhã. – Edward disse colocando meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço e me carregando no colo com facilidade.

- Eu sou uma péssima mãe que dorme enquanto está alimentando o filho. Eu nunca vou ser uma mãe como a minha foi e a sua é...

- Ninguém disse que seria fácil, _Prince_. – ele disse me deitando em nossa cama e me cobrindo com o edredom.

Mas também havia me dito que seria tão difícil assim e até o final daquela primeira semana sendo mãe e jornalista eu tomei uma decisão que não foi bem quista por Edward e as outras pessoas ao meu redor; voltei a fumar. Eu sabia perfeitamente que era um hábito assassino e que de certa forma eu iria envolver meu filho, mas por outro lado eu precisava de meus dois cigarros na pausa do almoço para não enlouquecer de vez.

**.**

**#**


	10. Nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou

**#**

**.**

_*Por Enquanto – Cássia Eller_

_._

Ter 25 anos não era fácil, pois era nessa época da vida de um jovem adulto que ele estava se adaptando a profissão que escolhera e eu seria mais uma mulher de 25 anos passando por esses tipos de problemas se também não tivesse um bebê em casa e fosse casada. Tudo em minha vida tinha que ser um pouco diferente e complicado em comparação as outras pessoas e eu estava começando a achar de verdade que eu era a personificação na terra da Lei de Murphy.

O estilo de trabalho que eu comecei antes de me casar era totalmente diferente do trabalho pós-licença maternidade. Eu fui bastante poupada por estar grávida e ainda estar começando no jornal, mas agora a exigência de meu editor era maior, as requisições de assuntos a serem tratados eram diárias e a pilha de artigos para revisar só crescia sobre minha mesa, me obrigando facilmente a passar de dois cigarros no almoço para meio maço durante o dia todo.

Uma jornalista jovem recém-formada poderia passar o dia todo estressada com a redação de um jornal que ao chegar em casa poderia terminar seu trabalho em paz e curtir um pouco o companheiro, mas eu tinha um bebê cada dia mais hiperativo para cuidar. Thomas estava na fase de engatinhar graças ao esforço que Edward fez para ele se virar sozinho no chão da sala em busca de seus brinquedos e tentava manter uma comunicação com nós dois mesmo que suas palavras fossem uma espécie de dialeto particular de bebês de sua idade. Essa vontade de explorar o mundo precisava ser acompanhada de perto e eu tinha a ajuda de Abby durante o dia, mas a noite eu me transformava naquele feirante que precisava ficar com um olho no peixe e outro no gato, trabalhando com o computador na sala para estar de olho nele ao brincar no carpete.

Edward me ajudava bastante quando podia, mas seus cincos dias úteis da semana eram ocupados com plantões até a meia-noite e o final de semana era dedicado a estudar para os testes práticos e os casos clínicos que lhe eram dados. Mas o tipo de ajuda que ele me dava na verdade atrapalhava bastante, pois ele considerava cuidar de Thomas as brincadeiras que o deixava mais acordado ainda e tornava o momento em que ele deveria ir dormir em um inferno para mim. Diversas vezes eu desistia de colocá-lo para dormir no berço e ia dormir ao mesmo tempo em que Edward assistia às fitas com cirurgias neurológicas que o Dr. Stuart o dava e apoiava Thomas em um travesseiro em suas pernas dobradas para ele dormir quando sentisse sono.

Eu vivia tão ocupada com tudo que nem percebia que os meses iam passando e logo eu completaria um ano de casada com Edward, que também faria um ano que eu me formei e um ano que eu descobrir que estava grávida de Tom. Não estava sendo exatamente como eu imaginei nosso primeiro ano de casados, pois eu sempre imaginei que iria dormir cansada por ter transado a noite inteira com Edward e não por ter corrido contra o tempo para terminar meu trabalho em casa e cuidar de um bebê qu exigia atenção dobrada, mas de certa forma ele tentava sempre manter o clima igual à época de namoro. Em uma noite de Agosto ele conseguiu de verdade trazer esse clima de volta.

Foi na noite que eu precisei ficar até mais tarde na redação por causa de artigo especial sobre a morte de Michael Jackson e seus 51 anos, mas Edward havia me garantido que não tinha plantão naquele dia e que iria cuidar de Tom quando Abby fosse para casa. Cheguei bastante cansada em casa e estacionei o carro de qualquer forma na porta da garagem, mas ao abrir a porta da frente meu cansaço foi obrigado a ir embora.

A sala estava com as luzes apagadas assim como o restante da casa, mas centenas de velas espalhadas pelo chão e móveis iluminavam o local de modo aconchegante. Olhei ao redor boquiaberta enquanto deixava minha bolsa no chão e Edward apareceu na sala com duas taças de vinho tinto na mão, lindo como sempre com o cabelo bagunçado e um suéter azul escuro que eu adorava, pois deixava seus braços mais definidos e suas costas mais largas.

- Qual a ocasião especial? – questionei quando ele me entregou uma taça.

- Você passou 365 dias casada comigo e não se lembra disso? – ele retrucou espantado de modo dramático.

- Mas nosso aniversário de casamento foi na semana passada.

- E foi por isso que eu mudei a data de comemoração para ser uma surpresa.

Ele parou muito próximo de mim quando eu tomei um gole do vinho e soltou a presilha no meu coque mal feito fazendo meu cabelo cair em cascata sobre meus ombros. Seu sorriso era perfeito como nos outros anos de relacionamento e seu perfume marcante já começava a me trazer lembranças maravilhosas ao seu lado.

- Quais são seus planos para hoje? – perguntei dando um passo para colar meu corpo ao dele.

- Thomas irá passar a noite na casa de meus pais e será bastante mimado por todos até o meio-dia de amanhã. – ele respondeu adentrando meu cabelo na nuca e puxando meu rosto para colar no seu. – Isso nos dá umas 12h para aproveitar...

O modo que ele possuiu minha boca foi tão desesperado que nossas taças de vinho quebraram no chão quando ele me carregou pelas coxas e me levantou em seu colo. Nossa pressa e nosso tesão eram tamanhos que ninguém cogitou a possibilidade de subir as escadas para utilizar nossa cama e logo minhas costas somente de sutiã encontraram o carpete da sala. Arranquei seu suéter na mesma pressa que ele arrancou minha blusa e estava pronta para arrancar sua calça quando Edward parou de me beijar e se afastou para ficar em pé.

- Não posso esquecer... – ele disse indo até o som.

Aproveitei para tirar meu sapato e minha calça, mas parei com ela no meio das pernas quando escutei os gemidos particulares de uma música ecoar alto por toda a sala.

**Sex(I'm) – Lovage**

- Eu não acredito... – murmurei o observando tirar a calça. – Você ainda lembra isso?

- Como eu poderia esquecer a música que tocava quando nós transamos pela primeira vez? – ele retrucou se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas e terminando de tirar minha calça. – Desde aquele dia, quando eu te escutei gemer meu nome enquanto eu sentia pela primeira vez como era maravilhoso estar dentro de você, - ele continuou colocando uma mão em minhas costas para abrir meu sutiã. - Eu sabia que você seria minha para sempre, _Prince_.

- Deveria ser proibido você dizer esse tipo de coisa com essa voz tão sexy. – comentei o assistindo tirar meu sutiã e levar sua língua experiente para meu mamilo direito. – Eu já estou encharcada demais...

- E eu já estou duro demais de tesão por seu corpo mais perfeito a cada ano. – Edward retrucou com os lábios agora em minha garganta e levando apenas um dedo para o interior de minha calcinha para ser molhado por meu tesão escorrendo por ele. – Por você ser tão perfeita para mim...

- _Baby_... – gemi apertando meus olhos quando ele deslizou para meu interior e depois trouxe o dedo para meus lábios, o delineando enquanto eu provava de mim mesma e ficava mais excitada ainda.

Como há quase seis anos, eu não abri meus olhos quando ele tirou minha calcinha e começou a tirar sua cueca, mas não foi por vergonha como havia sido naquela tarde em seu antigo quarto. Foi porque o meu desejo por ele era tão grande que eu precisava me concentrar muito para não me perder rapidamente no prazer.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele disse olhando bem dentro em meus olhos e quando meu nome saiu de seus lábios ele me penetrou de vez em um único movimento preciso.

Ser preenchia pela peça ideal para nosso encaixe perfeito era tão bom que me causava uma sufocação de prazer e me obrigou a afastar meus lábios de sua boca buscando a minha para retrucar aquela declaração.

- Sim, Edward... – gemi com a voz engasgada pela movimentação dele dentro de meu corpo. – Eu te amo tanto, _baby._

Sua mão ficou o tempo todo agarrada a lateral de meu rosto em busca de apoio e eu sentia minhas costas roçando contra o carpete pelo movimento de ir e vir que Edward executava ao realmente meter em mim. A maneira sem delicadeza que ele atingia fundo em meu sexo – o choque entre nossos corpos causando aquele barulho particular que foi abafado pela música alta no _repet_ – só poderia ser traduzida daquela forma e eu tinha certeza de que aquela seria uma das noites que eu teria múltiplos momento de prazer com ele me amando e me deixando louca.

- Por favor, Bella... – ele murmurou em um gemido ao colar a testa suada na minha e me olhando fundo nos olhos. – Eu quero ver seu corpo perfeito se movimentando enquanto você rebola sobre mim...

Eu senti que todo o líquido do meu corpo se concentrou em meu sexo quando ele disse aquilo e invadiu minha boca na mesma intensidade com que me penetrava. Mas é claro que eu faria aquilo! Eu faria qualquer coisa que aquele homem me pedisse com aquela voz rouca capaz de fazer meu coração parar e que causava vibrações contra meus lábios. Me apoiei em meus cotovelos para que Edward girasse nossos corpos e me colocasse na posição ideal sobre seu quadril.

Meus joelhos arranhavam contra o carpete enquanto eu me movimentava com pressa sobre ele, o observando cada vez mais ofegante enquanto apertava minhas coxas suadas com tanta força que era quase capaz de perfurar meus músculos se contraindo com os espasmos chegando e indo embora. Nossos gemidos eram confundidos com os da música de Lovage e eu senti uma necessidade urgente de ver seus olhos verdes queimando de prazer.

- Olhe para mim, _baby_. – pedi sentindo meu sexo arder com a fricção. – Eu quero gozar olhando nos seus olhos.

Edward se apoiou nos antebraços para obedecer meu pedido e eu senti os músculos de seu abdômen contraírem sob minhas mãos apoiadas nele, mas não ficamos naquela posição por muito tempo, pois logo ele agarrou minhas pernas para laçar sua cintura e sentou no carpete enquanto abocanhava meu queixo em uma mordida prazerosa e me obrigava a esfregar meu quadril contra o dele com mais força.

Não havia mais nada iluminando a sala ao nosso redor e a música repetia pela a oitava vez talvez. Eu estava sentindo que meu sexo iria derreter de tão quente e molhado que estava quando Edward pediu que eu gemesse seu nome mais uma vez e nossos corpos se renderam ao prazer que nós buscamos naqueles minutos sagrados. Em sincronia, nós compartilhamos mais uma vez de um momento onde ninguém poderia me roubar daquele homem abraçado ao meu corpo ao me dar um último beijo caloroso antes de sair de meu interior.

Ninguém tinha coragem de levantar do chão da sala e Edward utilizou meu sapato para jogar contra o som e desligá-lo, me fazendo gargalhar contra seu peito suado e salgado. Eu me sentia bem como há muito tempo não conseguia e tudo isso graças ao marido perfeito que fazia uma surpresa perfeita para nossa data especial.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento. – murmurei sendo embalada por sua respiração.

- Um ano com esse anel no dedo e você ao meu lado. – ele retrucou no mesmo tom de cansaço. – Mas você sempre foi minha senhora Cullen.

- Não acredito que nós estamos juntos há quase seis anos. Parece que foi ontem que você me salvou de mais um acidente naquela festa de boas vindas da faculdade.

- Eu nunca imaginei que aquela garota cheirando a cerveja e morango que tinha a testa sangrando fosse ser minha namorada, minha esposa, a mãe de meu filho.

- Quase uma década com uma mesma pessoa. – analisei mais uma vez nossa situação.

- Cara, quase uma década transando com a mesma pessoa. – Edward disse um pouco espantado.

- Edward! – o repreendi mal acreditando no que ele disse. – Isso é coisa que se diga?

- Mas é sério. Você pode tecnicamente só ter transado comigo sua vida toda, mas eu tive experiências anteriores que me faziam duvidar que apenas uma mulher pudesse me satisfazer.

- Você sabe que está acabando com todo o clima com essa declaração, não é?

- Eu só estou tentando lhe explicar como você foi capaz de me transformar em um homem de uma mulher só.

- Você está querendo dizer em outras palavras que já _comeu_ melhores, mas se contenta com o que tem agora. – murmurei sentando com uma expressão de tristeza, mas ele me puxou novamente para deitar sobre seu corpo e acariciou meu rosto com delicadeza.

- Sua insegurança é um charme, sabia? – ele comentou passando o dedão na minha olheira esquerda.

- Mas...

- Bella, eu te pedi em casamento há um ano mesmo sem saber que você estava grávida porque só a idéia de outro homem poder te ter para sempre me deixava louco. Eu precisava te fazer minha oficialmente, saber que daqui a vinte anos nós ainda estaríamos assim.

- Sem roupa no chão da sala? – questionei o fazendo rir e meu corpo tremer com a vibração de sua risada.

- Também, mas juntos, sem que os problemas pudessem afetar nossa relação. Eu trabalho demais, você chega cansada do trabalho e ainda precisa cuidar de Tom e um momento nosso como esse é muito raro, mas...

- Mas eu sou feliz por saber que sou sua. – completei a frase com as palavras que pareciam certas. – Eu sei que mesmo quando tudo está dando errado e minha vontade é de fugir sozinha para o Himalaia, você estará ao meu lado e conseguirá me acalmar ao me chamar de _Prince_.

- _Prince_. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. – É o apelido mais idiota do mundo.

- É melhor que _amorzinho _ou _chucuzinha_. Além do mais, é original e único.

- Geralmente as mulheres querem um apelido que signifique algo fofo, não um cantor de orientação sexual duvidosa.

- Mas desde o primeiro dia você sabia que eu não era uma mulher normal.

- Verdade. Uma mulher normal não iria quase ser atropelada porque estava contando quantas vezes foi parar no hospital em seis meses.

- E é por isso que você me ama, não é? – perguntei fazendo um biquinho discreto e com um olhar de cãozinho abandonado.

- Por isso e por todos os outros motivos que te torna tão única. – Edward respondeu antes de me imprensar contra o tapete e me beijar novamente, um único movimento suficiente para que eu o recebesse outra vez no chão daquela sala.

Se eu soubesse que aquela seria a nossa última noite de verdade juntos teria aproveitar mais cada segundo que Edward me amou e me disse coisas que eu jamais repetirei por puro egoísmo, pois essas palavras só diziam respeito a mim. Mas na manhã seguinte – quando Abby nos encontrou dormindo no chão da sala enrolados apenas com a manta do sofá -, a nossa rotina estava de voltar e eu precisei ter energia de sobra para trabalhar, ser mãe e dona de casa. Aquela definitivamente foi a última noite que _Prince_ pôde ser de _Baby_ em paz.

**.**

**#**


	11. Don't even know what we're fighting for

**#**

**.**

_*Battlefield – Jordan Spark_

_._

O cansaço só piorou quando eu passei a trabalhar o turno complete após os três primeiro meses de volta e em casa a calmaria estava longe de ser reinante com Thomas na fase complicada de querer dar os primeiro passos e pegando qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para levar à boca. Alice classificou essa fase como a "Oral" segundo Freud, mas se Freud fosse mãe de um bebê nessa fase certamente a classificaria como "Deixando uma mulher à beira de um colapso nervoso".

Eu chegava todos os dias às seis horas da noite depois de enfrentar um engarrafamento de quase uma hora no centro da cidade e tinha pouco tempo para tomar um banho e comer antes de voltar ao computador para escrever diversos artigos que nem sempre eram publicados. Diversas vezes eu me pegava pensando se todo o esforço valeria a pena no futuro ou se eu não deveria largar meu emprego para ser mãe em tempo integral, mas rapidamente eu lembrava René falando que eu jamais deveria me transformar no tipo de mulher que deixava o sonho profissional de lado para depender do marido. Eu aprenderia a me adaptar a aquela nova rotina e esperaria a fase cansativa passar para tudo ficar normal como deveria.

Eu deveria ter o apoio de minha família e eles deveriam entender minha mudança de humor brusca, mas nem todos os membros de minhas duas famílias entendiam dessa forma. Meu pai me mandava e-mails sempre falando sobre suas viagens e comentando as fotos de Thomas que eu o mandava, meus tios sempre ligavam para saber quando iria levar Thomas para conhecer Phoenix e eles, Katy estava em Washington com Jacob trabalhando em um escritório de advocacia e pensava seriamente em seguir a carreira política um dia, mas sempre ligava para saber como o afilhado ainda não batizado estava.

De todos os Cullens, sem dúvida alguma Esme era a mais _preocupada_ com a integridade de Thomas e com isso acabava se tornando a avó mais atenciosa do mundo, conseqüentemente a sogra mais implicante do universo. Ela sempre mimava o neto com presentes caros, ligava pelo menos uma vez no dia para saber de Abby como eu deixei o leite de Thomas para ele tomar quando eu estivesse no trabalho, nunca me deixava esquecer detalhes bobos como a maneira que ele deveria dormir por causa do refluxo e que ele deveria mamar até os dois anos.

Eram coisas que eu já estava cansada de saber e praticava, mas sua mania de ser a avó mais presente estava começando a me irritar e às vezes eu esquecia como aquela mulher se tornou uma mãe para mim após a morte de René.

Uma coisa que me irritava acima de todas essas coisas era o fato de Edward não entender porque eu reclamava quando sua mãe passava dos limites do bom senso. O antigo Edward iria concordar comigo e conversaria com ela para ser menos protetora com o neto e me deixasse cuidar dele sozinha, mas o novo Edward estava ocupado demais com o hospital e os estudos para se importar com esse tipo de assunto _idiota._

Para ele era bastante prático não precisar se desgastar com a parte chata de ter um filho e se preocupar com o tipo de fralda que ele usava ou até mesmo as vacinas que ele precisava tomar antes do primeiro ano, mas Esme sempre estava disposta a me lembrar esse tipo de compromisso. Quando eu comentei que essa atenção toda era um pouco irritante, ele deu a entender que eu estava sendo mal agradecida.

- Mas você sempre disse que sua mãe gosta de ter o controle todo para ela. – eu retruquei ultrajada com seu comentário e o seguindo até o banheiro.

- Eu sei, mas quantas mães inexperientes têm esse tipo de ajuda? – ele perguntou ligando o chuveiro.

- Poucas, mas ela não me deixar nem aprender com meus erros porque eu simplesmente não posso errar, Edward. René iria me deixar errar bastante para aprender a cuidar de sozinha meu filho.

- _Nosso_ filho. – ele corrigiu com essa mania chata. – E René estaria do outro lado do mundo fotografando criancinhas de guerra enquanto Esme estaria a alguns quilômetros de você. Não preciso nem dizer qual mãe iria te ajudar mais, não é?

- Desde quando nossa conversa se transformou em uma disputa para saber qual a melhor avó para Thomas? – perguntei irritada com seu comentário e com sua calma ao molhar o cabelo.

- Ninguém transformou isso em uma disputa, Bella. Só estou tentando te mostrar que você deveria ser mais agradecida por minha mãe gostar de te ajudar. Não é você que vive reclamando como chega cansada demais em casa para ainda cuidar de Thomas?

- Oh, você fala como se eu fosse essa mãe desnaturada que nunca quer cuidar do filho. – eu gritei saindo do banheiro, mas Edward foi rápido e me alcançou enquanto enrolava a toalha na cintura. – Você está molhando o chão todo!

- Qual seu problema, hein? Você está de TPM ou algo parecido?

- Por que mulher irritada significa tensão pré-menstrual?

- Porque você só fica chata dessa forma quando está nesses dias, mas aparentemente sua TPM está durando meses...

- Eu preciso de um cigarro porque não suporto mais seus comentários idiotas. – falei deixando o quarto.

- Claro, vá se matar mais um pouco porque passar o dia inteiro fumando é pouco. – o escutei gritar antes de bater a porta do banheiro.

- Vai se ferrar, Edward. – gritei batendo a porta da frente e sentando na escada da entrada.

Eu estava tão anestesiada de raiva que só percebi como fazia frio no exterior da casa quando meus dedos segurando o terceiro cigarro começaram a tremer, mas eu preferia morrer congelada a entrar para continuar aquela briga.

Aquela não era a primeira briga pós-casamento e pós-nascimento de Thomas, na verdade havia se transformado em nossa rotina semanal gritar um com o outro por qualquer motivo e terminar a noite com um vão de um metro entre nossos corpos na cama. Eu culpava meu cansaço por ser mãe e jornalista ao mesmo tempo, Edward culpava os plantões cansativos e na manhã seguinte nós fazíamos as pazes antes de cada um ir trabalhar, mas o sexo de reconciliação se tornava cada vez mais raro assim como o sexo em geral.

Senti meus olhos arderem de frio e das lágrimas querendo desaguar, mas eu funguei para evitar o choro quando meu celular tocou e eu atendi a aquela ligação surpresa de Katy.

- Oi, K. – falei tentando parecer animada.

- _Lil B._ – ela gritou do outro lado. – Estava morrendo de saudade de minha priminha favorita e mamãe também pediu para te convidar para passar o Dia de Ação de Graças em Phoenix com toda a família.

- Eu adoraria ir e levar Tom para conhecer os tios, mas nós já combinamos de passar o feriado com os pais de Edward.

- E como anda o maridão?

- Bem... – murmurei com uma voz que não convenceria ninguém. – Merda, eu não sei mentir para você. Não anda nada bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nesse exato momento, eu estou sentada do lado de fora de minha própria casa porque nós brigamos e ultimamente é só isso que nó fazemos.

- Mas por quê? Vocês pareciam tão felizes...

- Qualquer motivo nos leva a brigar feio por causa do estresse do trabalho de cuidar de Tom...

- Tommy é um bebê tão calminho...

- Não, ele está longe de ser um bebê calminho. Ele quer andar e eu preciso ficar correndo atrás dele para evitar acidentes já que ele puxou meu lado desastrado e vive caindo, com marcas roxas, chorando e isso irrita Edward quando ele está estudando e ele manda calar o próprio filho.

- Eu não acredito...

- Meu casamento está uma merda, eu não faço sexo há quase um mês, eu mal vejo meu marido e nossos momentos juntos sempre terminam em brigas porque eu vou matar Thomas com meus cigarros. E tem Esme...

- Sempre tem uma sogra no meio das brigas...

- Eu sempre a amei como se fosse minha mãe, mas agora ela se transformou nesse monstro do "Não, Bella...".

- "Não, Bella..."?

- É. "Não, Bella... O Tom não pode deitar depois que ele mamou porque ele tem refluxo.", "Não, Bella... O cheiro de cigarro em seu cabelo pode prejudicar o pulmão em desenvolvimento dele.", "Não, Bella... Edward aproveitou a amamentação dos gêmeos e mamou até os três anos e meu peito não ficou flácido como você tem medo". Claro! Porque ela operou os peitos um ano depois.

- Os peitos dela são operados? – Katy perguntou surpresa.

- Assim como a lipoescultura que ela fez no 40º aniversário.

- Cara, eu jurava que ela era uma quarentona gostosa por natureza...

- Não importa. Ela está transformando minha vida em um inferno cada vez que vem nos visitar e chega à conclusão que eu ainda não tenho experiência para cuidar de meu próprio filho. Thomas já tem nove meses e ela acha que eu não fiz nada nesse tempo todo?

- Bella, eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Eu não acredito que meu casamento de apenas um ano está acabando dessa forma.

- Não pense assim, B. O problema maior é Esme não é?

- É, mas isso acaba influenciando no meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu imaginei que se um dia eu casasse com Edward nosso primeiro ano de casamento seria maravilhoso, que nossa vida sexual seria a mesma, que nós viajaríamos muito e esperaríamos uns dois anos até ter um filho.

- Mas ocorreu justamente o contrário.

- Eu amo Thomas, eu amo ser mãe e vê-lo crescer cada dia mais perfeito. Eu amo Edward, ele realmente é o homem de minha vida, mas essa fase está nos destruindo...

- Viu? É só uma fase, B. Logo isso passa e vocês serão felizes outra vez.

- Eu espero.

- Eu quero muito conversar mais com vocês sobre todos os problemas, mas Jacob finalmente largou o _Winning Eleven_ e se arrumou para o jantar do escritório.

- Mande um beijo para ele.

- Pode deixar. Tenta se acalmar, conversar com Edward e convencê-lo do seu ponto de vista sobre isso e tenta não matar Esme.

- Enquanto eu tiver meus cigarros eu não irei matá-la.

- Eu já me prometi que não vou mais mandar você parar de fumar. Manda notícias, ok?

- Pode deixar.

- Eu te amo, B. E sinto falta da época que nós moramos juntas.

- Eu também te amo, K. – murmurei sentindo mais falta ainda daquela época.

Desabafar com alguém de fora do meu relacionamento, mas que também conhecia nossa história foi muito bom e meu deu coragem para entrar em casa e tomar um banho quente antes de encarar o final daquela discussão.

Thomas dormia profundamente como um bebê perfeito que entendia que os pais precisavam de uns minutos de paz para conversar e Edward assistia TV quando eu deitei ao seu lado e me enrolei no edredom. Era o final de uma semana cansativa e meu nível de estresse estava tão insuportável que eu não consegui controlar o choro tipo "soluçando alto" e isso atraiu a atenção de Edward que se inclinou para ver meus olhos desaguando.

- Bella, não chore. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo soluçar mais ainda.

- Eu não estou chorando... – falei tentando limpar minhas lágrimas.

- Eu não queria dizer que você ia morrer e te chamar de mal agradecida.

- Eu não queria mandar você se ferrar e reclamar da ajuda de sua mãe. – falei quando ele me puxou para deitar sobre seu peito e me sentir mais segura em seus braços. – Mas eu estou tão cansada, Edward. O tempo todo...

- Está tudo bem. – ele disse alisando meu cabelo. – Eu também estou cansado...

Mas, mesmo dormindo aquela noite em seus braços, tudo não ficou bem na semana seguinte, nem na outra e na outra. As brigas e o estresse só aumentavam, não havia um dia que eu desejasse gritar e largar tudo - marido, trabalho e filho – e a única coisa boa que aconteceu naquele mês de Outubro foi minha promoção do trabalho, quando meus artigos sobre os shows na cidade tiveram o reconhecimento ideal e eu passei a ser a colunista de shows oficial do Star-Legder. E isso só se tornou mais um motivo para as brigas não terminarem.

Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, o primeiro show que eu iria cobrir aconteceu justamente no Dia de Ação de Graças e do jantar na casa dos Cullens. Como eu não podia faltar, combinei com Esme que Edward levaria Tom ao jantar e quando eu terminasse passaria lá nem que fosse para apenas dar um abraço na família e comer um pedaço mínimo de peru. É desnecessário falar que aquilo não a fez soltar fogos e assar outro peru em minha homenagem...

O show era de uma banda não muito conhecida ainda e terminou mais cedo do que eu esperava, me possibilitando chegar mais cedo a casa dos pais de Edward e aproveitar o jantar sem problemas. Dirigi o mais rápido que o limite de velocidade permitia e tentava terminar meu café antes de encontrar toda a família reunida na sala, exceto Edward e Thomas.

- Bella, finalmente. – Esme disse me abraçando. – Pensei que você só fosse chegar para o Natal.

_Alfinetada sobre minha profissão nº 1_.

- Engarrafamento na saída do show. – falei forçando um sorriso e abraçando Carlisle.

- Ainda não consigo entender como você precisa trabalhar em pleno feriado.

_Alfinetada sobre minha profissão nº 2_.

- Não existe feriado para o mundo da música. – retruquei forçando meu sorriso mais ainda. – Onde está Tom?

- Edward o levou para ver os brinquedos antigos dele que Esme achou perdido no sótão. – Carlisle respondeu.

- Querida, você não vai acreditar. – ela disse com muita animação e eu já desconfiei. – Thomas falou.

- Ele falou? – perguntei sentindo meu coração apertar por ter perdido esse momento.

- Não foi uma frase complexa digna de um Nobel de Literatura, - Carlisle me garantiu ao ver que eu me senti incomodada. – Mas ele disse "_ince"_ quando Alice brincou com ele e perguntou sobre você.

- Ele falou _Prince_? – minha voz saiu como um miado.

- _Mamãe_ está fora de moda. – Edward disse chegando à sala com Thomas no braço, que segurava um peão velho de madeira nas mãos minúsculas.

- _Bebê_, você falou? – perguntei me dirigindo aos dois.

- Aprendi na semana passada. – Edward brincou e me fez rir pela primeira vez em semanas.

- Você estava perguntando pela mamãe, foi? – o carreguei no colo e rapidamente sua mão minúscula começou a bater em meio seio esquerdo através do decote de minha blusa. – E está morrendo de fome, meu Deus.

- Como eu acho melhor o Tom mamar diretamente no seio, não demos nenhum mamadeira para ele enquanto você ainda estava trabalhando. – Esme comentou com aquele ar de experiência.

_Alfinetada sobre minha profissão nº 3_.

- Vamos alimentar esse monstrinho, então. – falei me dirigindo ao escritório de Carlisle para ter um pouco de privacidade.

- Você não quer jantar antes? – ela perguntou me seguindo.

- Não estou com fome. Bebi café quase a noite toda. – respondi deitando Thomas em minhas coxas e abaixando uma alça de minha blusa para amamentá-lo.

- É por isso que ele é agitado dessa forma. Tem cafeína demais no leite que ele bebe.

- Não é isso, vovó. – imitei a voz de um bebê enquanto Thomas encaixava a boca faminta em meu seio. – É que eu sou uma pulguinha elétrica de bateria vitalícia igual à tia Alice.

- Mas mesmo assim, querida. Você bebe café demais para quem está amamentando ainda e tem o cigarro também...

- Esme, por favor. – pedi ficando séria e interrompendo o sermão nº 200 daquela semana. – Cigarro e café são as únicas coisas que me impediram de pirar de vez, então não tente tirar minhas únicas alegrias, ok?

- Claro, perdão. – ela disse com um sorriso sem-graça que me fez perceber como eu fui grossa. – Você é adulta e sabe fazer suas escolhas, desculpa.

- Esme... – a chamei, mas ela bateu a porta do escritório antes.

Eu sabia que a frase saiu um pouco mais grosseira do que eu queria, mas era uma questão de tempo até eu explodir com toda a pressão que colocavam sobre meus ombros. Não queria parecer mal agradecida, mimada e mal educada, mas Esme conseguia despertar meu demônios com as alfinetadas que sempre me dava por eu não ser uma mãe à moda antiga.

- O que você disse para minha mãe? – Edward perguntou entrando no escritório.

- Por quê? – eu retruquei arrumando minha blusa porque Thomas não queria mais mamar.

- Porque ela apareceu na sala quase chorando e murmurando que só queria ajudar...

- Eu sou idiota mesmo. – falei ficando em pé com Tom no colo. – Eu fui um pouco grossa com ela, mas era a velha história do café e do cigarro...

- Você já parou para pensar que todo mundo pode estar certo sobre isso?

- Vocês falam como se eu esfregasse café em meus mamilos e expelisse fumaça no rosto de Tom. Eu passei minha gravidez inteira sem beber café e fumar e várias meses depois do parto, mas eu simplesmente não tenho outra forma de relaxar já que...

- Já que o quê, Bella? – Edward perguntou irritado.

- Já que nem sexo mais eu faço. – respondei elevando minha voz um pouco.

- Quer falar baixo?

- Por quê? Você está com medo de seus irmãos descobrirem que você não _come_ mais sua mulher? Quem tem quase dois meses que a gente não transa?

- Como você quer que eu sinta qualquer tesão se você é a mulher mais cansada do mundo? A última vez que nós transamos foi tão sem graça e rápido que o Guiness Book classificaria como a pior _foda_ do mundo.

- E você deveria ser classificado como "o cara dos três minutos". Como eu posso sentir o mínimo de prazer com sua rapidez para gozar?

- Qualquer um gozaria em um minuto se transasse com alguém tão inativo como você se tornou.

- Você é tão infantil, Edward. – falei deixando o escritório em direção a qualquer outro lugar.

- Eu estou mentindo por acaso? – ele retrucou me seguindo. – Me diga uma única vez que você simplesmente não deitou lá e esperou que eu fizesse todo o serviço? Sério, parecia que eu estava transando com uma boneca inflável.

- Oh, que gentileza. – falei com sarcasmos e Thomas começou a chorar, mas nós ignoramos aquilo. – Vamos comentar então sobre como você se tornou o senhor "eu-não-chupo-minha-mulher-e-não-a-faço-gozar". Meus dedos são mais prazerosos que suas ereções fajutas.

Alguém limpou a garganta e então eu percebi que nós estávamos no meio da sala rodeados por toda a família. Até mesmo Rose, que estava falando ao telefone na varanda, se aproximou para escutar mais uma briga que começava com um assunto e terminava com cada um gritando sobre o que não suportava mais no outro. Os detalhes de nossa vida "_não mais_" sexual foi o ponto alto de nossos desentendimentos, principalmente por serem ditos na frente de toda a família.

- Isso foi... constrangedor. – Emmett comentou segurando uma risada e eu o escutei gemer de dor pelo provável tapa que recebeu de Rosalie.

- Acho melhor eu ir para casa. – murmurei pegando minha bolsa no sofá.

- Vou olhar umas coisas antes de ir... – Edward disse antes de desaparecer da cena do crime.

- Obrigada pelo jantar, tudo estava maravilhoso.

- Mas você não comeu. – Esme disse sem reação ainda.

- _Er_... Mas tenho certeza que tudo estava muito bom. Adeus.

Meu rosto queimava tanto de vergonha e raiva que eu dirigi com a janela aberta para diminuir o calor que sentia, o vento frio acalmando Thomas no banco traseiro. Não queria nem imaginar qual foi o comentário que todos fizeram quando eu deixei a casa, pois eu costumava ser a garota que morria de vergonha de falar sobre sexo, mas agora eu estava gritando como Edward não me fazia gozar e como masturbação era minha única solução nas últimas semanas. Não havia nada naquele dia para ser grato.

Thomas dormiu o caminho todo e nem acordou quando o tirei do carro para colocar no berço, talvez toda a gritaria o tivesse deixado bastante cansado. Eu estava bastante cansada por ter brigado e gritado, começando a relaxar depois do banho e quando comecei a passar óleo de amêndoas em meus seios para não ter estrias depois, mas a porta batendo no andar inferior me informou que Edward estava em casa e talvez pronto para continuar a briga. Só que ao vê-lo parado na porta do quarto, seus olhos indicavam que ele estava _pronto_ para outra coisa.

- Então, eu não te chupo e não te faço gozar? – ele perguntou arrancando o casaco.

- O quê... – tentei perguntar, mas fui calada quando Edward avançou sobre mim e me agarrou pela nuca para me beijar com brutalidade.

Minha cabeça se chocou contra a cabeceira da cama quando ele me imprensou contra ela sem deixar minha boca que já doía com a força que ele me beijava, mas meu corpo já correspondia bem a aquilo. Principalmente quando ele apertou meu sexo por cima da calcinha e me fez gritar de prazer contra sua boca.

- Eu vou te chupar e te fazer gozar tantas vezes que seu cérebro vai arder e você vai gritar até perder a voz. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e puxou minha lingerie, a fazendo se rasgar com facilidade.

Aquela frase agressiva e a maneira bruta com que ele me forçou a deitar na cama e afastou minhas pernas me deixou louca, pois só a idéia de meu cérebro arder de tanto gozar já me fazia escorrer na boca de Edward quando ele começou a me chupar.

Eu me lembrava a última vez que ele fez sexo oral em mim e foi bastante proveitosa se eu considerar minha _ajuda_ para gozar, pois nem sempre ele conseguia me dar orgasmos com a boca. Ele era perfeito em tudo – quando eu digo tudo, é _tu__do_ mesmo, até as posições que eu não gostava -, mas o oral não era exatamente seu forte... até aquela noite. Edward sempre me surpreendendo...

O movimento ondular da língua que ele fazia ao abocanhar meu sexo pequeno demais para seu desejo era capaz de verdade de fazer meu cérebro arder, derreter talvez, e minha cabeça girava enquanto eu apoiava minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama e não tinha vergonha alguma de gemer mais alto do que meu normal.

- Oh, Deus... Isso, Edward...

- Diga, Bella. – ele ordenou introduzindo dois dedos em mim e chupando meu clitóris com força, de um modo que se não fosse prazeroso seria violento. – Quem te faz gozar dessa forma?

- Você... – sussurrei começando a rebolar contra sua boca em busca de mais prazer e ele me impediu de continuar ao deslizar a ponta de seus dedos por minhas ondulações intravaginais.

- Eu quero te escutar gritar meu nome, Bella...

- Você, Edward! - gritei esmurrando a cama de tanto prazer e agarrando o lençol com força. – Você, _baby_... Só você...

Eu estava quase gozando quando Edward parou de sugar meu sexo e afastou minhas pernas mais ainda, fazendo minha virilha travar com a minha falta de elasticidade. Meu corpo estava reagindo muito bem aos seus estímulos e eu resmunguei algo quando ele parou de me deixar mais excitada ainda, mas minhas palavras perderam qualquer sentindo quando eu o senti me invadir com seu membro rígido que chegava me machucar e me fez gozar em segundos.

E eu gozei outra vez quando ele me penetrou em um ritmo acelerado em busca do seu próprio prazer, utilizando tanta força ao invadir meu corpo que eu cheguei a imaginar que vontade de verdade era de me machucar. Agora eu entendia o que ele queria dizer com a sensação de cérebro derretendo.

- Isso é para você nunca mais abrir a boca para dizer que eu não te chupo, - Edward disse segurando meu rosto com força e me fitando com um olhar raivoso. – E não te faço gozar, entendeu?

Minha única resposta foi rir de tanto prazer e fechar os olhos para aproveitar meus últimos segundos com aquela sensação. Deus, como eu iria irritar aquele homem outra vezes se tudo terminasse daquela forma.

**[...]**


	12. But when no one is around

**#**

**.**

_*Stranger – Hilary Duff_

**EPOV**

Depois de um tempo você acaba aprendendo e não se importando mais como antigamente. Os gritos não são mais tão incômodos e você não sente mais a culpa dominando quando tudo termina da mesma forma que na semana anterior, que na noite anterior. O problema de se acostumar a isso é ver que você não pode fazer mais nada a respeito para tudo ser como antes. Antes de sua cabeça explodir de tanto cansaço, antes de você ver seu casamento indo pro buraco sem ter ninguém de fora para apontar o dedo e dizer "Culpado".

O fato era o seguinte; eu amava Bella como amei desde o primeiro dia de relacionamento. Ela ainda era a mulher de minha vida, eu tinha os quatro pneus arriados por ela, mas nossa situação não estava exatamente a mais agradável em um casamento. As brigas se tornaram uma rotina cansativa que não precisava nem de um motivo importante para começarem. Era um copo fora de lugar, era um cigarro aceso dentro de casa e tudo terminava com nós dois gritando algumas verdades que machucavam.

Mas nós tivemos que aprender a fingir bem que não estávamos mais brigando quando envolvia nossa família, evitando assim questionamento sobre nosso casamento cedo demais. Minha mãe sempre recorria para o lado de Thomas e como ver os pais brigando tanto pudesse prejudicar o desenvolvimento psicológico dele - acompanhada por Alice e Jasper -, mas meu pai era o único que não opinava em nada e eu agradecia. Nossos problemas já eram bastante sem ninguém se metendo e ter uma família inteira dizendo como nós deveríamos cuidar de nosso filho só iria atrapalhar mais ainda.

Bella tinha razão ao dizer que minha mãe queria controlar a situação e não a deixava aprender sozinha, mas eu era tão inexperiente com responsabilidades na época que considerava seus comentários como reclamações desnecessárias e os utilizava para o começo de uma discussão. Minha mente vivia cansada de tantas horas seguidas atendendo pessoas na emergência e ao mesmo tempo correndo atrás de minha residência em neurocirurgia que quando eu chegava em casa o que eu mais queria era relaxar no sofá com uma cerveja na mão; mas eu tinha indigestão só de ver o olhar de reprovação de Bella ou escutava o choro alto de Thomas.

Meu filho não tinha culpa do meu estresse e de nossas brigas, mas o problema com refluxo nos obrigava a ter muito cuidados com a alimentação sólida que ele estava ingerindo agora e com o leite que Bella continuava dando no seio antes de dormir. Ter cuidado em excesso talvez o deixasse de certa forma mimado e Tom não conseguia ficar muito tempo sozinho sem começar a chorar para atrair nossa atenção. Ele agora chorava no meio da madrugada, coisa que não fez quando era recém-nascido, e era sempre Bella que acordava para saber o que ele queria. Suas poucas horas de sono só era um motivo a mais para ela ficar irritada e brigar no dia seguinte, ou seja, tudo era motivo para brigas agora.

Eu só queria minha esposa de volta, minha vida sem estresse de volta, meu filho calmo que dormia a noite inteira, toda a vida de meses atrás, mas era uma fase que nós precisávamos passar para tudo ficar bem. Um dia tudo voltaria ao normal...

.

**BPOV**

Minha mente andava tão ocupada com a rotina trabalho-casa-filho que eu nem percebi que era Dezembro, que eu tinha feito vinte e seis anos e que o Natal estava próximo. New Jersey foi tomada por aquela atmosfera de inverno e um pouco de neve caiu naquela época, proporcionando um ar bastante natalino em nossa casa com a árvore coberta de neve e o frio agradável. Era agradável para quem não precisava acordar muito cedo com o filho chorando e ir trabalhar correndo perigo nas ruas congeladas da cidade, mas eu prometi que não iria mais reclamar. O mundo cairia para mim, mas eu me manteria calada e sorrindo. As aparências teriam que enganar uma vez na vida.

Eu trabalhava cada vez mais, minha agenda cobrindo os shows e fazendo entrevistas com os artistas que passavam pela cidade ficava mais apertada a cada final de semana. Eu precisava que as pessoas entendessem isso. Esme não ficava nada satisfeita por eu estar deixando Thomas cada vez mais aos cuidados de Abby ou até dela mesma, mas eu colocava meu sorriso no rosto e dizia que precisava trabalhar para ter a carreira que sonhava. Dava para notar no seu olhar que ela desaprovava tudo aquilo.

Em relação a Edward... tudo estava piorando, digamos assim. Ou nós estávamos brigando ou nós estamos no modo mecânico da relação, onde respondíamos as perguntas que o outro fazia sem ânimo algum e mudávamos rapidamente de assunto. Era estranho porque antes existia paixão em nosso casamento, eu não agüentava ficar muito tempo sem tê-lo a noite inteira, mas agora eu estava cansada fisicamente e mentalmente que adormecia facilmente sem sentir vontade nenhuma de _montar_ no homem dormindo ao meu lado. Não que eu tivesse perdido o tesão, mas tudo era complicado demais para voltar ao normal como no início de nosso casamento.

Mecanicamente eu chegava do trabalho, tomava um banho, terminava de escrever os artigos na cama e esperava Edward chegar do plantão. Ele sempre estava cansado, com a barba por fazer e olheiras que antes não existiam sob seus olhos verdes perfeitos. Eu o olhei por cima das lentes dos óculos de grau naquela noite como sempre fazia e voltava ao meu trabalho sem dizer uma palavra.

- Minha mãe te ligou? - ele perguntou de dentro do banheiro.

- Não. - respondi ainda digitando. - Era algo importante?

- Ela queria saber onde nós passaríamos a véspera do Natal.

- Eu não sei... - falei esquecendo um pouco o trabalho e tirando os óculos para coçar meus olhos cansados. - Estive tão ocupada essa semana que não pensei em nada. Nem a árvore eu montei ainda.

- Ela sugeriu que nós fossemos para lá na véspera do Natal já que é o primeiro Natal de Thomas também. Isso a deixaria feliz.

- E seria muito mais prática para mim.

- Claro, o melhor para você. - ele resmungou ligando o chuveiro.

Ignorei seus resmungos assim como fazia com todos os outros que ele gostava de soltar nos raros momentos que estávamos ao mesmo tempo em casa. Meu trabalho me consumia muito, a casa pior ainda mesmo com a ajuda de Abby e Edward estava cada vez mais empenhado na residência de neurocirurgia pelo o que eu percebia porque ele quase não dizia muita coisa sobre o trabalho ou o que ocorria no hospital. Eu concluí que ele estava evoluindo na residência porque cada vez mais ele levava prontuários para estudar em casa e suas horas de plantão diminuíam. Nós não mantínhamos uma conversa que durasse mais do que dez minutos e envolvesse algo que não fosse o Thomas, então o profissional passou a ser um assunto não tocado entre nós.

Eu tinha a esperança de que um novo ano pudesse trazer um pouco de alívio para nós dois, pois a temporada de shows iria diminuir consideravelmente nos meses de janeiro e fevereiro em New Jersey e Edward iria tirar férias em Março. Nós tínhamos planos de viajar quando ele tirasse férias, talvez levar Tom para conhecer meus tios e Phoenix, mas nossa situação atual não indicava uma viagem em família para nós dois, então, nem toquei mais no assunto quando o feriado do final do ano chegou e o Natal invadiu nossa casa com a singela árvore montada por nós três em uma rara noite de folga.

Esme tinha se empenhado naquela véspera de Natal quando nós chegamos à casa dos Cullens e nos refugiamos do frio insuportável que fazia nas ruas da cidade. A árvore de quase dois metros e meio já estava montada na sala de estar e tinha muitos presentes aos seus pés, algumas caixas enormes me fazendo ter certeza de que eles iriam exagerar no primeiro natal de Thomas, mas tinha algo no ar que indicava que não era apenas o Natal que estava sendo comemorado naquela data.

- Bem vindos. - ela disse me abraçando forte antes de pegar Thomas para seu colo.

- A casa está linda, Esme. - comentei olhando cada detalhe da decoração. - Bem... natalina.

- É nosso primeiro Natal com a terceira geração de Cullens, querida. Deus sabe como eu esperei para passar essa data com um netinho nos braços.

-Acho que o Tom está curtindo esse clima todo. - Edward disse parando ao meu lado para ver nosso filho se esticar todo para agarrar o papai-noel de pelúcia que tinha sobre a mesa de jantar. - Eu acharia super válido o papai desenterrar a fantasia de Papai Noel para alegrar o Tommy.

- Nem pensar. - Carlisle disse, o único sério entre toda a família que gargalhava com o comentário que Edward fez. - Acho que aquela fantasia se desfez depois de tantos anos guardada.

- Mas ano que vem você irá comprar uma nova só para alegrar o Thomas. - eu disse ao aceitar a xícara de gemada que Esme me serviu. - Pelo jeito ele será o único neto por um bom tempo.

- Deus te ouça, Bella. - Rose comentou dramaticamente. - Não quero nem sonhar com filhos tão cedo.

- Cedo, Rose? - escutei Alice do outro lado da sala comentar. - Vocês estão casados há três anos e é cedo para ter um filho?

- Eu vou esperar uns seis anos, no mínimo, para pensar em filhos. - ela retrucou decidida. - E o _ursão_ está satisfeito com isso, não é?

- Super satisfeito. - Emmett garantiu ao laçar a cintura da esposa e beijar sua bochecha.

- Eu quero ter filho logo no primeiro ano de casamento. Acho que já esperei demais para ser mãe, sabe? - Alice comentou lançando um olhar suspeito para Jasper, que fingiu que o assunto não era com ele. - Morro de inveja de Bella por ser mãe do Thomas.

- Ah, não sinta. - falei rapidamente. - Porque quando você estiver quase enlouquecendo com trabalho e filho ao mesmo tempo sua vontade será justamente a contrária.

- Não sei do que você reclama tanto, Bella. - Esme disse enquanto tentava impedir que Thomas comesse o gorro do papai Noel da decoração. - Você tem apenas um filho. Na sua idade eu já tinha Edward com três anos e os gêmeos com um ano e meio.

- Mas você não trabalhou enquanto os três eram crianças. Era mãe em tempo integral e ainda tinha uma babá vinte e quatro horas por dia para te ajudar. - retruquei carregando Thomas e o afastando de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse querer comer.

- Bella tem razão, mãe. - Edward disse me pegando de surpresa. - Você teve muita ajuda enquanto nós estávamos crescendo. Ela precisa se virar para trabalhar e cuidar praticamente sozinha do Thomas já que eu quase não paro em casa. Dê um crédito a ela.

- Olhando por esse lado, você tem razão. - ela aceitou com um sorriso singelo e eu controlei meu queixo para não cair demais.

Edward estava me defendendo depois de muitos meses em que eu era a vilã da historinha infantil foi algo que me pegou de surpresa, principalmente porque ele me defendeu das implicações de Esme. Eu já estava esperando ele dizer que eu reclamava muito mesmo, mas ele fez justamente o contrário e ainda acrescentou um sorriso discreto ao final da frase. _Meu_ sorriso, devo acrescentar, e eu me senti relaxada ao seu lado como nunca mais tinha conseguido.

O jantar estava maravilhoso como em todas as vésperas de Natal que eu já passei na casa dos Cullens, mas aquele foi especial em diversos momentos. Foi enquanto todos observavam com expectativa Thomas comer peru pela primeira vez, mas preferi as frutas cristalizadas do panetone ou na troca dos presentes quando Esme e Carlisle deram ao neto diversos presentes caros demais como uma mini-bateria eletrônica para ele extravasar a energia acumulada, mas com certeza outro casal roubou a cena daquela noite.

Eu estava sentada no sofá tomando mais uma xícara de gemada enquanto observava Thomas se divertir com Emmett no tapete em minha frente. Tom adorava o tio grandalhão que o jogava no ar e lhe ensinava alguns movimentos inofensivos de artes marciais para desespero de Esme, que acompanhava cada movimento com medo de um dos dois se machucar. Todo mundo prestava a atenção no chão da sala com tamanha concentração que o grito vindo da varanda nos pegou de surpresa e me fez engasgar com a gemada.

Carlisle levantou da poltrona em um pulo e correu para o local de onde o grito vinha, mas antes que eu alcançasse a porta, Alice surgiu pulando com muita animação e apertou seu pescoço em um abraço o deixando sem saber como reagir.

- Você está bem, querida? - Esme perguntou se levantando com cautela do sofá, como se tivesse medo daquela animação da nora.

- Se eu estou bem? - Alice retrucou soltando Carlisle e correndo para adentrar a sala mais ainda. - Eu estou muito bem porque eu vou me casar.

- O quê? - Rose gritou surpresa.

- Jasper me pediu em casamento. - ela respondeu gritando no mesmo tom que Rose.

As duas cunhadas/amigas correram ao encontro da outra e se abraçaram enquanto pulavam e davam gritos de animação em um tom tão fino que eu duvidei que fosse possível alguém além de Mariah Carey atingir aquela nota. Elas eram as únicas pessoas na sala inteira que reagiram a notícia que Alice deu e todos os olhares se voltaram para Jasper entrando na sala com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- É verdade. - ele respondeu as perguntas de nossos olhares. - Eu a pedi em casamento.

Esme voou para abraçar o filho forte enquanto dizia como estava orgulhosa e feliz por ele finalmente ter pedido Alice em casamento. Depois de dois casamentos entre os filhos, os Cullens já estavam começando a pensar que Jasper nunca iria pedir a mão de Alice e dar a ela o prazer de organizar sua própria festa de casamento, mas o tão sonhado dia havia chegado e a véspera de Natal havia se transformado em uma noite de outra comemoração.

Eu ainda permanecia em estado de choque quando todos os cumprimentos terminaram e Alice mostrava o anel de ouro branco que Jasper havia lhe dado quando fez o pedido. Não que eu não estivesse feliz pelos dois, mas em minha mente outra coisa roubava minha atenção. Eles iriam se casar porque se amavam e tinham uma vida inteira para aproveitar o prazer de viver com a pessoa que você amava e eu tinha a certeza que eles saberiam lidar com os problemas melhor do que eu e Edward.

Eu olhei para o homem que me conquistou há seis anos, que me fez sorrir com pouca coisa e esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos. Edward estava sorrindo enquanto a irmã mais velha lhe mostrava o anel e laçava seu pescoço em um abraço forte, quase sufocante, e um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios ao observar a cena. Ainda existia um pouco do homem que fez parte de minha vida e que me fez passar pelos melhores momentos dela, mas tudo agora estava perdido pelo fantasma da crise em nosso casamento. Poderia ser fácil ignorar os problemas e fingir para a família que tudo estava bem, mas nem eu e nem ele conseguíamos mais vestir essas máscaras e colocar uma felicidade artificial só para agradar aos outros.

Quem nós queríamos enganar? Eu não estava feliz e ele também. Eu não suportava chegar em casa e saber que qualquer coisinha seria o motivo perfeito para uma briga começar e a noite terminar com cada um em um canto da cama. Era estranho quando nós não brigávamos e o dia terminava normal, nós havíamos nos acostumados com as explosões repentinas e os xingamentos fáceis. Por mais que cada um tentasse respirar fundo e contar até dez antes de uma briga começar, era difícil. Ninguém tinha a maturidade necessária para passar por uma situação como a nossa e ver Alice e Jasper juntos só me fez ter certeza disso.

Alice tinha apenas três anos a mais que eu quando Jasper a pediu em casamento e ele era um ano mais novo. Um casal jovem como Edward e eu quando casamos, como Rose e Emmett quando eles casaram, mas qual era a diferença desses dois casais para nós? Eles já tinham passado pela fase de adaptação com os defeitos do outro, pois moravam juntos desde o começo do relacionamento. Eles tinham anos de namoros no currículo antes da decisão de começar uma família e eles não tinham um filho para criar que tomava praticamente todo meu tempo livre.

Eu não queria jogar a culpa em Thomas por meu casamento ser infeliz e longe do perfeito. Ele não tinha culpa alguma de nossos problemas. Ele só era apenas o filho de um casal que deveria ter pensado muito antes de começar essa nova fase no relacionamento, antes de ganhar o pacote familiar completo com pouca idade. Nós éramos os culpados da situação e as lágrimas quiseram inundar meus olhos ao ver que as chances de encontrar uma solução para o problema estavam acabando. Eu precisava deixar aquela sala cheia de amor antes de desabar sem motivo aparente.

Aproveitei que todos estavam conversando com Jasper sobre como ele fez o pedido e deixei a sala em direção a varanda da casa, sentando no banco de madeira salpicado de neve. Fazia um pouco de frio, mas nada que meu casaco de lã não conseguisse me proteger. Cruzei meus braços sobre os seios e respire fundo para tentar não me abalar tão fácil, mas eu estava cansada de ter forças. Cansada de fingir, de gritar, de sofrer, de ver o homem que eu amava loucamente dar espaço para o marido ausente e cansado de tanto trabalhar.

O que eu mais desejava era poder voltar no tempo, ao momento de minha formatura quando Edward me pediu em casamento. Eu teria aceitado da mesma forma, mas não teria corrido para casar logo. Poderia propor morar com ele antes de oficializar e procurar um método anticoncepcional eficiente que impedisse de uma criança tão perfeita como o Thomas ter pais tão defeituosos. Eu queria que meu filho pudesse ter pais felizes e que não tinha problemas, que não lhe causassem problemas, mas o que ele ganhou foi uma mãe que estava sempre cansada e um pai que só o via por duas horas durante todo o dia. Alguém tão pequeno e indefeso não merecia isso.

A lágrima gelada correu para minha bochecha, mas eu a impedi de continuar molhando minha pele com fraqueza. Passei os dedos congelados por ela e funguei bem a tempo de não deixar Rose me ver chorar quando ela surgiu na porta da varanda com Thomas no colo.

- Ele estava te chamando. - ela disse sorrindo. - Não parava de dizer _Ince_ enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Ele deve estar com sono. - falei levantando do banco e o pegando para meu colo. - Acho melhor colocá-lo para dormir antes que ele fique muito irritado.

- Você pode deixá-lo no escritório do papai. O sofá é grande e macio o suficiente para ele.

- É uma boa idéia. Assim eu posso ficar de olho nele e voltar para comemorar com Alice.

Rose me acompanhou até o escritório de Carlisle para colocar Thomas para dormir, mas ele preferiu mamar um pouco antes, o que me daria um tempo até ele poder deitar por causa do refluxo. Sentei no sofá com ele em meus braços e o observei brincar com meu colar enquanto Rose nos observava.

- Ele é um anjo, não é? - ela perguntou com calma.

- Só quando ele quer. - respondi rindo e alisando o cabelo rebelde de Thomas.

- Esse cabelo é tão...

- Edward. - completei seu pensamento.

- Ele é muito parecido com o pai. Não só fisicamente, mas o jeito de ele rir e olhar para as pessoas quando está emburrado é igual ao de Edward.

- Eu sei. Agora imagine conviver com esses dois emburrados ao mesmo tempo. - brinquei sem vontade, mas não queria demonstrar incomodo.

- Vocês não estão bem, não é? - ela questionou o que todos queriam saber.

- Oi? - retruquei sem entender sua pergunta.

- Dá para perceber que vocês não são mais... vocês, sei lá. Não existe mais a química _Prince_ e _Baby_, só uma grande interrogação sobre o que está acontecendo com vocês.

- Nós estamos passando por uma fase chata, digamos assim.

- Todo mundo percebeu que vocês não estão felizes.

- Como alguém pode ser feliz brigando o tempo todo? - perguntei nervosa e isso fez Tom se mexer incomodado em meus braços.

- Bella, faz parte do casamento brigar o tempo todo. Emmett e eu sempre brigamos pelos motivos mais idiotas.

- Mas vocês estão sempre com aquele ar de lua-de-mel mesmo após três anos de casamento.

- Bem, a única vantagem de brigar tanto é o sexo de reconciliação.

- Mas isso não está mais funcionando com nós dois. Quer dizer, nada está mais funcionando certo com Edward e eu...

- Pode se abrir comigo, Bella. Antes de tudo você também é minha amiga, ok? - ela disse esticando o braço para tocar minha mão e sorrindo de um modo que me acalmou em segundos.

- Saber que Alice e Jasper vão casar me deixa com um pouco de inveja, sabe? - falei me sentindo horrível por admitir isso para alguém. - Não porque eles vão casar, até porque eu já passei por isso, mas eles vão ser felizes. Vão ter tempo para curtir esse processo, para passar por cima dos problemas, não vão fazer tudo correndo e acelerar por causa de uma necessidade. Edward e eu não conseguimos mais esquecer os problemas e seguir em frente e eu não estou mais suportando isso. Eu quero meu marido de volta, quero esquecer o inferno que minha vida parece estar, mas é impossível.

Nesse momento eu já estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas silenciosas e não tinha mais forças para evitar demonstrar como estava sofrendo. Para falar a verdade, eu queria ser fraca por um momento e não precisar mentir para os meus sentimentos para não chatear os outros. Eu era humana, minha vida não era perfeita, mas por conveniência eu precisava viver com fingimento.

Fechei meus olhos para voltar a um estado aceitável de emoção e senti Thomas sendo tirado de meus braços antes de receber um abraço forte. Rose tinha entendido meu sofrimento e naquele momento ela não era minha cunhada, era uma amiga reconfortando a outra e era exatamente o que eu estava precisando. Com Katy longe, as irmãs de Edward eram minhas amigas mais próximas.

- O que aconteceu?

Rose me desprendeu de seus braços e nós encaramos Alice na porta do escritório com uma garrafa de champanhe aberta.

- Por que você está chorando, Bells? - ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Besteira. - respondi dando um sorriso fraco.

- É por causa de Edward, não é?

Essa era a desvantagem de ter uma cunhada psicóloga especializada em família.

- Vocês não estão bem, eu já notei. - ela disse deixando a garrafa sobre a mesinha de centro e sentando sobre ela. - Quer dizer, todo mundo notou.

- Mamãe vive comentando que vocês estão passando por algum problema. - Rose acrescentou.

- Rose, Esme é uma parte de nosso problema. - fui sincera porque estava precisando, mesmo que estivesse falando sobre a mãe dela.

- Eu sei. - ela assentiu para minha surpresa. - Ela tentou _mandar_ no meu casamento com o Emm, mas como eu sou muito parecida com o papai ela não conseguiu. Mas Edward é o típico filhinho da mamãe e ela consegue mandar mais na opinião dele.

- Esse é o grande problema porque eu quero educar o Thomas de uma forma, da maneira que minha mãe me criou, mas Edward não quer se desgastar com esse tipo de problema e deixa por conta da mãe dar a opinião.

- Mas Esme não pode se meter no modo que vocês educam o Thomas. - Alice disse ultrajada. - Isso é responsabilidade dos pais, não dos avós. Por isso algumas crianças crescem tão mimadas e depois os pais não conseguem reverter o quadro.

- Edward não pensa dessa forma. Para ele a obrigação de pai é apenas brincar quando chega do trabalho e deixar todas as outras obrigações nas costas da mãe. Quando eu digo que ele precisa ser mais presente eu me torno a bruxa que só sabe reclamar e nós sempre brigamos.

- Eu vou conversar com Edward. - Alice disse ficando de pé. - Ele não pode descarregar a frustração inconsciente por ter sido adotado em cima do filho.

- Não, Alice. - pedi a segurando pela mão. - Por favor, não comente com ele sobre essa nossa conversa.

- É, isso só irá piorar as coisas pros dois. Acho que ninguém superou o incidente do dia de Ação de Graças e as verdades sendo ditas um pouco alto demais. - Rose comentou ruborizando com a lembrança. - Além do mais, pare de ficar achando que Edward é frustrado por ter sido adotado. Isso não tem nada a ver.

- De certa forma tem e vocês não entendem. - ela disse com a segurança de uma psicóloga, mas Rose revirou os olhos.

- Olha, eu realmente agradeço por vocês duas me escutarem, mas eu também sei que meus problemas só serão resolvidos por mim. Não adianta eu ficar escutando as opiniões dos outros e ficar de braços cruzados, mas no momento eu não sei como resolver essa situação.

- Eu acho que a melhor solução é conversar com Edward sobre como você se sente. - Rose sugeriu. - Sem brigar, apenas conversar como dois adultos.

- Você acha que eu nunca tentei conversar com ele sobre isso?

- Eu bem imagino como ele foi cabeça dura nessa conversa. - Alice comentou e soltou um bufo. - Edward não mudou com o passar dos anos. Continua sendo aquele adolescente que não aceita que está errado.

- Isso me cansa porque eu quero resolver nossos problemas, mas não consigo ultrapassar essa muralha que ele criou entre nós dois.

- A muralha. - Alice exclamou. - Eu pensei que ele tivesse destruído essa muralha com os anos de relacionamento, mas vejo que ela está mais forte que nunca.

- Ignore. - Rose me alertou como um olhar que indicava que ela estava louca.

Alice olhou para Rose para passar a certeza de que aquele papo sobre muralha era verdade e deixei as duas discutindo enquanto virei o olhar para pegar Thomas sentado do sofá e carregá-lo em meu colo. Ele já estava um pouco sonolento e apoiou a cabeça em meu colo para dormir. Comecei a murmurar sua canção de ninar favorita - _Darling Nikki _do Prince - e logo sua respiraçãozinha ficou mais pesada contra minha pele me informando que ele já estava adormecendo.

- Thomas dormiu. - informei as duas.

- Ótimo. - Alice sorriu e pegou a garrafa de champanhe. - Podemos comemorar meu noivado agora?

- Claro, desculpa. Não queria estragar sua alegria com minhas desgraças particulares.

- Sem problemas, Bella. Eu ainda vou te alugar muito com meus futuros problemas conjugais.

Eu ri pela primeira vez desde o papo entre as amigas sobre os problemas com os _respectivos_ e nós três deixamos o escritório em direção a sala onde o restante da família estava. Esme e Carlisle traziam as taças de champanhe para a sala e Edward conversava com os dois irmãos, certamente sobre baseball. Ele olhou para mim quando percebeu minha presença e eu sorri para ele. Sorri porque dentro de mim surgiu uma vontade insana de sorrir para ele e esquecer por um segundo que nós estávamos em guerra. E para meu alívio, ele sorriu de volta. Pelo menos naquele momento nós voltamos a ser _nós_.

- Pronto, podemos brindar. - Alice disse estendendo a garrafa para Carlisle.

- Tom dormiu? - Esme perguntou estendendo as taças para todos. - Não quer colocá-lo no antigo quarto de Edward?

- Não precisa. - respondi o ajeitando em meu colo e pegando a taça que ela ofereceu. - Ele está meio irritadinho hoje, pode chorar quando ficar sozinho.

- Mas eu não acho certo você beber champanhe com ele no colo e...

- Mãe. - Edward a interrompeu. - Bella não vai jogar champanhe na cabeça de Thomas nem nada parecido. É só uma taça de champanhe, nada perigoso demais.

Pela segunda vez na mesma noite, Edward me defendeu das implicâncias de Esme. Eu não requisitei que ele fosse meu marido e me defendesse de acusações absurdas, ele fez aquilo porque estava começando a perceber que eu estava sendo injustiçada e que Esme estava passando dos limites. Queria muito que essa sua atitude perpetuasse para o restante daquele ano, para o ano seguinte, por toda a nossa vida juntos, mas meu lado pessimista me informava que em segundos _ele_ estaria de volta.

E seu encanto de protetor se quebrou quando eu tomei a terceira taça de champanhe que Alice - já muito _envolvida_ pela bebida - me ofereceu. Thomas dormia profundamente em meu braço esquerdo e eu conversava com Rose sobre algo que me fazia rir muito, mas Edward entendeu que minha alegria repentina tinha algo a ver com o álcool começando a fazer efeito no meu organismo. Eu _ainda_ não estava bêbada, mas ele queria evitar que eu ficasse e estragasse aquela noite.

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais por hoje? - ele perguntou baixo em meu ouvido mantendo um sorriso nos lábios para ninguém perceber que estávamos começando a discutir novamente.

- E você não acha que está ouvido sua mãe demais? - retruquei irritada, mas mantendo o mesmo sorriso enganador nos lábios.

- Se você que ficar bêbada, beleza. Nós podemos ir pra casa e eu mesmo compro uma garrafa de vodka para você beber sozinha, mas não faça uma cena na frente de todo mundo.

- Não se preocupe, _querido_. - carreguei o "querido" com muito sarcasmo só para irritá-lo. - Eu não farei você passar vergonha na frente de sua família.

- Bella... - ele me reprimiu com a voz, mas eu estava convencida a irritá-lo mais um pouco.

- Você pode segurar nosso filho um pouco? - perguntei estendendo Thomas adormecido para ele. - Preciso de mais champanhe.

Edward me lançou um olhar de reprovação, mas eu o ignorei e segui para a mesa onde a garrafa de champanhe pela metade estava. Eu sabia que era uma atitude de adolescente irritar o namorado e ficar bêbada por pirraça, mas eu estava consumida pela raiva e por todos os acontecimentos daquela noite. Eu queria apagar nossas brigas e as implicâncias de Esme, mas sabia que afogá-las em champanhe me custaria muito alto mais tarde.

Eu percebi que o preço a pagar por aquela atitude era um pouco mais alto quando cambaleei até o escritório de Carlisle sem motivo aparente e deitei no confortável sofá só por alguns minutos, mas acordei quando a luz do corredor atingiu meu rosto.

- Bella? - escutei alguém através da luz me chamar.

- Apaga essa merda. - resmunguei apertando meus olhos e enfiando o rosto no couro para não me cegar mais.

- Que merda você fez, hein?

Percebi que era Edward quando ele fechou a porta do escritório e se agachou ao lado do sofá, passando a mão em meu rosto para tirar os fios que o cobria. Eu soltei um muxoxo de cansaço e abri meus olhos arrependidos para encará-lo, sabendo muito bem que eu estava encrencada como uma garotinha que abriu os presentes antes do Natal.

- Desculpa... - murmurei sentindo o nó de lágrimas formado em minha garganta.

- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu fraco. - Ninguém notou sua fuga para o escritório e seu estado após muitas taças de champanhe.

- Eu sou mãe, Edward. Não posso ficar me embebedando por ai como uma adolescentezinha...

- Você não tem culpa, Bella. Relaxe.

- Eu quero ir pra casa e dormir. - murmurei meio chorosa.

- Acho melhor nós dormimos aqui hoje. Está nevando, as ruas devem estar escorregadias e mamãe irá achar uma excelente idéia um café-da-manhã natalino.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e sentei meio tonta no sofá, mas anos de experiência comigo bêbada fez Edward logo se prontificar para me carregar no colo e me tirar do escritório. Escondi meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço e o apertei com força, sem saber ao certo por que tinha tanto desespero no meu aperto. Resquício de nossas brigas? Saudade de estar em seus braços? Talvez os dois. Talvez muitos outros momentos que eu queria de volta.

Minha última lembrança daquela véspera de Natal foi me encolher na antiga cama de Edward ao lado de Thomas, dormindo mais profundamente que nunca. A cama era espaçosa o suficiente para nós dois e Edward dormir também, mas ele preferiu sentar na poltrona em frente à cama e adormecer sentando mesmo após minha reivindicação. Por toda a noite ele nos zelou como um marido e pai deveriam fazer, mas na manhã _tudo_ estava de volta e eu tinha perdido minhas últimas forças tentando lutar.

**.**

**#**


	13. When'd this just become a mortal home?

**#**

**.**

_*Roslyn - Bon Iver & St. Vicent_

O primeiro ano de Thomas passou em um piscar de olhos e logo eu presenciava meu filho tentar manter uma conversa com as poucas palavras que sabia falar, andando livremente pela casa com passos desastrados que muito lembravam os meus próprios passos. Ele estava cada dia mais lindo e esperto, ganhando uma personalidade muito parecida com a do pai no jeito de demonstrar irritação e de rir alto, sendo a diversão das reuniões de família.

Ele era minha distração de um dia estressante, pois conseguia arrancar um sorriso de mim quando eu chegava cheia de problemas do trabalho e tinha que encarar os problemas de casa ainda. Eu recorria a ele quando não queria passar uma noite discutindo alguma bobagem com Edward e Thomas parecia exercer muito bem o papel de apaziguador da situação dos pais. Nem eu, nem Edward tínhamos paciência para brigar, para gritar, para dizer alguma verdade, então, vivíamos como robôs dentro de casa para fora dela continuar atuando em nome da paz na família.

Os Cullens não desconfiavam que essa nossa falta de brigas fosse um teatro, mas também sabiam que a situação não tinha melhorado entre nós. Vira e mexe eu percebia o olhar de pena que Alice e Rose tinham sobre mim em algum jantar, mas depois do Natal elas não escutaram mais minhas lamentações. Eu precisaria resolver meus problemas sozinha e parar de envolver as pessoas com a desculpa esfarrapada de que estava fazendo o meu melhor. Não, eu não estava fazendo era nada a respeito disso e sabia perfeitamente que Edward também não estava.

Sem achar uma solução, nós vivíamos em função de Thomas. Era para ele que nós trabalhávamos como condenados, que tentávamos manter as atividades com a família e em Janeiro a atividade mais interessante era discutir sobre o que fazer na festa de um ano. Como sempre, eu não queria nada extravagante e Alice queria a maior festa de um ano existente. Depois de muitas brigas e conversas sérias sobre isso, entramos em um acordo: ela poderia fazer a festa de dois anos dele o mais extravagante possível, mas por conta da situação delicada entre Edward e eu, a festa de primeiro ano seria o mais simples possível.

Aproveitei que a data do aniversário de Thomas caía em um final de semana e liguei para meus tios para saber se eles poderiam passar o final de semana em New Jersey e conhecer o sobrinho. Tia Camille foi a que mais adorou a idéia e começou a fazer planos de possíveis presentes para Thomas e eu fiquei mais feliz ainda por saber que Katy e Jacob poderiam participar do aniversário também. Fazia muito tempo que eu não reunia a _minha_ família e era exatamente isso que eu estava precisando; um tempo como a velha Bella para ver se isso ajudaria em alguma coisa.

Para tornar o aniversário de Thomas o mais perfeito possível, recebi um e-mail de meu pai informando que ficaria em New Jersey por uma semana por causa de um congresso e poderia passar o aniversário do neto com ele. Não me preocupei de estar no trabalho quando recebi a notícia e corri para ligar para ele, saber se era verdade mesmo e combinar tudo corretamente.

- Isso é sério? - perguntei quando ele atendeu. - Você vai estar aqui no dia 29?

- Vou, eu te disse. - ele respondeu rindo de minha surpresa. - Tem algum problema? Você já tem algum plano?

- Não, pai. É perfeito. É aniversário do Tom, você poderá vê-lo depois de tantos meses longe e tia Camille também virá com o tio John... É perfeito.

- Você realmente ficou feliz com isso, não foi Bells? - ele me perguntou com aquele tom de voz de um pai que notava quando a filha não estava bem.

- Você não tem noção, _papa Charlie_. - respondei relembrando seu apelido que há muito tempo eu não usava. - Eu estou morrendo de saudade de poder ter minha família reunida e será maravilhoso passar o primeiro aniversário de Thomas com vocês.

- Mal posso esperar para ver como esse moleque está. Pela foto dá pra perceber que ele é a cara de Edward, não é mesmo?

- Idêntico. - disse soltando um suspiro.

- E não se preocupe com hospedagem, pois a organização do evento irá pagar todas as minhas despesas na cidade.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando que você vem mesmo e eu vou poder reunir minha família.

- Mas você já tem sua família com o Thomas e Edward.

- Tenho, mas você e meus tios são minha família de verdade e agora com o Thomas eu vou sentir que ela está completa.

- Oh _Bells_, eu sinto tanto falta de sua mãe. - ele me confessou com a voz meio falha e foi o suficiente para fazer meus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Eu também, pai. - funguei para não desabar no choro em pleno trabalho. René ainda era um assunto delicado entre nós. - Eu... eu preciso voltar ao trabalho.

- Certo. Até dia 27, filha.

- Vou ficar te esperando.

Saber que minha família iria estar presente no primeiro ano de Thomas me fez a pessoa mais feliz na semana seguinte, nada sendo capaz de estragar meu humor nas alturas. Pela primeira vez em meses eu estava sorrindo abertamente e os erros de Edward passavam despercebidos para meus olhos sempre críticos. Acho que ele imaginou que eu tivesse desistido de ser a esposa pentelha e tivesse aceitado de vez as coisas que ele fazia e eu não julgava serem certas, mas na verdade eu estava entorpecida pelo prazer de saber que por um final de semana nós não iríamos brigar tanto porque eu estaria ocupada com minha família reunida. Por uma semana tudo foi normal entre nós.

Mesmo com um aniversário simples, eu tive muito que fazer nos dias que antecederam a festa, ainda mais que Alice estava ocupada com o final de uma pesquisa que ela estava coordenando no hospital que trabalhava. Precisei encomendar um bolo para as quase vinte pessoas que iriam para a festa no sábado, comprar mais algumas coisas para comer e algo para decorar a casa já que por ser tratar de uma festa infantil o Thomas iria querer algum estimulo visual colorido. Eu sabia que Edward estaria muito ocupado com o trabalho para me ajudar com algumas dessas tarefas, porém fui surpreendida quando ele sentou ao meu lado no sofá e me ajudou a encher as bolas coloridas.

- Não tem nada para estudar? Nenhum prontuário para preencher? - perguntei o observando encher uma bola com mais facilidade que eu.

- Noite livre. - ele me respondeu apertando os lábios e tentando amarrar a bola, mas suas mãos grandes o atrapalhavam. - Tenho plantão amanhã.

- Como é? - retruquei surpresa. - Você tem plantão amanhã?

- É. Você não sabia?

- Edward, amanhã é aniversário do Thomas e você vai trabalhar na hora da festa?

- Desculpe, mas meu quadro de plantões saiu antes de saber da festa.

- Mas você poderia muito bem pedir para trocar o plantão da tarde para estar no aniversário. Eu te avisei na semana passada sobre a festa, Edward.

- Não comece a fazer drama por causa de uma bobagem. - ele resmungou jogando a bola no chão e levantando do sofá para finalizar a discussão, mas eu ainda não tinha terminado.

- Drama não! - falei o seguindo até a cozinha. - É o primeiro ano do Thomas, minha família vai estar aqui e a sua também. Isso não é uma bobagem, Edward. É um momento para reunir todos e você está sendo displicente mais uma vez em relação a criação de seu próprio filho.

- Você quer que eu troque meu plantão, é isso? - ele perguntou se virando com uma expressão de raiva. - Eu troco a _merda_ do plantão se isso for tão importante para você.

- A questão não é o que eu quero. É você agir corretamente em relação ao seu filho e não ser um pai apenas para a parte divertida porque depois quem fica escutando todas as reclamações sou eu, não você. Eu sou sempre a culpada em todas as coisas erradas que acontecem com o Tom.

- Você está exagerando.

- Não mesmo, _querido_. - comentei dando as costas para ele e voltando para a sala. - Porque não é você quem tem uma sogra dominadora.

Edward ficou na cozinha e não escutou a última parte de minha reclamação, mas eu realmente não queria que ele escutasse. Eu só queria poder colocar para fora o que eu pensava pelo menos uma vez na vida e não ficar com sentimentos que tanto me deixavam angustiada presos no peito. Voltei a encher as malditas bolas e o escutei subir as escadas com passos pesados indicando que - mais uma vez - nós dois iríamos dormir brigados.

Na manhã seguinte ele não estava mais em casa quando eu acordei, mas mandei uma mensagem para seu celular pedindo que fosse buscar o bolo na confeitaria perto do hospital às duas horas da tarde, pois a festa estava marcada para o final da tarde. Eu precisei cancelar o show marcado para aquele dia por causa do aniversário, mas meu editor estava acostumado com esses cancelamentos das mães que trabalhavam no jornal e não reclamou nada. Apenas exigiu um pedaço de bolo na segunda e eu levaria com todo o prazer.

Tia Camille e Katy vieram me ajudar antes do almoço e eu agradeci muito, pois, enquanto Katy matava a saudade do afilhado brincando com Thomas no jardim, eu terminava de decorar a casa com a ajuda de minha tia. Não era nada muito trabalhoso, mas durante esse tempo que só nós estávamos em casa eu pude colocar todos os assuntos em dia com elas. Deu para atualizá-las bastante sobre minha vida antes dos outros convidados chegarem.

Thomas estava curtindo sua festa, até porque ele adorava ser o centro das atenções ao contrário de mim. Meus tios babavam descaradamente por eles, Esme o encheu de presentes mesmo eu pedindo para ela não comprar mais brinquedos porque o quarto dele não tinha mais espaço e até Charlie que não tinha muito jeito com criança se rendeu ao charme de Tom. Ele sabia cativar qualquer um com seu sorriso de três dentes, risada fácil e jeito fofo de dizer "_ince_" quando alguém perguntava quem era a mãe dele.

Mas ele não contribuiu comigo quando eu pedi que ele mostrasse quanto anos estava fazendo como eu o ensinei durante quase duas semanas. Eu queria mostrar como era engraçado o jeito que ele apontava o dedo e dava uma gargalhada alta, mas ele simplesmente não fez isso quando eu pedi e me deixou no vácuo achando mais interessante o boneco desmontável que Luke, Sharon e Holly deram de presente. Mas essa frustração não foi nada comparada com a que eu tive com o decorrer da festa.

Eu deveria esperar isso, mas não imaginei que Edward fosse realmente capaz de se atrasar para o aniversário do filho. Fui clara com ele sobre os horários; às 14h pegava o bolo e às 16h começava o aniversário, mas eu me dei conta de que ele estava atrasado quando deu 17h e ele ainda não tinha aparecido.

Tentei o celular e estava desligado. Mandei duas mensagens para o Pager dele e não obtive resposta. Todo mundo já estava desconfiado de que algo errado estava acontecido comigo porque eu passei a ficar no telefone o tempo inteiro e me refugiei na varanda da casa para fumar um cigarro em busca de relaxamento, mas Katy me pegou no flagra.

- Sabia. - ela disse parada na porta.

- Não venha com lição de moral essa hora, por favor. - resmunguei tragando o cigarro no final e jogando a bituca na grama. - Eu estou muito _puta_ com Edward.

- Onde ele está?

- Quem sabe? Eu falei que ele deveria chegar no máximo às 15h com o bolo e até agora ele não deu sinal de vida.

- Será que aconteceu algo no hospital? Você já tentou ligar para lá?

- Tentei, mas o telefone da emergência está ocupado e a recepção dos médicos nunca transfere as ligações corretamente.

- Relaxa, priminha. - ela me pediu sentando ao meu lado no sofazinho e afagando meu ombro. - Ele deve ter uma explicação para esse atraso.

- Eu espero, porque quem está fazendo papel de idiota sou eu, não ele.

- Vamos voltar para a festa e fingir que tudo está maravilhoso. Acho que papai conseguiu ensinar Thomas a bater palmas para o _parabéns_.

Sempre a minha família conseguia me fazer relaxar e esquecer dos problemas que eu senti muito falta da época que morava em Phoenix e minha maior preocupação era se conseguiria passar de ano ou ficaria com alguma matéria pendente. Comparado com meus problemas atuais, eu não tinha motivo algum para ficar sem dormir na semana de provas.

Eu estava tirando mais uma garrafa de refrigerante do freezer quando Edward entrou pela porta da garagem e parou na entrada da cozinha guardando a chave do carro no bolso da calça jeans. Ele estava simplesmente quatro horas atrasado e parecia não se importar com isso, pois depositou o bolo de chocolate embalado no balcão e me fitou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ótimo, já temos bolo para o aniversário de dois anos do Tom. - murmurei alto o suficiente para ele escutar. - Onde você se meteu a tarde toda, Edward?

- Trabalhando, eu acho... - ele respondeu dando de ombros com cinismo. - Você sabia que eu tinha plantão hoje.

- Mas eu falei para você trocar seu turno dessa tarde para pegar o bolo às duas horas da tarde, não às sete horas da noite. - eu retruquei voltando a ficar irritada com seu atraso. - Estamos em uma festa infantil e o bolo só chegou quando o aniversariante já está quase dormindo.

- Houve um acidente essa tarde e eu não podia deixar e emergência, Bella. - ele falou parando ao meu lado enquanto eu abria a embalagem do bolo. - Eu fiz uma cirurgia importante sem a supervisão do Dr. Stuart, você tem noção disso?

- Eu perdi um show importante de um artigo e uma entrevista com a banda porque era aniversário de meu filho. - falei abrindo uma gaveta à procura da vela. - O Tom só faz um ano uma vez na vida e você não parece se importar com isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Ele não tem nem noção do que está acontecendo aqui...

- Mas toda a família tem. - falei ríspida, perdendo a paciência com sua falta de atenção para certos detalhes. - Meus tios vieram de Phoenix, meu pai viajou quase vinte horas para estar aqui hoje. Tudo o que você precisava fazer era deixar a merda do hospital antes das duas horas da tarde e passar o aniversário do seu filho como qualquer outro pai.

- Não venha questionar minha paternidade. - ele disse ficando rapidamente irritado, mas aquilo não me abalava.

- Estou começando a questionar, sabia? - comentei fincando a vela de qualquer forma no meio do bolo e empurrando em sua direção. - Tente consertar sua idiotice um pouco e reze para que ninguém perceba seu atraso homérico.

Meu olhar era de muita raiva quando peguei a garrafa de refrigerante e saí da cozinha em direção ao jardim, Edward me seguindo enquanto segurava o bolo na mão. Todos estavam conversando animados, mas ninguém conseguiu disfarçar a curiosidade de saber como nós tínhamos resolvido a confusão que o atraso de Edward causou e olharam tentando entender nossas faces transparecendo sorrisos falsos. Depois de algumas brigas, Edward e eu aprendemos a fingir muito bem que tudo estava resolvido para evitar os questionamentos de sua família.

Tom estava no colo de tia Camille quando avistou Edward e esticou os braços em sua direção, se remexendo nervoso dizendo "_pa_" até que ele deixasse o bolo sobre a mesa e o carregasse no colo. Era engraçado - não de modo divertido -, mas todas as vezes que nós brigávamos Tom sempre fazia meus argumentos não terem valor algum quando sua animação ao vê o pai era incontrolável e Edward me lançava um olhar como se dissesse "Está vendo? Eu sou um excelente pai e você fica irritada sem motivo". Não era sem motivo, eu realmente sentia que Edward era negligente em certos assuntos.

- Chegou cedo, Edward. - meu pai comentou irônico fazendo todos rirem e eu acompanhei a risada para não deixar o clima ainda pior.

- Tive uma cirurgia de última hora. - Edward respondeu balançando Tom para cima e para baixo, arrancando gargalhadas fáceis dele. - Pai, eu fiz um enxerto de crânio utilizando osso da bacia hoje e sem a supervisão. _Voo solo_.

- E você utilizou que método? - Carlisle perguntou com um tom mais médico que paterno.

- Ok, vamos deixar o papo de hospital para mais tarde. - falei interrompendo a conversas dos dois. - Tom já está sonolento e nós precisamos cantar Parabéns logo...

- Ele me parece bastante animado, não é Tommy? - Edward comentou mordendo a barriga de Tom enquanto ele gargalhava mais alto. - Quantos anos você tá fazendo hoje, moleque? Mostra ai pro "_pa_" ver.

- Nem se abale se ele não... - comecei a dizer rindo, mas meu sorriso morreu quando Thomas levantou o dedo indicador e mostrou que estava fazendo 1 ano. Precisei controlar para meu queixo não desabar de indignação.

- Vamos acender essa vela? - Esme falou ficando em pé e evitando que eu ficasse mais sem graça ainda por Thomas ter obedecido a Edward e não a mim. - Você trouxe o fósforo, Bella?

- Não, mas eu tenho isqueiro. - murmurei tirando o isqueiro o bolso de minha calça e ainda observando Thomas se divertindo com Edward.

- Como sempre... - escutei Edward murmurar e eu lhe lancei um olhar para não começar aquela outra briga mais uma vez. Não queria escutar novamente ele reclamar da volta do meu hábito de fumar.

Acendi a vela de um ano e toda família se reuniu ao redor da mesa para cantar parabéns enquanto Tom batia palmas e ria com as palhaçadas que Edward fazia para ele. Observando aquela cena, eu até esquecia a raiva que ele me causou ao se atrasar para a festa, de todas as outras vezes que ele deixou de fazer algo por causa do trabalho, e conseguia sorrir com o modo único que ele tratava o filho. Ali ainda existia um pouco do antigo Edward, daquele homem que eu considerava perfeito e me derretia facilmente, mas a responsabilidade de mãe e as intolerâncias para seus erros constantes estavam me transformando em uma monstra aos poucos e eu não conseguia evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Eu queria ser a Bella que não ligava para nada, mas era impossível ficar cega quando os motivos para as brigas sempre tinham fundamento.

Toda a família deixou a festa quase fracassada poucas horas depois do Parabéns e que eu servi o bolo de chocolate para eles, mas eu estava longe de descansar naquela noite. O jardim estava bagunçado com copos amassados e resto de bolo nos pratos e a limpeza sempre sobrava para mim. Depois que dei banho em Tom para acalmá-lo e o coloquei para dormir - praticamente desmaiando de cansaço no berço depois de passar o dia inteiro brincando com meus tios e Charlie - eu tirei meu salto, prendi meu cabelo e comecei a colocar tudo em ordem na casa. Minha sorte foi não haver crianças na festa, pois eu já tinha presenciado como elas conseguiam destruir tudo ao redor enquanto corriam sem orientação e comiam docinhos sujando tudo.

Eu estava tentando entender como adultos conseguiam sujar tantos copos quando Edward apareceu no jardim com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Ele realmente não tinha motivos para reclamar que eu fumava quando ele praticamente bebia todas as noites depois que chegava do trabalho, mas eu não fiz esse comentário para não ter mais estresse naquele dia exaustivo.

- Tom já está dormindo? - ele perguntou tomando um gole da cerveja enquanto eu colocava os últimos pratos descartáveis no saco de lixo.

- Conseguiu depois que eu dei um banho frio para tentar acalmá-lo já que você ficou o atiçando com as brincadeiras. - respondi sem paciência para procurar uma resposta agradável aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu queria aproveitar minhas poucas horas com ele. - Edward disse me seguindo até a cozinha.

- Claro, porque você está sempre ocupado demais com o hospital. - não evitei fazer o comentário sarcástico.

- Qual é seu problema, Bella? - ele perguntou perdendo a paciência e colocando a cerveja no balcão. - Você fica toda irritadinha porque eu me atrasei um pouco hoje... Eu tenho responsabilidades no hospital, sabia?

- Eu também tenho um emprego, Edward. - retruquei parando abruptamente e o encarando com mais raiva ainda. - Você não é o único nessa casa que trabalha.

- Não queira comparar seu emprego com o meu. Eu passo quase vinte horas salvando vidas enquanto você só vai ao jornal três vezes por semana.

- Eu passo dez horas no jornal quando eu vou para lá e passo o restante de minha noite cuidando do Tom. - falei indignada com sua mania de colocar seu emprego em um patamar acima do meu. - Enquanto você fica esperando alguém adoecer para executar seu precioso trabalho, eu estou correndo atrás do Tom para ele não cair e se machucar, eu estou o alimentando, o deixando perfeito para então você chegar em casa e acordá-lo, aí eu tenho que acordar também e colocá-lo para dormir...

- Ei, não venha me dizer essas coisas apenas agora. - ele falou querendo ser a vítima na briga, como sempre. - Por que você não me disse isso antes?

- Eu já te disse isso milhares de vezes, todas as malditas noites que você o acorda e sou eu que preciso ficar acordada até ele dormir outra vez. - gritei jogando o saco de lixo no chão e saindo da cozinha.

- Pare de gritar, Bella. - ele disse ríspido quando segurou meu braço e me impediu de subir a escada. - Você pode acordar o Tom e os vizinhos...

- Oh, você ficou preocupado? - perguntei com uma overdose de sarcasmo na voz. - Estou emocionada, Edward.

- Eu não estou te reconhecendo, é sério. - ele falou me analisando com desgosto.

- Bem vindo ao clube, pois eu não te reconheço mais há muito tempo. - retruquei soltando meu braço e pisando firme escada acima.

Tomei um banho irritada com mais uma briga pesada que nós tínhamos nos últimos três meses e deitei quase na ponta do meu lado da cama para tentar dormir, mas era difícil procurar uma calma quando eu queria gritar muito alto.

Eu estava ficando facilmente estressada com o trabalho e tentando cuidar de Tom sozinha, mas tudo piorava quando Edward vinha com seu discurso sobre como apenas seu trabalho era importante e eu estava reclamando de barriga cheia. Queria que ele experimentasse passar um dia inteiro no hospital e depois fosse cuidar de um bebê hiperativo que estava aprendendo a andar e mexia em tudo que encontrasse ao seu alcance. Se ele passasse um dia inteiro como babá de Tom mudaria rapidamente sua opinião sobre meus chamados estresses sem motivo.

A cama afundou e eu sabia que era Edward deitado ao meu lado, mas me mantive de costas para ele e fingindo que já estava dormindo. Ele sabia muito bem que eu não dormia logo após uma briga e eu senti sua mão subir por minha cintura sobre a coberta e um beijo sendo depositado em meu ombro. Como sempre, ele tentava tomar as rédeas da situação ao destilar seu charme para cima de mim com carícias quando eu menos esperava, mas dessa vez eu estava irritada demais para me deixar levar.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, _Prince_. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo de minha orelha e acariciar meu seio por cima do pijama. - Eu prometo que vou tentar chegar no horário da próxima vez...

- Se eu ganhasse um centavo para cada vez que escutasse isso... - murmurei tentando não me entregar à suas mãos e virando meu rosto para longe de seus lábios. - Eu estou com dor de cabeça, Edward. E cansada demais de fazer nada no trabalho.

O escutei bufar de raiva com minha cortada e sabia que ele estava de costas para mim agora, pois aquela era nossa rotina quase todas as semanas. Nós sempre brigávamos por besteiras e assunto sério, terminando a noite com um espaço grande entre nossos corpos na cama e com um cumprimento mal humorado na manhã seguinte. Eu não estaria mentindo se falasse que não conseguia recordar a última vez que nós tivemos uma noite de amor e eu adormeci em seus braços. Definitivamente, as coisas não estavam indo bem.

**.**

**#**


	14. Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar

Depois de muitos pedidos, postei "tudo" aqui no FF, exceto o último capítulo que foi onde eu parei no Orkut. Vou postá-lo amanhã junto com o capítulo novo, certo? Reviews, reviews, reviews. To gostando de ver 3

**

* * *

#**

**.**

_Na Sua Estante - Pitty_

Nós temos a esperança de que as coisas vão melhorar, mas o que fazer quando ocorre o contrário? Esperar? Continuar tendo esperança? Ou simplesmente aceitar o que o destino traçou porque não há mais nada a fazer? Essa confusão estava acontecendo diariamente em minha mente após o aniversário de Thomas.

Depois de uma briga séria viria a fase de estranhamento até que algum acontecimento relacionado ao nosso filho fizesse tudo voltar ao normal, mas nas quase duas semanas após o primeiro ano de Thomas, Edward estava completamente mudado. Eu já tinha entendido que o hospital estava consumindo boa parte de seu tempo, mas ele voltava um pouco a ser o que era quando chegava em casa e brincava com o filho mesmo que por pouco tempo.

O que eu vi nesses dias foi um homem mais sério e calado, respondendo minhas perguntas monossilabicamente, algumas vezes eu até o flagrando sentado sozinho no sofá altas horas da noite quando chegava de um plantão. Parei de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo sentado no escuro após o terceiro dia que o vi fazendo isso e sua resposta foi "Nada. Volte a dormir". Dormir era a última coisa que eu fazia naquelas noites, conseguindo adormecer perto dos primeiros raios de sol anunciando a manhã chegando quando sentia a cama afundar ao meu lado. Ali eu vi sendo estabelecida uma rotina pior do que a anterior e que afetava mais ainda minha vida fora do casamento.

O trabalho foi o primeiro afetado, pois eu me tornei uma jornalista distraída que se perdia algumas vezes nas entrevistas que fazia com as bandas que deveriam render boas matérias. Depois de uma bronca séria de meu editor eu voltei a me concentrar mais no trabalho e a tentar esquecer que assim que voltasse para cara teria que encarar um marido distante e um filho afetado pela relação ruim dos pais.

Minha sorte foi ter Charlie por alguns dias na cidade me ajudando a distrair Thomas e não deixá-lo perceber que _papai_ e _mamãe_ mal se falavam mais, mas pai - mesmo quando a filha já tem quase trinta anos e é mãe já - consegue perceber quando seu bebê está passando por algo ruim. Tanto Charlie quanto René quando viva conseguiam descobrir através de minha voz quando algo estava errado, mas minha teimosia adolescente não me deixava desabafar e pedir um conselho a eles que já tinham vivido de quase tudo na vida de casados. Só que agora eu estava mais madura para aceitar que precisava do máximo de ajuda possível para aguentar os problemas.

Um dia antes de Charlie viajar para a Guatemala em uma nova escavação eu pedi para deixar o trabalho mais cedo porque minha cabeça estava perto de estourar de tanta dor. Eu estava quase perdendo o prazo daquela semana e precisei esperar três horas para uma banda me conceder uma entrevista ridícula de vinte minutos onde o vocalista quase não respondia as minhas perguntas e o manager deles ficava toda hora dizendo quantos minutos faltavam. Acho que ao completar dez anos de jornalista cultural eu teria um livro pronto falando sobre como alguns artistas eram um pé no saco.

Ao estacionar o carro na porta da garagem eu soltei um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que meu pai estava em casa distraindo Thomas. Como eu sabia apenas em olhar a porta da entrada que ele estava lá? Simples. Bastava ver as botinas de escavação que ele sempre usava deixadas arrumadas ao lado da porta porque desde que eu me entendo por Isabella Swan, Charlie anda só de meias em casa e na minha casa não seria diferente. Sorri ao relembrar as inúmeras brigas que minha mãe tinha com ele sobre as meias encardidas que davam muito trabalho para lavar e entrei pela porta da frente.

- Pai? - chamei deixando meu casaco pendurado no armário da entrada.

- Na cozinha, Bells. - ele gritou em resposta.

Eu o encontrei dando papinha de cenoura que a Abby fazia para o Thomas e os dois sorriram ao me ver chegando. Tom com seus dois dentes frontais e a boca suja de papa laranja e meu pai quase tremendo o bigode espesso que sempre teve.

- Hum, papinha de cenoura? - brinquei me aproximando de Thomas. - Até eu quero.

- Dei uma canseira nele brincando a tarde toda com a mini bateria que a Alice deu e ele acabou ficando faminto. - meu pai explicou enquanto Tom brincava com a colher suja de papinha como se quisesse me alimentar.

- Ele brincou ou você brincou? - retruquei desconfiada depois de vê-lo animado quando viu a bateria pela primeira vez.

- Quando você era bebê se interessava mais por brinquedos de encaixar e não tinha tanto brinquedos tecnológicos e legais.

- Tá certo, senhor Swan.

Tirei Thomas da cadeirinha e o sentei no balcão para pegar uma toalha de papel para limpar a sujeira que ele sempre fazia quando comia e Charlie se encostou ao nosso lado para observar como eu já tinha um ar materno bem apurado.

- Chegou cedo do trabalho... - ele comentou me passando mais uma toalha de papel.

- Pedi para terminar meu trabalho em casa porque minha cabeça está estourando de dor. Vou só tomar um analgésico e me trancar no escritório.

- Você anda tendo muita dor de cabeça ultimamente, Bells. Isso não é normal.

- É muita coisa para fazer. É trabalho, casa, filho...

- Marido também. - ele acrescentou me encarando com seriedade.

- Não é bem assim. - retruquei tentando amenizar a situação em nome da paz entre as famílias.

- Bella...

Eu não era capaz de mentir para meu pai, mas como eu poderia dizer que meu casamento estava uma merda, que meu marido mal falava comigo e que minha única alegria era quando Thomas fazia algo extraordinário sem que meus olhos enchessem de lágrimas e ele sentisse pena de mim? Eu não queria que ninguém mais sentisse pena de mim, estava cansada disso.

- Não venha me dizer que seu casamento está indo bem, - ele me alertou. - Porque o que eu vi nessas últimas duas semanas foi você e Edward fingindo muito mal que tudo estava como antes.

- Está tão na cara assim? - perguntei pegando Thomas no colo e seguindo para o andar superior.

- Vocês só faltam dizer em voz alta, Bella.

- É uma situação complicada, pai. Eu já tentei de tudo, mas parece que minha relação com Edward está fadada a ser assim.

- Vocês já conversaram sobre o que poderia ter acontecido? - ele perguntou me observando tirar a roupa de Tom para dar banho nele. - O que aconteceu para vocês chegarem a esse ponto?

- Não adianta mais conversar porque eu sei o que aconteceu com nós dois; nós casamos e tivemos um filho, foi isso.

- Então, você acha que todo mundo que casa e tem filho cedo tem um casamento como o seu? Não é bem assim e você sabe disso porque teve o exemplo de casa.

- Mas com mamãe e você foi diferente, sei lá.

- Todo casamento é diferente. Você e Edward são novos, estão começando a carreira de cada um agora, mas não estão sabendo lidar com os problemas por falta de conversa. Eu sei que vocês se amam e você não tem noção de como é horrível para quem está de fora ver vocês dessa forma.

Eu sabia, porque a cada visita que recebia em casa ou a cada jantar que íamos à casa dos Cullen dava para perceber que eles tinham perdido a esperança em relação a nós e estavam apenas assistindo um casamento de menos dois anos se desfazendo.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar a situação, mas não depende só de mim. - o informei.

- Edward é louco por você e pelo Thomas. - Charlie me disse. - Eu nunca vi um pai tão apaixonado como ele e já vi provas suficientes de que ele te ama de verdade.

- Eu sei... - murmurei antes de colocar Thomas na banheirinha e encerrar o assunto.

Aproveite e fiz um jantar simples para me despedir de Charlie. Como era esperado, Edward não apareceu e também não ligou para dizer que horas iria chegar em casa, mas eu não estava tão ligada nesse fato porque queria aproveitar minha última noite com meu pai antes de passar meses apenas conversando por e-mail e Skype. A saudade certa que eu sentiria dele me ajudou a não ficar sofrendo e pensando no meu casamento fracassado.

Não consegui dormir direito aquela noite e rolei por horas na cama vazia pensando em milhares de coisas, inclusive o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Ele não costumava ser tão distante assim mesmo quando nós estávamos brigados e seu comportamento dos últimos dias me dizia claramente que algo estava errado com ele. Eu só não conseguia identificar a causa de suas atitudes para tentar entender e quem sabe ajudar, pois apesar de todos os nossos problemas eu ainda amava muito Edward.

Ele era o homem da minha vida mesmo muita coisa tendo mudado entre nós dois, mesmo os problemas conseguindo encobrir os nossos raros momentos felizes. Era ele que fazia meu coração acelerar com uma declaração inesperada, minhas pernas bambearem com um beijo carinhoso, que me fazia sorrir imersas nas lembranças de um passado não tão distante. Há cinco meses as coisas ainda estavam bem, mas parecia que havia passado uma década desde nosso último segundo como _Prince_ e _Baby_.

Sentindo que meu sono não iria chegar tão cedo, levantei da cama para tomar um copo d'água e checar Thomas também. Ele dormia como o anjinho que era em minha vida, mas meu coração caiu alguns centímetros em meu peito ao perceber que ele ainda tinha a mania de dormir de bruços com a mãozinha sobre o olho.

_Tão Edward_, pensei alisando seu cabelo arrepiado e o deixando dormir.

A luz da cozinha estava acesa e eu estranhei, porque tinha uma mania de desligar todas as luzes da casa antes de dormir e deixar apenas a da escada para servir de guia. Entrei com cautela no ambiente e encontrei a porta da geladeira aberta. No momento eu estava tão desnorteada que nem pensei que o mais óbvio seria pensar que Edward estava em casa e quando ele apareceu de trás da porta eu tomei um susto desnecessário.

- Droga, você me assustou. - falei levando minha mão ao peito e respirando fundo.

- Desculpe, eu não queria fazer barulho... - ele disse me fitando por apenas poucos segundos e logo desviando o olhar.

- Você não fez barulho. Eu que estava distraída.

Silêncio como nossa rotina dos últimos dias estava sendo. Fiquei parada na porta da cozinha o observando tirar o achocolatado pronto - algo que ele resgatou da infância ao se tornar pai - e colocar sobre a bancada para abrir a caixinha. Ele tomou um gole e respirou fundo encarando o mármore ao invés de encarar meus olhos como costumava fazer. Como gostava de fazer...

_- Eu amo a cor de seus olhos, sabia? Lembram-me dois bombons de chocolate e me dá vontade de comê-los. _

_- Você às vezes é tão idiota, Edward._

_- Vai dizer que você não ama esse idiota que quer comer seus olhos?_

_- Até que amo..._

A maldita lembrança queimou em minha mente e isso foi o máximo que eu aguentei por uma noite. Poderia deixar o mesmo ambiente que ele e mais uma vez passar por cima da solução de nossos problemas por medo. A conversa realmente seria a única forma que revelar o que cada um estava sentindo com a situação, mas até o momento nenhum dos dois teve a coragem para tal. Até o momento em que eu me vi parada o observando se interessar mais pela tabela nutricional do achocolatado do que por mim.

- O que está acontecendo, hein? - perguntei cruzando meus braços.

- Oi? - ele retrucou sem entender minha manifestação.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? Eu quero saber!

- Acontecendo com o quê?

- Com você! - faltou pouco para eu gritar aquilo, mas me controlei. - Com nós dois. Eu não estou mais suportando essa situação.

Ele suspirou, olhou para a bancada e levantou apenas os olhos para dizer:

- Nós _realmente_ precisamos conversar.

_Between The Lines - Sara Bareilles_

**EPOV**

Ela estava me encarando com os braços cruzados e seu olhar exigia uma resposta minha o mais rápido possível. Eu não queria encarar seus olhos diretamente porque vê-los me fazia lembrar como eu os amava, como eles me tinham nas mãos. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era como tinha sido idiota nos últimos tempos e como ela merecia uma explicação para minhas atitudes nada agradáveis. Mesmo que essa explicação não fosse a que ela esperasse receber.

- Anda, diz! - ela exigiu. - Diga-me que diabos está acontecendo entre nós dois porque eu não estou mais entendendo nada.

- É complicado... - falei coçando minha nuca, primeiro sinal de nervosismo.

- É mais que complicado, Edward. É insuportável. - sua voz estava mais dura e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse mais estúpido ainda. - Eu não estou te reconhecendo mais, você não me conhece mais. Ninguém nessa casa parece se entender e o que nós fizemos no último mês foi empurrar essa conversa com a barriga e fingir que tudo estava bem, mas quer saber? Eu cansei de fingir e eu quero ter essa maldita conversa agora.

- Eu também estou cansado de fingir que nada está acontecendo e é por isso mesmo que é complicado. - retruquei, mas meu tom era calmo. _Culpado_.

- O que é complicado, hein? O fato de você ter se tornando um completo estranho para mim nessas últimas duas semanas? De que seu filho só te viu no máximo três vezes nos últimos dias porque você vive enfurnado naquela porcaria de hospital mesmo quando não é necessário? Que merda você tanto faz lá? Responda! Descomplique a situação.

As acusações vindas dela eram verdadeiras e tinham fundamento, mas era justamente isso que estava me deixando como um fracote que não podia dizer a verdade. Por que eu estava me escondendo como um covarde no hospital, aceitando qualquer procedimento cirúrgico e ficando poucas horas em casa? Medo. Vergonha. Arrependimento. Qualquer sentimento que explicasse o que eu sentia naquele momento ao encarar Bella e ter decidido contar o que _realmente_ estava acontecendo.

- Eu... - balbuciei abaixando os dois e tentando encontrar a melhor forma para lhe dizer o que pretendia. - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Ok. - a escutei dizer, mas ainda estava sem coragem para encará-la.

- É complicado porque...

- Qual o nome dela?

Levantei meus olhos surpreso com o questionamento e o que eu encontrei foi uma Bella de braços cruzados, lábios retraídos em uma linha e olhar duro. A combinação que me fez xingar mentalmente por tudo que eu tinha lhe feito sem ela ao menos saber.

- Não venha me dizer que não existe "ela" porque eu não sou idiota. - ela disse apontando o dedo indicador em desafio.

- Não é bem como você está pensando. - tentei me defender, mas sabia que era a frase mais idiota a ser dita.

- Essa é a frase mais idiota a ser dita nesse momento, Edward. - _Bingo_, pensei a vendo rir da ironia. - Nunca é como a gente está pensando, não é mesmo?

- Acredite em mim, Bella. Não é como você está imaginando...

- Então, você está confirmando meu pensamento? Por um segundo eu achei que você fosse dizer "Não, Bella. Não existe ela coisa nenhuma" e fosse me explicar outro motivo que te fizesse estar distante e ausente, mas pelo o que parece eu estou enganada.

Essa demora para contar só estava piorando a situação, mas eu fiquei com receio de afirmar seus pensamentos com sua reação a apenas um comentário que eu deixei escapar. Mas já que nós tínhamos chegado a esse nível na conversa, não adiantava mais voltar atrás e inventar uma mentira para amenizar. Eu tinha quase certeza que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse na situação que nós estávamos só iria piorar para meu lado, dessa forma, optei por ser verdadeiro. Era o mínimo que ela merecia.

- Se você tem alguma consideração por mim, me diga o nome dela. - Bella pediu quase em suplício e vi seus olhos caírem num olhar desesperado.

- Que diferença irá fazer? - retruquei tentando impedir que piorasse a cada resposta minha.

- Toda. Eu a conheço?

- Bella...

- Diga!

Bella tinha montado uma armadilha e me capturado corretamente. Eu não podia mais mentir nem dizer mais nada para melhorar um pouco... quer dizer, deixá-la menos pior do que já estava e ficaria. Eu só precisava respirar fundo e tomar coragem para revelar o que ela queria.

- Holly. - falei encarando a bancada como um covarde que era desde a semana anterior.

- O quê? - a escutei dizer esbravecida e certamente me fuzilando com os olhos. - Holly Thompson, nossa vizinha?

- É...

- Como... Eu não acredito! Como você pode ser cafajeste a esse ponto, Edward? Ela é uma criança! Você tem quase vinte e sete anos e fica transado por ai com garotinhas de 19 anos? Com calouras de faculdade? Eu... eu não acredito nisso.

- Eu não estou transando com calouras de faculdade, Bella. - me defendi mesmo que fosse inútil. A _merda_ já estava feita. - Só aconteceu uma vez, eu juro.

- Não importa a quantidade de vezes que isso aconteceu. - ela gritou perdendo o último fio de controle e dando passos em minha direção. - Você me traiu e para piorar ainda mais foi com nossa vizinha que mal saiu da adolescência.

- Eu não...

- Não venha com esse papo furado de que você não queria fazer isso comigo. Você fez. Você não foi homem suficiente para chegar e me dizer que nosso casamento não estava mais dando certo e que você estava interessado em outra. Você destruiu minha confiança, acabou com nossa família. Você... acaba de enterrar o homem que eu pensava que conhecia.

- Bella, por favor. - pedi a vendo deixar a cozinha enfurecida e fui atrás. - Me escute, pelo amor de Deus.

- Escutar o quê? - ela se virou no pé da escada e seu rosto estava congelado em uma expressão de desgosto e raiva misturados. - Como você a _comeu_? Como você agiu como um canalha sem coração e trocou tudo o que nós tivemos por uma garotinha que não tem merda nenhuma na cabeça?

- Eu estou me sentindo o pior homem do mundo por ter feito isso com você. - falei me aproximando dela. - Eu... eu nem sei como te pedir perdão.

- Porque não existe perdão para isso. Acabou, Edward. - ela declarou e apertou os lábios enquanto tomava fôlego pelo nariz. - Você acabou com nosso casamento a partir do momento que não soube agir como um homem de verdade e fez isso comigo.

- Espere!

Bella tentou voltar a subir a escada, mas eu não queria terminar aquela conversa com ela declarando que nosso casamento havia terminado. Segurei seu braço sem puxá-la com força para ficar, mas ela estava desesperada para sumir de minha frente e se retorceu enquanto tentava continuar subindo. Porém, mesmo que eu não estivesse a segurando com força alguma, Bella sempre foi meio desastrada demais e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio no quarto degrau.

- Cuidado! - gritei tentando segurá-la, mas não reagi a tempo.

A queda não foi muito alta, mas o modo que seus pés se torceram enquanto ela caía a fez gemer de dor quando atingiu o chão sentada.

- Você está bem? - perguntei me abaixando ao seu lado e a vendo cair de costas com os olhos apertados de dor.

- Estou ótima. - ela mentiu tentando ficar de pé, mas estava claro que um de seus pés doía demais.

- Você está com dor, Bella. E mal consegue ficar em pé.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. - Bella retrucou voltando a ficar irada comigo. - Me solte, por favor?

- Não. - respondi colocando nossa briga no passado e a carregando no colo. - Eu vou te levar ao hospital.

- Eu não vou a hospital nenhum e...

- Bella, eu vou cuidar de você. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Ela deveria estar com muita dor no pé torcido ou minhas palavras as atingiram de um modo que não foi minha intenção. Só de imaginar que ela poderia estar machucada - fisicamente e também emocionalmente - por minha causa já me fez sentir mais ainda a dor de ter sido um canalha com ela e nossa família. Bella tinha razão: um homem de verdade não iria agir da mesma forma que eu e não havia desculpa alguma para o que eu fiz.

Quase dez anos de relacionamento por água abaixo só porque eu não estava sabendo conciliar minha vida no trabalho com a familiar. Só porque eu não aguentei a pressão e me deixei ser levado por um encontro casual na biblioteca de _Princeton_ na semana anterior. Uma carona de volta pra casa e toda merda estava feita, todo o arrependimento veio em minha mente e na de Holly assim que nós percebemos o que tínhamos feitos. Não foi apenas sexo; foi um marido traindo a mulher sem motivo algum, foi uma adolescente agindo sem imaginar as consequências daquilo na sua vida, na minha vida, na vida de Bella e até mesmo de seus pais se eles descobrissem um dia.

A minha falta de maturidade com toda a pressão externa que nós sofríamos em nosso casamento desde o começo - gravidez inesperada, carreiras começando e família querendo se meter mais do que deveria - eram problemas que podiam ter sido resolvidos com conversas, algumas concessões e paciência para esperar a fase difícil passar, mas eu tive que estragar tudo e estar me arrependendo até o dia de minha morte por ter feito uma merda tão grande.

**[…]**


	15. So go ahead, call me irresponsible

**#**

**.**

_*Call me irresponsible - Michael Bublé._

_._

**EPOV**

Agora eu sabia como as famílias dos meus pacientes se sentiam enquanto esperavam na sala da emergência por alguma notícia. Minha sorte foi que Thomas estava cansado de toda a confusão de ter que acordar no meio da noite para acompanhar _papai _e _mamãe_ em um passeio noturno e eu me recostei o máximo na poltrona da sala de espera com ele dormindo em meu colo para não piorar ainda mais sua noite conturbada. Levantei com o máximo de cuidado quando avistei a Dra. Martha saindo de uma das salas de atendimento.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei ajeitando Tom em meus braços. - Foi muito grave?

- Ela teve uma fratura mínima no calcanhar, mas a lesão no tendão foi um pouco mais grave, porém, com três semanas de imobilização e fisioterapia ela estará recuperada rapidamente.

- Ainda bem. - murmurei respirando aliviado.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fale com seu pai? - ela perguntou me observando com preocupação. - Ele está de plantão e ficaria furioso se não soubesse o que aconteceu.

- Acho melhor deixá-lo fora disso.

- Mas foi um acidente como você disse, não é?

- Foi, mas... é mais complicado que isso, Dra. Martha. É muito complicado.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou à farmácia do hospital pegar alguns remédios para Bella enquanto o residente termina de colocar o gesso nela.

- Posso entrar? Bella deve estar preocupada com Thomas.

- Claro, sem problema. Já volto.

Um dos residentes de ortopedia estava colocando a última camada de gesso mole no pé esquerdo de Bella, recostada na maca com os braços cruzados e observando o pé sendo imobilizado. Ela levantou os olhos quando eu abri a porta e me encarou por apenas alguns segundos, mas logo seus olhos mostraram mais interesse em Tom despertando no meu colo.

- Ele não dormiu? - ela perguntou umedecendo os lábios e mordendo o inferior em demonstração de nervosismo.

- Dormiu um pouco só, mas agora vai ficar um pouco difícil de colocá-lo para dormir.

- Me dá ele no colo.

Thomas foi com todo o prazer do mundo para o colo da mãe e ficou brincando com o colar que tinha um pingente em forma de pena que eu dei a Bella no último aniversário que nós passamos juntos e bem, há uns três anos mais ou menos. Uma pena porque significava força e eu não conhecia mulher no mundo que pudesse passar por tanta coisa como ela passou na vida e ainda ter a cabeça em pé. Agora eu começava a me culpar se ela perdesse essa força por causa da _merda_ que eu tinha feito.

- A Dra. Martha já está voltando. - o residente informou recolhendo o material usado.

- Obrigada. - Bella agradeceu dando um sorriso de canto e deitando mais um pouco na maca para Thomas ficar confortável em seu colo.

Ela evitava meu olhar a todo custo e conversava baixo com nosso filho só para não precisar me dizer nada, mas eu ainda não tinha dito tudo o que precisava para convencê-la de que estava amargamente arrependido do que fizera. Na verdade nós não tivemos tempo para conversar após ela cair da escada e nós dois precisarmos correr para o hospital.

- Bella... - eu falei puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado da maca.

- O quê, Edward? - ela retrucou me encarando com dureza.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não precisamos mais conversar sobre nada, ok? Você já fez muita merda por hoje e eu não estou mais no humor de ficar escutando seus pedidos fajutos de desculpas.

- Você não entendeu...

- Eu entendi muito bem. Você me traiu com uma garotinha e eu estou com o pé quebrado impossibilitada de me locomover sozinha pelo próximo mês. Me diga alguma coisa que possa melhorar minha situação.

- Eu me sinto um idiota por fazer você passar por isso. - murmurei tentando colocar mais veracidade do que era possível em minhas palavras.

- Você tem que se sentir muito pior que isso, Edward. - ela retrucou entre os dentes e respirando fundo com a face meio ruborizada. - Você acabou com tudo entre nós dois há muito tempo, bem antes de me trair com a Holly.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota durante muito tempo, mas eu estava perdido, Bella. Eu não sabia como ser pai, ter responsabilidade em um casamento, eu... Eu ainda sou aquele adolescente irresponsável que você conheceu há sete anos.

- Não, você não é mais aquele Edward. O Edward que eu conheci, que me apaixonei, que ficou ao meu lado nos momentos mais difíceis e que sabia reconhecer os próprios erros jamais teria feito uma canalhice como você fez. Se você ainda fosse metade daquele homem que eu conheci não teria jogado tudo para cima porque não aguentou a responsabilidade que quis ter. _Você_ me pediu em casamento, _você_ teve o Thomas comigo e foi _você_ que destruiu tudo entre nós dois, entendeu?

_Entendi perfeitamente,_ pensei sentando em um baque na cadeira e afundando meu rosto entre minhas mãos. Nem que eu chorasse, me jogasse aos seus pés e pedisse um milhão de vezes para que ela me perdoasse, Bella iria fazer isso.

E ela não deveria fazer mesmo, pois o que eu merecia agora por ter a traído em um lapso de respeito com ela e nossa família era sofrer todas essas consequências já marcadas: ganhar o título de canalha da década, perder minha família, perder a mulher que eu amava. Tudo o que eu tinha em minha mente era a determinação de tentar mudar essa situação.

Mas os pedidos tolos de desculpas tiveram que ficar para depois quando a Dra. Martha entrou na sala de atendimento... acompanhada por meu pai. Ele nos encarou sem entender e seu olhar foi mais demorado sobre mim, como se quisesse saber através de meus olhos o que r_ealmente_ tinha acontecido naquela noite confusa.

- Ok, Bella. - Dra. Martha disse antes que meu pai se manifestasse. - Você ficará bem com repouso na próxima semana e tomando esse analgésico aqui. Nada de andar ou carregar Thomas nesses primeiros sete dias, ok? E fisioterapia assim que você retirar o gesso e usar a tala ortopédica na revisão que eu já marquei daqui a 15 dias.

- Obrigada, Dra. Martha. - Bella a agradeceu com um sorriso frouxo e tentou sentar, mas Thomas sobre seu colo a impedia.

- Eu seguro ele. - falei o pegando em meu colo e a permitindo descer da maca com o auxílio de meu pai e da Dra. Martha.

- Edward, você pode me acompanhar rápido ao meu escritório? - meu pai me perguntou sério.

- Eu fico com o Thomas. - Dra. Martha se dispôs com um sorriso e eu o entreguei.

Não sabia que parte ela tinha contado para meu pai, mas ele não estava nada feliz quando nós caminhamos até seu escritório no andar superior. Ele fechou a porta e esperou que eu sentasse na cadeira em frente à sua mesa para sentar em sua poltrona e me encarar por algum tempo.

- Bella está bem, Dra. Martha me garantiu. - ele comentou ainda me encarando. - Mas creio que existe algo por trás desse suposto acidente dela, não é?

- O que você quer dizer com "suposto acidente"? - retruquei tentando não acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

- Você é meu filho e eu até hoje não me deu motivo algum para desgosto, mas eu trabalho em emergência de hospital há quase trinta anos e já vi inúmeros casos em que a mulher aparece aqui com o pé quebrado dizendo que caiu da escada.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu empurrei Bella da escada? É isso?

- Não, mas a Dra. Martha me informou que vocês estavam bastante alterados quando chegaram ao hospital e discutiram algumas vezes antes de ela te colocar na recepção para esperar.

- Eu não empurrei Bella da escada. - o informei tomado rapidamente pela raiva de ser acusado de um absurdo daquele. - E não estou acreditando que meu próprio pai está duvidando de mim.

- Eu nunca vou duvidar da sua índole, Edward, mas a situação que você e Bella estão há algum tempo me faz acreditar que algo muito errado acontece entre vocês dois. E esse episódio de hoje a noite pôde ter sido o _estopim_ de algo muito pior, não é mesmo?

"_Agora ele lê mentes_?", eu pensei deixando meu queixo cair levemente com a surpresa de ter deixado a situação tão clara a ponto de meu pai saber que a _merda_ estava feita com apenas um minuto de conversa. Eu tinha duas opções diante daquela pergunta: confirmar que meu casamento tinha acabado por minha causa ou vestir a máscara do "Não, está tudo bem" que agora fazia parte das nossas faces, mas naquele momento eu estava cansado de ser o Cullen mentiroso que destruiu tudo por pura imaturidade.

- Bella e eu estamos nos separando. - falei após longos minutos e respirei fundo.

- Como assim "se separando"?

- Se-pa-ran-do. Nosso casamento acabou, ela não quer mais saber de mim e provavelmente eu terei que morar em outro lugar. - respondi irritado. - A separação de um casal acontece dessa forma, Dr. Carlisle.

- Não banque o sarcástico comigo, Edward. - ele retrucou de um modo irritado que eu não via há anos. - Você pode ter quase trinta anos e ser pai, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de falar nesse tom comigo.

- Desculpe, eu... Droga!

Levantei da cadeira e andei um pouco pelo escritório enquanto tentava achar a forma menos dolorosa de informá-lo que o filho era um canalha que traiu a mulher sem motivo algum, mas era uma missão quase impossível.

- O que aconteceu para vocês tomarem essa decisão? - ele insistiu. - Fale, Edward.

- Eu traí Bella! - gritei de volta. - Eu transei com minha vizinha de 19 anos e Bella não quer mais saber de mim, foi isso que aconteceu.

- Você fez o quê? - ele perguntou espantado.

- Ah, não me faça repetir isso...

- Eu não acredito que te eduquei para isso.

- Me dar um sermão de como você está decepcionado não irá ajudar em nada.

- Mas você vai escutar. - ele redarguiu ficando de frente a mim. - Você vai escutar como você acabou de fazer a maior _merda_ em sua vida. Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa, vocês dois têm um filho de um ano e você continua agindo como se tivesse 20 anos e ainda estivesse na faculdade? Você tem vinte e sete anos, pelo amor de Deus. Com sua idade eu já tinha três filhos, um cargo de chefe de residência geral e não ficava traindo sua mãe com garotinhas por ai.

- Desculpe se eu sou uma decepção para você, mas infelizmente eu fiz isso e não tem mais volta. - gritei abrindo a porta do escritório e caminhando para sair dali, algumas enfermeiras me olhando assustadas.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - escutei meu pai perguntar atrás de mim.

- Voltar para minha casa com Bella e Thomas.

- Pare de agir sem pensar e me escute.

- Cansei de te escutar por hoje.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pare agora. - ele disse e foi o suficiente para me fazer parar no meio do corredor.

_Masen_. Meu nome de batismo antes de ter sido adotado por meus _verdadeiros _pais, o sobrenome de minha mãe que eu nem cheguei a conhecer e que fazia parte de um passado que meu pai só desenterrou duas vezes em minha vida: quando eu fui suspenso da escola por me envolver em uma briga e quando fui detido no primeiro ano de faculdade por baderna em uma festa de fraternidade. Agora ele invocou essa parte de minha história que eu considerava como algo inexistente na maior burrada que eu tinha feito em minha vida quando deveria ser mais responsável.

- Você vai para casa. _Nossa _casa. - ele disse se aproximando e voltando ao tom calmo de sempre. - Eu levo Bella para casa com o Thomas e amanhã vocês conversam melhor.

- Ela não quer conversar comigo.

- Agora, porque está de cabeça quente e com um pé imobilizado, mas uma noite separados vai ajudar a esclarecer as idéias.

- Certo.

Voltar para minha antiga casa e saber que na manhã seguinte todo mundo já estaria sabendo dos últimos acontecimentos entre Bella e eu não era o que eu tinha em mente para finalizar aquela noite, mas até o momento era a única solução. Eu não sei o que aconteceria se nós dois precisássemos ficar mais algum minutos juntos e não estava com humor para ficar e saber.

Foi sem dúvida alguma a pior noite de minha vida. Como eu cheguei bastante tarde em casa, não havia ninguém acordado para questionar o que eu estava fazendo ali, mas nem esse alívio pôde amenizar um pouco minha mente cansada de tanto repensar o que eu tinha feito. A sensação de impotência por ter decepcionado tanta gente me fez revirar na cama tentando descansar o mínimo que fosse, mas a todo segundo eu via o olhar de desgosto de meu pai, a raiva nítida em cada palavra de Bella e Thomas se afastando de mim.

Além de perder a mulher que eu amava muito, eu também estava perdendo o convívio com meu filho. O moleque que mudou minha vida por completo, que conseguia me fazer relaxar até nos momentos mais estressantes quando ele dava aquela risada mais gostosa do mundo e me chamava de _Pá_. Fora que ele era minha cara e escutar todo mundo dizer isso me enchia de orgulho porque ser pai de um bebê tão perfeito como Thomas era digno de orgulho mesmo.

Mas com a _merda_ que eu tinha feito minha relação de pai com ele estaria abalada, mesmo que eu soubesse que Bella jamais faria nada para me colocar contra ele. Isso não seria algo que ela faria mesmo estando com um ódio mortal cravado no peito porque ela sabia que Thomas era minha vida e apesar de algumas burradas em sua criação eu fazia tudo pensando nele.

Trabalhava como um condenado para garantir seu futuro, brincava mesmo quando estava morrendo de cansaço e tinha poucas horas para descansar até o próximo plantão, acordava algumas vezes durante a noite quando ele estava chorando e cantarolava músicas do Prince só para niná-lo. Agora eu não poderia fazer mais nada disso e meus dias seriam resumidos a apenas trabalhar mais e me condenar mentalmente por ter sido um idiota.

Acordei me sentindo mais lixo do que antes e passei algum tempo fitando o teto de meu quarto sem coragem para levantar e precisar encarar o mundo outra vez, mas era preciso. Eu tinha plantão pela manhã e não iria dar mais nenhum motivo para meu pai me acusar de irresponsabilidade... outra vez.

Queria deixar a casa de meus pais da mesma forma que entrei - incógnito - mas dei o azar de esbarrar justamente com minha mãe na cozinha quando apareci. Respirei fundo e fingi que minha estadia ali era normal.

- Bom dia, mãe. - falei depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e indo pegar a cafeteira.

- Bom dia. - ela respondeu meio atordoada. - Você dormiu aqui ontem à noite?

- Dormi.

- Por que, querido? Bella veio com você?

- Não. Bella está em casa uma hora dessas, eu acho. - respondi em um murmúrio fitando meu copo cheio de café.

- Você acha? - ela retrucou. - Por que você não tem certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Minhas opções naquele momento: contar a verdade sobre tudo ou esperar meu pai contar a versão dele para os fatos. Precisei dar minha cara a tapa porque a reação de Esme não seria a melhor.

- Bella e eu não estamos nada bem. - confessei sem encará-la. _Covarde_, eu podia escutar meus hormônios masculinos gritar.

- Todo mundo sabe disso, mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter dormido aqui?

- Ela quebrou o pé ontem porque caiu da escada, mas não foi minha culpa. Quer dizer, de certa forma foi, mas não da maneira que você está pensando.

- Edward, o que você fez?

Meu coração latejava em meus ouvidos e o café desceu mais amargo quando eu tomei um gole em busca de coragem.

- Eu traí Bella.

Se existisse um diabinho e um anjinho em cada ombro certamente eu escutaria o diabinho me chamando de idiota por ter contado a minha mãe sobre o que tinha feito e o anjinho dizer que eu fiz a coisa certa, mas na minha mente eu fiz a coisa certa e era idiota ao mesmo tempo.

- Você fez o quê? - sua voz era carregada de ultraje e raiva.

- Eu...

- Eu escutei o que você fez, mas eu não consigo acreditar que você realmente fez isso. Eu não te criei para isso, Edward.

- Mãe...

- Calado porque você vai me ouvir agora. - ela avançou e ficou parada a poucos centímetros de mim com aquele olhar de leoa defendendo a cria, mas nesse caso ela estava atacando a própria cria em defesa de uma que _acolheu_. - Desde o primeiro momento que eu te considerei meu filho eu jamais imaginaria que pudesse passar por uma situação como essa. Em vinte e seis anos você não me deu motivo para desgosto, mas cometendo uma besteira como essa você extrapolou em todos os níveis. Trair sua mulher? Que tipo de homem faz isso?

- O tipo muito idiota e que está cansado de escutar as pessoas apontando os erros que ele já sabe.

- Definitivamente você não aprendeu isso com Carlisle. Sua atitude deve ser algum trauma relacionado ao seu pai biológico porque somente um canalha como ele foi faria algo assim.

Esme podia ser uma mulher calma e controlada, mas quando era para meter o dedo na ferida ela não poupava esforços. Naquele momento utilizou do golpe mais baixo de todos que os pais adotivos poderiam usar; meter os pais biológicos na história.

Meu pai tinha feito isso colocando meu sobrenome antigo no meio de nossa briga, mas ela tinha ido mais longe ainda. Comparou-me ao canalha que meu pai biológico foi quando abandonou minha mãe grávida de mim e a obrigou a colocar os filhos mais velhos na adoção como Emmett e Alice me contaram quando eu os conheci. Essa comparação poderia ser _escrota_, mas tinha seu fundo de verdade e me fez abrir os olhos para esse lado da situação. Somente um canalha como ele, _como eu_, poderia fazer algo assim.

- Eu entendi que sou um desgosto para vocês, mas infelizmente é um pouco tarde para reverter a adoção. - comentei baixo. - Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou mais ser uma vergonha para essa família.

- Não seja idiota, Edward. - ela retrucou revirando os olhos.

- Não,você tem razão. Eu entendi e estou aceitando a situação.

Deixei a xícara de café pela metade sobre o balcão e passei a mão em minha barba sem fazer a três dias, deixando a cozinha sem dizer mais nada. Eu já tinha captado a mensagem que ela e meu pai passaram; não passava de uma vergonha. Algo indicava que eles estavam arrependidos de me ter como filho já que eu fui uma opção, não algo que veio por acaso. Eles escolheram me ter naquela família, mas agora suas declarações indicavam que talvez tivesse sido um passo dado em falso.

Não tinha para aonde ir antes do plantão e também não poderia aparecer com a roupa do dia anterior, sem fazer a barba, sem tomar um banho, sem comer. Eu não deixava mais roupas ou qualquer coisa pessoal no hospital já que os plantões como residente de terceiro ano eram mais leves e quando eu dirigi para fora da área da casa de meus pais eu entendi que isso significava que eu precisava voltar para casa.

Encarar Bella no dia seguinte, me despedir de Thomas, arrumar pelo menos uma mala e deixar de vez sua vida. Poderia tentar pedir perdão, mas eu conhecia Bella o suficiente para saber que de cabeça quente - e pé quebrado - ela não aceitaria mais nenhuma palavra vinda de mim. Precisava deixá-la por um tempo e esperar que com a poeira baixando as coisas pudessem se resolver.

A sensação quando eu abri a porta da frente com minha chave era estranha. Como se eu estivesse invadindo a casa de alguém apesar de aquela casa tão minha quanto dela, mas agora pertencia a família que eu destruí sozinho. Estava tudo em silêncio e não era pra menos, pois não passava das sete horas da manhã ainda. Poderia subir, arrumar uma mala com algumas roupas e sair dali sem que ninguém percebesse, mas imaginei que Bella estivesse dormindo uma hora daquelas.

Mesmo assim eu deixei minha chave sobre a bancada do hall e subi em direção ao quarto principal. Passei pelo quarto de Thomas e notei que ele ainda dormia, o que me dava tempo de me despedir quando terminasse de arrumar minhas coisas. A porta do quarto estava aberta e o barulho de chuveiro indicou que Bella estava no banho, algo bom, pois evitava que nós nos encontrássemos e a situação ficasse mais pesada ainda. Fui em direção ao closet e peguei uma das malas grandes para começar a jogar minhas roupas de qualquer forma dentro dela.

Bella me pegou de surpresa quando saiu do banho e me viu dobrando algumas camisas sobre a cama. Ela estava usando um vestido solto no corpo, o cabelo enrolado na toalha e se apoiava nas muletas com tanta graça que eu quis sorrir, mas me controlei quando vi seu olhar sobre a mala quase cheia.

- Eu só vim pegar umas roupas... - falei o óbvio.

- Tudo bem. - ela assentiu e voltou a quicar em direção a cama.

Ela sentou o mais afastado possível de mim e passou a enxugar os fios avermelhados sem me observar terminar a arrumação e fechar a mala. O barulho do zíper era a única coisa preenchendo o silêncio do quarto e ela só me encarou quando eu coloquei a mala no chão e puxei a alça.

- Eu posso me despedir do Thomas? - perguntei sem saber por que estava pedindo aquilo. Era um direito.

- Claro.

- Certo.

Meio desajeitado, arrastei a mala de rodinhas para fora do quarto, mas parei na porta. Me virei e notei que ela me observava, mas desviou o olhar de vergonha quando eu a encarei.

- Bella, eu só queria...

- Vá embora, Edward. - ela me pediu em um murmúrio de desespero. - Por favor. Apenas vá embora.

Eu estava deixando sua vida. Eu tinha certeza de que não pertencia mais ao seu cotidiano quando, com pena de acordar o Tom, beijei seu testa e murmurei que ainda estaria por perto. Fechei a porta da frente, enfiei minha antiga chave no bolso e arrastei os meus pertences de volta ao meu carro sem olhar para trás.

**.**

**#**


	16. Don't wanna play the brokehearted girl

**#**

**.**

_* Broke-hearted Girl - Beyoncé_

Uma semana em que eu vivi entre meu quarto e o sofá da sala. Não podia ir trabalhar por causa da lesão em meu pé que me impedia de dirigir e até mesmo caminhar sem o auxílio de muletas ou alguém e Abby esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo que eu comecei a pensar que não conseguiria mais viver sem sua ajuda. Ela estava tão presente no meu dia-dia que eu não fiquei sozinha um minuto durante o dia. Ou estava trabalhando com meu laptop ou cuidava de Thomas como podia, mas nos momentos de ócio eu tinha alguém me visitando para preencher as horas solitárias.

Alice foi a primeira a vir, como eu estava esperando, e me abraçou por longos minutos enquanto me esperava chorar ou dizer algo, mas eu apenas sorri e fingi que tudo estava bem. _Mais uma vez_.

- Como você está? - ela perguntou segurando minha mão.

- Com um pouco de dor, mas bem.

- Quando eu soube... argh! Quis matar Edward. Como ele pôde?

- Boa pergunta...

- Ele realmente fez _merda_ dessa vez. Você costumava ser a insegura da relação, mas com a maturidade acabou mudando e causando menos brigas. Dessa vez Edward errou por todos esses anos de relacionamento. Traição...

-Alice, está tudo bem. - interrompi ao escutar a palavra que desencadeava um turbilhão de sentimentos. - Sério.

Ela suspirou, mas o olhar de pena não morreu. Aquele maldito olhar que me assombrava e todos achavam que eu merecia por ser a esposa traída e abandona com um filho de um ano. Por mais que eu tentasse ser forte, as pessoas precisavam que eu sofresse para justificar meu humor alterado e isolamento do mundo, só que eles não entendiam que eu tinha uma perna quebrada além de um coração.

- Como Thomas está lidando com a separação dos pais?

- Bem, ele não tem muita consciência do que acontece ao redor do berço e Edward não estava tão presente nesses últimos meses, mas ele anda meio irritado esses dias. Não quer mais mamar diretamente no peito, o que é bom porque eu já estava querendo tirá-lo do peito mesmo.

- Se você quiser, eu posso passar umas horinhas por dia com ele fazendo uns exercícios de psicologia infantil para ele não traumatizar tanto nesse processo.

- Pode ser. Eu acho que estou fazendo tudo errado mesmo.

- Você não está fazendo tudo errado...

- Então, por que eu me sinto a culpada nessa história toda? Não só por que o Tom quase não dorme e não me deixa dormir, mas por tudo. Tudo, Alice. Eu me sinto culpada por tudo.

Agora o olhar de pena fazia sentindo porque eu tinha baixado minha guarda e exposta o que estava sentindo sobre aquilo tudo embora meus olhos ainda estivessem secos. Nenhuma lágrima tinha caído deles desde que soube o que estava acontecendo com Edward e com nosso casamento, mas elas não tardariam a chegar. Eu sabia, meu peito apertado e o nó constante na garganta indicavam isso.

A visita tão esperada - e temida - chegou alguns dias após as outras visitas e me pegou de surpresa enquanto eu tentava dormir no começo da tarde após mais uma noite em claro com Thomas irritado e chorando. Esme bateu na soleira do quarto e eu me virei para encontrá-la na porta com um sorriso sem graça já dando a entender como nosso encontro seria estranho.

- Abigail disse que você estava aqui, mas não me disse que você estava dormindo.

- Eu estava tentando dormir, na verdade. - confessei me sentando na cama. - Mas meu pé ainda não me deixa relaxar.

- Isso me faz lembrar que Carlisle pediu para te entregar os analgésicos.

- Obrigada. - agradeci pegando o frasquinho laranja.

- Eu só vim pegar as últimas roupas de... Edward. E os livros no escritório.

- Oh! Certo...

Fitei o closet ao meu lado e vi a parte que era dele com poucas camisas, dois pares de sapato e um paletó no plástico de proteção. Era como se ele ainda estivesse ali, fosse chegar mais tarde do plantão e deitar ao meu lado para contar animado sua última cirurgia, mas há alguns dias seu lado da cama estava intacto, o escritório vazio e a vaga da garagem com apenas meu carro. Não havia mais _ele_ naquela casa e eu ainda não tinha tomado consciência disso.

Liguei a televisão para não assisti-la levar os últimos resquícios de seu filho da nossa casa, mas eu dava algumas espiadas e observar por alguns segundos ela dobrar as camisas com cuidado e colocar na mala. Ela dobrava cada peça sem pressa, resmungando algo como se estivesse conversando com ela mesma. Fui pega de surpresa quando ela saiu do closet com uma camisa mal dobrada e me encarou séria.

- Algum problema? - perguntei desligando a TV.

- Eu... queria te pedi desculpas.

- Esme...

- Não, eu tenho culpa nisso, eu sei. E como mãe de Edward eu tenho a obrigação de te pedi desculpa pelo o que ele fez. Minha insegurança de avó sem experiência acabou colocando um contra o outro e gerando conflitos, mas eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse fazer isso.

- Esme, isso não é culpa de ninguém além de minha e de Edward.

- Eu não eduquei meu filho para ele fazer isso. Edward não teve exemplos em casa que o fizesse achar que está tudo bem em trair a confiança de alguém, que não há conseqüências para uma traição sem motivo.

- Talvez ele tenha uma razão para ter me traído. O fim do amor, sei lá.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é que Edward não fez isso porque não te ama mais. Se ele não te amasse não estaria se arrastando esses dias como se tivesse perdido toda a família em uma tragédia. Ele te perdeu, Bella. E tem tanta certeza disso que está nítido o seu arrependimento.

- Arrependido ou não, traição é algo inaceitável. Do que valeram os votos de "até que a morte os separe"? De nada! Se ele não agüentou uma crisezinha no 1º ano de casamento certamente não suportaria algo pior.

- Você tem todo o direito de se revoltar com isso. Eu estaria revoltada no seu lugar, mas parte meu coração ver vocês dois separados. E Thomas é tão novo para ficar longe do pai...

- Não vou afastar Thomas do pai. _Eu_ estou com raiva de Edward, não o Thomas.

- Mas você disse isso a Edward? Porque ele está acreditando que não irá mais ver o filho.

- Eu ainda não disse, mas é meio óbvio que eu não seria capaz disso.

- Vocês precisam conversar sobre muitas coisas ainda, mas meu papel de mãe, sogra e avó termina aqui. Só vá conversar com ele com o coração aberto.

Eu queria dizê-la que iria conversar com Edward com meu coração aberto, mas seria porque ele estava rasgado em feridas, quebrado, quase em pedaços. Por fora eu poderia ser uma mulher recém-separada tentando seguir em frente, mas por dentro eu era uma garotinha sofrendo com o fim triste de um relacionamento e se sentindo vazia.

E o vazio ficou pior quando Esme deixou minha casa com uma mala contendo as últimas coisas de Edward. Não havia mais nada que lembrasse sua existência agora, nem mesmo seu perfume no travesseiro que depois de uma semana desapareceu ou os livros de medicina no escritório. Ele tinha sumido, estava pronto para ser esquecido, mas toda vez que eu visse um casal feliz e meu coração acelerasse, rapidamente lembraria que "eu tive isso, eu perdi isso...".

*******

Chamei um táxi naquela tarde e pedi a Abby que cuidasse de Thomas enquanto eu fosse ao hospital fazer revisão do meu pé e tirar o gesso. Eu já estava o usando havia uma semana e minha vida estava bastante limitada, então seria um alívio poder voltar à ativa e ocupar minha mente um pouco com trabalho, rotina, pessoas.

Dra. Martha me atendeu no horário marcado e perguntou como minha semana havia sido enquanto eu sentava na maca com a ajuda de um residente. Foi um alívio quando ele cerrou o gesso e livrou meu pé daquela prisão quente e que coçava loucamente nas horas mais inoportunas.

- É normal ainda estar inchado porque uma lesão nessa área demorar a sarar. - ela comentou examinando meu pé ainda inchado e o mexendo em várias direções. - Doe?

- Um pouco.

- Continue tomando o antiinflamatório e o analgésico por mais essa semana. E marque suas sessões de fisioterapia o mais rápido possível, dez no mínimo.

- Pode deixar.

- A bota ortopédica fará uma imobilização mais leve e melhor para você, te permitindo voltar a fazer tudo que você fazia antes, mas com calma. Pode dirigir, mas se sentir que está forçando não continue.

- Farei tudo certinho para voltar à ativa o mais rápido. Não agüento mais ficar em casa.

A bota sem dúvida era um alívio, pois eu poderia pisar e andar sozinha, tirar para tomar banho e voltar a minha rotina. Ocupar minha mente após um tempo de folga e de solidão seria excelente porque o que eu mais sofri durante aquela semana foi ter apenas as vozes da televisão me fazendo companhia.

Era estranho andar mancando, mas fui procurando a melhor forma de caminhar ao deixar a sala de atendimento para voltar para casa, mas quando cheguei ao balcão da emergência todo o meu corpo congelou junto com meu coração, porque após sete dias, 168 malditas horas, eu estava vendo Edward novamente.

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas o reconheci em questão de segundos quando vi seu cabelo dourado bagunçado e sua postura enquanto anotava algo em uma ficha médica. Ele coçou a nuca em algum momento demonstrando irritação e rabiscou algo na folha com pressa antes de entregar a fichar para a enfermeira atrás do balcão e dizer algo a ela. Antes de virar-se em minha direção ele ainda checou o _pager_ preso em sua calça azul usada em cirurgias e resmungou algo. Toda a cena durou menos de três minutos, mas para meu coração voltando a bater vagarosamente parecia que um mês tinha se passado desde que eu tomei consciência de que estava o vendo.

Edward tinha a intenção de começar a andar de volta ao trabalho, mas congelou no mesmo susto que eu quando me viu. Seus lábios se entreabriram como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas pararam antes de um suspiro que parecia ser de cansaço escapou deles. Sua barba crescida durante toda aquela semana por causa do tamanho e as olheiras indicavam que ele como um todo estava cansado e eu briguei bravamente contra minha mente para não sentir pena dele.

Eu não podia sentir pena do homem que traiu minha confiança, que jogou seu casamento para cima por causa de uma crise comum entre casais de nossa idade com as mesmas dificuldades. A pressão do trabalho, da família, de ter um filho antes dos trinta anos e uma esposa tão ocupada e pressionada quanto ele não iria desaparecer após uma transa qualquer com a vizinha adolescente, só que alguém esqueceu de avisar a ele isso e Edward fez o que fez. _Fudeu_ com tudo, estragou nossa relação, me deixou na _merda_ e comprou briga com pessoas que o amavam. Ele poderia estar arrependido disso, mas eu estava ainda mais por achar que poderia confiar nele.

Não conseguia me mover do meio da emergência ao vê-lo em minha frente, nem mesmo quando ele passou a mão pelos fios rebeldes e caminhou até estar a uma distância menor, mas segura de mim. De perto ele ainda era o mesmo Edward que me conquistou, me deu anos de felicidade, um filho perfeito e memórias impossíveis de apagar, mas agora seus olhos cansados passavam a sensação de que seus dias estavam sendo infernais e eu sabia por que. Meu coração tão acelerado e fraco sabia exatamente por que.

- Eu... não esperava te ver aqui. - ele comentou e seus olhos estavam frenéticos enquanto analisava minha expressão nula.

- Tive revisão com a Dra. Martha. - respondi estupidamente presa em seus olhos verdes.

- É mesmo, não me lembrei disso. Já tem uma semana que você torceu o pé.

- É, uma semana.

Não dava para evitar que o silêncio constrangedor se formasse entre nós dois por mais que eu não quisesse demonstrar que estava incomodada com sua presença e se pudesse sairia correndo dali, mas meu maldito pé só iria atrasar minha fuga.

- Eu preciso ir. - murmurei abaixando os olhos e começando a mancar para me afastar.

- Como voc... o Thomas está? - Edward perguntou com pressa e eu respirei fundo antes de virar apenas a cabeça para responder.

- Ele está bem. Se adaptando.

- Certo...

A palavra saiu fraca de seus lábios e me atingiram da maneira que talvez tenha sido sua intenção; piedosa. Estava nítido que Edward sofreria muito longe do filho, mas ele deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer a _merda_ que cometeu. Eu não sentiria pena dele se dependesse de minha razão, mas meu coração... Ah, ele estava sendo facilmente envolvido por aqueles olhos verdes tão cansados que não deu para controlar minha boca quando eu disse:

- Ele só dorme agora agarrado com aquela sua camisa cinza que ele descobriu na primeira gaveta do closet, lembra?

- Lembro. - ele sorriu e aquele ato iluminou sua face como se ele estivesse voltando à vida depois de muito tempo _morto_. - Que ele babou toda e arrastou pela casa engatinhando, não foi?

- Essa mesmo. Abby tentou lavá-la, mas ele não deixou. Só consegue dormir depois que eu dou a "_nisa"_ dele.

- _Nisa_... - Edward repetiu a palavra engraçada que Thomas usava para se dirigir a camisa que há quase duas semanas ele não largava.

- Eu vou...

- Certo, não quero te atrapalhar.

- Tchau.

- Tchau, Bella.

O jeito que meu nome ressoou em sua voz deveria ser quase uma ofensa para mim, mas surtiu o efeito contrário. Eu ainda captei a doçura com que ele se dirigia a mim nos momentos em que possuía meu corpo e destruía qualquer controle de minha mente ao escutá-lo me chamar de "Bella". Porque nessas horas _Prince_ deixava de existir e ele repetia meu nome quase em prece, como se conjurasse seu lado perfeito e demoníaco só para me matar de prazer com suas mãos, beijos, toques, sussurros.

Esse tipo de lembrança - mesmo que a última vez que o tive dessa forma tivesse sido há alguns meses - só serviu para piorar minha situação quando eu chamei o táxi na porta da emergência e lhe disse o destino. Tentei respirar fundo diversas vezes para afastar a pressão tão forte em meu peito, mas não era possível ter forças naquele momento, pois quem eu acabara de deixar pra trás não foi o homem que me traiu.

Foi o homem que me amou por quase sete anos, que esteve ao meu lado nas melhores lembranças e que agora se tornou o protagonista da pior delas. Sua voz me dizendo que havia me traído era a mais viva em minha mente e quando eu comecei a deixar os arredores do hospital dentro do carro essa voz serviu para desencadear a reação que todos estavam esperando; lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto antes do soluço alto escapar de minha garanta.

- A senhorita está bem? - o taxista perguntou me olhando com preocupação através do retrovisor.

- Não. - confessei passando a mão por meus olhos para limpá-los, mas sete dias de lágrimas acumuladas culminaram em um pranto descontrolado. - Mas eu vou ficar.

_Eu preciso ficar_, repeti mentalmente esse mantra por todo o caminho.

**.**

**#**


	17. Is hard to move on

**Demorou, mas saiu né? Espero que vocês entendam que eu faço faculdade e estou me formando, logo não tenho o dia todo livre para ficar escrevendo, fora que eu tenho outras fics para postar. Anyaway, quem não entende haters to the left...**

**Show me the love **

**

* * *

.**

**#**

_* Near to You - A Fine Frenzy_

**EPOV**

Vê-la após sete dias era o mesmo que senti a faca crava em meu peito se deslocando um pouco mais para baixo, mas o suficiente para rasgar meu coração até onde o pobre coitado não agüentava mais. Desde que eu fiz a maior merda de minha vida eu tinha essa sensação de que estava com um punhal em meu coração porque a dor não passava, eu não conseguia suturar e deixar para trás o fato de que tinha perdido a mulher que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida. E quando eu vi Bella parada em minha frente na recepção do hospital após uma semana longe, meu coração deu a última demonstração de que estava vivo e acelerou em instantes.

Ela continuava sendo a mesma garota que eu conheci na faculdade, a mesma mulher que cresceu junto comigo, que formou uma família, que me deu um filho perfeito que eu estava morrendo de saudade. E quando ela me disse Thomas só dormia com minha _nisa_ eu quase desabei naquele chão esterilizado para implorar que ela me perdoasse mesmo que fosse em vão. Estava marcado no olhar triste e profundo de Bella que esse perdão jamais viria e se viesse eu teria que ralar muito para consegui-lo, mas eu estava disposto a lutar por ele.

Só que não era tão fácil assim seguir em frente depois de dez anos ao lado de alguém que foi tão importante e eu me sentia perdido conforme os dias iam passando e eu percebia que nada tinha mudado. Eu ainda estava sem falar com minha mãe depois que ela fez questão de me comparar ao canalha do meu pai biológico, meu pai apenas dirigia a palavra a mim na condição profissional quando eu precisava falar com o Coordenado da Escola de Medicina de Princeton e eu literalmente só vivia para trabalhar.

Sem ter para onde ir, coloquei minhas malas no fundo de meu carro, o estacionei na minha vaga no hospital e me enfurnei nele durante todo o dia de trabalho, pegando plantões que não eram meus só para preencher minhas noites e não ter que sair do único ambiente que eu ainda me sentia bem. Dormia no quarto dos plantonistas no horário que eu conseguia, comia no restaurante do hospital e tomava banho no vestiário. Eu era um médico fantasma que morava e trabalhava no mesmo lugar, mas eu não tinha para onde ir. _Precisava_ seguir com minha vida, mas não _conseguia_.

Foi bom para minha especialização em neurocirurgia, pois eu sempre estava lá quando qualquer caso aparecia e nas horas vagas me enfiava na biblioteca do hospital para estudar mais e mais a cada dia. Estava me tornando um profissional impecável, sendo motivo de comentário dos outros médicos chefes de residência que há muito tempo não via um residente no terceiro ano tão empenhado na área que escolheu para atuar, mas o que eles não sabiam era que eu utilizava meu trabalho para ocupar minha mente e não ficar 24 horas revivendo o momento em que eu soube que tinha perdido Bella.

Quem me conhecia e sabia que eu e Bella tínhamos nos separado - mesmo sem saber o motivo real - tentava me animar, me fazer _dar a volta por cima e seguir em frente_ como aquelas frases motivadoras de spam que te mandam por e-mail prezam, mas não era tão simples assim. Como eu conseguiria _seguir em frente_ quando tudo que eu mais queria era _voltar no tempo_ e evitar fazer aquela merda sem volta? O que não me deixava enlouquecer de vez era não ter ninguém se metendo em minha vida no começo, mas eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria chegar com opiniões formadas e tentando me ensinar uma lição.

Minha manhã tinha sido calma após uma madrugada de plantão e pela emergência vazia e o quadro de cirurgias limpo eu tive a certeza de que, quando as coisas esquentassem, eu não teria paz. No meu segundo ano de residência eu aprendi que emergência vazia e nenhuma cirurgia marcada para o dia era sinal de que alguma tragédia iria acontecer para ocupar todos os médicos disponíveis, então eu fui almoçar no refeitório do hospital antes de tentar dormir um pouco no quarto dos plantonistas.

Peguei minha salada de qualquer coisa disponível e uma lata de Coca-cola, uma combinação nada saudável, mas a última coisa que eu estava sendo era saudável naqueles dias, comendo _fast-food_ por ser a coisa mais prática para conseguir e tendo poucas horas de sono. Por isso fazia combinações loucas no almoço e sentava sozinho para comer, mas quando eu levei a primeira garfada de alface com tomate cereja à boca Mark Sloan sentou ao meu lado com um sorriso na face.

- E aí, Eddie? - ele me cumprimentou com a animação de sempre e eu sorri forçadamente com a boca cheia e começando a mastigar. - Animação, cara.

- Eu peguei um plantão de 15 horas essa madrugada, Mark. A última coisa que eu estou é animado.

- Vai para casar dormir. Garanto que Carlisle não irá se importar se você tirar um

dia de folga dos plantões.

- Aham. Meu pai iria adorar. - comentei com sarcasmos.

- Cara, o que está acontecendo? Você e seu pai quase não se falam mais, você vive nesse hospital e... sua relação com Bella não existe mais, não é?

- É exatamente isso. - suspirei e deixei o garfo sobre o prato. - Bella e eu... não existe mais.

- Vocês se separaram? - Mark retrucou surpreso. - Por que você não me disse isso, cara?

- Não é exatamente a coisa que eu mais sinto vontade de falar, ainda mais da forma que terminou tudo...

Mark me olhou como se pedisse para eu continuar e por mais que não estivesse com humor para explicar tudo, também sentia uma obrigação de contá-lo o que andou acontecendo em minha vida. Ele me viu crescer, me deixava mexer nos instrumentos cirúrgicos quando eu era moleque e ficava correndo pelos corredores daquele hospital, era o tio que eu não tive já que meu pai não tinha irmão. Eu devia uma explicação para ele, sentia isso.

- Eu fiz a maior merda que eu poderia fazer para Bella.

- Não me diga que você... - ele começou a perguntar, mas parou quando eu assenti. - Por que, cara? Você não amava mais Bella?

- Não! - esclareci rápido. - Eu ainda amo Bella, por isso me arrependo tanto de ter transado com a Holly. Eu fui muito idiota, Mark. Você não tem noção.

- Eu tenho. Acredite em mim que eu já cometi essa merda diversas vezes quando era jovem. Por mais canalha que seja, é normal para um homem trair alguma vez na vida.

- Eu nunca tinha traído Bella nesses oito anos que eu estava com ela. Nem mesmo quando eu estava na faculdade e os hormônios dos vinte e poucos anos me dominando. Eu nunca quis transar com outra mulher esse tempo todo e justamente agora eu faço uma _merda_ dessas?

- A _merda_ foi apenas traí-la ou teve mais algum fato que agravou a situação?

- Holly ser nossa vizinha de 19 anos caloura de Princeton agravou muito a situação.

- _Wow_, Eddie. - Mark exclamou segurando um sorriso nos lábios, mas o repreendeu por completo ao ver meu olhar de raiva. - Desculpe cara, mas você _traçou_ uma caloura. Isso é...

- Completamente errado. - falei antes que ele colocasse algum comentário cafajeste no final da frase. - Quando eu tinha dezoito anos ela tinha uns... 10 anos, cara. Isso é doentio.

- Ei, ela não era menor de idade quando você transou com ela, não é?

- Não.

- Então não há nada de criminoso nisso, relaxe.

- Não é o fato de eu ter transado com uma adolescente que me deixa mal. É eu ter traído Bella, cara. É ter _fudido_ com nosso casamento por causa de uma _merda_ que aconteceu por acaso e uma única vez.

- Se fosse outro _cara_ eu iria dizer para não contar a ela, mas você é meu moleque, Eddie. Eu te vi crescer, apesar de me sentir um velho por causa disso, e te ensinei muita coisa errada quando Carlisle não estava vendo, mas eu nunca quis que você se transformasse em um canalha sem coração como eu fui com sua idade. Sua atitude foi de um canalha sem coração, mas eu te conheço e sei que você não traiu Bella porque queria _comer_ uma garotinha e sair da rotina do casamento.

- Se eu soubesse que iria trair Bella algum dia era capaz de arrancar meu _pau_ para não fazer isso. - falei com desespero.

- Calma _aê_, não vamos apelar para o trágico. Por mais que eu seja um cirurgião plástico famoso no país, não gostaria de ter que reconstituir seu _amiguinho_.

- Eu não sei mais o que faço, cara. Eu só quero a Bella de volta, poder ficar com ela novamente, ver meu filho...

- Eddie, relaxe e dê tempo ao tempo. Esse é o melhor conselho que eu posse te dar agora porque tudo o que você fizer só irá piorar a situação. Deixa a Bella esfriar a cabeça, pensar melhor na situação e depois você tenta mostrar como está arrependido de ter feito isso.

- O foda é ter que esperar esse maldito tempo passar.

- Por que você não se diverte com outras calouras de faculdade enquanto isso? - ele sugeriu dando tampinhas em minhas costas e rindo. - Brincadeira. Estou brincando.

- Eu vou tentar tirar um cochilo depois desse plantão. - murmurei pegando minha lata de Coca-cola e levantando da mesa.

O quarto dos plantonistas estava vazio para minha sorte e eu terminei o refrigerante no caminho até lá, respirando fundo para tentar manter meus olhos abertos e desabando na cama de baixo do beliche ainda de jaleco. Eu tinha fechado meus olhos por cinco minutos no máximo quando a porta do quarto abriu em um baque e eu quase bati minha cabeça no beliche de cima quando acordei em um pulo com o susto.

- Que _porra_ é essa? - xinguei sentando na cama para ver quem era o idiota que estava me interrompendo e suspirei de cansaço quando vi a figura pequena também vestida com um jaleco parada em minha frente com os braços cruzados. - O que você quer, Alice?

- O que eu quero? - ela retrucou séria. - Que você vá viver sua maldita vida de uma vez por todas.

- O q...

- Shii, eu não terminei o quê vim falar. - ela levantou o dedo indicador para e interromper e eu franzi o cenho sem acreditar. - Como sua irmã mais velha eu vim aqui tentar colocar um pouco de juízo em sua mente depois da canalhice que você fez.

- Eu acabei de sair de um plantão de 15 horas e não estou com disposição para escutar o que você veio falar, portanto...

- Portanto nada! Se enterrar no trabalho não irá apagar o que você fez, é apenas um disfarce para o desespero que você está sentindo agora que tomou consciência de que seu erro não tem conserto. Eu diria que você está querendo bancar o sofredor para que o sentimento de pena seja aplicado na sua situação, mas eu...

- Não venha usar sua psicologia em mim, ok? - falei cansado daquele mesmo discurso que todos usavam comigo. - Eu fiz merda, eu tenho consciência disso e não estou bancando o sofredor para que as pessoas tenham pena de mim. Como minha irmã você deveria saber que eu estou sofrendo de verdade porque perdi minha família.

- Como sua irmã eu estou aqui tentando te fazer abrir os olhos e sair dessa situação patética. Vivendo no hospital e trabalhando plantão após plantão irá te ajudar em que, Edward? Em nada! Vá procurar um maldito lugar para morar, arranjar algo para fazer em suas horas vagas, compre um cachorro, sei lá, mas vá viver sua vida se quiser recuperar Bella.

- Desde quando você apóia Bella voltar para mim? - perguntei desconfiado. - Não era você que jogou o discurso de "mulher traída não deve perdoar" para ela?

- Você é idiota, sabia? Eu estou tentando te ajudar e você vem com dez pedras?

- Eu só estou cansado de ser o vilão dessa história e ninguém perceber que eu estou arrependido.

- Você pode estar arrependido como diz, mas como alguém irá acreditar nisso quando você se isolou do mundo e se fechou no trabalho? Você não fala com Esme a mais de uma semana, Edward. Que atitude de adulto é essa?

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Em primeiro lugar, alugue um apartamento, pelo amor de Deus. Você está com cara de que não dorme uma noite inteira há muito tempo. Depois, ligue para Esme e peça desculpas por ter sido tão infantil nesses últimos tempos. Ela pode não estar feliz com o que você fez, mas é sua mãe e irá te receber de braços abertos.

- Certo. Eu vou fazer isso. - concordei com seus conselhos.

- Você é um idiota, mas é meu irmãozinho. - Alice disse me abraçando. - Te ver sofrer me faz sofrer também.

- Desculpe por ter sido um babaca ultimamente. - fui sincero com aquele pedido e ela acariciou meu cabelo antes de beijar minha bochecha.

- Você nunca deixará de ser babaca.

Ela sorriu e beijou minhas duas bochechas antes de enfiar a mão no bolso do jaleco e tirou um papel dobrado, me entregando.

- Eu já liguei para saber se o apartamento está livre e o proprietário me disse que você poderá visitá-lo hoje a tarde se quiser.

- Você não se cansa de resolver as coisas pelos outros, não é? - perguntei sorrindo com esse fato e feliz por ainda ter minha família. Nem tudo estava perdido.

- É bom para ocupar a mente enquanto Jasper ainda não me permite começar a preparar o casamento. - ela respondeu antes de fechar a porta e me deixar sozinho novamente.

Alice - como sempre - tinha razão. Eu não podia mais me esconder no hospital e ficar remoendo minha dor sem tomar uma atitude para fazê-la passar. Estava na hora de deixar o sofrimento de lado e começar a agir de acordo com a situação. Arranjar um lugar para morar era uma das primeiras coisas a serem feitas e agendei para aquela tarde a visita ao apartamento que Alice conseguiu.

O lugar não era o melhor, mas servia para mim. Um quarto, muito pequeno e com móveis velhos, mas era perto do hospital e o proprietário disse que eu poderia me mudar naquele dia mesmo. E foi o que fiz depois de assinar o contrato e pagar dois meses de aluguel adiantado para garantir o lugar. Mas nem mesmo quando eu coloquei minhas malas na sala e olhei ao redor eu consegui me sentir em casa, que aquele lugar era meu. Não, minha casa ficava no subúrbio da cidade, tinha um jardim mal cuidado e dentro dela estava meu filho que eu sentia saudade a cada segundo e a mulher que me fazia perder noites repensando em como eu fui idiota.

"_Oi. Você ligou para a residência dos Cullens. No momento nós não estamos ou não podemos atender. Você sabe o que fazer depois do bip."_

_BIP_

_Você tem uma mensagem nova:_

- Mãe? Sou eu, Edward. Estou ligando para te dizer que aluguel um apartamento perto do hospital. Não é exatamente o que você poderia chamar de um lugar morável, mas foi o que eu encontrei por enquanto. Eu queria que você viesse conhecer, sabe? Ver o cubículo que seu filho idiota está morando. E eu também estou com saudade de você. É isso. Tchau.

_Fim da mensagem._

**.**

**#**


	18. But the pain remains the same

**Olá gente _bunita_! Mais um cap. Demorou, mas saiu. Sempre sai, é só ter fé e paciência. Já sabem o que fazer, não é? Show me the love! **

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

_* I'm Ok - Christina Aguilera_

Não foi tão ruim como eu imaginei que fosse ser minha vida após a separação. Voltar ao trabalho, ter uma rotina e me adaptar aos poucos ajudou minha mente a assimilar as coisas acontecendo com minha nova vida. Eu tentava me manter o máximo de tempo ocupada na redação e em casa só para não ter um segundo de descanso em que minha cabeça parasse para pensar. Não, eu estava proibida de pensar, refletir, ponderar, qualquer atividade cerebral que pudesse me fazer reviver os últimos dois meses de minha vida.

Porque minha vida desde o começo daquele ano poderia ser resumida em brigas, discussões, estresse, traição e separação, mas sem dúvida alguma o pior de tudo era saber que eu perdi a confiança no homem que eu amava. Nada iria superar aquilo, ainda me machucava lembrar a noite que Edward contou o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois. Por isso eu não estava me permitindo pensar sobre o assunto porque eu precisava seguir em frente, certo? Mesmo tropeçando nas lembranças e me machucando quando alguma cena feliz de nosso passado invadia minha mente, eu estava caminhando em paz.

Até mesmo Thomas estava começando a se acostumar com a nova rotina de não ter o pai por perto, mesmo que eu notasse que ele insistia em alguns comportamentos para meio que chamar minha atenção. Eu sentia tanto orgulho por vê-lo comer sozinho com apenas um ano, mas logo nos primeiros dias após Edward deixar nossas vidas eu estava tendo uma dificuldade incrível para fazê-lo se concentrar na hora do jantar e não terminar com sopa ou papinha jogados em meu cabelo. Por mais que eu brigasse, fizesse cara feia para ele entender que aquilo estava errado ou até mesmo gritasse quando eu perdia a paciência, não dava certo e Thomas enfiava a mão no pratinho e jogava comida em mim. Querendo evitar um problema maior e um bebê irritado, pedi ajuda desesperada para Alice conseguir domar aquela ferinha querendo me fazer entender que estava errado o _papa _dele não estar em casa como antigamente.

Eu poderia dizer que o _papa_ dele tinha feito uma merda muito grande e deixou nossas vidas por causa disso, mas ele apenas me olharia com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate iguais aos meus e faria uma expressão de que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, então era tempo perdido. E eu também não queria ser o tipo de mãe que fica enchendo a mente do filho com coisas horríveis para colocá-lo contra o pai, seria muito mesquinho de minha parte e Edward não tinha errado com o filho, mas comigo, então ele tinha que resolver os problemas comigo. Complicado...

Esses probleminhas com Thomas, junto com o trabalho me exigindo cada vez mais e a responsabilidade de uma casa toda em minhas costas foram suficientes para me ocupar por um mês sem lágrimas, sonhos ou memórias, até porque eu não tinha tempo para chegar em casa e relaxar antes de dormir. Eu chegava já colocando Thomas para jantar, informando à Abby o que ela precisava fazer para o dia seguinte, verificando as mensagens na secretária, evitando que o Tom quebrasse os controles da televisão e da TV a cabo, tomando banho enquanto dava banho nele e tomando chá enquanto lia alguma historinha para ele dormir. Quando eu deitava na cama era para fechar os olhos e dormir para acordar aquela sensação de que não tinha dormido nem um minuto durante a noite. Pois é, Bella versão separada e com filho era uma mulher beirando um colapso nervoso.

Uma única coisa que poderia dizer que Edward estava me ajudando nos dias complicados e era quando Thomas acordava no meio da noite chorando e eu me arrastava até o seu quarto para tirá-lo do berço. Seus olhos sempre estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e ele se calava, mas ficava soluçando baixo no meu colo enquanto eu ia até a estante do seu quarto que tinha o aparelho de som e ligava no CD que nunca saía dali.

"_I knew a girl named Nikki, I guess you could say she was a sex fiend…"_

Não era a música ideal para ninar uma criança, mas era a única que o acalmava e o fazia dormir em questão de minutos. Edward tinha acertado ao gravar algumas músicas do Prince na tentativa de Thomas gostar, mas Darling Nikki era sem dúvida a sua favorita de todas, algumas vezes quando eu o colocava para dormir ele ficava em pé no berço e apontava para o som dizendo "_Ikki_" pedindo a música. Eu estava criando um filho que cresceria achando que garotas taradas que se masturbam na recepção de hotéis eram legais e normais, mas Thomas não era a criança que se divertia com _Backyardigans_ ou _Jay Jay, o Jatinho_.

- _Come back, Nikki. Come back. __Your dirty little Prince wanna grind, grind, grind, grind_… - eu cantarolei o final da música e percebi que ele já estava imerso no sono novamente.

O coloquei de volta no berço e o cobri com o pequeno cobertor, vendo a expressão de anjinho de volta ao seu rosto. Por mais que ele me estressasse durante todo o dia com suas birras, algumas coisas que Thomas fazia conseguiam derreter meu coração e me fazer sorrir como uma mãe bobona. Como quando eu estava sentada na sala assistindo televisão e ele estava brincando no tapete e do nada eu sentia algo se chocando contra minha perna e era ele abraçando minhas pernas para pedir colo. Contando parecer ser uma coisa boba, mas o modo que ele apertava minha panturrilha e me olhava enquanto dizia "_Coio_" me fazia derreter e carregá-lo sem pensar duas vezes.

Tinha perdido o sono naquela noite e resolvi preparar um chá antes de retornar ao meu quarto. Aproveitei para catar os brinquedos de Thomas que ficaram na sala junto com seu kit de lápis de cera que ele adorava usar para rabiscar bobagens sentado no chão. Garatujas, como Alice uma vez explicou, e era a forma de ele se expressar para nós, mostrando através dos tons de cores usados ou a grosseria dos traços se estava estressado ou não. O desenho daquela noite era todo colorido, então eu deduzi que ele estava feliz.

Notei a luzinha da secretária eletrônica piscando informando que havia uma nova mensagem que eu não tinha escutado ainda e apertei o botão para escutá-la enquanto colocava um pouco de água para esquenta.

"_Bella, aqui é Esme. Estou te ligando para dizer que essa sexta-feira é aniversário de Carlisle, 50 anos, e eu estou organizando uma festa para comemorar mesmo que ele não queira nada. De qualquer forma, na sexta-feira terá um jantar para alguns amigos aqui em casa e eu adoraria que você e Thomas viessem. Às 20h, certo? Beijos, querida."_

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que o aniversário de Carlisle estava próximo e talvez minha mente tivesse bloqueado esse fato para não recordar os anos anteriores que eu participei das festas da família Cullen e me divertir ao lado de Edward. Por um lado foi bom para meu coração não ficar machucado com as lembranças boas, mas por outro eu me senti saudosa de estar com aquela família que se tornou minha com os anos de relacionamento, que me acolheu quando meu pai estava viajando e quando eu perdi minha mãe. Eu sentia saudade de me sentir uma Cullen, mas ainda bem que Thomas proporcionava essa aproximação com eles.

Colei um _post-it_ na geladeira para me lembrar de comprar o presente de Carlisle e uma camisa social para Thomas usar na festa, voltando para o quarto com minha xícara de chá pronta sem me tocar do que aquele aniversário significaria. Apenas na manhã seguinte, quando eu vi o recado que deixei para mim mesma que a ficha caiu: outro encontro com Edward. E daí que tinha passado um mês desde a última vez que nos encontramos? A merda da ferida ainda estava aberta e provavelmente iria sangra, eu sabia. Eu me conhecia bem para saber que esse tipo de cicatrização demoraria a acontecer, mas mais uma vez eu precisava encarar a situação como adulta.

Me enchi de café, fumei dois cigarros no almoço e utilizei minha hora de folga para resolver as pendências logo na quarta-feira. Comprei um conjunto com gravatas e abotoadeiras elegantes para Carlisle porque era algo que ele sempre precisava e não necessitava um investimento financeiro tão grande, mas não resisti quando fui comprar a camisa para Thomas. Roupa de bebê era sempre tão fofa que eu acabava gastando mais do que deveria com ele e naquele dia levei além de uma camisa social, uma calça que combinava e um suéter super lindo para usar no aniversário também. Era nessas horas que eu agradecia por não ter uma filha senão meu salário seria todo em coisinhas para deixá-la linda e fofa como uma boneca, mas não deixei de bater palminhas de felicidade junto com Abby quando experimentei a roupinha nova em Thomas e ele ficou um principezinho lindo.

Com a parte do presente resolvida eu não teria problema algum com o aniversário além de esperá-lo chegar e ver no que daria, em como seria meu encontro com Edward. Mesmo que ele fizesse algo para me estressar ou me machucar ainda mais eu não poderia fazer um escândalo, teria que me controlar por estar na festa de sua família e com pessoas importantes para eles, mas não era com isso que eu estava preocupada. Era com o fato de que provavelmente o clima ficaria pesado entre nós dois e todos que soubessem sobre isso ficassem cheios de dedos com nós dois para amenizar a situação, só que eles não poderiam fazer nada a não ser rezar para um barraco não ser armado. Eu era uma _lady_, mas quando meu sangue fervia não dava para controlar minha boca então o nervosismo me dominou por completo durante a quinta-feira e a sexta pela manhã. _Adeus unhas_...

Pensei que meu maior problema daquela semana seria o jantar na casa dos Cullens, mas fui muito bem enganada pelo destino até a sexta-feira depois de sair do trabalho. Depois de encarar o engarrafamento de todos os dias, conseguir chegar ao meu bairro perto das 19h e dirigia calmamente por minha rua enquanto equilibrava o cigarro entre os dedos, nada de estranho ocorrendo. Até que eu virei a esquina na entrada da minha rua e dei de cara com o carro do Luke, meu vizinho, estacionando na calçada enquanto ele saia com uma caixa na mão. Nada fora do comum, até porque nós sempre chegávamos em casa do trabalho no mesmo horário e eu buzinei para cumprimentá-lo com um aceno, mas meu sorriso morreu ao ver Holly saindo do carro com ele.

Eu não tinha a encontrado desde que Edward me contou que transou com ela e meu casamento foi por água abaixo. Eu ainda não tinha encarado a outra responsável por meu sofrimento e também não sabia como seria minha reação se um dia a encontrasse. Naquela noite eu soube exatamente qual reação eu teria.

No momento que eu vi seu cabelo loiro surgindo e seu sorriso ao dizer algo ao pai, um flash de pensamento me veio à mente e eu só conseguia imaginar Edward beijando-lhe a boca, arrancando sua roupa, possuindo seu corpo adolescente da mesma maneira que ele fazia comigo. Não dava para não pensar naquela cena, eu não conseguia fechar minha mente e não imaginar como havia sido a traição porque eu estava com raiva depois de um mês me proibindo de sentir qualquer coisa. Ver Holly despertou minha raiva e meu coração batia com tanta força que me machucava mais, me fazia sangrar mesmo depois de eu sentir o _cascão_ sobre a ferida fechando. Aquela vagabunda infanto-juvenil tinha arrancado qualquer tipo de cicatrização que pudesse estar ocorrendo.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer maneira da porta da garagem e fiquei ainda dentro dele por alguns minutos tentando voltar ao normal, mas volta e meia eu imaginava os dois em uma maldita cama - a nossa cama às vezes - e escutava os gemidos que ela emitia por causa do prazer que Edward a estava dando. O prazer que deveria ser apenas meu, mas em um ato de canalhice ele pôde dar a outra mulher, pior ainda, a uma criança praticamente. Como eu poderia perdoar algo assim? Era impossível, nem mesmo todo o amor que eu ainda sentia por ele seria capaz de apagar isso de minha cabeça.

Abby ainda estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha quando eu entrei enfurecida e passei por ela sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la. Além de estar cansada do trabalho, eu estava exausta mentalmente por ter que encarar aquela sessão de tortura ao ver Holly e ainda teria que encarar um jantar na casa dos pais de meu ex-marido eu mexia seriamente com meu controle. Seria obra divina eu conseguir sobreviver a aquela noite sem problemas maiores.

- Senhora Bella. - a escutei me chamar quando eu já estava no meio da escada.

- Oi Abby. Desculpa, nem falei com você...

- Tudo bem. - ela sorriu tão carinhosamente que eu me senti pior por estar descontando nela meu estresse. - Eu só queria saber se a senhora vai jantar em casa hoje?

- Não. Eu me esqueci de te avisar que vou jantar na casa dos pais de Edward hoje. Aniversário de Carlisle, sabe?

- Oh sim, tudo bem. Vou colocar o jantar na geladeira.

- Pense pelo lado bom; você não precisará fazer jantar para amanhã.

- Se a senhora diz.

- Agora eu preciso arrumar o Thomas e me arrumar também. Boa noite, Abby.

- Boa noite, senhora Bella.

Thomas estava no cercadinho que tinha em seu quarto brincando com alguns joguinhos de lógica que Alice o tinha dado para seu desenvolvimento mental, só de frauda e com a camisa suja de papinha de cenoura que provavelmente comeu no jantar. Assoviei baixinho ainda na porta para chamar sua atenção e ele virou a cabeça em um estalo, mostrando os dois dentinhos que tinha na frente e se levantando com os braços esticados para eu carregá-lo.

- Ei porquinho, vamos tomar banho pro aniversário do _popô_? - perguntei o tirando do cercadinho e indo ao seu guarda-roupa.

- _Popô_. - ele repetiu meio babando em mim enquanto mordia o dadinho de borracha, mas eu não ligava mais para isso.

- É, _popô_ Carlisle.

Eu já tinha criado essa rotina de tomar banho à noite com Thomas, mesmo que não fosse o mais indicado por alguns profissionais, mas o filho era meu, que mal eu poderia causar a ele? Fora que eu passava o dia inteiro trabalhando e a noite era o único momento para ficar com ele, eu tinha que aproveitar qualquer minutinho ao lado dele. E o Tom adorava ficar brincando com meu cabelo molhado e com o chuveiro, era gostoso demais vê-lo gargalhar e emaranhando a mãozinha em meus fios embolados.

Depois de muito lutar para deixá-lo arrumadinho do modo que eu imaginei e de tentar me deixar apresentável com um vestido perdido no armário, uma _legging_ que Alice tinha me dado de presente e eu não tinha usado ainda e minha habilidade limitada com maquiagem, finalmente deixamos a casa para ir ao jantar com 10 minutos de atraso. Acalmei Thomas colocando um DVD de Bob, O Construtor para ele assistir no caminho e me permitir fumar um cigarrinho só para relaxar porque eu sabia que a noite seria muito tensa por vários motivos. Entrar naquela casa que fez parte de meu relacionamento com Edward, rever Edward, sorrir e fingir que tudo estava bem para os outros convidados que não precisavam saber sobre nossas vidas particulares e conjugais.

- Vamos lá, bebê. - falei segurando a mão de Thomas ao pé da escada principal para a mansão iluminada. - Estamos fazendo isso pelo _popô_, certo?

Thomas continuou mordendo sua mão enquanto a babava toda, não exatamente uma resposta que eu estava esperando, mas foi o máximo que seu cérebro de um bebê de um ano e três meses poderia me dar. Respirei fundo e o ajudei a subir a escada em passos lentos, mas o deixei aprender a se virar sozinho logo.

Fomos recebidos por um garçom arrumado elegantemente e eu o cumprimentei por reconhecê-lo de outras festas que Esme tinha feito naquela casa. A sala principal já estava cheia por pessoas elegantes e conversando em pequenos grupos enquanto um jazz tocava não muito alto pelas caixas de som embutidas que tinha nos quarto cantos do lugar. Tive que carregar Thomas no colo para apressar logo nossa entrada e procurar alguém conhecido, encontrando Esme super elegante como sempre conversando com uma garçonete segurando uma bandeja de canapés.

- Bella! - ela acenou me cumprimentando e veio em minha direção, mas desviando logo a atenção para Thomas. - Amorzinho da vovó, você está lindo.

- Depois de muito trabalho eu consegui fazê-lo vestir o suéter. - comentei a entregando Thomas e a vendo beijar seu rosto diversas vezes.

- Cadê o beijo da vovó, Tom? - ela pediu oferecendo a bochecha pra ele e recebendo um beijo babado que molhou sua pele maquiada, mas como boa vó babona ela não se importou. - Coisa gostosa e cheirosa!

- Onde está Carlisle? - perguntei olhando ao redor.

- Conversando com algum médico chato por aí.

- Eu vou procurá-lo para entregar o presente e ver se encontro alguém conhecido.

- Posso roubar o Tom um pouquinho para exibir meu neto lindo por ai?

- À vontade.

Esme seqüestrar Thomas para mostrá-lo aos amigos era bom, pois me dava um pouco de descanso antes de ele começar a ficar sonolento e chato pedindo colo ou para mamar. Eu tinha uma bolsa no carro com tudo que ele precisava para aquela noite, mas não queria perder minha noite trocando fralda suja e amamentando um bebê. Precisava relaxar e me divertir antes que todo o drama começasse e pelo modo que Carlisle me olhou quando eu o encontrei todos estavam apreensivos para meu encontro com Edward.

- Parabéns. - disse o abraçando forte e entregando a caixinha de presente.

- Obrigado, Bella. Não precisava se preocupar com presentes.

- Esqueceu que você é meu sogro? - falei sem pensar, mas percebi que tinha conjugado o verbo _ser_ no tempo errado. - _Era _meu sogro.

- Mesmo assim.

- Eu adoro presentear as pessoas e você sabe disso.

- Por falar em presente, onde está o Tom?

- Esme o seqüestrou por alguns minutos, o que eu adorei. Dá descanso para meus braços.

- Já sabe onde encontrar todo mundo não é?

- Cozinha, já sei. Falo com você mais tarde.

Em todas as festas os filhos ficavam reunidos na cozinha conversando e bebendo em paz, algumas vezes Esme ou Carlisle ficando alguns minutos conversando com a gente. Pelo menos antigamente era assim, agora eu era uma convidada como outra qualquer, a mãe do neto deles e ex-mulher do filho mais velho, mais nada. Tinha perdido meu título e quando eu entrei na cozinha e vi todas as pessoas que eu esperava encontrar posicionadas no mesmo lugar de sempre eu me senti um peixe fora d'água.

Alice estava sentada no colo de Jasper, que estava no banco alto do balcão centra. Rose bebia uma taça de espumante e Emmett estava ao seu lado com a mão pousada com carinho em sua cintura. Ela sorriu com seus lábios pintados de rosa-chiclete que compactuava com o vestido nude e beijou a bochecha do marido, deixando uma marca discreta do batom, mas que ela limpou o fazendo rir. A atmosfera de amor estava tão presente naquele ambiente que eu quis correr e não precisar encarar, afinal de contas, assim que eu pisasse os pés ali e todos percebessem minha presença a atmosfera mudaria em um estalar de dedos e todos ficariam se entreolhando e se policiando para não fazer nada que pudesse afetar o _coraçãozinho_ já quebrado da ex-cunhada traída. Respirei fundo e encarei aquele grupo especial.

- Bella! - Rose chamou a atenção dos outros quando me viu se aproximando. - Não sabia que você viria.

- Pois é, eu vim. - respondi sorrindo. - Não poderia deixar Carlisle sem o neto no aniversário.

- E onde está o Tom? - Alice perguntou pulando do colo de Jasper e procurando pelo sobrinho que tanto amava.

- Com Esme por ai.

- Por favor, me diga que ele está usando um suéter branco.

- Como você sabe? - perguntei assustada com aquela premonição.

- Porque eu vi um suéter branco hoje em uma loja de bebê lindo e pensei em comprar para ele, mas algo dentro de mim me disse para não comprar porque ele iria usar em uma ocasião especial. Por isso eu não comprei.

- Você anda tendo visões ou algo do tipo?

- É o sexto sentido de mãe dela. - Rose comentou fazendo Emmett rir, mas Alice permaneceu séria.

- Você está grávida? - questionei engasgando de susto.

- Não! - ela respondeu ríspida e olhou para Rose. - Eu não estou grávida, Rosalie.

- Infelizmente. - Rose retrucou ainda rindo. - Ah Alice, você adoraria ser mãe.

- Mas não agora com um casamento chegando.

- Muito bem lembrando, _baby_. - Jasper, que estava envolvendo a cintura da noiva, comentou dando tapinhas em seu quadril. - Primeiro casamento, depois filhos. Muitos anos depois do casamento de preferência.

- Vocês são espertos de pensar dessa forma. - comentei rindo mesmo que sem vontade por se tratar de um assunto delicado. - Seguir a linha de desenvolvimento humano é o mais certo.

- Não diga isso. - Alice me repreendeu. - Você tem um filho lindo e perfeito, qualquer mulher sentiria inveja.

- Boa parte dessa perfeição é minha culpa. - nós ouvimos alguém dizer e eu congelei automaticamente quando a descarga de energia desceu por minha espinha dorsal ao reconhecer aquela voz.

As quatro pessoas em minha frente congelaram de surpresa também e trocaram olhares nervosos antes de me encararem em busca de uma reação minha, mas só o que eu consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e murmurar para mim mesma que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu já tinha o encontrado antes, não seria a primeira vez desde a separação e nada tinha mudado em um mês, certo? Na verdade eu estava mais firme agora e não me deixaria abalar ao vê-lo por mais que ele estivesse o homem mais lindo do mundo como costumava ser. Eu iria conseguir, seria fácil. _Respire fundo, Bella. Nada de pânico._

Edward passou por mim e eu senti seu perfume invadir meu nariz e intoxicar minha mente. Eu ainda não tinha visto seu rosto quando ele ficou entre Alice e eu e abraçou a irmã forte, ela me lançando um olhar nervoso por cima de seu ombro, mas eu estava concentrada em ver sua nuca e o cabelo bagunçado na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Se com a visão traseira de seu corpo eu já estava suando frio por dentro, não queria nem saber quando ele virasse e me encarasse.

E ele fez mais que me encarar quando se virou para mim. Primeiro seus olhos se perderam nos meus por segundos que eu contei como cada batida em meu coração acelerado, então ele sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção para depositar um beijo discreto em minha bochecha. Sua proximidade fez minha respiração travar e eu escutei em algum canto do ambiente alguém murmurar "O que ele está fazendo?", mas eles logo retornaram a uma pose meio forçada de casualidade e esperando o próximo acontecimento épico entre Edward e Bella, o ex-casal do momento.

- Oi Bella. - ele disse após se afastar um pouco de mim.

- É... oi. - respondi como uma adolescente idiota que não sabia lidar com _garotos_.

- Então, cadê o Thomas?

- Com sua mãe por aí. Provavelmente mordendo a mão e a dando babada para as pessoas cumprimentarem.

- Cara, eu sinto falta daquele moleque... - ele respondeu em um murmuro e deixando o sorriso paterno dominar a face. _Controle-se, Bella_!

- Eu não sabia que você viria. - Alice comentou meio que se enfiando entre nós dois.

- Para o aniversário de meu pai? - Edward retrucou incrédulo.

- Sei lá, você só vive para aquele hospital. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não, eu não faltaria aos 50 anos de meu pai, ainda mais por ser uma oportunidade de reunir meus irmãos novamente. - ele comentou enquanto sentava no banco ao lado de Jasper. - E eu imaginei que minha mãe fosse convidar Bella e Thomas, achei que fosse uma oportunidade para revê-lo.

- Você não está privado de ver seu filho... - eu murmurei sem pensar e senti todos os olhares sobre mim, principalmente o de Edward.

- O que você disse? - ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Que você não está proibido de ver Thomas, foi isso. Ele é seu filho também, você tem direito de vê-lo.

- Muito bom escutá-la dizer isso após um mês longe dele.

Notei o sarcasmo em seu tom de voz e aquele despertou o monstro dentro de mim, aquele monstro que conseguia perceber no ato quando Edward queria ser sarcástico e causar uma briga entre nós dois. O monstro poderia estar adormecido por um tempo, mas agora ele estava de volta com força porque um dos motivos que o fazia acordar em um pulo era mexer com meu filho ou a forma que eu o educava.

- Você quer reivindicar sua paternidade, é isso? - falei ficando em frente a ele. - Então você deveria fazer isso antes de ficar um mês sem procurá-lo.

- Eu fiquei um mês sem procurá-lo? - Edward ficou em pé enfurecido. - Como eu poderia ir vê-lo se você provavelmente me colocaria para fora com duas pedradas?

- Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, Edward, e você deveria saber isso depois de passar anos comigo. Sua briga é comigo, não com Thomas. Se você é um pai tão dedicado como demonstra iria se arriscar para encontrá-lo.

Ele respirou fundo e estava pronto para retrucar o que eu disse quando Esme entrou na cozinha um pouco afoita e nos encarou surpresa. Acho que ela nunca imaginaria que pudesse nos ver no mesmo ambiente tão cedo, mal sabendo que uma briga já estava ocorrendo.

- Edward, não sabia que você estava aqui. - ela disse se aproximando do filho e o abraçando.

- Acabei de chegar. Onde está Thomas?

- Bem, é justamente sobre isso que eu vim conversar com Bella.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei vendo preocupação em seu olhar.

- Ele sumiu. - ela me respondeu com medo de minha reação.

- Como é? - eu quase gritei. - Mas ele estava com você.

- Eu sei. Eu estava conversando com a Margaret, aquela enfermeira que trabalha com Carlisle há anos e ajudou no parto de Jasper e Rose, uma baixinha...

- Mãe, onde está Thomas? - Edward a interrompeu tão nervoso quanto eu.

- Sim. Eu estava conversando com ela e ele estava ao meu lado em pé brincando com a toalha da mesa de doces e comendo um bombo que eu o dei. Eu soltei sua mãozinha por um segundo para abraçá-la e quando eu olhei para o lado ele tinha desaparecido. Do nada ele sumiu, foi em questão se segundos.

- Ele não pode ter ido muito longe. - Alice comentou. - Ele mal sabe andar direito.

- Provavelmente alguém o encontrou perdido e está com ele. - Rose sugeriu.

- Você procurou direito, mãe? - escutei Edward pergunta, mas minha mente estava criando uma linha de raciocínio sobre onde ele provavelmente estaria.

- Você disse que estava ao lado da mesa de doces? - eu a perguntei.

- Sim, mas... - Esme tentou responder, mas eu já estava deixando a cozinha nessa hora. - Bella, espere!

Todos me seguirem enquanto eu atravessava o salão cheio de convidados em direção a um lugar que certamente Thomas estava. Não havia ninguém perto da mesa de doces e eu não pestanejei; ajoelhei-me em frente à mesa e levantei a toalha branca. Sentadinho, babando um pedaço do bombom de chocolate e com a boca, as mãos e o suéter completamente sujos, Thomas sorriu e emitiu um som particular quando me viu. Não pude deixar de sorrir de alívio ao encontrá-lo e me estiquei para tirá-lo de baixo da mesa.

- Sabia que você estava aqui. - comentei quando fiquei em pé e todos suspiraram de alívio.

- Graças a Deus. - Esme levou a mão ao peito e suspirou. - Como você sabia que ele estava aqui?

- Desde que aprendeu a engatinhar ele adora se enfiar sob as mesas da casa. Já perdi muitas horas o procurando e o encontrando debaixo da mesa do escritório.

- Eu não deveria ter o soltado, Bella. Mil desculpas, eu não imaginaria...

- Está tudo bem, Esme. Você não teve culpa...

- Um pouco mais de atenção seria bom, não é mãe? - Edward bradou assustando todo mundo.

- Edward! - Alice o repreendeu com um tapa no braço.

- Eu sei que não foi culpa dela, mas já pensou se Thomas sai pela varada e cai da sacada? Essa casa não tem proteção contra acidentes com bebês. Ele poderia bater a cabeça na quina de uma mesa e te uma concussão grave, sei lá.

- Meu Deus! - Esme tapou a boca espantada. - Eu não pensei por esse lado.

- Edward está sendo dramático, mãe. - Rose tentou acalmá-la. - Thomas nunca se machucaria aqui.

- Eu vou levá-lo até a cozinha para limpar essa bagunça. - murmurei enquanto Rose, Edward e Alice discutiam se a casa era um risco a Tom ou não e Esme ainda estava abismada com o erro que pensou ter cometido.

Não iria me meter na briga da família, até porque eu nem fazia mais parte dela, e se eu abrisse a boca seria para brigar com Edward por ter sido grosso com a mãe que não tinha culpa pelo neto impossível de controlar. Eu já estava acostumada com as traquinagens de Tom, mas Esme não imaginaria que um segundo era suficiente para ele sumir e ser encontrado embaixo de uma mesa se divertindo com o bombom de chocolate. Edward também não sabia dessa nova mania do filho já que esteve longe dele no último mês, mas ainda assim eu não aceitaria que ele tratasse Esme daquela forma.

Coloquei Thomas sentado sobre o balcão, ao lado da pia, e peguei algumas toalhas de papel para limpar suas mãos e seu rosto de chocolate. Ele gargalhou quando eu esfreguei o papel em sua bochecha gorda e eu revirei os olhos sem conseguir ficar irritada com ele por causa daquela confusão.

- Você tinha que aprontar no aniversário do _popô_? - perguntei fingindo estar séria e abrindo a torneira para molhar uma toalha de pano e terminar a limpeza. - _Popó_ quase teve um treco pensando que você tinha sumido.

- _Aiati bom... Quer... _- ele balbuciou esticando a mão para pegar p pedacinho do bombom que eu deixei de lado.

- Não, depois você come o _aiati_ que quiser. Agora eu vou terminar de limpar a sujeira que você fez.

Tirei seu suéter novo todo sujo de chocolate e aproveitei para tirar a camisa de botões que ele estava usando por baixo para aliviar o calor um pouco e terminar de limpá-lo quando Edward entrou na cozinha murmurando alguma reclamação e parou ao meu lado.

- Ele está bem? - foi sua primeira pergunta e eu revirei os olhos sem que ele percebesse.

- Claro. Depois de comer um bombom inteiro de chocolate como ele estaria mal? - retruquei tentando não ser sarcástica ou grossa.

- Como você pode ficar tão tranqüila depois de ele ter sumido por alguns minutos?

- Porque crianças fazem isso, Edward. - respondi perdendo um pouco do controle e o encarando. - Bebês somem quando começam a andar sozinhos e gostam de se esconder só para deixar os pais loucos. Você saberia disso se estivesse cuidando de um.

- Você tem que tocar nesse assunto, não é? Esqueceu que eu não posso mais morar com Thomas porque nós nos separamos?

- Por que você não pensou nisso antes de sair enfiando o _pau_ em qualquer vagabunda, hein? - cuspi mais uma vez a traição em sua cara e ele congelou sem saber o que dizer. Claro, não havia nada a dizer sobre esse fato. - Pois é, você não pensou.

- Sobre isso... - ele tentou se explicar mais uma vez, mas eu não iria suportar passar por isso novamente.

- Explicar só irá piorar a situação, Edward. - o interrompi e carreguei Thomas junto com sua roupa suja. - É melhor você desistir disso.

- _Papa_... - Thomas esticou a mão sobre meu ombro em direção ao pai, mas eu saí da cozinha antes que Edward pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Era uma maldade tirar o direito de ele ver o pai, mas eu não conseguia ficar mais no mesmo ambiente que Edward, ainda mais quando ele tentou se desculpar pela enésima vez e achar uma explicação para o que fez. Thomas chorava alto enquanto eu atravessava o salão com ele nos braços e as pessoas olhavam curiosas para o bebê com o rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas de verdade. Não era um choro de birra, era um pranto porque eu o tirei do _papa_ e sabe-se lá quando ele iria encontrá-lo outra vez. Me senti uma mãe terrível por fazer isso, mas eu fui praticamente obrigada por minha razão a não seguir meu coração e ficar mais naquela festa correndo o risco de algo pior acontecer com nós dois.

**.**

**#**


	19. You got to do what you should

**N/A: Vamos lá, guardando as facas, apagando o nº do matador de aluguel da agenda e tirando meu nome da boca do sapo porque tem capítulo novo na área. Eu sei que demorei pracaralho pra postar, mas nesse último mês eu só tenho atenção para TCC, Projeto Interdisciplinar na faculdade e treinamento de emprego. Não deu mesmo para escrever um cap e postar no meio dessa loucura, espero que vocês entendam. Me partia o coração receber review do pessoal perdendo o juízo de ansiedade e achando que eu tinha abandonado a fic. NUNCA! Era falta de tempo mesmo, de coração. Mas agora vocês podem relaxar porque tem att e faltam duas semanas para a Jeu se formar *corro de aleluia***

**Espero que curtam esse singelo cap. Show me the love! ****Besos&Quesos **

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

_* One Love - U2_

Domingo era meu dia. Ninguém me tirava da cama antes das 10h e Thomas aprendeu desde cedo que não tinha a _mama_ dele antes disso, então dormia até tarde como eu. Eu passava a semana inteira acordando cedo e dormindo tarde, até mesmo no sábado quando tinha que cobrir algum show, logo precisava ter um dia para vagabundar e colocar meu sono em dia. Domingo, esse era meu dia, mas naquele domingo eu acordei com o maldito telefone tocando.

- Bom dia, prima! - escutei a voz estridente de Katy do outro lado.

- São 7 horas da manhã, Katy. - resmunguei sentando na cama. - Que _merda_ você quer me ligando a essa hora?

- Desculpa, mas eu acordei cedo para um café da manhã com o pessoal do escritório e enquanto o Jake termina de se arrumar eu resolvi te ligar.

- Você não tem amigos por aí para ligar ao invés de fazer um interurbano só para perturbar uma mulher que trabalha seis dias por semana e tem um filho de 1 ano e meio?

- Esse seu mau-humor matinal não mudou, não é?

- Não, só piorou com sua ligação.

- Mas eu não te liguei por qualquer motivo. Eu queria te informar que entre os dois 5 e 12 de Maio irá ocorrer o XVI Congresso de Crimes Políticas na cidade de New Jersey, ou seja, sua cidade.

- Nossa, vou anotar na minha agenda para não perder.

- Menos sarcasmo e mais atenção nos detalhes, prima. Eu trabalho com um dos maiores advogados de crimes políticos de Washington, logo irei passar uma semana em sua querida cidade e paparicando meu afilhado todos os dias.

- Você está vindo para cá na semana que vem? - me animei com a notícia.

- Sim, sim e sim! Não será ótimo?

- Vai ser tão bom fugir um pouco da rotina com você e o Jake.

- E eu estou louca para ver como o Thomas está crescido e um fofo. As últimas fotos que você me mandou fizeram o maior sucesso no escritório, estão até no meu desktop.

- Sabe o que eu acabei de lembrar? - a interrompi quando tive o _insight_. - Você ainda não batizou o Thomas de verdade por falta de tempo. Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para isso.

- Ai Bella, seria tão perfeito eu me tornar oficialmente a madrinha dele.

- Pronto, então o batizado irá ocorrer nessa semana do congresso. Vou falar com Alice ou Esme para organizar tudo, aí eu te ligo e explico o que você precisa fazer.

- O que devo usar na cerimônia? Algo chique ou mais casula? Passeio completo?

- Sei lá, Katy. Branco, tom claro, acho que qualquer coisa mais séria.

- Certo. Provavelmente precisarei comprar um vestido novo essa semana, mas tudo em nome do batizado de meu bebê lindo.

- Como se fazer comprar não fosse sua atividade de vida cotidiana.

- Jake terminou de se arrumar, acho que agora poderemos ir ao café da manhã que já estamos atrasados.

- Te ligarei assim que organizar tudo.

- Vou comprar milhares de presentes para o Thomas.

- Tchau, Katy.

Falar com Katy ou com meus tios me trazia a sensação de família que há muito tempo eu não sentia e fazia falta no meu coração. Eu não estava mais sabendo o que era se sentir acolhida, saber que existia alguém para estar ao seu lado e te fazer esquecer os problemas um pouco. Minha vida se resumia a Thomas e ele conseguia me fazer esquecer os problemas, mas às vezes eu precisava conversar com alguém que me escutasse de verdade e não ficasse babando a própria mão enquanto a mordia com os dentinhos crescendo. Eu sentia falta de alguém que me conhecesse desde sempre e soubesse me acolher da maneira que eu merecesse e isso eu só encontrava quando estava com minha família de verdade.

Com meu sono interrompido não consegui ficar mais na cama e meu domingo começou mais cedo do que os outros. Fui até o quarto de Thomas e o tirei ainda sonolento do berço, mas já que nós dois tínhamos algumas horas extras daquele dia resolvi que seria interessante tomar café da manhã fora e passear um pouco no parque aproveitando que o verão estava chegando e os dias ficavam mais agradáveis. Tomei um banho rápido com ele, vestimos roupas confortáveis, o prendi na cadeirinha do carro e coloquei o cd de uma banda nova que eu deveria fazer uma resenha sobre na coluna da semana seguinte. O engraçado era ver que Tom também curtia esse tipo de música e ficava batendo o pé na cadeirinha num ritmo próximo ao da canção tocando, me fazendo rir enquanto o assistia pelo retrovisor.

Escolhi a cafeteria menos cheia porque ninguém era obrigado a escutar o escândalo de um bebê caso Tom fizesse algum ao se irritar com qualquer coisa já que ele puxou meu mau-humor matinal. Outras famílias com crianças um pouco mais velhas que ele também havia escolhido o lugar para aquela manhã de domingo e na fila eu pude observar a dinâmica delas, como os pais cuidavam dos bebês enquanto as mães faziam os pedidos. Algumas vezes eu estava naquela situação, fazendo o pedido por Thomas, Edward e eu quando nós tomávamos café-da-manhã fora de casa nos domingos, mas agora eu fazia parte do time das mães solteiras e deveria não sentir mais falta daquilo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Bella?

Virei-me quando alguém da cafeteria me reconheceu e mal pude acreditar quando vi o homem de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis em minha frente.

- Mike! - falei esboçando um sorriso de surpresa e ajeitando Thomas no colo para poder abraçá-lo. - Quanto tempo!

- Pois é. - ele concordou sorrindo. - Desde a formatura, eu acho.

- Mais ou menos isso. Não sabia que você tinha ficado por aqui.

- Não fiquei, na verdade. Passei um ano em Nova York trabalhando como freelancer da _Times_ e voltei para cá quando recebi uma proposta do jornal para colunista fixo. E você, hein? - ele comentou olhando para Thomas.

- Pacote completo: casamento e filho, mas também estou trabalhando em uma coluna fixa sobre música em um jornal daqui.

- Você casou e tem um filho. - Mike parecia surpreso. - Não pensei que fosse acontecer tão rápido, não com você.

- Eu também não imaginei, mas quando vi já estava grávida e com um anel de noiva no dedo. Ninguém imaginava.

- E você casou com o...

- Sim, casei com Edward. Ele também é o pai do Thomas.

- Ufa. Não queria passar a vergonha de te perguntar se você tinha casado com ele se na verdade você tivesse casado com outro.

- Você está livre desse mico.

- E ele, como está? Médico como sempre?

- Creio que sim. - respondi meio incomodada com o assunto, mas então lembrei que Mike era uma pessoa de meu passado, só que não sabia como as coisas tinham terminado. - Nós não estamos mais juntos, sabe?

- _Oh_. - ele disse surpreso e coçou a barba, sinal de incomodo. - Eu não imaginava.

- Tudo bem, é recente.

- Eu nunca imaginei vocês dois _não _juntos. Desde a faculdade era sempre _Bella e Edward_, então é estranho escutar você dizer que não está mais com ele. Desculpe a sinceridade, mas é verdade.

- Eu sei, mas alguns problemas acabaram resultando na nossa separação. Foi melhor assim. - quis convencê-lo para vê se me convencia daquilo também.

- E esse _carinha_? - ele perguntou sorrindo para Thomas e o analisando.

- Esse é o Thomas. - falei naquele tom materno babão cheio de orgulho. - Meu filhote lindo.

- Ele parece com o pai. - seu comentário saiu em um murmuro enquanto ele segurava a mãozinha de Thomas e brincava com ele. - Mas tem seus olhos, isso é fato. - acrescentou com convicção.

- É, todo mundo diz isso.

- Você é mãe. Isso é muito fora do contexto que eu estava acostumado.

- Mas eu tenho vinte e seis anos agora, alguma hora Thomas ou outro bebê viria. - falei percebendo que Tom sorria com as expressões engraçadas que Mike fazia. - Acho que ele gostou de você.

- Sempre tive um dom especial com crianças. - ele riu e isso fez Tom gargalhar. - Ganhei um fã. Bate aqui, cara.

Mike fez _soquinho_ com a mão e eu segurei a mão de Thomas para bater na dele e nós dois rimos. Quem diria que naquele domingo eu iria encontrar meu ex-colega de faculdade e nós dois estaríamos falando sobre nossas vidas, vendo como algumas coisas tinham mudando e como outras continuavam a mesma. Mike continuava o mesmo cara engraçado e espontâneo que me acompanhou desde o início das aulas, esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos tensos da faculdade e na finalização daquele ciclo. Agora nós éramos adultos e tínhamos as vidas que sonhamos com acréscimo de alguns detalhes. O tempo realmente passava voando.

- Tem algum problema se eu anotar seu celular? - ele perguntou. - Foi muito bom te reencontrar depois de dois anos.

- Claro. Mas segura o Thomas só um pouco enquanto eu pego meu celular. - falei o entregando Tom e abrindo minha _max_ bolsa.

Mike segurava Thomas com certo receio, o que era comum para homens que não tinham filhos ou não convivia com crianças ainda de colo. Sabendo que ele estava tenso, cacei rápido meu iPhone na bolsa e o livrei daquele _peso_ pegando Thomas de volta no colo.

- Pronto, pode dizer.

- 555-2345. - ele disse enquanto eu digitava rapidamente e salvava seu número.

- O meu é 555-3357.

- Eu vou te ligar, sério. Deixa só eu me estabelecer direito aqui em New Jersey que vou querer tomar um café com você, falar sobre nossos trabalhos.

- Eu vou adorar reviver nosso tempo de faculdade.

- Até mais, Bella. - Mike disse beijando minha bochecha e bagunçando o cabelo de Thomas. - Até mais, _carinha_.

- Tchau, tio Mike. - brinquei acenando com a mãozinha de Tom.

Mike deixou a cafeteria e através do vidro das vitrines eu pude ver o sorriso formado em seu rosto largo, o mesmo sorriso da época de Princeton. Eu também estava feliz com aquele reencontro, principalmente porque significava que eu poderia ter um pouco de minha velha vida de volta com as facilidades na nova vida. Seria muito bom ter um amigo como Mike de volta para aliviar um pouco a pressão que eu sentia agora.

- Vamos comer? - perguntei a Thomas e ele continuou coçando a gengiva com o dedinho indicador. - Certo. Suquinho de frutas saindo já já, mocinho.

Fomos passear no parque após o café e Thomas se divertiu alimentando os pombos e os esquilos que corriam ao redor dele, tentando puxar o rabo de um só porque aquilo parecia legal. O sol permitia que as famílias sentassem na grama para fazer piquenique ou os adolescentes jogassem futebol com os amigos e o verão era sempre a época em que eu me sentia melhor. Muito frio e neve me deixavam carrancuda com as conseqüências disso, como uma gripe ou uma queda na escada congelada, então meu humor melhorava 200% quando o sol estava forte e até os pássaros saiam. Thomas parecia gostar também dessa época, pois não pediu para ficar no colo em momento algum de nossa caminhada e se deliciou com o sorvete pouco antes de voltarmos para casa.

Liguei para Esme assim que o coloquei para cochilar depois do almoço e ela estava em casa sozinha, já que Carlisle estava de plantão e Jasper tinha saído com Alice. Ela ficou animadíssima - claro! - quando eu sugeri que fizéssemos o batizado de Tom quando Katy estivesse na cidade e logo começou a comentar coisas como decoração, buffet e a roupa que ele iria usar na cerimônia.

- Eu não quero nenhuma festança, Esme. - falei a freando antes que o monstro tomasse conta daquela mulher. - Só a família, alguns amigos muito próximos e pronto. É só para Katy oficializar o batismo e toda essa coisa de madrinha.

- Mas você vai conversar com o padre Anthony. - ela repetiu pela terceira vez na conversa. - Ele batizou os meninos e será maravilhosa se ele batizasse o Thomas também.

- Tudo bem, eu vou conversar com ele. Pode marcar uma hora essa semana que eu arranjo tempo para ir.

- Excelente. Você irá adorá-lo.

- Thomas precisa ir a esse encontro?

- Seria bom para ele conhecer a criança que será batizada e Thomas se habituar logo com ele para evitar constrangimento como ocorreu no batizado de Edward.

Eu ri ao lembrar a história que Edward me contou certa vez sobre seu batizado, que Esme sempre fazia questão de repetir a vergonha que sentiu quando ele, com a mesma idade de Thomas agora, puxou o cabelo do Padre Anthony e gargalhou se divertindo com aquilo. Era bem a cara de Tom puxar ao pai nesse aspecto e eu nem saberia o que Esme seria capaz de fazer se a história se repetisse.

- Ok, Thomas irá a esse encontro com o padre. - garanti tentando não rir ao lembrar a história.

- Vou falar com Alice sobre a festa após a cerimônia, mas não se preocupe que será simples como você quer.

- Por favor.

- Me passe depois a lista de convidados de sua parte, pode ser?

- Vou ver se faço isso amanhã.

- Certo, querida. Mande um beijo da vovó para Thomas.

- Pode deixar. Obrigada por me ajudar, Esme.

- O que eu não faço por esse neto maravilhoso? - ela perguntou com a voz derretida.

- Acho que nada, não é? - retruquei. - Tchau.

Pronto, a parte da cerimônia e da festa já estava praticamente organizada e eu só teria que encontrar esse padre que ela indicou para falar como seria e tudo estava resolvido. Eu não era muito ligada nessa parte de religião e nem tinha um padrinho, até porque passei boa parte de minha infância viajando para países loucos com meus pais sem juízo, mas Edward e toda família Cullen era muito ligada com a igreja da cidade e Katy estava louca para ser oficialmente a madrinha de Thomas. Eu poderia muito bem fazer aquilo por eles, ainda mais que não teria trabalho algum.

O encontro com o padre foi marcado para a antevéspera da festa e eu pedi simpaticamente para meu chefe me liberar por algumas horas para resolver tudo. Peguei Thomas em casa depois do almoço e nós seguimos para a igreja perto do centro da cidade aproveitando a brisa de verão que entrava pelas janelas do carro.

- Tommy, eu realmente preciso que você se comporte hoje. - conversei com ele quando chegamos à igrejinha de aspecto antigo. - Nada de gritar, chorar, babar no homem que vai te carregar ou enfiar o dedinho no olho dele, ok?

- _Passainho_... - ele balbuciou coçando apontando para os passarinhos voando e suspirei.

- É sempre muito bom conversar com você.

Um senhora com aspecto de vovó fofa estava arrumando o altar com flores quando nós entramos na igreja vazia e silenciosa. Meu salto batia no piso de mármore e isso chamou a atenção da senhora que se virou e me lançou um sorriso caloroso.

- Olá, em que posso ajudá-la? - ela perguntou descendo o degrau do altar.

- Oi. Eu sou Bella... Cullen. - falei utilizando meu sobrenome de casada apesar de isso soar totalmente errado. - Esme Cullen marcou com o Padre Anthony para conversar sobre o batizado que irá ocorrer nesse final de semana.

- Ah, sim. A senhora Cullen nos ligou no começo da semana. Você é a filha dela?

- Não, a nora. - respondi começando a me incomodar com aquela conversa que envolvia meu passado.

- Desculpa, tem muitos anos que eu não vejo os meninos. - ela disse me lançando um olhar carinhoso e eu sorri para ser simpática. - Vamos, o padre está esperando vocês.

Ela nos conduziu por uma porta de madeira na lateral do salão e indicou um banco para que eu sentasse enquanto a esperava bater na porta de uma sala e falar algo colocando a cabeça para dentro.

- Ele já está vindo falar com você.

- Certo. - assenti sorrindo e ajeitei Thomas em meu colo.

Não demorou muito para um senhor de seus sessenta anos sair da sala e sorrir enquanto se dirigia em minha direção. Levantei quando ele parou em minha frente e estiquei minha mão para cumprimentá-lo, sentindo segurança no modo que ele segurou minha mão com suas duas mãos. Olhei para sua cabeça e percebi que agora ele estava quase careca, o que me fez suspirar de alívio pela certeza de que não haveria puxões de cabelo no batizado.

- Olá, Bella. Eu sou o padre Anthony.

- Oi, padre. Esme me disse para vim conversar com o senhor sobre o batizado de Thomas.

- Claro, será um prazer batizar mais um Cullen. E esse rapazinho? - ele perguntou olhando para Thomas.

- Sim. Thomas Cullen.

O padre Anthony pegou a mãozinha de Tom e balançou sem força para cumprimentá-lo e eu achei engraçado o modo que Thomas ficou acuado, observando o senhor que segurava sua mão. Talvez ele tivesse entendido todo aquele papo de _papai do céu_ que Esme tinha às vezes com ele e percebeu que aquele senhor era um representante de Deus na terra. Foi simplesmente adorável ver como meu bebê já estava começando a entender as coisas do mundo.

- Vamos conversar sobre a cerimônia? - ele sugeriu indicando a sala.

Nós entramos e eu sentei em uma das duas cadeiras em frente à mesa arrumada e com uma bíblia aberta em alguma parte importante. Thomas permaneceu quieto em meu colo e observando o padre Anthony sentar na cadeira velha de escritório entrelaçando os dedos quando apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Então, quantos anos o Thomas tem? - ele perguntou colocando um óculos de grau que se apoiava quase na ponta do nariz grande.

- 1 ano e quatro meses.

- Nunca é tarde para ser integrado nas graças do Senhor.

- É. Ele ainda não foi batizado porque minha prima, que será a madrinha dele, mora em outro estado e nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade. Como ela vem passar uns dias aqui resolvemos que já era hora do Tom ter uma madrinha oficialmente.

- E o que te levou a escolher sua prima...

- Katherine.

- Katherine como madrinha de Thomas?

- Eu morei alguns anos com meus tios em Phoenix e nós dividimos apartamento na faculdade. Ela é a irmã que eu não tive, a pessoa que eu mais confio nesse mundo e não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para ser madrinha do Tom.

- Mas ela entende que ser madrinha de alguém não é apenas estar presente na hora que eu molhar a cabecinha de Thomas com água benta, não é? Que existem responsabilidades para com a criança batizada e seus pais.

- Sim, sim. Ela está ciente de tudo isso.

- Ótimo. Podemos então falar sobre as passagens da bíblia que eu costumo ler durante a cerimônia?

Assenti para que ele continuasse com o que pretendia fazer, mas fomos pegos de surpresa com duas batidas na porta antes da senhora colocar a cabeça para dentro da sala com um sorriso discreto nos lábios idosos.

- Padre, desculpa interrompê-lo, mas o pai do Thomas chegou.

- Certo, mande-o entrar.

- Pai? - eu perguntei sem entender e me virei para a senhora ainda na porta. - Como assim?

- O senhor Cullen está aqui, senhora. - ela me informou e abriu a porta para que Edward entrasse.

O que ele estava fazendo? Eu não conseguia disfarçar minha expressão de surpresa quando Edward entrou na sala e abraçou o padre Anthony com força, sorrindo enquanto o padre segurava seu rosto e dizia como ele tinha mudado e ficado um homem. Sério, eu só queria saber como ele sabia do encontro, do batismo, que eu e Thomas estaríamos ali naquela hora.

- Minha mãe me ligou para falar sobre o batizado e eu fiz questão de vim conversar com o senhor também. - Edward comentou sentando na cadeira ao meu lado e eu tive que controlar Thomas em meu colo que esticava os braços para o pai. - É importante saber o que irá acontecer para evitar acidentes como no meu batizado, sabe?

- Eu bem me lembro o seu batizado. - padre Anthony riu. - Mas nenhum remorso ficou, eu te garanto.

- Ainda bem.

- Eu estava conversando com sua esposa sobre as passagens da bíblica que costumo usar nas cerimônias de batizado.

- Ok. - Edward disse antes que eu me manifestasse sobre o assunto "esposa".

Como eu não queria armar uma briga na frente do padre que nada tinha a ver com nossos problemas, fiquei calada e ajeitei Thomas em meu colo sussurrando em seu ouvido que ele já iria pro colo do _papa_ assim que nós terminássemos com o padre. E eu também ainda estava esperando uma explicação para aquela visita surpresa.

Meia hora depois o padre Anthony já tinha explicado tudo sobre como a cerimônia religiosa seria e não era nada complicado ou longo, até porque os bebês que passavam pelo processo de batismo não iriam suportar muito tempo de falação e tendo que ficar quietos no altar. Seria na igreja, no sábado pela manhã e Edward convidou o padre para o almoço que teria na casa de seus pais logo em seguida. Concordei com um sorriso que seria maravilhoso se ele fosse, pois sabia da importância dele na família e padre Anthony aceitou o nosso convite.

- Obrigada pela atenção, padre. - falei enquanto ele nos conduzia para a porta da igreja. - O senhor elucidou muitas dúvidas que eu tinha.

- Será um prazer poder fazer parte da história dessa família mais uma vez. - ele comentou me abraçando brevemente, até porque Thomas ainda estava em meu colo.

- Nós que ficamos honrados, padre. - Edward disse e o abraçou.

- Venham mais a igreja e tragam o pequeno Thomas também.

- Tentaremos vir mais vezes. - Edward retrucou.

- Faremos o possível. - acrescentei e sorri. - Até sábado.

- Tchau, meus filhos. Vão com Deus.

O padre fechou a porta da igreja e Edward parou no terceiro degrau da pequena escada da entrada enquanto eu permaneci no patamar mais alto o observando. Ele coçou o cabelo na altura da nuca e se virou, me encarando por alguns segundos.

- Antes que você reclame, eu não o cortei quando ele pensou que você ainda fosse minha esposa para nos poupar de um sermão cristão sobre a importância do casamento e como separação não é bem vista por Deus. - ele explicou.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. - murmurei dando um meio sorriso. - Só fiquei surpresa... em te ver hoje. Não esperava.

- Decide a uns 40 minutos que seria legal vir à reunião sobre o batizado. E seria uma oportunidade de ver o Tom.

- Ele gostou da idéia. - falei sorrindo completamente e olhando para Thomas em meu colo.

- Você sentiu falta do _papa_, moleque? - Edward perguntou subindo a escada e parando em nossa frente.

Thomas automaticamente se esticou para o pai pegá-lo do meu colo e eu o liberei vendo como ele ficou feliz com aquilo. A relação entre Edward e Thomas era a mais linda e tocante de se ver com o modo que eles se fechavam em uma bolha e ficavam trocando afeto através do modo que Edward brincava com ele e Tom retrucava com uma gargalhada. Não consegui me controlar naquele instante em que Edward fingia que ia morder o nariz do filho e esqueci de todo o passado que pudesse me atrapalhar a enxergar como ainda existia o homem que eu amava dentro dele, especialmente quando se tratava da criança que nós fizemos.

- Você vai voltar ao trabalho agora, não é? - ele perguntou atraindo minha atenção para a realidade.

- Sim. - respondi olhando meu relógio de pulso. - Na verdade, eu vou me atrasar um pouco.

- Eu tenho tarde livre do hospital e como você ainda precisa ir até em casa levá-lo pensei que pudesse levar o Thomas para passear. Tem algum problema?

- Não. Claro que não. - respondi meio surpresa com aquele pedido. - Você pode ficar com ele essa tarde. Será até melhor pra mim.

- Não se preocupe. Ele estará em casa na hora que você chegar do trabalho. Às 19h não é?

- Isso. - assenti para confirmar.

- Então, vou indo para dá tempo de aproveitar bem a tarde. - Edward disse segurando Tom no colo e o colocando encaixado no ombro. - Vamos lá, moleque?

Thomas colocou as mãos no alto da cabeça de Edward e riu enquanto eles desciam a escada, atravessavam o estacionamento e foram passar a tarde juntos. Pela primeira vez desde que Tom nasceu eu o deixei sozinho com Edward e não sabia o que os dois iriam fazer e a sensação era de impotência. Não iria bancar a mãe possessiva que não o deixava interagir com outras pessoas e sabia que ele estava com saudade do pai e precisava passar um momento com ele, mas ainda assim eu voltei para o trabalho com o pensamento nos dois e minha concentração foi para o pé. Olhava de minuto em minuto para o relógio do computador enquanto digitava meu artigo que seria impresso na edição da segunda e praticamente corri para o carro quando o final do expediente deu, sendo a motorista mais xingada no trânsito pelas loucuras que fazia para chegar em casa logo.

- Abby! - gritei entrando pela porta da garagem que dava na cozinha.

- Olá, senhora Bella. - Abby me cumprimentou chegando à cozinha com os lençóis de minha cama embolados nos braços. Sexta era dia trocar a roupa de cama.

- Edward já trouxe Thomas para casa?

- Não, senhora. - ela respondeu sem entender. - Tommy ficou com o pai hoje?

- Foi. Nos encontramos na igreja que ocorrerá o batizado e Edward saiu para passear com ele porque tinha a tarde livre do trabalho. Ele disse que iria chegar umas 19h...

- Mas ele ainda não chegou.

- Ok. - assenti um pouco triste com a notícia. - Eu vou tomar um banho agora.

- Vai querer algo especial para jantar?

- Aquele sanduíche de rosbife que só você sabe fazer. E café bem forte. Vou trabalhar a noite toda.

Abby fazia o melhor café do mundo que conseguia me deixar ligada 24h se eu quisesse, mas naquela noite eu ficaria acordada e atenta até Edward chegar com Thomas. Queria meu bebê em casa comigo outra vez, mas também queria saber que fiz a coisa certa ao deixar os dois terem uma tarde juntos e ver que as coisas poderiam melhorar entre nós três. Eu desejava tanto que minha relação com Edward envolvendo Thomas melhorasse pelo bem de nosso filho que ao deixar o banho eu já tinha tomado a decisão sobre os encontros dos dois durante a semana e fiquei fortalecendo a idéia enquanto assistia televisão, continuava meu artigo e esperava ele chegar.

A campainha tocou e eu levantei para atender a porta antes que Abby fizesse isso. Respirei fundo por dois segundos com a mão na maçaneta e abri a porta, dando de cara com Edward segurando Thomas adormecido com a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Oi. - ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. - Desculpe a demora, mas o trânsito tava infernal.

- Tudo bem. - falei ainda com a mão na maçaneta.

- Ele dormiu o caminho todo pelo menos. Foi bom porque eu xinguei muito os lerdos em minha frente.

- Só você mesmo para ainda se estressar com gente lerda no trânsito. - comentei o fazer rir.

O clima entre nós dois estava leve como não estava há muito meses. Parecia que nós estávamos nos conhecendo naquele momento e não existia nenhuma tensão que me fizesse querer gritar com ele por causa dos problemas ou o fizesse me chamar de louca por causa de minha implicação. Era totalmente estranho aquele tipo de momento entre nós dois, ainda assim era bom ver que aos poucos as coisas iam se ajeitando.

- Eu posso colocá-lo no berço? - Edward perguntou. - Acho que não tem banho certo hoje pra ele.

- Claro. Pode subir...

Edward subiu a escada tentando não mexer muito Tom dormindo no colo e eu o segui dando alguns passos de diferença entre nós dois. Fiquei na porta do quarto e vi Edward colocá-lo no berço deitado de bruços como Thomas costumava dormir e colocar o macaquinho de pelúcia que ele chamava de "_Maiaco_" ao lado dele, alisando seu topete igual ao dele e sorrindo antes de sair do quarto.

- Ele se divertiu? - eu perguntei cruzando meus braços e dando um passo para me afastar o suficiente dele para ficar na zona de segurança.

- Muito. - Edward respondeu rindo. - Eu o levei a uma mini-fazenda que tem perto de Princeton e ele se divertiu brincando com os coelhos. O único problema foi que ele quis arrancar o bigode de um e eu o segurei antes que o coelho se revoltasse e o mordesse, sei lá.

- Ele queria arrancar o bigode do coelho? - retruquei assustado com a informação, mas ele riu com meu espanto.

- Foi. Ele disse "_Bigode iande, papa. Cotá..._". Se não fosse trágico seria engraçado.

- Eu não sei o que faço com esse menino. Ele está cada dia mais hiperativo.

- Talvez fosse bom colocá-lo em alguma atividade para bebês, sei lá. Para extravasar essa energia acumulada.

- Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Você deve estar trabalhando em algum artigo e eu tenho plantão em cinco horas. - ele comentou olhando o relógio de pulso.

- O Kevin pediu para trocar plantão com você, acertei? - perguntei lembrando quando seu colega de residência costumava pedir para trocar o plantão da madrugada para poder ficar com a namorada que era enfermeira em outro hospital e sempre sobrava para Edward cobri-lo.

- Em cheio. - ele respondeu rindo.

Nós rimos por algum tempo olhando um para o outro e aos poucos nossas risadas foram morrendo até que apenas o olhar permaneceu. Maldito olhar que tinha olhos verdes ornados por olheiras de cansaço e acompanhado de um brilho que era só dele. _Merda_, pensei bloqueando minha mente e minha expressão para que não falasse demais naquela hora através delas. Era uma missão mais que impossível vencer o efeito que ele ainda causava em mim, especialmente quando nós dois estávamos sozinhos, calados, olhando um para o outro e transparecendo tantos desejos.

- Eu... é. - murmurei apontando para a escada e a descendo antes mesmo de completar uma frase coerente.

Escutei os passos de Edward descendo a escada atrás de mim e fui direto para a porta indicando que ele precisava ir embora logo. Só que ele não sabia a parte em que eu tinha pressa para ele estar longe porque certamente não iria agüentar muito tempo antes de fazer uma loucura que jogasse descargas de arrependimento em minha mente, especialmente depois da demonstração de _fofura_ com o Thomas.

- A gente se vê no sábado então. - ele disse parando em minha frente e eu assenti. - Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite. - murmurei de volta.

Ele já estava andando pelo caminho de pedras que dava para a calçada onde seu carro estava estacionando quando eu lembrei a decisão que tinha tomado.

- Edward...

- Bella... - ele me chamou na mesma hora e riu com a coincidência. - Pode falar.

- Não, fale você antes.

- Eu queria saber se eu posso passar um dia inteiro com o Tom pelo menos uma vez na semana. Eu me divertir muito com ele hoje e estava com saudade de ficar com ele, aí como eu tenho um dia da semana com a tarde livre pensei que pudesse ficar com ele.

- É uma boa idéia. Thomas ficaria feliz com isso.

- Então, uma vez na semana?

- Uma vez por semana.

- Ótimo. - Edward sorriu largamente e eu notei como aquilo o deixou feliz. - Eu te ligo quando tiver meu horário de plantões nesse mês.

- Certo.

- Tchau.

Assim que ele entrou no carro eu entrei em casa, fechei a porta e me encostei-me a ela. Deus, uma vez por semana eu teria que encontrar Edward quando ele trouxesse Tom para casa e nós iríamos rir de alguma traquinagem dele, eu quase ovularia pela orelha com nossas trocas de olhares e o jeito fofo que ele falava do filho. Será que eu conseguiria continuar sentindo ódio por ele ter me traído ou deixaria que minha saudade doentia por aquele homem me transformasse em uma mulher idiotamente apaixonada pelo ex-marido?

**.**

**#**

* * *

**PS: a história do bigode do coelho foi baseada na infância da Nath Guimarães (natthguimaraes) que arrancou o bigode do coelho dela porque achava que tava grande demais -' Podem denunciá-la pro Ibama e PETA, ok?**

**E também quis homenageá-la porque essa louquinha vive me enchendo no msn perguntando sobre o Thomas. Ela é a madrinha-off dele. I 3 U, Nath-Lúcia. **


	20. Breaks my heart 2 watch you gonna around

**N/A:**

**Oh Hai**! Voltei com **BP** e os próximos capítulos serão pura emoçãaao, eu _agarantio_! Deu uma adiantadinha da fic então acho que vai dar para postar um cap novo por semana, 15 dias no máximo. E _continuem a nadar_, ops, a deixar review que _eu gosto muntcho_ * cumpadre washington feelings *

_Nota da minha consciência: ignorem essa n/a meio retardada, a Jeu está com sono nesse momento que posta._

No final do capítulo tem outra **N/A** para evitar a fadiga, ok? **Boa leitura**!

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

_*****__What Goes Around Comes Around - Justin Timberlake._

**EPOV**

Se eu soubesse que tudo o que eu precisava fazer era conversar teria feito isso antes, _muito_ antes de fazer qualquer merda que eu fiz, mas eu só consegui amadurecer e entender isso depois de perder as duas pessoas que mais amava. Só que agora eu não queria mais _tomar na cara_ e ver Thomas e Bella se afastando ainda mais de mim e já estava tomando as atitudes necessárias para tê-los de volta.

Ir à reunião com o padre Anthony foi uma delas e eu aproveitei minha tarde de folga para levar meu moleque para passear. Ele estava cada dia mais parecido comigo e esperto, tentando falar tudo e se embolando nas sílabas mais complicadas. Seus olhinhos iguais ao de Bella brilharam de animação quando nós chegamos a minifazenda e eu precisei literalmente freá-lo para que não metesse a mão no coco do cavalo ou arrancar o _bigode iande_ do pobre coelho que só estava li para entretê-lo. Ele se divertiu tanto no pônei, alimentando as galinhas e vendo o nascimento de um pintinho que no engarrafamento dormiu e não acordou nem mesmo quando chegamos em casa.

Foi totalmente estranho estar de volta à casa que nós vivemos por um ano e meio e ver que tudo estava igual, inclusive sua dona. Bella continuava linda, sem falhas, com olhos cansados de trabalho e cheirando a morango. Ela tinha acabado de sair do banho, pois o cheiro forte era de seu sabonete de morango com o creme hidratante do mesmo aroma que passava em todo o corpo. Certamente sua pele estava macia e quente, mas havia tanto tempo que eu não a tocava que minha mente tinha esquecido como era a sensação de tocá-la em todos os locais que eu conhecia.

Eu era homem, sentia falta de sexo, mas o que me enlouquecia era não ter minha mulher dizendo meu nome com todo o prazer que eu a causava e me dando a certeza de que ela sempre seria minha, mas a voz havia sido calada pelo erro e eu teria que lutar, correr atrás e provar que estava pronto para fazer a coisa certa dessa vez. Mesmo que precisasse enfrentar a 3ª Guerra Mundial.

Passos de bebê, essa seria minha estratégia. Reconquistá-la aos poucos, ir mostrando que eu não era o mesmo Edward sem maturidade para lidar com filho, casamento e emprego ao mesmo tempo, mas continuava sendo o Edward loucamente apaixonado por ela desde o primeiro ano de namoro. E meu golpe seria baixo; Thomas. Através de nosso filho, de nossa última ligação, eu iria mostrar a Bella que dessa vez eu faria a coisa certa.

Comecei a colocar meu plano em prática no batizado de Thomas, pedindo folga pro meu chef de residência desde o começo da semana e uma ajuda a Alice para comprar um terno novo. A última parte eu só fiz para agradar minha irmã que estava ajudando Esme a organizar o evento já que eu comprava Alice fácil a pedindo para me ajudar com roupa e eu estava precisando aumentar minha moral com a família para facilitar as coisas. Quando eu disse que iria jogar baixo e usar todas as minhas armas para reconquistar a mulher que amava estava falando dos métodos mais clichês do mundo.

E naquele começo de verão eu me enfiei em um terno que custou metade de meu salário suado na emergência do hospital e deixei o Volvo estacionado em frente à igreja onde o batizado seria realizado. Não passava das 10h e as primeiras pessoas que eu avistei foram Bella e Katy versão loira conversando ao pé da escada enquanto Bella terminava de fumar. Sua prima, que certamente queria me ver morto naquele momento, falava cheia de mãos como sempre, mas minha atenção estava para a mulher de vestido claro de um ombro só, anel com uma rosa discreta que certa vez eu a presenteei e cabelo preso de um modo descontraído. Ela riu de algo que Katy disse enquanto exalava a fumaça que acabara de tragar e nem mesmo seu hábito que eu odiava a deixou menos apaixonável do que costumava ser. Arrumei minha gravata, passei uma mão pelos fios indomáveis de cabelo molhado e fechei meu terno para cumprimentá-la.

- Bom dia. - murmurei parando ao lado das duas e vendo Katy me analisar. - Olá, Katy.

- Você sabe que tem sorte de estar na Casa do Senhor agora, não é? - ela retrucou cruzando os braços e com uma expressão dura. - Porque senão eu te mataria agora mesmo pelo o que você fez com minha prima, seu...

- Ok, Katy. - Bella a interrompeu me lançando um olhar tenso, mas eu não conseguia não rir com o jeito nervoso de Katy que não mudou com os anos. - Por que você não vai pegar o Tom com a Esme? Edward vai querer ver o filho, não é?

- Adoraria. - respondi sorrindo abertamente para Katy, que inchou ainda mais de raiva minha.

- Eu vou, mas quando eu voltar nós dois vamos ter uma conversinha. - Katy me ameaçou e nos deixou sozinhos.

Bella revirou os olhos e resmungou algo antes de dar a última tragada no cigarro e pisá-lo com o salto-alto que usava. Eu cocei minha nuca demonstrando nervosismo por não saber como agir agora que estava sozinha com ela, mas para minha sorte ela não percebeu aquilo e eu pude sorrir quando ela voltou a me encarar.

- Ela me odeia muito agora, não é? - perguntei tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- Não é pra menos, não é? - Bella retrucou, mas eu não captei sarcasmo ou ódio em sua voz. - Katy é como aquela irmã mais nova, mas que tem espírito de irmã mais velha que quer proteger a irmãzinha de tudo, sabe?

- Sei bem. Não esqueço as diversas vezes que ela se meteu em nossas brigas para te defender. Teve aquela vez no cinema que ela quase me bateu, lembra?

- Quem deve lembra bem é o Jacob que precisou segurá-la e quase também apanhou. - ela comentou e nós dois rimos.

- E ele veio? Não o vejo desde... nosso casamento. - completei a frase em um sussurro porque falar sobre aquele assunto ainda era meio delicado.

- Deve estar por aí conversando com Emmett sobre vídeo-game para o desespero de Rose.

- Você vai ficar aqui fora por muito tempo? Estava pensando em falar com o Jake antes de a Katy impedi-lo até de me cumprimentar.

- Pode ir. Vou ficar esperando mais alguns convidados e fumando o último cigarro. - ela sorriu e me mostrou o maço na mão.

Assenti concordando mesmo que preferisse ficar com ela e começar à por meu plano em ação, mas eu também não podia ir com muita pressa e estragar tudo na primeira tentativa. Entrei na igreja com poucas pessoas, falando com as que eu conhecia e encontrei Jacob conversando com Emmett e Jasper como Bella tinha comentando.

- Cara! - Jacob disse me abraçando forte. - Pensei que não fosse te encontrar antes da cerimônia. Katy vai me matar se me vê falando com você, mas dane-se.

- Ela já me ameaçou de morte na porta da igreja, não se preocupe. - ri fazendo os outros rirem também e Alice se aproximou do grupo.

- Olá, irmãozinho irresponsável. - ela me cumprimentou beijando meu rosto. - O terno ficou lindo, a propósito.

- Minha irmã favorita para compras que me ajudou.

- Ei, eu escutei isso. - Rose se juntou a nós e puxou minha orelha de leve. - Quer dizer que Alice é sua irmã favorita para compras?

- Você é para conselhos amorosos. - retruquei conhecendo os pontos fracos de cada uma.

- Então Rose está falhando na tarefa dela. - escutamos uma voz feminina me provocando e eu já sabia que era Katy, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver Thomas em seu colo.

Ignorei seu ódio por mim e o comentário maldoso. Apenas estiquei os braços e tirei meu filho de seus braços para morder sua barriga como ele gostava e arrancando aquela gargalhada de bebê que encantava qualquer um. Até mesmo Katy sorriu discretamente quando Thomas meteu a mão em meu nariz enquanto tentava me contar alguma coisa em sua própria língua. Como eu disse; ninguém resistia a um cara dedicado ao filho e Bella também seria vítima daquele golpe velho. Quando eu percebi todo mundo ao me redor estava observando a cena e para minha felicidade Bella também observava de longe. _Ponto_!

Acho que Thomas tinha entendido qual era minha intenção e não quis sair de meu colo durante toda a cerimônia, o que irritou Katy que queria carregá-la como uma boa madrinha, mas eu aproveitei para ficar mais tempo com ele e também demonstrar que eu tinha mudado. O Edward pai sem experiência teria ficado irritado com o choro dele quando o padre molhou sua cabeça com água benta e não agüentaria segurá-lo no colo dois minutos com aquela hiperatividade incontrolável, mas agora eu queria ficar com meu filho cada segundo mesmo que ele me enlouquecesse às vezes. Coisas como aponta para uma imagem de santo no altar e perguntar "_Papa do xéu?_" destruíam o mau-humor de qualquer homem e me fazia sorrir de orgulho. E conseqüentemente Bella sorriu ao nos ver interagindo. _Mais um ponto!_

A festa pós-cerimônia seria na casa de meus pais como sempre ocorria em todas as comemorações do Cullen e Bella levou Thomas enquanto eu ia sozinho para o local. Cheguei antes que ela e ao ver a decoração extravagante, o buffet e garçons contratado já imaginei como ela iria ficar louca com minha mãe por ter exagerado mais uma vez nas festas. Só que ela também não deveria imaginar que a quantidade de convidados era maior do que a esperada, transformando o que seria uma reunião simples em uma festa badalada. Eu apenas peguei um copo de uísque e fiquei em meu canto observando tudo de longe, principalmente a mulher que me interessava.

Meu moleque conquistava os convidados com seu sorriso travesso e por ser minha cópia fiel em miniatura e eu só via Katy ficar mais e mais irritada quando alguém comentava "Nossa, ele é a cara do pai", fato que ninguém poderia negar. Talvez essa fosse uma vantagem ao meu favor, pois Bella encararia todos os dias alguém que não permitisse que ela me esquecesse e era isso que eu queria. Que a lembrança de nós dois nos nossos melhores momentos ficasse sempre em sua cabeça para que fosse fácil ela entender como eu estava arrependido pelo o que eu fiz.

Bella se manteve ocupada com os convidados e com Thomas durante toda a festa e eu a observava de longe com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado nos lábios. Não tivemos que fingir que ainda éramos casados porque o foco da comemoração era Tom, mas eu sinceramente não me importaria em ser obrigado a ficar o tempo todo com ela, pois todo o tempo do mundo ainda não seria suficiente para eu implorar por ser perdão. O único momento em que ela esteve sozinha foi rapidamente ocupado por Katy indo conversar e nem morto eu iria ficar no mesmo metro quadrado que sua prima que queria me matar, mas ela disse que nós iríamos ter um conversa e quando eu fui encher meu copo com um pouco mais de uísque Katy parou do meu lado.

- Olá, Edward. - ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios pintados.

- Olá de novo, Katy. - a cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Quanto tempo nós não conversamos, não é? Quanta coisa mudou nesses meses.

- Seu cabelo, por exemplo. Você fica bem loira, combina com você.

- Se você está querendo insinuar que eu sou burra... - seu rosto ruborizou de ódio, mas eu apenas ri.

- Você sabe que não é burra e que eu não acho isso. - usei um pouco de meu charme para acalmá-la. - Uma mulher burra com 24 anos e recém formada não iria ter um cargo importante como o seu em Washington.

- Não venha jogar seu charme barato pra cima de mim que minha raiva pelo o que você fez com Bella não irá passar, entendeu?

- Eu entendo perfeitamente e mereço todos os xingamentos que você, Bella e minha família ainda usam quando se referem ao meu erro. E eu também entendo que não mereço ser perdoado pela _merda_ que eu fiz, mas infelizmente eu não tenho uma máquina do tempo que me impeça de ter dado aquela maldita carona a Holly naquele fatídico dia.

- Eu tento entender o que te levou a fazer isso. Nesses anos todos que eu te conheço, que você e Bella estão juntos, você nunca deu um motivo para me fazer acreditar que era esse tipo de homem que na primeira crisezinha no casamento pega a primeira vagabunda que vê pela frente e acha que vai sair impune.

- Infelizmente apenas eu sei o quanto eu estou arrependido pelo o que fiz, mas eu estou disposto a provar isso.

- Você não me convence com esse papo.

- Desculpe, mas não é você que eu tenho que convencer.

- _Merda_! - Katy murmurou sabendo que eu estava certo sobre aquilo.

- Agora, se você for uma pessoa compreensível como eu sempre achei, me dê licença porque eu preciso conversar com Bella.

- Acho que alguém chegou antes que você, Edward. - Katy comentou dando um sorriso largo e olhando por cima de meu ombro.

Me virei para ver o que ela queria dizer com aquilo e cena que eu vi era a que eu menos esperava ver. Bella estava com Thomas no colo e um homem loiro conversava com ela e brincava com Tom ao mesmo tempo, o fazendo rir e conseqüentemente Bella ria também. De longe eu não conseguia reconhecê-lo, mas depois de olhar bem e de ver aquele sorriso idiota eu vi que era Mike Newton. Mike, o ex-colega de faculdade de Bella que eu tanto tinha ciúmes e que babava descaradamente por ela, estava na festa de batizado de meu filho e falando com ela. Que parte dessa história toda eu perdi?

- O que o Newton está fazendo aqui? - murmurei a pergunta para mim, mas Katy a respondeu.

- Ele e Bella se reencontraram esses dias e ela achou que seria uma boa idéia convidá-lo já que Thomas o adorou desde o primeiro encontro.

- Como assim? Já tiveram outros encontros?

- Alguns. - ela me informou notando como eu estava incomodado com aquilo. - Eles saíram para almoçar dia desses e depois se encontraram por acaso enquanto Bella passeava com Thomas.

- Que _porra_ é essa? - sussurrei sem acreditar naquela história.

Tá vendo? Você fez merda e perdeu a Bella, agora outros homens podem fazer a coisa certa com ela.

Quem estava inchado de raiva agora era eu, ainda mais com aquela afirmação que Katy me disse. _Outros homens podem fazer a coisa certa com ela._ Sim, essa era a maldita verdade se eu não agisse certo e a reconquistasse, mas com raiva por vê-la interagindo com outro homem na minha frente eu não conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa certa naquele dia.

Não falei com ninguém quando deixei a casa de meus pais logo em seguida e liguei o som nas alturas enquanto dirigia em direção ao centro da cidade. Eu não precisava trabalhar naquele dia, mas também não queria ir para meu apartamento e ficar remoendo a raiva de ver Bella com outro homem. Procurei o primeiro bar perto de casa e entrei com a intenção de afogar minha raiva com mais um pouco de uísque e tentar esfriar minha cabeça.

- Uísque duplo, malte simples. - falei me sentando no balcão do bar não muito cheio.

Enquanto o barman enchia meu copo uma loira sentou a dois bancos de distancia de mim e me analisou com um sorriso nos lábios. Tomei um gole de minha bebida antes de olhar para ela, mas sem sorrir. Ela era gostosa, fácil e demonstrou interesse em mim. Eu amava Bella, eu queria Bella de volta, mas ao mesmo tempo eu era homem e estava com raiva naquele momento. Se eu já estava na merda, nadar nela não iria fazer muita diferença e dois minutos depois eu estava saindo do bar acompanhado daquela mulher cujo nome eu não iria lembrar.

Bella estava na festa conversando com Mike Newton e até mesmo meu filho gostava dele. Mais do que nunca eu precisa tomar uma atitude para ter os dois de volta e minha vida voltaria a ter sentido.

**.**

**#**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Assim, explicando o fato de o Edward ter comido outra e eu ter escrito isso: ele é homem. Ok, isso não justifica nada, mas ninguém aqui vive no mundo da Maravilha e tem a Alice como BFF, logo sabemos que por mais que o homem ame uma mulher, se ele não pode tê-la vai pensar com o cérebro de baixo e vai comer geral até ficar com a mulher amada. Como vocês desejam tanto que a Bella tenha um_ casinho_, nada mais justo do que o Edward pegar umas negas por aí enquanto isso, não é? **

**Tudo _explicandinho_ para evitar reviews do tipo "sua louca, ele não ama mais, vou me matar e a culpa é sua" =)**


	21. Don't you bother what I do

**Oláaaa! Tudo bem com minhas leitoras? Espero que ainda me amem depois do último capítulo e desse. Eu sabia que o que Edward fez ia ser polêmico e muito gente ia meter o pau, mas infelizmente as coisas são assim. Não é a tia Jeu que adora destruir que adora destruir a felicidade dos outros, é a vida como ela é mesmo.**

**Mas prometo que isso aqui vai ter na felicidade como tem que ser. **

**Show me the love! Reviews are welcome!**

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

_* It's Alright, It's Ok - Ashley Tisdale _

Eu só estava fazendo aquilo porque Alice era minha amiga e me ajudou nos momentos que eu mais precisei. Senão eu não teria gastado muito dinheiro em um vestido novo, deixado Thomas com Esme e me produzido como uma adolescente para uma festa. Não. Eu era mãe, eu tinha quase vinte e seis anos, eu não bebia mais, eu só vivia para o trabalho e para meu filho, eu não sabia mais como se comportar naquele tipo de ambiente, mas o que eu poderia fazer se ela quis comemorar o aniversário em uma boate?

Eu realmente só entrei naquele lugar por causa de Alice mesmo, porque meu humor não estava um dos melhores. O local estava lotado e a música que tocava não me agradava muito, mas eu não deixaria minha amiga e ex-cunhada triste com minha ausência em seu aniversário. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ia a alguma festa e estava solteira que estranhei enquanto andava pela multidão em direção a área VIP e alguns homens sorriam flertando comigo. Acho que eu ainda não estava completamente pronta para voltar ao mercado de relacionamentos depois de tantos anos, mas eu suportei tudo aquilo com muita paciência até ser capaz de entrar na área VIP e procurar pela mesa de Alice.

Ela estava no sentada colo de Jasper conversando com alguns amigos quando eu a encontrei e acenei em sua direção. Com um pulo, ficou de pé e correu para me abraçar forte, quase me fazendo cair por causa daquele maldito salto que eu estava usando.

- Parabéns. – falei tentando me equilibrar.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Bella. Você não imagina como eu estou feliz com sua presença aqui... – Alice disse beijando minha bochecha com força.

- Alguém já começou a beber, não é? – comentei quando Jasper se aproximou para me cumprimentar.

- Já estou preparado para a possível ressaca amanhã. – ele disse me fazendo rir.

- Meu Deus, eu tenho 28 anos. – Alice disse desesperada. – Eu estou quase com trinta anos, Bella, e vou me casar no mês que vem!

- Pelo menos você não está grávida tão nova, não é? – eu fiz piada para tentar descontrair, mas Jasper me lançou um olhar de pena. – Está tudo bem, de verdade.

- Ele vem. – Jasper disse com desconforto. – Estou te avisando antes para não ficar uma situação estranha...

- Eu imaginei que ele viria, é aniversário da irmã, não é? – falei dando de ombros. – E eu já o encontrei várias vezes desde a separação.

- Mas o clima ainda não está um dos melhore...

- Eu preciso de outra taça de champanhe. – Alice interrompeu a conversa entre os sóbrios. – Você aceita uma, Bella?

- Pode ser...

Cumprimentei Rose e Emmett que também estavam sentados no sofá para os convidados de Alice e aceitei a taça de champanhe. Se fosse outro dia, eu estaria em casa terminando algum artigo para o jornal e arrumando os brinquedos de Tom pela sala, mas aquela era uma noite atípica na minha rotina porque eu estava socializando com outras pessoas e bebendo champanhe em uma boate. Eu era mãe e precisava ser responsável, mas eu também precisava de um pouco de diversão depois de tudo que eu passei nos últimos meses.

- Bells, você está linda. – Rose comentou piscando. – Uma mãe muito gostosa.

- Obrigada? – eu perguntei sem graça com o comentário.

- Aposto que você irá arrasar hoje... – ela continuou com as tentativas de me deixar sem graça. – Na verdade, eu tenho alguém para te apresentar!

- Rose, não... – eu tentei dizer, mas ela já estava me puxando do sofá.

Desde que Edward e eu nos separamos e toda a família ficou sabendo do motivo, Alice, Rose e Katy tentavam me arranjar um namorado novo o mais rápido possível. Eu queria distância de um relacionamento sério após cinco anos de namoro e um ano fracassado de casamento, mas elas não queriam que eu ficasse sozinha sofrendo por causa da traição e diziam que eu era linda demais para ficar solteira por muito tempo. Conseguia desvencilhar dos encontros que elas queriam marcar com seus amigos, mas naquele dia foi quase impossível quando Rose começou a me puxar para perto do bar.

- Ele é meu colega de trabalho. – ela explicou enquanto nos aproximávamos de dois homens conversando perto do balcão. – Se chama Derek Wikison, tem vinte e oito anos, publicitário talentoso, um amor de pessoa e, por acaso, está aqui também.

- Por acaso? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- É. Isso não é demais? – ela disse animada.

- Rose, eu não quero conhecer ninguém...

- Bella, eu não vou te deixar mais sofrer por causa da idiotice que meu irmão cometeu. Eu quero que você conheça o Derek e, quem sabe, você podem se dá bem no futuro.

Bufei desistindo de reclamar mais uma vez com ela e as outras duas por bancarem aos cupidos comigo contra a minha vontade. Rose me deixou parada um pouco afastada quando cumprimentou o loiro alto segurando uma garrafa de cerveja. Ele era bonito, eu não podia negar, mas eu não estava naquela boate para arranjar alguém novo em minha vida. Eu queria apenas me divertir no aniversário de minha amiga como não fazia há algum tempo, mas os planos delas não eram esses.

- Derek. – Rose disse me puxando pela mão. – Essa é Bella Swan, minha amiga e ex-cunhada.

- Muito prazer, Bella. – ele disse apertando minha mão e sorrindo.

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha quando eu percebi que a forma que ele sorria lembrava muito o modo de Edward sorrir quando ainda estávamos juntos. O modo que seus lábios se repuxavam para o lado quando ele sorriu me passou a sensação de _dejá vu_, mas eu afastei rapidamente a lembrança de qualquer momento feliz que tive com Edward. Depois da burrada que ele fez comigo eu não me permitia mais fantasiar sobre nossos momentos perfeitos antes de tudo cair por terra.

- Eu preciso falar rapidinho com Alice, certo? – Rose disse olhando para nós dois. – Conversem um pouco enquanto isso...

Eu sorri sem graça para Derek com aquele papo furado de Rose e me encostei ao balcão tentando ser simpática. Ele não era culpado por aquela situação, talvez também fosse um recém solteiro que ela queria arranjar alguém, e eu não o trataria mal por causa das manias de Rose em me empurrar para um homem.

- Só quero deixar bem claro que Rose armou isso tudo, certo? – ele disse tentando se defender e eu percebi que ele estava sem graça também.

- Tudo bem, eu a conheço o suficiente para desconfiar. – falei rindo para deixá-lo mais a vontade.

- Então... ex-cunhada?

- É... Eu era casada com o irmão mais velho dela. – respondi suspirando por começar nossa conversa com aquele assunto.

- Casada? – Derek perguntou surpreso. – Mas você é nova demais para já ter passado por um casamento...

- Então, você também ficará surpreso quando eu te contar que tenho um filho.

- Você tem um filho? – Derek pareceu mais surpreso ainda.

- Thomas. Um ano e seis meses. – respondi rindo com sua expressão de espanto. – Eu não te disse que você ficaria surpreso?

- Uau, você não tem nada de uma mãe... – ele comentou me analisando um pouco. – Quer dizer, você é muito nova e... bonita.

- Todas as mães devem ser feias? – perguntei o provocando um pouco.

- Não! – Derek respondeu nervoso, me fazendo rir mais ainda. – Mas eu fiquei realmente surpreso ao saber que você já tem um filho de um ano e já foi casada.

- É... Eu sou um pouco precoce nesse assunto. – murmurei abaixando meus olhos com incomodo.

- Não foi um dos melhores assuntos para começar nossa conversa, não é? – ele comentou percebendo meu desconforto. – Desculpe...

- Tudo bem, eu só não gosto de falar sobre isso depois de tudo, sabe?

- Vou mudar de assunto para você não ficar triste...

Derek era um cara legal e nos damos bem com pouco tempo de conversa. Ele era de Chicago, mas morava em New Jersey desde que se formou em Comunicação em Yale e foi contratado pela mesma empresa que Rose trabalhava. Adorou saber que eu era colunista cultura no Stars-Legde e disse que já havia lido alguns artigos meus sobre música. Eu estava me divertindo de verdade com aquele papo descontraído com alguém novo e até havia desistido de brigar com Rose mais tarde por causa do encontro forçado.

**EPOV**

Eu estava cansado demais para ir ao aniversário de Alice, mas eu não podia dar mais nenhum motivo para ninguém de minha família me criticar. Já havia passado quase cinco meses desde que Bella e eu tínhamos nos separado, mas todos os Cullens ainda estavam dispostos a jogarem em minha cara como eu havia sido idiota ao traí-la sem motivo. Só eu sabia como estava arrependido por ter feito aquilo com a mulher que eu mais amei em minha vida, mas desde o batizado de Thomas eu estava incomodado por vê-la interagindo com outro homem. . Foi com esse humor afetado que eu entrei na boate e segui para a área VIP.

Rapidamente, eu avistei minha irmã mais velha dançando com minha irmã mais novas no sofá, ambas demonstrando como o álcool agia com destreza no organismo feminino. Eu ri com aquela cena e as lembranças de quantas vezes eu carreguei Rose depois de uma festa tentando não acordar meu pai e escutar o sermão por permitir uma menor de idade a beber, mas minha mente foi um pouco mais perversa ao recordar quantas vezes eu cuidei de Bella na mesma situação.

Suspirei com a dor de recordar vê-la dormir bêbada ao meu lado, da reclamação na manhã seguinte e juramentos de não beber outra vez, até fui capaz de sentir o cheiro de cigarro que seu cabelo tinha depois de uma festa. Relembrar como pequenos gestos que ela executava me fazia feliz foi o bastante para transformar meu humor de "_irritado pelo cansaço_" em "_completamente irritado de arrependimento_", pois tudo o que eu mais queria em minha vida era ter Bella de voltar e tentar consertar de vez as _merdas_ que eu cometi.

- Irmãozinho, você veio! – Alice gritou levantando a taça de champanhe e pulando do sofá, me fazendo temer por seus tornozelos com aquele salto altíssimo.

- Feliz aniversário, Ali. – eu falei a abraçando forte. – Eu levo o seu presente na segunda, não tive tempo para comprá-lo ainda...

- Não precisa de presente, seu bobinho. – ela disse apertando minha bochecha esquerda. – Só de ter feito você sair daquele hospital um pouco já é meu presente.

- Mas eu sei que você não irá renegar um par de Jimmy Choo novo, não é? – retruquei apertando a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado.

- Eu te amo tanto, Edward. – Alice disse apertando meu pescoço com um abraço. – Mesmo você sendo um idiota às vezes.

- Eu sei... – murmurei entendendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Mas vamos beber que eu tenho quase trinta anos e vou me casar no próximo mês. – ela disse quase pulando e me puxando pela mão.

Avistei meus outros irmãos e acenei para eles enquanto era arrastado pela área VIP por Alice. O local estava muito cheio e o cheiro constante de cigarro só piorava minha situação, pois era um dos aromas que me faziam lembrar Bella. Agora, eu não conseguia mais sentir notas de morango em algum perfume, cheiro de cigarro nem de café que minha mente me perturbava com as lembranças que traziam dos momentos que eu fui feliz e a fiz feliz, mas agora minha função era outra. Eu era o idiota responsável por fazê-la sofrer por causa de um erro que jamais teria conserto.

Estranhamente, senti meu coração bater mais rápido em forma de aviso quando nós chegamos ao bar e então eu percebi o porquê. Bella estava lá, parada com a cintura encostada no balcão, segurando uma taça de martíni e conversando com um homem que eu não conhecia. Meu sangue ferveu com a imagem, pois tudo estava errado demais. Ela não deveria estar conversando com outro homem, não deveria sorrir para ele enquanto o escutava contar algo, não precisava estar tão mais linda do que eu conseguia recordar. Eu não via Bella há algumas semanas, desde o batizado já que eu não tive tempo para ver Thomas naqueles dias, mas vê-la só piorou minha situação. Minha única vontade era dizer uma desculpa qualquer a Alice e deixar o local, mas ela me arrastou até os dois antes que eu protestasse.

- Bella, olhe quem chegou. – Alice disse tocando o braço de Bella.

Vi o sorriso morrer em seus lábios quando ela me viu parada ao seu lado e antes que eu pudesse sorrir para ela, Bella abaixou os olhos sem graça. Eu sabia que Alice só estava forçando nosso encontro porque estava bêbada demais para pensar direito, mas eu ainda assim senti raiva por encontrar a mulher de minha vida praticamente nos braços de outro. Deus, como eu me senti mais idiota que nunca quando percebi que Bella estava seguindo em frente com sua vida enquanto eu permanecia preso aos erros do passado.

- E ele me prometeu um par de Jimmy Choo. – Alice disse animada enquanto ela forçava um sorriso.

- Isso é ótimo... – Bella murmurou sem consegui disfarçar o desconforto de me ver.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida para você, irmãozinho.

Se o barulho de som alto não estivesse presente no ambiente, eu sabia que o silêncio constrangedor seria o que aconteceria enquanto Bella fitava o chão, o homem tomava um gole da cerveja e eu respirava fundo.

- Então, Bella... tudo bem com você? – perguntei tentando encontrar um assunto que não a fizesse estourar comigo.

- Ótimo e com você? – ela retrucou mordendo o lábio inferior e me fitando com dureza.

- Indo... – respondi com sinceridade. – E o Tom? Ele está bem?

- Melhor impossível. Ficará com sua mãe nesse final de semana.

- Eu não sabia... – comentei surpreso.

- Foi a única forma que eu encontrei para vir ao aniversário de Alice e Esme não tinha o visto desde o batizado na casa de seus pais. – ela disse e eu respirei pesadamente com a lembrança do que aconteceu naquele último encontro.

- Ela deve estar feliz com a presença dele. – murmurei desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

O homem que ela conversava nos analisava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e eu tinha meu olhar de reprovação estagnado na face ao analisá-lo também. Quem era aquele idiota que pensava que tinha alguma chance com ela? De onde eles se conheciam? Será que já haviam saído antes ou aquele era o primeiro _encontro_? Eu tinha tantas perguntas em minha mente, mas não queria saber metades das respostas para não estragar o aniversário de minha irmã com alguma briga desnecessária.

- Você deve ser Edward. - o homem comentou após um tempo.

- Sou. Por quê? - retruquei sem paciência para ser simpático.

- Eu sou colega de trabalho da Rose. Derek Wikison. - ele disse estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Edward Cullen. - falei apertando sua mão. - Você conhece a Alice também?

- Não. A Rose comentou que viria pra cá hoje e perguntou se eu não queria vir também.

- E a Bella, você conheceu aqui? - perguntei por impulso e me arrependi quando vi o olhar de reprovação que ela me lançou.

- Rose nos apresentou há pouco tempo. - ela respondeu sem vontade.

- Minha irmãzinha está bancando o cupido para Bella? – perguntei dando uma risada forçada. – Isso será interessante.

- Edward, por favor... – Bella pediu respirando fundo.

- Qual o problema, Bella? Você não é solteira? Tem o direito de se divertir. - comentei sem esconder o sarcasmo ao falar aquela frase que me machucava. - A não ser que o Derek tenha algo contra se envolver com mães solteiras.

- Ele não tem nada contra isso e mesmo se tivesse não seria de sua conta, Edward. - ela retrucou dando um passo irritado em minha direção e, mesmo com a luz da boate, eu pude perceber que eu olhar também era irritado.

- É a partir do momento que a criança em questão é meu filho também. - retruquei sem me abalar com sua raiva.

- Você quer bancar o pai preocupado agora é? Um pouco tarde, não é?

- Não venha questionar meu papel de pai porque você sabe muito bem que eu não cometi um erro em relação ao Tom até hoje.

- Mas em compensação errou feio em outros aspectos não foi?

Eu não tinha como reivindicar quando ela tocava no assunto da traição e tentar explicar mais uma vez que eu não queria fazer aquilo com ela só transformaria nossa conversa em mais uma briga homérica. Aquele não era o local e eu não queria estragar o aniversário de Alice tentando discutir algo desnecessário com Bella, pois para ela eu seria sempre o ex-marido canalha que transou com a vizinha de dezenove anos.

- Entenda de uma vez por todas que nossa relação se resume a Thomas e nada mais. - ela disse ríspida. - Eu estou tentando viver minha vida em paz e bem longe de você, Edward. Aproveitei para fazer o mesmo. Com licença.

Ela me lançou um último olhar de desprezo antes de segurar a mão de Derek e se enfiar na multidão da área VIP para bem longe de mim. Outra conversava que começou muito bem, mas eu estraguei tudo ao demonstrar que não havia superado nossa separação, que eu senti raiva por saber que ela estava seguindo em frente e poderia ser de outro homem. Eu, com minha burrice e imaturidade, tinha perdido a mulher de minha vida e agora observava um tal de Derek ter a chance de tê-la, quem sabe melhor do que eu tive. Eu não tinha direito de infernizar a vida de Bella mais ainda, porém queria que todo mundo entendesse que não seria tão fácil assim aceitar que ela estava me superando.

**BPOV **

Quando eu vi Edward em minha frente, por um segundo eu esqueci tudo que ele me causou há cinco meses, todas as lágrimas que eu derramei por saber que ele tinha traído minha confiança de uma forma tão medíocre e minha respiração se perdeu como nos velhos tempos. O olhar de cansaço e a barba mal feita só pioraram a situação, pois o deixou mais lindo do que eu conseguia lembrar que ele era e meu coração acelerou de nervosismo. Eu não mentiria para mim e afirmaria que deixei de amá-lo, pois querendo ou não, Edward era o homem que eu amava e que infernizaria minha mente por muito tempo até eu não sentir mais nada por ele. Se é que eu iria conseguir isso...

Mas quando ele abriu a boca e reivindicou qualquer direito sobre mim, o amor deu lugar para a raiva que ele me fez passar e, pelo sinal, ainda passaria. Eu estava tentando ser feliz e viver normalmente sem recordar a cada minuto porque nosso casamento não deu certo e Edward tinha o poder de estragar tudo com uma crise de ciúmes ridícula. Ele não tinha mais direito algum de mandar em minha vida e muito menos opinar com quem eu deveria sair ou não. Eu não deixaria mais que suas idiotices atrapalhassem minha felicidade.

- Me desculpe, Derek. - falei quando nós sentando à mesa onde Rose e Emmett estavam. - Eu não esperava encontrar Edward e te fazer passar por aquilo.

- Tudo bem, Bella. - ele me garantiu com um sorriso. - Não foi sua culpa.

- O que meu irmão estúpido fez? - Rose perguntou se inclinando sobre Emmett para ficar mais próxima de mim.

- Mais uma idiotice, Rose. - expliquei desarrumando minha franja sem paciência alguma. - Uma crise de ciúmes idiota e desnecessária.

- Bella, eu vou te contar uma coisa que talvez não seja muito legal o Derek escutar, então, - ela disse sorrindo para ele. - Tape os ouvidos por um minuto, colega.

- Isso é desnecessário. - falei segurando as mãos de Derek para impedi-lo de realmente tapar os ouvidos. - Não existe um motivo que dê razão a essa infantilidade de Edward...

- Ele te ama, Bella. - Emmett disse revirando os olhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Ele se sente o maior idiota do mundo por ter transado com a Holly.

- Emmett. - Rose o repreendeu com o olhar.

- Mas é verdade! Ele já me disse isso centenas de vez.

- Bella não precisava que Derek soubesse disso, não é? - ela o alertou já que Emmett era meio lento para entender essas coisas.

- Tudo bem. - falei interrompendo os dois. - Edward já conseguiu estragar minha noite com aquela cena ridícula.

- Eu posso te pagar um drink para tentar melhorar sua noite, então? - Derek perguntou meio sem jeito e eu achei seu sorriso um tanto fofo.

- Vale a tentativa, não é? - respondi sorrindo.

Eu e Rose o observamos deixar a mesa para ia comprar meu drink no bar e depois nos olhamos meio bobas, quase da mesma forma que observávamos Thomas fazer algo fofo.

- Eu não te disse que ele era legal? - ela comentou puxando o braço de Emmett para laçar sua cintura.

- Você tem razão. - respondi meio sem graça por ser tratar de meus ex-cunhados bancando o cupido comigo. - Cara, como eu odeio Edward por quase estragar tudo com o Derek.

- Vamos esquecer Edward essa noite. - ela pediu.

- Como se ele faz questão de estar em todos os lugares quando eu tenho uma chance de viver normalmente?

- Nós não vamos deixar Edward estragar suas chances com um novo cara só porque ele não foi homem o suficiente para te tratar como deveria.

- Obrigada, Rose. - falei com um sorriso frouxo. - Eu sei que ele é seu irmão e como deve ser chato para você ficar do meu lado nessa situação...

- Eu estou do lado certo, Bella. Traição é algo inaceitável e eu faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar. - Rose disse olhando diretamente para Emmett.

- Já entendi e você não tem motivo para se preocupar. - ele garantiu segurando o rosto da mulher e arrancando um sorriso fácil dela. - Não existe razão nesse mundo para me fazer querer outra mulher.

- Ai, ursão. - Rose choramingou emocionada o beijando diversas vezes nos lábios.

- Parem, você está me fazendo sentir inveja e isso não é legal. - pedi em tom de brincadeira.

- Desculpa. - ela disse antes de beijar o marido uma última vez.

- Vocês estão casados há três anos e não passaram por metade das situações que Edward e eu passamos com um ano de casamento. - comentei com certa indignação.

- Isso não prova que vocês não foram felizes enquanto eram casados, Bella. Só que Emmett e eu moramos juntos por quase todo nosso namoro e isso ajudou um pouco a driblar a rotina de casado e os problemas com convivência. Você e Edward foram meio rápidos, não passaram pela fase de morar juntos para aprender com os defeitos do outro e pularam logo para a etapa de ter um filho e casarem.

- Na certa não era para dar certo mesmo. - murmurei cruzando meus braços e me recostando no sofá.

- Vamos deixar o pessimismo e tristeza de lado que hoje à noite nós temos muito que comemorar. O aniversário de Alice e seu novo namorado.

- Derek não é meu namorado! - a corrigi rapidamente, mas ela riu e me fez rir também. Não dava para discutir com Rose bebendo.

Derek me trouxe uma nova bebida e uma cerveja para ele, sentando ao meu lado e passando o braço atrás de meus ombros no sofá que nós estávamos sentados. Era totalmente estranho conhecendo outro homem daquela forma porque eu só tinha feito isso praticamente uma única vez em toda minha vida e foi com Edward. Por seis anos eu fiquei com a mesma pessoa, beijei a mesma boca, fiz sexo com apenas um homem e agora eu estava recomeçando todo o ciclo. Era completamente aceitável eu me sentir nervosa como uma adolescente naquele momento.

Ele era tão legal e fofo que mesmo se as coisas não dessem certo no lance amoroso eu o queria como amigo. Meus amigos eram basicamente os irmãos de Edward, duas colegas de trabalho e Mike agora que ele tinha voltado, algumas vezes o encontrando para um café no almoço entre nossos trabalhos que ficavam próximos, então seria legal recomeçar minha vida tendo amigos novos e definitivamente Derek estava na lista de pessoas que iriam fazer parte desse círculo de amizade. A sensação que eu sentia enquanto conversava com ele era de eu realmente estava seguindo em frente.

**EPOV**

_Ela está com outro em minha frente. Ela vai ser de outro homem. Eu estou perdendo-a de vez..._

Era só nisso que eu pensava enquanto observava Bella conversando com aquela tal de Derek. Ela parecia tão feliz enquanto sorria e escutava o que ele dizer que esse fato era o pior para minha mente. Ver que Bella estava sendo feliz fazia meu coração egoísta rasgar de raiva e inveja porque antigamente eu era o responsável por ver seus lábios se abrirem para mostrar os dentes perfeitos naquele sorriso ainda meio infantil. Agora o canalha desconhecido era o maestro de sua felicidade enquanto eu era o carrasco das lágrimas.

Eu não conseguia prestar a atenção em outra coisa que não fosse Bella e o tal de Derek, secando doses e mais doses de uísque para tentar me distrair, mas com o cansaço que eu estava logo eu fui envolvido pelo álcool. Não fiquei bêbado, apenas mais paranóico do que eu estava e sem tirar os olhos dos dois conversando no sofá. Emmett e Jasper tentavam conversar comigo, mas eu os ignorava sem disfarçar e cheguei a perceber que eles não saíam do meu lado com medo de que eu fosse cometer alguma idiotice por causa de Bella. Eles me conheciam bem, eles sabiam como eu ainda a amava e estava arrependido e eles sabiam principalmente como eu era ciumento em relação a ela.

Vi Derek levantar do lado de Bella e voltar com outra taça de martíni. Vi também como os olhos cor de chocolates daquela mulher se apertaram no sorriso sincero que ela o deu e mordeu discretamente o lábio inferior. Meu coração acelerou de raiva ao ver que seu jeito delicado de morder o lábio inferior quando estava envergonhada agora estava sendo aplicado para outro homem e eu apertei a garrafa de água que Jasper insistiu que eu bebesse. Eu não iria agüentar muito tempo vendo o jeito que os dois se davam bem e precisa deixar aquela boate antes que fizesse alguma besteira, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ir embora e deixar de observar de perto a mulher que eu amava.

- Você parece cansado. - Jasper comentou. - Não acha melhor ir pra casa?

- Eu não estou cansado. - retruquei entre os dentes e apertando a garrafa com mais força.

- Se você quiser, eu te levo em casa, cara. - Emmett sugeriu me deixando ainda mais irritado. - Depois eu volto de táxi de boa...

- Não encham meu saco, dá pra ser? - pedi lançando um olhar de reprovação para cada um e indo até o bar.

O destino super sacana comigo me fez ir ao bar na mesma hora que Bella, e para minha sorte ela estava sozinha. Ela pediu algo ao barman e sorriu educadamente para ele, mas ficou séria ao me ver parado ao seu lado.

- Está se divertindo? - perguntei antes mesmo de formar qualquer frase coerente em minha cabeça.

- Estou. - sua resposta foi seca.

- Percebi. Você e o tal de Derek estão se dando bem, não é?

- O que você quer, Edward? - Bella perguntou respirando fundo.

- Nada. Só quero saber como vai ser a partir de agora em relação ao Thomas.

- O que o Thomas tem a ver com isso?

- Vai que o Derek não concorda com minhas visitar para vê-lo quando vocês começarem a namorar, sei lá.

- Eu vou ignorar seu comentário porque você está bêbado. - ela disse pegando as duas cervejas que o barman a entregou e deixando o balcão, mas eu a segui e a segurei pelo braço.

- Eu estou mentindo por acaso? - perguntei ainda mais irado. - Ou você está se esfregando com esse cara só para me irritar?

- Eu não estou me esfregando nele! E mesmo se eu tivesse você não tem nada a ver com isso porque nós dois estamos separados.

- Eu tenho muito a ver com isso. Há cinco meses você era casada comigo e o mínimo de consideração que você poderia ter era respeitar minha presença aqui.

- Você quer falar de respeito? - ela gritou. - Você cometeu o maior dos desrespeitos ao me trair! Você não respeitou nosso casamento, nossa família, os cinco anos que eu fiquei ao seu lado e só ao seu lado. Eu te amei por todo esse tempo, Edward. Você não soube reconhecer isso.

- _Amava_? Quer dizer que não ama mais? - tive que perguntar.

- Se você continuar com essa atitude, rapidamente isso será passado. - ela foi categórica e empurrou as duas garrafas em meu peito para que eu segurasse.

Fiquei parado no meio da pista da área VIP observando Bella se dirigir até o sofá onde Derek estava, falar algo a ele, pegar a bolsa no colo de Rose e passar por mim para deixar o local. Por dois segundos eu não sabia o que fazer, mas esses segundos passaram rápidos e eu larguei as garrafas sobre uma mesa e corri atrás dela. Parei na porta da boate olhando para os lados em busca de um sinal de Bella quando vi o Porsche Cayenne preto acelerando na rua e reconheci a placa. Corri até meu carro estacionado do outro lado da rua e enfiei o pé no acelerador para fazer o caminho que há muito tempo meu carro não fazia; para casa.

**.**

**#**

* * *

**Como eu sou um amor de autora, um mini-preview do próximo capítulo:**

_- Eu quero voltar a viver, Bella. - ele murmurou e a ponta de seu nariz encontrou a lateral de meu nariz, o arrepio que aquilo causou me fazendo soltar um suspiro de surpresa. - E só você tem esse poder._

_- Por favor... - eu pedi em vão._

_- Não. - Edward me fuzilou com seus olhos verdes. - Não peça porque eu não vou embora. Não até você ser minha outra vez..._

_- Eu... - sem ter o que dizer, fechei os olhos. - Droga!_

_- Só hoje. Só por essa noite._

_ Seus pedidos faziam meu coração acelerar e bater contra seu peito forte. O mesmo peito que serviu como meu travesseiro por noites seguidas. O mesmo peito que eu sentia um coração bater e que antes eu tinha certeza de que me pertenciam, mas que agora os fatos me faziam duvidar de tudo. Principalmente de meu autocontrole naquele momento._

_- Me deixe lembrar como é estar vivo ao seu lado. _

**ATÉ SEMANA QUE VEM! **


	22. Essa noite pode terminar bem

**N/A:**

**Hello loyals readers! Como cês tão depois do preview da semana passada? Prontos para esse cap cheio de tensão e novidades? Espero que sim.**

**Mais do que nunca obrigada por entenderem meu pov de vista sobre esse relacionamento e minhas loucuras. Entender não é aceitar, mas ainda assim é essencial para quem escreve.**

**Tô filosofa hoje, me deixe.**

**Show me the love!**

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

_* Eu Espero - Luiza Possi_

Eu apertava o volante com força tamanha era a raiva que Edward me causou no aniversário de Alice. Há duas semanas, quando nos encontramos na igreja e ele levou Thomas para passear, ele tinha voltado a ser o homem que eu conheci, mas desde que ele chegou à boate só tinha feito _merda_ atrás de _merda_. Agora ele queria reivindicar alguma coisa sobre mim e veio me falar sobre respeito. Quase gargalhei em sua cara com aquela piada, mas o ódio por ele ter estragado tudo me fez sair correndo daquele lugar.

Pedi desculpas a Derek por ter que sair do nada e menti que Thomas estava doente. Ele entendeu, disse que tinha sido um prazer me conhecer e esperava me encontrar novamente e eu concordei com aquilo, sendo sincera porque eu realmente tinha gostado de conhecê-lo e esperava que alguma coisa desse certo entre nós dois. Só que Edward tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo!

Estacionei o carro na porta da garagem e caminhei entre tropeços de salto-alto até a porta de casa, escutando o freio de um carro na rua. Quando olhei discretamente por cima do ombro e vi o Volvo prata, bufei de raiva e enfiei a chave com pressa para entrar logo em casa. Tentei bater a porta com força, mas Edward se enfiou antes que eu conseguisse fechá-la e segurou meu braço com bastante força.

- Me solte! - gritei me batendo, mas ele segurou meu outro braço e me jogou contra a porta fechada.

- Desista, eu não vou te soltar. - Edward disse entre os dentes e apertando meus braços para que eu realmente não fugisse dele. - Não até você parar e me escutar.

- Escutar o que? Você dizer como foi um idiota infantil na boate? Como aquele escândalo foi desnecessário?

- Não foi desnecessário. Você estava com aquele homem...

- E daí, Edward? - retruquei gritando, perdendo o controle, deixando que a raiva se apossasse de mim outra vez. - Você não tem mais nenhum direito sobre mim. Você me perdeu!

- Eu não te perdi! - ele gritou de volta. - Eu não vou te perder enquanto ainda estiver lutando por você e eu ainda nem comecei, Bella.

- Eu te odeio. - cuspi as palavras em um tom mais baixo.

- E eu te amo. Eu nunca deixei de te amar e é por isso que eu vou lutar até você entender que sem você eu me considero um homem morto.

_Palavras_. Eu queria que elas não tivessem efeito algum sobre mim, mas era difícil. O dono delas também era dono de meu coração apesar dos apesares, apesar de precisar remendar o mesmo pedaço de mim que ele sempre comandou. A gota de sangue pingando da ferida ainda aberta representava meu juízo, o que eu deveria seguir naquele instante e não deixar que as malditas palavras me destruíssem outra vez, mas acima disso estava nossa história, estava o fato de ele ter sido protagonista de minha felicidade por anos antes de ser o antagonista de uma tristeza que não tinha precedentes. Isso eu não conseguiria apagar, nem a borracha mais perfeita do mundo, nem o maldito tempo que custava a passar.

E, Deus, como eu sentia falta dele. Ali, tão perto de mim e com suas mãos apertando minha carne, eu podia sentir o calor de suas impressões digitais, seu perfume, o cheiro que seu cabelo bagunçado ainda tinha. Era uma combinação terrível para a fraqueza que eu já estava sentindo, em poucos segundos eu entraria em combustão espontânea se ele não se afastasse e me deixasse em paz. Mas Edward não tinha esse plano em mente e tudo piorou quando senti seu corpo em total contato com o meu e ele deslizando as mãos por meus braços finos.

- Eu quero voltar a viver, Bella. - ele murmurou e a ponta de seu nariz encontrou a lateral de meu nariz, o arrepio que aquilo causou me fazendo soltar um suspiro de surpresa. - E só você tem esse poder.

- Por favor... - eu pedi em vão.

- Não. - Edward me fuzilou com seus olhos verdes. - Não peça porque eu não vou embora. Não até você ser minha outra vez...

- Eu... - sem ter o que dizer, fechei os olhos. - Droga!

- Só hoje. Só por essa noite.

Seus pedidos faziam meu coração acelerar e bater contra seu peito forte. O mesmo peito que serviu como meu travesseiro por noites seguidas. O mesmo peito que eu sentia um coração bater e que antes eu tinha certeza de que me pertenciam, mas que agora os fatos me faziam duvidar de tudo. Principalmente de meu autocontrole naquele momento.

- Me deixe lembrar como é estar vivo ao seu lado.

Eu também queria voltar a viver por ele e naquele momento eu joguei tudo pra cima, fiquei cega para o que aconteceu entre nós dois e deixei que meu coração guiasse meus próximos passos. Meu coração também estava cego e meio retardado depois de tanto sofrer, mas eu sabia que no dia seguinte iria acordar arrependida de ter deixado que Edward me levasse até aquele ponto, então por que não me arrepender de algo que por alguns minutos me fizesse esquecer tudo que eu passei? Eu depositaria naqueles minutos seguintes ao lado daquele homem tudo de mim sabendo que depois eu fosse me sentir um lixo. Bem, depois era depois e quando eu senti a mão de Edward subir por meu pescoço e se encaixar nele com a mesma firmeza de sempre eu soube; não tinha mais volta. E nem eu queria mais voltar.

.

**The XX - Shelter**

.

Sentir seus lábios contra os meus depois de meses fez uma corrente de eletricidade correr por meu rosto, descer por minha espinha, se concentrar em meu sexo quando _ele_ percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Essa corrente louca que correu por mim talvez tenha sido a responsável por despertar a falta de juízo dentro de mim e quando eu dei por mim estava com os dedos enroscados nos fios bagunçados de Edward e trazendo sua língua para matar a saudade da minha.

- Bella... - ele sussurrou contra minha boca e eu o calei com o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Não diga nada... - pedi respirando pesadamente, sentindo minha nuca inundada de suor. - Apenas... Shii...

Ele me obedeceu prontamente e seu beijo foi feroz e ansiosa, demonstrando como ele estava com saudade de minha boca e a recíproca era sincera. O que eu mais senti falta naquele homem era como seus lábios tinham o poder de me ter por completa em segundos e sem volta. Eu era eternamente prisioneira do modo que ele se apossava de minha boca e suas mãos seguiam o curso correto do momento. Explorando meus braços, meu pescoço, descendo por minhas costas e delineando minha bunda por cima do vestido enquanto seu braço me apertava sem vontade alguma de soltar. E se ele me soltasse eu seria capaz de desabar no chão sem forças, já estava mais que entregue.

Edward tirou a própria camisa quando eu desabotoei sua calça jeans e deixei meus dedos passearam pelo elástico de sua cueca, as unhas arranhando sua pélvis e subindo para o abdômen. Ele me observou fazer isso por alguns segundos e depois nossos olhos se encontraram por segundos maiores, eternos se dependesse de nossas vontades, mas suas mãos sedentas por mim foram para a barra de meu vestido e me despiu dele com pressa, me deixando de salto-alto e calcinha em sua frente, a mercê de seu toque e seu corpo. Com a facilidade de sempre ele me agarrou pelas coxas e me encaixou em seu colo enquanto caminhava em direção ao sofá perto de nós dois, jogando meu corpo sem delicadeza, do modo Edward de me ter. Eu me estiquei para tirar meu salto, mas ele me impediu segurando minhas mãos e as apoiando no braço do sofá acima de minha cabeça.

- Não tire. - ele pediu se inclinando em minha direção apenas de cueca e deixando seu peso sobre mim. - Eu te quero assim.

Sua rigidez contra minha barriga nua me fez engasgar de prazer quando os lábios possessivos de Edward dominaram o meu e minha mão podia sentir o pinicar de sua barba cerrada enquanto acariciava seu maxilar e pescoço. De olhos fechados, escutando apenas a respiração dele quando seus lábios migraram por minha pele, sentindo suas mãos em cada centímetro de meu corpo o passado se modificou. Os últimos meses não existiram, eu me encontrei há cinco anos bem no começo de nosso namoro, no meu quarto da faculdade, tentando fazer silêncio para Katy não escutar nós dois, mas rindo das coisas loucas que ele me dizia. Eu ainda era Bella que ele chamava de _Prince_ e eu sussurraria seu apelido particular quando sentisse ele me invadindo.

Mas quando abri os olhos ao sentir minha calcinha deixar meu corpo eu olhei ao redor e tudo voltou. Nossa realidade era outra, os sentimentos envolvidos eram mais intensos do que os que fizeram parte de nossa vida aos vinte anos, não havia explicação para aquilo estar acontecendo. Burrice poderia ser minha desculpa, só que o sentimento de arrependimento no dia seguinte iria me corroer por muito tempo ainda e seria insuportável. Doeria mais saber que eu o tive outra vez do que imaginar que jamais o teria como eu já tive um dia.

Coloquei a mão no meio de seu peito para afastá-lo de mim, mas as batidas aceleradas do coração de Edward contra a palma de minha mão me fizeram congelar no ato e voltar a me cegar. Eu podia senti-lo de verdade naquele momento, principalmente quando ele olhou para minha mão grudada em seu peito e em seguida me encarou com os lábios entreabertos deixando sua respiração quente de uísque aquecer minha pele.

- Por favor... - ele sussurrou trazendo minha perna para o alto e encaixando entre elas, me fazendo sentir seu púbis roçando contra o meu quando me penetrou e eu respirei fundo com aquela sensação perfeita de volta. - Me perdoe...

Eu estava extasiada com a presença de Edward dentro de meu corpo depois de meses sem aquilo que nem ao menos me toquei do pedido que ele me fez, apenas fechei os olhos e arqueei minha cabeça ao externar em um gemido breve o que ele estava me causando. Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando fixamente, analisando minha expressão naqueles primeiros segundos, porque era algo que costumava fazendo quando nós dois éramos mais um casal que se amava e expressava isso de todas as formas, principalmente na cama. Agora não seria diferente e em seguida sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço, descendo entre meus seios quando ele começou a se movimentar sem pressa para prolongar aquilo.

Não dava para mentir que eu não estava enlouquecida com aquela recaída, que todo meu corpo arrepiado não clamava por ele e por mais porque a cada movimento que Edward fazia com o quadril e tocava fundo em mim eu soltava um gemido sem conseguir fechar minha garganta para o meu coração falando por mim. Mentir seria ridículo e não funcionaria para enganar nenhum de nós dois, pois naquele sofá eu já fui dele centenas de vezes, aquelas mãos sabiam o que me causavam, aquele homem conseguia distinguir cada gemido e cada necessidade aplicada nele.

- Edward... - gemi consciente de que era seu nome que eu chamava no silêncio da sala preenchido por nossas respirações. Eu precisava chamar _aquele_ nome outra vez.

- Eu te amo, Bella. - ele gemeu em resposta alcançando meu interior por completo com mais desejo e firmeza, descendo os lábios molhados de saliva e por meu suor e subindo para respirar contra minha orelha. - _Caralho_, como eu ainda te amo. Por favor, me perdoe...

Se ele continuasse pedindo por perdão e dizendo que me amava na mesma frase naquela situação em que eu estava - dominada pelo prazer, saudosa de seu corpo e de seus toques - uma merda muito maior do que transar com o ex-marido que me traiu iria acontecer. Eu iria substituir meus gemidos por palavras e as frases que elas formariam iriam denunciar o que eu ainda sentia por ele. Eu não podia perdoar com tanta facilidade apesar de sofrer longe dele e encontrei uma forma de calá-lo para me calar também. Segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e o fiz me encarar. Seus olhos estavam cansados e Edward parou de me penetrar enquanto nós trocamos alguns segundos profanos pela simplicidade entre nossos olhares.

- Cala a boca. - murmurei respirando tão pesadamente que me peito se movimentando para cima e para baixo chocava contra o peito dele. - Apenas... cala a boca, por favor.

Meu tom de voz não era mandão nem irritado quando eu o pedi aquilo e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo em resposta eu invadi sua boca com minha língua atrevida enquanto invadia seus fios de cabelo bagunçados com os dedos e voltava a senti-lo me _alcoolizando _com seus movimentos de quadril. E em poucos minutos eu tive minha overdose com o orgasmo intenso que se espalhou por meu quadril e minhas costas e eu _vomitei_ no gemido que atingiu os lábios de Edward colados aos meus. Mas ele logo respondeu no mesmo tom e seu corpo amoleceu sobre o meu corpo cansado daquela batalha.

Nos segundos "pós-orgasmo" eu anulei minha mente para qualquer sentimento relacionado à culpa ou arrependimento que pudessem invadi-la e estragado o momento. Os braços de Edward envolveram meu corpo em um abraço pleno de desespero e na contração de seus músculos eu senti que ele não iria me soltar nunca mais se fosse possível. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos com aquele gesto e eu respirei fundo para secá-las. Tinha resistido às emoções durante todo o ato e não iria ser o tipo de mulher que chora depois de uma transa-recaída, mesmo que meu peito estivesse comprimido enquanto escutava a respiração dele pesada contra minha pele do colo.

Que tudo de ruim me invadisse quando o sol nascesse porque pelo menos por uma noite eu voltaria a dormir envolta por _aqueles_ braços e embalada por _aquela_ respiração enquanto _aquele_ peito me servisse como travesseiro. Só uma noite, era tudo que eu mais queria.

**#**

As cornetas do apocalipse deveriam ser chamadas de "campainha de casa". Acordei meio desnorteada sem saber muito bem como eu fui parar no sofá, muito menos porque estava nua e deitada sobre o peito de um homem. Meu espanto maior foi quando finalmente a ficha caiu sobre os acontecimentos da última noite e eu senti Edward saindo debaixo de meu corpo, vestindo a calça jogada no chão e indo calar as cornetas do apocalipse. Só que eu levei alguns segundos para me tocar de que, quem quer que estivesse tocando a campainha, não poderia ver Edward em casa apenas de calça.

- Espere... - falei pulando do sofá e me enfiando na camisa dele.

Nem bem cheguei ao hall e a imagem de Esme com Thomas no colo surgiu em minha frente e ela tinha uma expressão de espanto e dúvida ao olhar para Edward, para mim, para nossos trajes e para o fato de serem umas oito horas da manhã. Se ela fosse o mínimo maliciosa iria notar o que aconteceu com nós dois e eu conhecia muito bem aquela mulher para saber que ela tinha percebido.

- Esme. - falei recuperando meu fôlego. - Não esperava você a essa hora.

- Percebi. - ela disse olhando para Edward. - Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.

- Você não está. Edward só passou aqui para ver se o Thomas estava em casa e...

- É, mas Bella me disse que ele estava com você e eu não sabia.

- Foi isso.

Aquela enrolação toda não iria colar com ninguém, muito menos com Esme que era esperta e sacava as coisas com o mínimo de informação, mas com um flagra daqueles não dava simplesmente para assumir e sorrir para ela. As conseqüências do ato em si já eram catastróficas, imaginem envolvendo terceiros na história...

- Eu só vou até a sala pegar meu celular. - Edward comentou depois do silêncio constrangedor.

- E eu vou pegar... algo. - falei o acompanhando.

Dava para perceber que os dois estavam constrangidos com o flagra que Esme nos deu, mas ninguém disse nada enquanto Edward terminava de vestir a roupa, eu entregava sua camisa e colocava meu vestido no corpo. Ao final daquele processo Edward parou em minha frente e nos olhamos por alguns segundos, mas eu pedi com o olhar que ele não comentasse nada. Era melhor assim.

- Bem, Edward já vai. - informei a Esme quando voltamos ao hall. - Mais tarde você liga para falar com o Thomas, não é?

- Isso. - ele concordou sorrindo e beijou o rosto da mãe. - Tchau, mãe.

- Tchau, querido. - Esme forçou um sorriso, mas ainda estava _encucada _com a cena que presenciou.

Edward deu um beijo na cabeça de Thomas e sussurrou algo para ele, que estava mais concentrado em coçar os dentinhos crescidos, e foi embora. Respirei aliviada porque pelo menos aquilo me poupou da conversa constrangedora pós-recaída que possivelmente nós teríamos, mas a conversa que provavelmente eu teria com Esme seria muito pior.

- Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido e já venho falar com você. - disse segurado meu salto-alto na mão.

- Vou preparar um café para nós duas e um suco para Thomas. - Esme retrucou parecendo um pouco menos _encucada_, mas ainda assim me lançando _aquele_ olhar.

Se eu pudesse ficaria uma vida debaixo do chuveiro só para relaxar depois de tanta tensão desde a noite anterior, quando eu concordei em ir ao aniversário de Alice e terminei transando com Edward no sofá como se fossemos dois adolescentes dominados pelos hormônios. Não tinham sido os malditos que comandaram nossos corpos naquele ato, mas eu também não queria admitir nem para mim que foi meu coração que me fez ceder. Foi a saudade, foi o amor que eu ainda sentia, foram inúmeras coisas. Pelo menos pela manhã eu me pouparia de remoer e me arrepender do que fiz, mas no andar de baixo Esme me esperava.

Ela estava colocando o suco na mamadeira de Thomas quando eu desci com a toalha ainda enrolada no cabelo e me servi de um pouco de café fresco, sentando no banco alto da bancada central.

- Ele se comportou lá? - perguntei tomando um gole.

- Como um anjinho. - ela respondeu com aquele orgulho de avó. - Só reclamou um pouco para dormir, mas Carlisle ficou contando historinhas para ele até dormir.

- Obrigada por aceitar ficar de babá dele. Eu teria pedido a Abby, mas ela precisava ficar com a neta noite passada.

- Eu posso ficar com o Tom a hora que você precisar, querida. E ontem era a festa de Alice, você precisava ir.

- Verdade. Ela me mataria se eu não fosse.

- E vocês se divertiram ontem à noite?

- Um pouco... - murmurei fitando minha caneta e sentindo as palavras prontas para jorrarem em forma de vômito verba. - Sobre hoje de manhã...

- Eu não vou comentar nada, não se preocupe. - Esme me garantiu deixando a mamadeira de Thomas na pia e se servindo do café também. - Vocês são adultos e eu já me meti demais nessa relação. Seja lá o que vocês estão fazendo e como estão fazendo não me interessa.

- Nós não estamos fazendo nada, sério. O que aconteceu foi um deslize, ninguém planejou nada disso e... e... Eu nem sei por que eu fiz isso!

- Eu realmente não me interesse por isso, mas quero pedir uma coisa a você. E a Edward também.

- Claro.

- Não envolvam Thomas nessas recaídas, nessa relação indefinida que vocês vivem agora. Ele é louco pelo pai e sente falta de Edward, não dá pra negar isso. Ver o pai saindo daqui pela manhã em dias esporádicos ou com mais freqüências só irá confundi-lo. Seria horrível para o futuro dele.

- Você tem razão e eu te garanto que meu relacionamento com Edward será restrito ao Thomas. O que aconteceu foi um erro para mostrar que nosso casamento realmente não deu certo.

- Eu espero que tudo se resolva. - ela sorriu e eu me forcei a sorrir. - Eu não vou mais te atrapalhar por hoje. Minha função de babá já terminou.

- Novamente, obrigada. - agradeci a acompanhando até a porta.

- Quando você precisar é só me ligar que será um prazer cuidar de meu netinho.

- Tchau, Esme. - a abracei forte porque, apesar de tudo, ela ainda era o mais próximo que eu tinha de uma mãe.

- Ah, já ia esquecendo. Alice pediu para te informar que a última prova do vestido de madrinha será na segunda durante o almoço no atelier da costureira.

- Ok, ok. Vou aparecer para mais uma sessão de tortura.

- Tchau, querida.

Ainda fiquei na porta a observando entrar no Audi Cupê preto - agora que ela tinha superado o trauma de dirigir e renovado a carteira - e buzinar para mim antes de deixar a rua. Retornei para a cozinha e Thomas brincava com os brinquedinhos da sua cadeirinha alta, me fazendo suspirar por ver como seu olhar de concentração era idêntico ao de Edward. Até nisso eles eram parecidos e depois da noite passada as semelhanças só iriam me causar mais angústia, afinal, a lembrança de ser apenas dele estaria mais viva em minha memória. Seria difícil continuar minha vida e seguir em frente agora que eu podia recordar sua voz dizendo que me amava e pedindo perdão.

_Perdão_. Algo tão difícil de dar ao outro, mas que a atitude era considerava divina. Restava saber se eu estava preparada para tamanha divindade.

**.**

**#**

**

* * *

**

**Tão vivas? Então mandem review, minhas beeshas! **


	23. Mistakes become regret

**Tamo aqui de novo e vamo que vamo pra mais um capítulo cheio de emoção. **

**Show me te love, baby! **

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

_* Show Me What I've Looking For - Carolina Liar _

Se Alice já encarnava a psicopata quando organizava um evento para os outros, o que dizer sobre sue estado emocional quando ela organizou _seu_ casamento? Eu não sei como sobrevivi à última semana de organização enquanto era obrigada a ajudá-la com os últimos detalhes e a ficar mais de três horas em sua companhia. A única vantagem desse tempo extra ocupada era que eu não tinha tempo para pensar muito, logo não pensava naquela maldita noite com Edward.

Eu senti o vazio tomando conta de mim quando fui dormir sozinha em nossa cama após passar uma noite ao seu lado. Algumas horas apenas com ele, como nos velhos tempos, e eu já estava desacostumada outra vez, mas não era pra menos. Nossa recaída tinha sido perfeita, eu não conseguia me lembrar de uma noite tão intensa como a que tivemos e eu sabia que o fato de ter o odiado por um tempo só exacerbou meu amor. Ficar longe, saber como é a vida sem ele e como eu ficava extremamente a mercê dele com qualquer toque mal-intencionado já foram suficientes para eu estar outra vez na fase da lagartixa; subindo pelas paredes. Se eu tivesse renegado o sexo por completo definitivamente não estaria recorrendo a mim mesma noite pós noite depois de transar com Edward porque, meu Deus, eu sentia falta de fazer sexo com aquele homem.

Tudo bem, eu só tinha feito sexo com ele minha vida inteira - minha primeira vez não contava de tão horrível e forçada que foi - e ter uma vida sexual resumida a um homem não era algo comum no século XXI, mas ninguém deu a sorte que eu dei. Se com vinte anos e poucos meses de relacionamento eu já considerava minha vida sexual perfeita com aquele homem, o que eu iria dizer após cinco anos de namoro e um ano de casamento? Oh Deus, eu sentia falta demais dele todas as noites e ter uma mísera noite ao seu lado foi o suficiente para estar _fudida_ novamente. Ou não...

Mas eu não podia focar nisso e estar ocupada com o casamento de Alice meu ajudou pelo menos durante o dia porque à noite eu estava perdida. Volta e meia eu acordava no meio da madrugada inundada de suor, a camisola grudada na pele e ofegante já que estava sonhando com Edward. E era cada sonho... mais reais que até a nossa antiga realidade. Eu precisava seguir em frente e deixar de vez Edward em meu passado, mas não era fácil. E eu estava começando a achar que era impossível.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mais uma vez eu estava no quarto de Rosalie em um dia de casamento, mas não era minha vez de subir ao altar. Não outra vez, não para passar por um casamento conturbando e terminar traumatizada daquela forma que eu ainda estava. Era o dia de minha amiga e ex-cunhada realizar o sonho de se casar com tudo que tinha direito e eu estava feliz por ela.

De todas as mulheres que eu conhecia Alice certamente era a que mais combinava com um casamento tradicional e eu pude ver naqueles meses de preparação que ela nunca organizou uma festa com tanto prazer como fez, afinal, era seu casamento, era a realização de um sonho. Nas oportunidades que tive para ajudá-la com algo - apesar de Alice ter tudo sob o controle - eu vi seus olhos molhados de emoção quando escolheu o papel para os convites ou quando fez a primeira prova do vestido. O vestido mais lindo do mundo e perfeito para ela.

Fui outra vez madrinha de um casal que tinha tudo para ser feliz por toda a eternidade. Não reclamei do vestido caro demais que Alice pagou para eu usar e no final das contas fiquei muito feliz por ganhar aquele vestido azul maravilhoso que até ficou bonito no meu corpo. Mas, mesmo eu não gostando de nada, eu nunca abriria a boca para reclamar quando entrei no quarto/camarim e encontrei Alice em frente ao grande espelho do closet.

- Meu Deus. - falei me aproximando. - Você está linda.

- Eu sei. - ela disse sorrindo, a face ligeiramente corada de animação excessiva. - Eu mal posso acreditar que meu vestido dos sonhos é meu de verdade. Eu posso usar esse vestido todos os dias de minha vida.

- Ok, mas eu acho mais adequado usá-lo apenas hoje. - comentei deixando meu casaco sobre a cadeira para maquiagem.

- Você também é linda, Bella. - Rose disse surgindo do banheiro.

- Eu? - retruquei a analisando no vestido igual ao meu, mas _zilhões_ de vezes mais linda. - Nem vou entrar em discussão sobre isso.

- Eu estou tão nervosa. - Alice disse puxando para cima a saia volumosa do vestido e voltando ao quarto. - Eu acho que nunca suei tanto como hoje.

- Casar em Agosto tem suas desvantagens. - comentei a seguindo junto com Alice. - É verão e o aquecimento global não contribui em nada.

- Você bem sabe disso, não é? - Rose disse sentando na sua antiga cama e calçando o salto alto. - Casou-se na mesma época.

- É... Eu sei. - falei meio incomodada por terem tocado nesse assunto.

- Desculpa, Bella. Eu não queria te deixar mal... - ela pediu constrangida.

- Eu estou bem, só que... ainda é meio novo, sabe?

- Eu imagino. - Alice disse segurando minha mão com penar. - Há dois anos você estava passando pela mesma situação que eu e agora vocês mal se falam.

- Mas não vamos estragar seu grande dia falando dos meus problemas. - pedi respirando fundo e forçando um sorriso.

- O mal posso esperar para ver o Jazz no terno que eu escolhi.

Revirei meus olhos com o jeito único de Alice sempre se preocupar com moda acima de tudo, mas as batidas na porta interromperam nosso momento _mulherzinha_ e eu aproveitei para ir dar o último retoque em minha maquiagem.

- _Está pronta?_ - escutei aquela voz inigualável vindo do quarto e minha mão segurando rímel tremeu discretamente.

Eu sabia que iria encontrar Edward naquele dia, afinal, era sua irmã mais velha se casando com seu irmão mais novo, mas até então eu não tinha o visto pela casa desde que cheguei. Queria adiar o máximo possível nosso encontro depois daquela noite no aniversário de Alice que terminou da forma mais improvável possível, mas quando eu o escutei conversando com as irmãs eu respirei fundo para afastar das lembranças de nosso último encontro e caminhei para encarar a situação como adulta.

Mas meu coração amoleceu quando eu o vi segurando a mão de Alice enquanto Rose arrumava o vestido na porta do quarto. Ele estava impossivelmente mais lindo do que minha mente conseguia lembrar, me fazendo perder a respiração por alguns segundos. Estava mais forte - como eu percebi quando arranquei sua roupa no mês anterior - e seu cabelo dourado que Thomas tinha herdado estava mais arrumado do que de costume. Em outras palavras, ele estava exatamente lindo como há 730 dias, como no dia que eu me tornei oficialmente sua.

- Vamos, Bella? - Alice disse me tirando do transe.

- Claro. - respondi deixando minha bolsinha de maquiagem na cama e pegando o pequeno buquê de madrinha que Rose me ofereceu.

Nossos olhares se encontraram no segundo entre Alice arrumar o vestido uma última vez e Rose abrir a porta para sairmos e meu coração acelerou com força, como se eu fosse aquela garota que o viu pela primeira vez na universidade e eu ainda não soubesse do que ele era capaz para me fazer feliz. Eu também não sabia naquela época do que ele era capaz de fazer para me machucar e, tendo a noção exata da dor, eu abaixei meus olhos e passei na frente dos dois. Não iria deixar um momento de fraqueza me deixar pior ainda em relação a ele.

Esme nos esperava na entrada do jardim e tentava impedir Thomas de destruir um arranjo de flores, me fazendo rir com o desespero nítido em sua face, mas que ela tentava disfarçar quando os garçons também começaram a rir. Quando eu virei o rosto para ver como Alice estava, notei que Edward também estava rindo da cena do filho e por um milésimo de segundo nossos risos se encontraram como nos velhos tempos. Novamente, fui eu quem desviou o olhar para evitar o pior.

- Preparada? - Edward perguntou segurando a mão da irmã com carinho. - Você não vai ter uma crise de choro ou nada parecido, não é?

- Acho que estou bem. - Alice respondeu sorrindo com calma, mas sua expressão mudou quando olhou ao redor. - Onde está Emmett?

- Estou aqui, irmãzinha. - Emmett disse surgindo ao mesmo tempo em que abotoava o paletó.

- Acho que todo mundo está aqui. - ela disse fitando os irmãos, Rose e eu. - Estou pronta para em casar.

Carlisle apareceu e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Thomas antes de se aproximar do nosso grupo pronto para iniciar a cerimônia. Esme ainda estava tentando fazer o neto esquecer os lírios e as rosas vermelhas que lhe pareciam tão interessantes e eu mostrei a língua discretamente para ele tentando desviar a sua atenção da decoração do casamento, arrancando de meu filho uma gargalhada maravilhosa.

- Tudo pronto. - Carlisle disse arrumando a gravata.

- Carlisle, está em cima da hora, mas eu queria te fazer um pedido. - Alice disse timidamente, algo que não combinava com ela.

- Qual?

- Eu queria que você me levasse ao altar. Como um pai.

- Alice, seria uma honra te levar ao altar. - Carlisle disse emocionado, mas eu recebi aquela notícia com espanto, pois...

- Mas Edward iria te levar ao altar. - comentei rapidamente. - E Carlisle iria ser o padrinho junto comigo.

- Eu sei, mas Carlisle foi um pai para mim todos esses anos. - ela explicou com cautela. - Se Edward não se importar...

- Claro que eu não me importo. - Edward disse rapidamente. - Meu pai pode te levar ao altar e eu serei o padrinho.

- Perfeito. - Alice beijou a bochecha do irmão bastante animada e eu repreendi um bufo de discordância.

Claro que Edward iria aceitar, pois seria a oportunidade perfeita para ele ficar alguns minutos ao meu lado e encher minha mente com memórias de nossos momentos felizes e de nossa recaída no aniversário de Alice. Eu realmente não precisava escutá-lo me pedir desculpas outra vez e me fazendo repensar em nossa situação, mas aceitei o pedido da noiva e enlacei meu braço direito no dele para caminhar em direção ao altar.

Toda a cerimônia foi tranqüila e eu consegui desviar meus olhos de Edward ao lado de Jasper no altar, mas quando Esme entrou segurando a mão de Thomas para ele entregar as alianças como Alice havia pedido eu não pude deixar de fitá-lo com aquele sorriso de mãe orgulhosa e deixar que nosso filho perfeito nos fizesse volta à época de felicidade em nosso casamento. Por alguns segundos minha mente esqueceu o nosso passado e se concentrou no que eu, ele e Thomas representamos por um tempo; uma família feliz baseada no amor incomparável que um casal sentiu por longos anos, mas agora meu amor por Edward estava escondido sob camadas grossas de raiva por ter perdido a confiança no homem que eu mais amei.

O casal em minha frente selou a cerimônia com um beijo apaixonado e eu não controlei os músculos de minha face quando um sorriso expressou a felicidade que eu e todos os presentes estavam sentindo por finalmente ver aqueles dois casados e realizados. Jasper e Alice era o tipo de casal que desde o momento que você conhece não consegue imaginar outro final para eles; casados, cheios de filhos, Alice mandando em Jasper a vida inteira e ele sendo irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela. Muita gente invejava o amor dos dois, inclusive eu assumi isso por alguns segundos quando os vi pousando para as primeiras fotos após a cerimônia.

Ser madrinha também era participar da parte chata do casamento como pousar para fotos com a noiva, com o noivo, só os padrinhos, os pais do noivo, toda a família, dessa forma, daquela forma. Não era meu forte ser fotografa por alguém, mas congelei o sorriso na face e permaneci caladinha durante todo o tempo, até mesmo quando tirei a foto individual com Edward e depois nós dois com Thomas a pedido de Esme. Alice estava tão realizada com aquilo que eu não neguei nem mesmo isso para tornar seu casamento perfeito como ela queria.

Pude me livrar essas obrigações quando a festa começou e sentei na mesma mesa que Rose e Emmett estavam. Tomei um pouco de prosseco, comi dois bem-casados deliciosos que foram servidos e tentei fazer Thomas comer alguns doces sem sujar todo seu mini-smoking e meu vestido. Rose fotografava toda a _melança_ que ele fazia soltando gargalhadas e comentários que me fizeram acreditar que ela estava pronta para ser mãe e eu ri internamente só de imaginar a reação de Emmett com essa minha conclusão.

Não dava para evitar que meus olhos encontrassem eventualmente os de Edward no meio da festa, mas eu tentava ao máximo não ficar o observando e me distraía com qualquer outra coisa. Mas ele estava na mesa próxima conversando com o pai e Mark Sloan, bebendo uísque e dando risadas forçada com os comentários que Mark fazia. Ele soltava alguns suspiros de cansaço e olhava ao seu redor como se procurasse por alguém, os olhos quase sempre caindo sobre mim e Thomas no meu colo. Ao invés de disfarçar e fingir que não estava me procurando, ele sorria para o filho e fazia alguma brincadeira que arrancava gargalhadas de Tom e o fazia se remexer nervoso querendo ver o pai.

- Calminha. Depois você vai ficar com o _papa_. - murmurei o ajeitando em meu colo, mas ele estava impossível.

- Se você quiser, eu posso levá-lo para ficar com Edward. - Rose se ofereceu vendo meu sofrimento para conte-lo.

- Por favor. - pedi o entregando para ela e me recostando na cadeira para vê-la distrair Thomas enquanto caminhava para a mesa onde Edward estava.

Eu vi aquele maldito sorriso de felicidade tomar conta de sua face quando Rose colocou Tom em seu colo e lhe disse algo antes de voltar a nossa mesa, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da cena. Thomas estava mais calmo com o pai, mexendo no relógio de Edward enquanto ele lhe dizia algo e balançava o relógio só para o filho se irritar antes de rir com mais alguma coisa que ele dizia. Até Carlisle e Mark pararam para ver a cena, Edward voltando a conversar com os homens com mais disposição, certamente falando sobre o filho.

Acho que ele fazia de propósito, pois quanto mais eu ficava com raiva de Edward por alguma coisa que ele fazia, ele retrucava com algum momento extremamente fofo com o filho. Os dois eram tão parecidos na personalidade e aparência que ninguém podia negar que os dois juntos era algo para se assistir e suspirar. Eu mesma já tinha suspirado discretamente algumas vezes observando-o apoiar Thomas contra seu peito para fazê-lo dormir e cantarolar _Darling Nikki_ que ainda era sua canção de ninar favorita, mas que só fazia efeito na voz do pai. Ainda bem que aquele momento fofo no casamento foi interrompido quando Jasper chamou a atenção dos convidados.

- Oi, oi, oi. - ele disse ao microfone quando interrompeu a banda tocando e subiu no palco. - Oi. Caso vocês não saibam, eu sou o noivo. Muito prazer.

Ele tinha bebido, isso era fato, porque Jasper nunca fazia nada parecido com aquilo, ainda mais na frente de quase duzentas pessoas, mas talvez fosse o clima do casamento que o tivesse feito tomar coragem.

- Por favor, alguém pode trazer ao centro do salão a minha estonteante esposa? - ele pediu vasculhando entre os convidados.

Não preciso alguém procurar Alice porque ela mesma foi até o centro do salão enquanto segurava a saia do vestido para caminhar melhor. O sorriso de satisfação em sua face era tão natural que eu sorri junto com ela pela felicidade que lhe era merecida.

- Antes de tudo, obrigado a todos que vieram ao nosso casamento e estão desfrutando dessa festa que minha linda esposa planejou com muito carinho e horas me pentelhando para escolher o tipo de toalha de mesa que iria ser usado. - Jasper comentou fazendo todos e principalmente Alice rirem. - Mas não foi pra isso que eu bebi uma dose de uísque e subi nesse palco.

- Eu sabia que você estava bêbado. - Alice gritou para ele, mas rindo.

- Não estou bêbado, amor. Estou encorajado, é diferente.

- Ele está bêbado. - Emmett comentou comigo e com Rose.

- Posso continuar? - Jasper perguntou para Alice e ela assentiu. - Bem, hoje é nosso casamento e tal, momento de celebrar nosso amor, não é mesmo? Então, para nossa dança oficial você me deu a tarefa de escolher uma música que representasse todos esses anos de relacionamento, mas como eu sou péssimo para essas coisas não consegui escolher _a_ música de nossa vida. Mas antes que você pense que eu estraguei tudo, a música que eu escolhi tem uma história por trás.

"Lembra que nós fomos a um show do Ray LaMontagne há uns quatro anos? Eu, você, Rose, Emmett, Edward e Bella, os homens arrastados pelas namoradas que queriam passar uma noite romântica escutando músicas melosas e eu fui sem protestar, mas você estava incrivelmente exigente naquela noite e brigou comigo antes de sairmos de casa por causa do tênis velho que eu escolhi para ir. Se alguém conhece Alice bem sabe como ela deve ter ficado irada ao ser obrigada a sair com um homem usando All Star sujo e rasgado em algumas partes, mas eu fui mesmo assim."

Eu lembro bem a cara que Alice ficou quase a noite inteira, comentando diversas vezes comigo que era inadmissível alguém da idade de Jasper ainda usar All Star em público, mas eu achava que sua implicância era exagerada.

- Nós passamos metade do show sem falar com o outro, olhando apenas para o palco. Você bufava alto suficiente só para eu escutar e saber que estava irritada, me irritando também, só que teve um momento que uma música começou a tocar e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Era _Burn_, que por acaso foi a música que tocou no rádio quando nós transamos pela primeira vez.

- Jasper! - Alice gritou ruborizando loucamente e todos caíram na risada.

- Eu precisava contar porque a música é importante para nós dois, amor.

- Mas precisava contar _isso_?

- Desculpe, vou reformular a frase. Foi a música que estava tocando no rádio quando você se entregou de corpo e alma para mim. Ficou melhor?

- Idiota. - eu li os lábios de Alice formar a palavra quando ela revirou os olhos.

- Sim, _Burn _tocando naquele momento e você apenas trocou um olhar comigo antes de apertar meu pescoço com um abraço e chorar com força contra meu peito, encharcando minha camisa. Eu sabia o que aquela música significava para nós dois e pedi desculpas por ter sido idiota em insistir em sair com você usando um tênis velho. Porque você é uma mulher que não merece sair com um cara sem noção de moda. Você é a mulher perfeita para mim e merece muito mais que isso. Dessa forma eu quero dançar ao som de _Burn_ com você e relembrar em minha mente que a partir de hoje eu prometo ser o homem que você quiser e merece. Nem que para isso eu tenha que abdicar dos meus tênis velhos.

**.**

**Burn - Ray LaMontagne**

**.**

Não existia uma mulher naquele casamento que não soltou um suspiro apaixonado com aquele discurso romântico que Jasper fez, ainda mais quando ele desceu do palco em direção a Alice e os dois começaram a dançar ao som da música do Ray LaMontagne. O jeito que eles se olhavam apaixonadamente enquanto dançavam me fez sorrir e ter certeza de que o amor verdadeiro ainda existia por mais que eu duvidasse um pouco com os últimos acontecimentos em minha vida amorosa. Talvez não tivesse dado certo na primeira vez, mas ver Alice e Jasper envolvidos naquela forma me fez continuar acreditando que um dia eu finalmente iria ter paz em meu coração e poderia amar com calma. Só de pensar naquilo meu coração se apertou e meus olhos maquiados se encheram de lágrimas.

Talvez fosse a emoção do casamento ou minha TPM dominando o meu ser naquela semana, mas eu realmente queria chorar enquanto assistia os dois, só que eu não podia. Seria muito revelador chorar justamente em um casamento quando o meu tinha terminado recentemente e eu não iria suportar se alguém viesse com olhar de pena me consolar. Pedi licença para Rose e Emmett e segui respirando fundo para o interior da casa.

Fiz o caminho até a cozinha - onde as bebidas e comidas estavam sendo preparadas para servir - para pegar uma taça de água quando vi Edward de costas para a porta da varanda falando ao celular. Ele estava sem o paletó e com as mangas da camisa de botões dobradas até o cotovelo, passando a mão livre pelos fios bagunçados. Eu já estava pronta para dar meia-volta quando ele desligou e virou-se para mim.

- Bella... - ele murmurou surpreso. - Eu não sabia que você estava aí.

- Estava indo a cozinha, mas não queria te atrapalhar.

- Não está me atrapalhando. Foi do trabalho, um paciente meu teve um piora no quadro aí eu pedi que eles me ligassem. Tumor inoperável, sabe?

- Ah, entendi. - retruquei em um murmúrio piedoso, pois sabia como ele se envolvia com certos tipos de pacientes. - Sinto muito.

- Obrigado. - Edward assentiu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de linho preto.

Escutamos as palmas lá fora indicando que a dança de Jasper e Alice já tinha acabado e eu escutei Edward rindo baixo ainda em minha frente.

- Você se lembra desse dia? - ele me perguntou.

- Lembro bem de Alice enchendo meu saco por causa do tênis que Jasper usava.

- Não, eu digo o pós-show.

Sim, eu lembrava bem daquele pós-show. Edward me ligando no meio da madrugada para dizer que Alice e Jasper estavam fazendo sexo de reconciliação no mais alto volume e que ele estava prestes a pegar o carro e para meu apartamento. Eu só fazia rir até que ele começou a narrar o que provavelmente estava acontecendo no quarto ao lado e as coisas ficaram bem excitantes ao telefone. Nós estávamos com vinte e poucos anos e nenhum problema era grande o bastante para ficar entre nós dois.

- Foi um final de noite bem... interessante. - comentei após alguns segundos e com minhas bochechas ruborizando.

- Cara, eu sinto falta daquela época da faculdade. Era tudo tão mais fácil.

- Mas uma hora a vida adulta iria chegar. E com ela todos os problemas.

- Infelizmente. - Edward murmurou soltando um suspiro e depois me encarando. - Você disse que ia a cozinha...

- Era. Pegar um pouco de água.

- Posso ir com você? É bem provável que eu precise voltar ao hospital mais tarde, então é melhor começar a beber água para passar o efeito do uísque.

- Tudo bem.

Edward indicou que eu fosse na frente e seguimos até a cozinha cheia de bandejas, garrafas de prosseco e salgados finos que estavam sendo servidos. Sentei no banco alto perto da bancada central enquanto Edward pegava duas taças de água e enchia com a garrafa de Perrier pela metade entre os vinhos e outras bebidas, sentando no banco ao meu lado.

- Um brinde ao novo casal. - ele brincou erguendo a taça e brindando na minha.

Minha garganta estava muito seca com a tensão nítida no ar enquanto eu estava ao lado de Edward e praticamente a sós com ele já que os garçons entravam e saíam a todo instante. Ele estava em uma proximidade que me permitia sentir seu perfume e relembrar nossa última noite juntos no mês anterior, mas graças a Deus Edward não tinha feito nenhum comentário sobre nossa recaída e o flagra de Esme na manhã posterior. Eu só queria sair dali e poder continuar curtindo o casamento em paz.

- Você já percebeu que essa água Perrier é a mais cara e mais horrível também? - ele puxou um assunto qualquer, mas eu não agüentava mais ficar ao seu lado sentindo aquela angústia me comendo viva.

- Acho melhor eu ir... - comentei deixando a taça sobre a bancada e fazendo menção a me levantar, mas fui surpreendia pela mão de Edward segurando meu pulso fino.

- Não vá. - ele pediu.

- Por que eu deveria ficar?

- Não sei, apenas fique... Só mais um pouco.

- Eu não tenho motivo para ficar aqui. - murmurei sentindo sua aproximação e meu coração batucando em meu peito.

- Nós não precisamos de motivo. - Edward disse e soltou meu pulso.

Mas ao invés de afastar sua mão de minha pele, ele subiu por meu braço até segurar meu rosto com firmeza e aproximá-lo do seu nos centímetros que separavam nossos lábios. Com magnetismo nós estávamos grudados na boca do outro e nossas línguas se buscavam com pressa, mas delicadeza. E quando elas se encontraram eu fui capaz de escutar o suspiro de alívio que nós dois soltamos ao mesmo tempo. O polegar de Edward contra minha bochecha realizava carícias circulares que arrepiavam minha pele e me faziam inclinar em sua direção, logo minhas mãos estavam apoiadas em suas coxas e meus dedos em forma de garra cravados em seus músculos.

- Vamos para o meu antigo quarto. - Edward sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu apertei meus dedos com mais força em suas coxas em reflexo de seu pedido. - Por favor...

- Não é certo.

- Desde quando nós fazemos a coisa certa?

- Você quer insistir no erro o resto da vida e nunca fazer a coisa certa, é isso?

- Não, mas infelizmente você está me obrigando a pensar dessa forma e se eu só posso te ter da forma errada eu vou insistir no erro. Você tem todos os motivos do mundo para não me perdoar e eu aceito isso, o que eu não aceito é ter a chance de te ter novamente e desperdiçar.

- Não são pequenas coisas que irão me fazer te perdoar, Edward. E você sabe disso.

Aproveitei aquele segundo entre ele receber minha reposta e retrucar para conseguir me afastar de Edward e deixá-la na cozinha junto com mais da metade de meu coração. Eu queria ir para seu antigo quarto no andar de cima e matar a saudade mais um pouco daquele homem, mas eu não agüentava mais insistir no erro e continuar naquela situação incerta o resto de minha vida. Eu precisava seguir em frente e se Edward fosse fazer parte de minha vida ele teria que fazer da forma certa, de um modo que me fizesse esquecer de vez seu erro.

A primeira pessoa que eu encontrei quando voltei ao jardim foi Esme - karma, eu sei - e ela segurava Thomas no colo, que chorava muito e se esticou logo que me viu para carregá-lo.

- Ele estava perguntando por você.

- Deve estar com sono. - falei o ajeitando em meu colo e passando meu polegar com delicadeza para limpar suas lágrimas.

Esme olhou por cima de meu ombro e seu olhar expressou desconfiança, me fazendo olhar pra trás e ver Edward saindo da casa pela mesma porta que eu e parando surpreso quando nos viu juntas. Lógico que ela ficou desconfiada por nos ver deixando o interior da casa quase que ao mesmo tempo, mas dessa vez não poderia nos acusar de nada por não ter certeza. Dessa vez eu estava com a consciência limpa de que não tinha feito nada de errado e que estava tentando seguir em frente apesar de alguns erros de percurso.

**.**

**#**


	24. Couldn't love me like you used to

**OEEEE! Nem demorou, né? *se esconde* Mas finalmente eu consegui escrever o _capitulinho_ lindo para vocês, espero que gostem.**

**E ele vai especial para a Bruna Matheus e Helenística, leitoras de BP super fofas que eu conheci na minha viagem ao Rio.**

**FOFAS!**

**Show me the love **

* * *

•

_* Denmark - Mallu Magalhães _

O indicativo de que eu poderia seguir em frente com minha vida veio em uma manhã de sexta no começo de Setembro enquanto eu trabalhava em uma entrevista na redação do jornal. Meu celular tocou e eu atendi mesmo não conhecendo o número que me ligava, completamente distraída com as coisas que fazia ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi. - disse com voz de tédio.

- Bella? - uma voz masculina disse do outro lado da linha e eu achei _muito_ estranho.

- Quem é?

- Derek. - ele respondeu, mas minha surpresa me deixou calada. - Amigo de Rosie que você conhece no mês passado, publicitário...

- Oi. - repetindo rindo baixo e minhas bochechas queimando. - Sim, eu lembro de você.

- Desculpe ter descoberto seu celular e te ligado do nada...

- Não tem problema. Eu só estava distraída com o trabalho, desculpa.

- Estou te atrapalhando?

- Não. Pode continuar.

- Liguei para saber como você está. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Muito trabalho com os festivais de verão, mas em compensação estou entrevistando muita gente legal. E com você tudo bem?

- Tudo na mesma. - Derek respondeu e respirou fundo. - Então, algum plano para hoje à noite?

- Meus planos se resumem a evitar que o Thomas destrua a casa e durma antes da meia noite. - respondi o fazendo rir. - Uma noite muito animada.

- Gostaria de sair para jantar comigo hoje?

- Jantar? Hoje à noite? - retruquei um pouco surpresa com o pedido inesperado.

- Não se preocupe com babá. Rose disse que fica com o Thomas se você aceitar jantar comigo.

- Claro que ela aceitaria. - murmurei revirando os olhos. - Acho que não teria problema algum...

- Acha?

- Hum... - pensei por alguns segundos. Não havia problema algum em sair com ele, não é? - Não, eu tenho certeza. Será ótimo sair para jantar com você hoje.

- Ótimo. Alguma restrição alimentar que possa atrapalhar o jantar ou qualquer cozinha te agrada?

- Nada com camarão se você não quiser terminar a noite na emergência do hospital. Depois da gravidez eu fiquei um pouco sensível.

- Anotado. Te pego às 20h?

- Tudo bem. Vou te passar meu endereço pro sms para facilitar, ok?

- Ok. Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Até mais tarde, Derek.

Quando eu desliguei foi que me toquei do que aconteceu. Eu tinha aceitado ir jantar com o Derek, não era nada fora do comum, mas isso significava que pela primeira vez em seis anos eu iria sair com outro homem. Pior ainda; pela primeira vez na minha vida eu iria a um encontro. Meu primeiro namorado não contava e com Edward nós pulamos a parte de sair pra jantar e cinema antes de começarmos a namorar oficialmente, então Derek seria minha experiência adolescente tardia. Mas antes que eu pudesse ter um faniquito sobre isso precisava ligar para Rose e saber se ela ficaria com Thomas aquela noite.

- Eu sabia que você iria me ligar. - ela disse ao atender. - Então, você vai jantar com o Derek?

- Vou. E você vai realmente ficar de babá do Thomas? Porque não seria nada legal ligar para sua mãe e pedir para ela cuidar do neto enquanto eu vou à caça.

- Você não vai à caça. Apenas um jantar com um amigo, super normal, e você é solteira.

- Só na prática porque teoricamente eu ainda estou casada, mas não vamos entrar nesse assunto. Que horas você pode ir pegar o Thomas?

- 19h30 tá bom para você?

- Ótimo. Você ainda me ajuda a não sair maquiada como uma palhaça.

- Eu estou adorando esse lance entre você e o Derek.

- Rose, não existe _lance_ entre Derek e eu. Eu mal o conheço.

- Tá, mas a partir de hoje pode haver um lance entre vocês e...

- Tchau, Rose.

Se você desse dez minutos de abertura para Rose ela conseguia transformar seu dia em uma discussão sobre sua vida amorosa sem sua permissão e eu não queria aquilo horas antes do grande encontro com Derek. Para ele deveria ser apenas mais um encontro, mas pra mim era muito mais tenso que isso e mexia com pelo menos uns seis complexos em minha cabeça. Fora que eu não tinha nada para vestir... Deus! Mas eu não tinha tempo para crise tardia de 15 anos, pois tinha uma tonelada de coisas para terminar no trabalho e vinte e sete anos batendo na minha porta avisando que eu precisava encarar isso como adulta.

E para completar o dia, o engarrafamento diário estava pior naquela sexta-feira e eu cheguei quase às 19h30 em casa, jogando minha bolsa no chão do quarto e me enfiando debaixo do chuveiro para começar a me arrumar. No meio da maratona em busca de algo decente para vestir, Thomas acordou da soneca do final da tarde e começou a chorar para que eu o tirasse do berço e só se acalmou quando o coloquei sentadinho em minha cama brincando com um dadinho de pelúcia. Quase fiquei cega com o rímel que enfiei sem querer em meu olho direito, mas estava conseguindo com um sucesso relativo me maquiar e olhar o Thomas ao mesmo tempo antes de Rose chegar faltando cinco minutos para as 20h.

Nem a cumprimentei direito quando ela chegou e voltei correndo para o quarto enquanto gritava o que ela deveria levar para o Thomas. O drama do momento era meu cabelo inchado apesar de não estar tão grande como antes e eu tentava domá-lo com a amiga do peito chapinha quando Rose entrou no quarto.

- Ele precisa de tanta fralda assim? - ela perguntou sentando na cama, mas sua expressão mudou quando eu saí do banheiro de calcinha e sutiã.

- O que foi?

- Você vai assim?

- Assim como?

- Com essa calcinha broxante?

Minha calcinha não era broxante, era apenas bege, ia até o meio de minha barriga para apertar a flacidez pós-gravidez e um pouco grande na região da bunda... Ok, era muito broxante, mas era ótima para apertar tudo e ficar linda num vestido.

- O que você acha que o Derek vai pensar quando te ver com isso?

- Nada porque ele não vai ver minha calcinha.

- E se você quiser transar com ele?

- Shii, não diz essa palavra. O Thomas tá na fase de repetição.

- Desculpa. Mas você realmente não quer... com o Derek?

- A questão não é essa. Eu mal o conheço e esse é o primeiro encontro, eu não vou simplesmente fazer _isso_ com ele logo de cara.

- Mas depois... - mas ela se calou quando a campainha tocou. - Falando no diabo.

- Atenda a porta, por favor. - pedi correndo pro banheiro, mas lembrei de algo. - Mas não faça nada que eu vá me matar depois.

- Tá, relaxa.

Rose carregou Thomas e me deixou em paz para terminar de arrumar meu cabelo, colocar meu vestido e caçar meu salto-alto pelo quarto. Até que eu estava bonita quando me olhei no espelho do closet antes de jogar o necessário dentro da bolsa-carteira e descer a escada rezando para não tropeçar e pagar o maior mico das histórias dos primeiros encontros.

Derek e Rose estavam conversando no sofá quando eu cheguei à sala e ele levantou com um sorriso no rosto assim que me viu, fazendo minhas bochechas já coradas pelo blush ficarem ainda mais rosa. Ele estava lindo - de preto dos pés à cabeça e com as mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo - e se aproximou para depositar um beijo delicado em minha bochecha.

- Você está linda. - ele murmurou antes de se afastar.

- Obrigada. - murmurei de volta. - Você... já conheceu o Thomas?

- Rose me apresentou a ele, mas parece que ele não foi muito com minha cara.

- Você não gostou do amigo da mamãe, bebê? - perguntei me abaixando até ele brincando no colo de Rose.

Thomas me encarou e depois olhou pro Derek com uma expressão carrancuda _i-dên-ti-ca_ a de Edward e isso me assustou um pouco. Definitivamente ele não tinha gostado do _amigo_ da mamãe.

- Ele acordou agora, deve estar de mau humor. - tentei explicar.

- Vou tentar recompensar na próxima vez.

- O papo está ótimo, mas eu preciso ir. - Rose comentou ficando de pé e nos olhando com um jeito suspeito. - Tenho um marido faminto para alimentar e um sobrinho _pestinha_ para cuidar.

- Eu passo em sua casa umas 9h amanhã para pegá-lo. Tenho que ir a uma livraria lá por perto mesmo.

- Não precisa. Curta sua noite e acorde a hora que você quiser amanhã.

- Não, Rose. - a cortei rapidamente. - Eu vou pegar o Thomas às 9h amanhã.

- Tá, se você insiste. Boa noite para os dois.

- Vamos? – Derek me perguntou e eu assenti.

Rose ainda me matou de vergonha quando parou ao lado de seu carro para observar enquanto o Derek abria a porta para mim no lado do passageiro e eu supliquei com o olhar para que ela fosse embora e não começasse desde a porta de minha casa a transformar o jantar em uma situação ridícula. Antes de ele ligar o carro Rose me obedeceu e buzinou quando passou por nós dois, me permitindo respirar um pouco aliviada e sorrir discretamente quando Derek sorriu ao ligar o som.

- Espero que meu gosto musical te agrade. – ele disse.

- Eu sou bem eclética, você se assustaria.

- O quão eclética você seria?

- Eu cresci ouvindo trash dos anos 80 como Prince.

- Prince? – ele perguntou com uma expressão de dúvida. – Nunca ouvi falar.

Meu coração se apertou com aquela declaração e o motivo era óbvio. Não era porque eu me tornei fã de música _trash_ dos anos 80 e ele não saber quem foi Prince me surpreendeu, mas o que fez meu coração cair um tiquinho no abdômen foi pelo fato de que _ele_ saberia quem foi Prince e faria uma piada só para me fazer rir de mim mesma. Era desse tipo de momento entre nós dois que eu mais sentia falta e estar indo jantar com outro homem me deixou mal por alguns segundos, mas eu não podia estragar um possível novo relacionamento só porque estava conectada a Edward através das lembranças. Eu tinha decidido que ele era passado e ele seria meu passado em breve, assim que eu aceitasse que Derek poderia ser meu presente e futuro.

Fomos a um bistrô no centro de New Jersey, um lugarzinho com mesinhas na calçada e decoração estilo dos anos 20, bem aconchegante. Quando o maître perguntou se queríamos sentar na área de fumantes, Derek me perguntou se eu me importava de sentar no exterior do restaurante porque ele fumava e eu concordei com um sorriso, pois isso significava que eu poderia recorrer ao cigarro caso ficasse tensa demais com o jantar. Nem bem eu cheguei ao lugar e já estava imaginando que tudo daria errado, mas não dava para ser a Senhora Segurança quando tanta coisa estava em jogo, principalmente a saúde de meu coração.

- Quer beber algo? – Derek me perguntou enquanto analisávamos o cardápio.

- Não sei direito. Você quer beber algo em especial?

- Pensei em pedir um vinho, se você quiser.

- Vinho é sempre bom. – respondi sorrindo por cima do cardápio e voltando meus olhos para os pratos quando ele sorriu de volta.

Vinho era bom porque me deixaria à vontade para conversar com ele e não ficar tão travada sem saber o que dizer. Eu e meu problema com deixar o papo fluir naturalmente...

Derek acendeu um cigarro após nossos pedidos e eu me controlei para não tirar meu maço da bolsa e fumar também. Não queria causar uma má impressão logo de cara, poderia me segurar até a sobremesa ou o café, mas o cheiro de fumaça que ficava no ar após os tragos estava me deixando louca. Respirei fundo e sorri concordando com algo que ele disse.

- Você já conhecia esse restaurante? – perguntei puxando um assunto qualquer.

- Já tinha vindo aqui algumas vezes. O clima caseiro me agrada.

- É seu restaurante favorito para primeiros encontros? – perguntei sem me tocar de como a questão era ridícula e desnecessária.

- Não. – ele respondeu rindo. – Minha mãe adora esse restaurante. Eu a trago sempre quando ela vem me visitar.

- Ah, entendi... – murmurei sem graça.

- Você é a primeira pessoa sem ser minha mãe que eu trago aqui. Achei que você fosse gostar do clima do local.

- Aqui é bem legal. – comentei olhando as mesas ao nosso redor. – Diferente do que eu estou acostumada a freqüentar.

- Que seriam...

- Cafeterias e lanchonetes de fast-food. Eu sei, péssimos hábitos alimentares, mas foi culpa das profissões loucas de meus pais.

- O que eles fazem?

Pronto, quando ele me perguntou sobre meus pais eu tive assunto para quase todo o jantar e pude contar minhas aventuras de criança viajando pelo mundo com a tranqüilidade de quem contava para um amigo próximo. Derek era um cara muito legal e se esforçava para me deixa à vontade, mas às vezes eu me controlava para não falar demais e assustá-lo, evitando me aprofundar sobre a morte de minha mãe e toda aquela época que remetia ao começo do namoro com Edward. Eu podia rodar, falar de qualquer coisa, mas o qualquer assunto acabaria me levando a lembrar algo sobre ele e sobre nós dois. Eu precisava acabar com esse ciclo vicioso.

Derek me acompanhou no café e cigarro após o risoto maravilhoso que eu comi e de sua massa com um molho diferente que eu nunca tinha visto enquanto conversávamos sobre seu trabalho. Ele falava com entusiasmo sobre as campanhas novas que estava fazendo e sobre alguns trabalhos que fez com Rose, arrancando risadas minha ao imaginá-la em situações loucas durante a produção de comerciais e reuniões com clientes chatos. Eu já não estava tão tensa com o encontro e até tinha tirado meu casaco de couro quando a noite de verão tornou o clima agradável na calçada do restaurante.

- Tem certeza que você não quer o sorvete? – ele perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para seu carro. – Se você quiser, nós vamos até uma sorveteria procurar pelo sabor.

- Não precisa. – insisti me sentindo sem graça com toda a atenção que ele me dava. – Foi um desejo passageiro.

- Mas se você quiser...

- Não me mime, por favor. Eu posso ficar mal-acostumada.

- Eu adoraria ver isso.

Era totalmente estranho flertar com um homem porque eu nunca tinha feito isso sem a intenção de deixá-lo excitado para me proporcionar momentos de prazer. Era flerte para deixá-lo com vontade e curiosidade sobre minhas intenções, mas eu estava acostumada com esses tipos de _brincadeirinhas_ com outras intenções... e com outro homem. Nesses momentos eu me arrependia por ter namorado tanto tempo na faculdade e não ter aprendido nada sobre primeiros encontros, flerte e toda essa situação constrangedora.

Mantivemos um papo descontraído e banal no caminho de volta para minha casa após eu afirmar mais vez que não queria mais o sorvete de macadâmia que mencionei no restaurante. Passava um pouco da meia-noite e eu não imaginei que no final das contas tudo sairia bem e a noite não seria um total desastre. Eu me divertir, comi bem, pude fumar em paz e passei bons momentos com um homem que não deixou de sorrir e me deixar à vontade. Derek tinha sido uma ótima escolha de primeiro encontro pós-separação.

- Entregue sã e salva. – ele comentou estacionando na calçada de minha cama. – Espero que tenha se divertido.

- Eu me divertir, de verdade. – respondi destravando o cinto de segurança.

- Se você não tivesse se divertido iria dizer a verdade?

- Iria. – mas ele fez uma expressão de quem não estava acreditando muito. – Sério!

- Ok, vou acreditar em você. Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Derek. – sorri e mordi meu lábio inferior demonstrando muita vergonha naquele momento clássico de final de encontro.

E ocorreu exatamente o que eu esperava quando Derek se inclinou discretamente em minha direção, aproximou nossos rostos antes de segurar o meu e depositar seus lábios nos meus. Deixei que sua boca comandasse o beijo discreto, breve e um pouco singelo que ele me deu, fazendo apenas um carinho labial e acariciando meu rosto com a mão. Não demorou mais que um minuto e logo Derek pôde ver minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha e meu sorriso idiota.

- Tchau. – murmurei pegando minha bolsa e abrindo a pouca.

- Até a próxima. – Derek retrucou.

Não tive coragem de olhar para trás enquanto fazia meu caminho para casa e demorei alguns segundos tentando enfiar a chave na fechadura porque minhas mãos estavam tremendo e minhas pernas bambas. Me encostei na porta e busquei por ar tentando me acalmar, mas como eu conseguiria? Eu tinha beijado outro homem pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu não esperava fazer isso, afinal, eu tinha feito uma maldita promessa em frente a um juiz e aos meus amigos dizendo que seria de um homem pelo resto de minha vida. Agora eu estava com o gosto de outro homem em minha boca e me sentindo culpada.

Eu sabia que não estava traindo Edward porque nós estávamos separados e ele que tinha traído em nosso casamento, mas eu estava me traindo com aquilo. Meu coração gritava "Edward! Edward! Edward!" loucamente naquele momento como se quisesse me lembrar que eu ainda o amava só que era desnecessário reafirmar esse fato porque eu sabia. Eu vivia diariamente a dor de amar um homem que me fez sofrer e isso também me culpava. Junto com a culpa de beijar Derek, o desespero por não saber o que fazia em relação a ele e o amor por Edward tão forte em mim eu dormir a pior noite dos últimos meses, revirando na cama ao sonhar com uma briga homérica porque Edward descobria que eu tinha um relacionamento de anos com Derek e o traía todo esse tempo. Era apenas a culpa exagerando tudo em minha mente.

.

**#**

.

Derek não me procurou na semana seguinte ao nosso encontro e isso foi bom porque aos poucos eu ia dissolvendo a culpa de mim e conseguia voltar ao normal. Não tão normal assim, mas pelo menos eu não estava mais sonhando que tinha um caso com ele enquanto era casada com Edward ou que era julgada por um júri popular por ser uma adúltera. Eu sabia que não era a errada nessa história e que estava mais que certa em seguir em frente com outro homem, mas não dava simplesmente para dizer ao meu coração "olha, em breve outro homem irá tomar conta de você" e esperar que ele aceitasse. Ele era tão teimoso quanto eu.

Então eu me ocupei loucamente com o trabalho para deixar minha cabeça bem cheia e sem brecha nenhuma para pensamentos culposos, escrevendo resenhas e crônicas sobre novas bandas, novos filmes, atores em alta e as piores coisas acontecendo no mundo do entretenimento. Às vezes eu fazia até mesmo o trabalho de outros colunistas culturais e isso assustou meu editor, mas eu disse que tudo estava bem e que estava passando por uma fase produtiva. Eu disfarçava meu desespero de um modo bom para o meu trabalho, mas péssimo para minha estrutura emocional, pois eu chegava em casa e torrava metade do maço de cigarros enquanto continuava a trabalhar mais e mais.

Me ocupei tanto que fui surpreendida pelo telefonema de Alice no domingo perguntando o que eu pretendia fazer em meu aniversário. O dia 13 estava próximo e eu nem tinha percebido que logo completaria 26 anos e não tinha nada planejado para o dia.

- Sei lá, Alice. É bem provável que eu trabalhe no dia seguinte...

- Então minha idéia é ótima.

- E qual seria?

- Noite das garotas! – ela quase gritou do outro lado da linha e afastei o fone do celular. – Não me reúno com você e Rose desde que casei e eu acho que já está na hora de finalizar a lua de mel e encarar a realidade.

- Pensei que você e Jazz fossem viver pelo menos um ano ainda. Vocês são sempre tão intensos.

- Nós vivemos em lua de mel desde começamos a namorar, bobinha. Uma noite fora de casa não o matará.

- E o que você pretende fazer nessa _noite de garotas_?

- Será como uma festa do pijama, você irá adorar. Filmes bobos, porcaria para comer, nós até podemos pintar as unhas uma da outra...

- Alice, posso te lembrar que eu vou fazer 26 anos e tenho um filho de um ano? Não estou no Ensino Médio e minha maior preocupação não é se o bonitinho da escola irá falar comigo no almoço.

- Ai Bella, um pouco de diversão adolescente fora de hora não irá te matar. Eu vou combinar tudo com Rose e na sexta nós iremos dormir em sua casa.

- Tá, faça como quiser. Até sexta.

Como eu não queria me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa deixe nas mãos delas meu aniversário para não passar em branco e voltei a focar no trabalho. Eu realmente tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar naquele momento, como as contas para pagar e os shows que viriam à cidade no próximo final de semana e que eu precisaria entrevistar as bandas. Alice se ocupava com pesquisas na área familiar apenas uma vez ao mês e acompanhava poucos pacientes no hospital, então tinha bastante tempo livre para se ocupar com essas bobagens que eu não dava a mínima. Meu aniversário era como uma data qualquer pra mim e eu realmente odiava toda essa coisa de abraço, beijo, presentes e fingir que você estava feliz em envelhecer. Eu nunca estava feliz em completar mais um ano de vida e quem me conhecia bem sabia disso, por isso não me ligava à meia noite para me desejar feliz aniversário ou cantava parabéns em um restaurante lotado só para me envergonhar.

Só que eu deixei tanto Alice se ocupar com a _noite das garotas_ que tomei um susto quando cheguei em casa e me deparei com Alice, Rose e Abby decorando a sala com bolas cor de rosa e um letreiro lilás purpurinado de "Parabéns".

- Parabéns! – Rose e Alice gritaram quando me viram parada na entrada da sala com um copo de café na mão e uma expressão de surpresa... e desgosto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntei.

- Decorando a casa para sua festa. – Alice respondeu sorrindo e quase tremendo de emoção.

- Mas não terá festa... ou terá? Alice, o que você está aprontando?

- Relaxe, será apenas nós três. – Rose me garantiu. – Mas você sabe como ela é em relação a decoração.

- Só para não passar em branco a data.

- Onde está Thomas? – perguntei tentando ignorar as bolas sobre a lareira.

- Dormindo. – Abby me respondeu. – Já dei banho e uma mamadeira antes da soneca.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e ver como ele está.

- Ótimo. – Alice bateu palminhas e sorriu ainda mais. – É o tempo que a pizza chega e nós podemos começar a festinha.

- E pedimos sua pizza de banana, pode ficar tranqüila.

- É o mínimo que vocês me devem... Já volto.

Dei uma olhada em Thomas dormindo profundamente agarrado a um coelho de pelúcia que Edward o deu depois da visita à mini-fazenda e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro. Eu já devia ter imaginado que Alice iria aprontar alguma coisa comigo quando ela disse que estava organizando a festinha, mas tinha que ser com bolas cor de rosa? Logo rosa? Até parece que ela não me conhecia para saber que eu _odiava_ coisas rosa em decoração, mas ela ignorava _sem querer_ esse tipo de informação quando estava à frente de algo. Justamente a Alice que eu conhecia bem e relevaria mais uma vez essas pequenas coisas nela que me irritavam.

Liguei o _foda-se_ em relação à roupa e coloquei a primeira calça jeans e camisa de um festival de música que eu cobri para a tal comemoração e levei Thomas – já acordado e mordendo a grade de madeira do berço – para o andar inferior junto comigo. As pizzas já tinham chegado e Alice tirava uma garrafa de Coca-Cola da geladeira quando eu sentei no banco alto e coloquei Thomas sobre a bancada de mármore.

- Podemos começar a festinha? – Alice perguntou pegando três copos no armário.

- Alice, eu tomei a liberdade ter trazer algo para animar um pouco nossa festinha. – Rose comentou pegando sua max-bolsa no banco ao meu lado.

- Eu disse que não precisava trazer nada...

Mas ela se calou quando Rose tirou da bolsa uma garrafa de tequila. Eu soltei uma gargalhada de surpresa e por causa da expressão de Alice, um mix de surpresa e ultraje. Agora sim meu aniversário estava perfeito.

- Rose! – Alice a repreendeu.

- Qual o problema? Eu tenho quase vinte e cinco anos, Alice. Noite de Garotas pra mim é encher a cara de tequila e falar sobre homens.

- Amém! – brinquei fazendo Rose rir.

- Vamos lá, Ali. Eu sei que você não resiste a uma dose de tequila...

- Uma dose e nós continuaremos com o que eu programei.

- Vou colocar _Backyardigans_ pra distrair o Thomas enquanto nós bebemos.

Boa mãe que eu era coloquei Tom no cercadinho da sala cheio de brinquedos e o DVD daqueles bonecos infernais na TV para deixá-lo bastante ocupado enquanto as três mulheres da casa bebiam e falavam besteira. Alice tomou a dose que ela prometeu, mas quando Rose encheu nossos copos na terceira ela não resistiu e bebeu mais uma também. A garrafa só diminuía com o passar das horas e as bobagens que nós falamos só aumentava conforme o álcool fazia efeito.

- Minha vez de perguntar pra Bella. – Alice gritou levantando a mão. – Melhor sexo oral de sua vida.

- Que ela fez ou recebeu? – Rose retrucou me passando o copo de coca-cola.

- Os dois se ela souber a resposta.

- Fácil. – me manifestei. – O que eu fiz foi sem dúvida o do nosso segundo aniversário de namoro. Sabe aqueles óleos que esquentam? Usei dois de vez, só digo isso.

- _Wow_. Aposto que Edward não conseguiu vestir uma cueca tão cedo. – Rose brincou nos fazendo rir.

- Dois dias. – respondi gargalhando. _Olá tequila falando pro mim. _

- E que você recebeu?

- Dia de Ação de Graças do ano passado, que nós brigamos na frente da família toda, vocês lembram? – as duas assentiram sérias. – Só de lembrar aquele dia...

- Aquele idiota tinha que compensar alguma coisa naquele dia. – Alice comentou.

- Pois ele compensou _muito_ bem.

- Mais uma rodada de tequila! – Rose gritou erguendo a cabeça e nós gritamos de volta concordando.

Viramos mais uma vez os copinhos e lambemos o sal do dorso da mão sem o limão mesmo. Nós só queríamos beber e ficar bêbadas, nada de muita cerimônia.

- Minha pergunta pra Alice. – Rose se manifestou e eu rir só de imaginar o que ela iria dizer. – Fantasia mais diferente que você usou pro Jasper.

- Fada. – ela respondeu cheia de fofura e eu engasguei com a coca.

- Que _porra_ é essa? – perguntei indignada.

- Ele sempre dizia que eu parecia uma fadinha e me chamava de "Fairy", então eu resolvi surpreendê-lo um dia me vestindo de fadinha.

- Só meu irmão pra querer comer a Sininho. Moleque nerd, viu?

- É fofo, Rose. – Alice se defendeu.

- Graças a Deus meu homem tem fantasias bem másculas, como me ver vestindo apenas a camisa do Red Sox e com um bastão de beisebol. – Rose comentou com muita naturalidade.

- Isso é muito a cara do Emmett. – comentei me dobrando de rir daquele papo.

- E você, Bella? – Alice quis saber.

- A única vez que eu usei uma fantasia foi quando Edward passou na prova da residência e eu me vesti de enfermeira. – respondi dando de ombros. – "Será um prazer recebê-lo, Dr. Cullen". – e brinquei utilizando a frase que mais disse naquela noite.

- Vocês são tediosos na cama. – Rose resmungou.

- _Éramos_, Rose. Vamos conjugar o verbo no tempo certo.

- Ainda são que eu bem sei.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei rapidamente e olhei para Alice. – O que vocês sabem?

- Mamãe comentou por alto que encontrou Edward saindo daqui às 8h após o aniversário de Alice e eu deduzi que vocês finalmente tinham transado depois da separação.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso nem hoje nem nunca. Foi um erro, uma burrice... argh! Burrice!

- Então vamos beber para esquecer nossos problemas! – Rose cortou o clima sério e levantou do sofá. – Vou pegar mais pizza.

- E eu vou ao banheiro. – Alice pulou ficando em pé e correndo para o banheiro do andar debaixo.

Aproveitei para desmontar o cercadinho de Thomas no meio da sala já que ele estava dormindo há muito tempo em seu berço e com passos bêbados eu o carreguei para guardar no armário debaixo da escada, só que meu celular tocando freneticamente a música do Interpol que eu usava de toque me assustou e eu deixei no cercadinho no meio da casa para atendê-lo.

- Alô. – disse com a voz meio embolada, mas limpei minha garganta para falar corretamente.

- Feliz dia após seu nascimento.

**.**

**Wish You Were Here – Incubus**

**.**

- Edward? – perguntei engolindo seco e sentando no sofá antes que eu caísse porque minhas pernas amoleceram com o som de sua voz.

- Quem mais te ligaria à meia noite do dia 14 para dizer isso? – ele retrucou rindo.

- Ninguém. – murmurei com meu coração no pé naquele momento. Ele tinha lembrando nossa _brincadeira_.

- Como está se sentindo agora que você é uma recém-nascida? – ele perguntou como sempre fazia ao dar meia noite e o dia 13 tinha passado.

- Uma recém-nascida um pouco bêbada. – confessei dando risada.

- Estou te atrapalhando? Não sabia que esse ano você fosse comemorar a data...

- Não, eu não estou comemorando. Alice e Rose vieram fazer um "dormindo fora de casa" com a idade errada e nós acabamos exagerando nas doses de tequila.

- Alice já começou a dizer os nomes dos vinte filhos que ela e Jasper irão ter?

- Mais uma dose e ela irá falar até nos netos.

- Boa sorte tentando desligá-la mais tarde.

- Eu tenho uma pistola de tranqüilizantes e muito éter para fazê-la dormir pelos próximos dez dias.

- Eu sempre te disse que era bom guardar essa quantidade de éter em casa.

- Agora eu vejo que você estava certo.

Nós dois rimos com aquela brincadeira, mas logo o silêncio ficou passando de um lado para o outro da linha. Eu estava anestesiada pela tequila e pela ligação, principalmente porque eu desejei escutar sua voz o dia inteiro como nos anos anteriores que eu fingi que não era meu aniversário e só comemorei quando deu meia noite e eu estava oficialmente nascida. Só Edward sabia disso, só ele estava presente nas minhas comemorações... até menos naquele ano em que passamos separados.

- Não vou atrapalhar a festinha de vocês. – ele disse suspirando de cansaço. – Dê um beijo no Thomas por mim quando você puder.

- Vou me esforçar para lembrar mais tarde. Ou amanhã.

- Lembre-se de beber água com gás, ajuda a passar a sensação da tequila.

- Anotado.

- Boa noite, Bella. E parabéns por mais um ano.

- Obrigada.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

A ligação foi finalizada e logo em seguida Alice e Rose estavam de volta à sala com mais uma pizza para ser devorada e a metade da tequila para finalizarmos.

- Mais uma rodada? – Rose sugeriu.

- Por favor. – eu pedi esticando meu copo para ela.

Se bem que... Eu não queria esquecer como meu primeiro minuto depois de nascer foi novamente passado escutando-o dizer algo que me deixasse leve como naquele momento.

•

* * *

**NA: se tiver algum erro muito estrambolico é porque eu tô me adaptando ao teclado novo e meu Word ainda tá pegando no tranco. Relevem, eu sou legal. **


	25. Durante muito tempo em sua vida vou vive

**Nem demorou dessa vez, não é? Um final de semana longe da net me inspirou e TCHANRAM, _capítulinho_ novo de BP para vocês.**

**E respondendo as reviews: a fic está na reta final já, poucos capítulos ainda restam. Mas não se desesperem ainda. Tem muita coisa para acontecer.**

**Show me the love!**

**Ps: o FF é chato e não permite título de capítulo muito grande. Relevem se alguma letra for comida.**

**

* * *

**

•

_* Detalhes – Roberto Carlos_

O tempo não passava; voava. Cada dia eu via terminar com a mesma pressa que um novo dia nascia em um piscar de olhos embora eu achasse que meu cansaço eterno do trabalho e da vida em si fosse o acelerador das horas, dias e semanas. Porém, Setembro passou como se fosse uma semana longa e Novembro estava quase na metade quando eu me toquei de que o ano estava quase acabando e muita coisa tinha acontecido. Crise no casamento, segundo ano de Thomas, separação, traição, recaídas, pretendentes, decepção, lágrimas, coração em pedaços, coração em chamas, saudade, muita saudade, lembranças... Malditas lembranças que me atordoavam a cada dia que corria.

Mas essa não era minha maior preocupação, não quando eu tinha um filho de 1 ano e oito meses crescendo tão rápido quanto os dias passavam. Thomas não era mais aquele bebê recém-nascido que necessitava de minha atenção a cada hora e isso de certa forma me frustrava. Eu ainda seria sua _mamãe_ por muitos anos – até depois da faculdade se minha vontade fosse atendida – só que agora ele estava começando a ter vontade própria e a fazer suas escolhas de acordo com suas vontades, ou seja, um mini-Edward birrento quando queria algo. Porque Edward conseguia ser tão infantil quanto o filho quando queria algo e queria de sua maneira, o que já havia gerado muitas brigas entre nós dois na época do namoro e nem vamos comentar sobre a época do casamento. Thomas estava igualzinho a ele nesse aspecto, preferindo _se virar_ sozinho e reclamando quando algo não o agradava. As horas após o trabalho que eu cuidava dele mostrava o quão infernal era o dia de Abby com ele e isso me fez tomar uma decisão, mas com o auxílio de Edward.

As visitas ocorriam quando Edward tinha uma folga do hospital com tempo o suficiente para ficar com o filho e durante quase um mês ele desmarcou diversas vezes por conta de alguma emergência. Isso não me deixava chateada com ele porque agora eu compreendia que seu trabalho exigia muito até que ele se estabelecesse, mas me partia o coração ter que explicar ao Tom que _papa_ não iria vê-lo naquele dia. Ele não entendia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mas era só mencionar o pai para seus olhinhos brilharem de ansiedade como se ele estivesse questionando se aquele era o momento de ter os pais juntos novamente. Eu queria abraçá-lo forte e dizer que a vontade da _mamãe_ era ter _papai_ de volta para casa, mas que não dava simplesmente para esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Nós dois teríamos que esperar esse bendito dia chegar, se é que ele iria chegar...

Finalmente Edward teve uma folga um pouco antes do Dia de Ação de Graças e me ligou perguntando se poderia passar o dia com Thomas. Concordei de imediato com a idéia, até porque seria uma forma de aliviar o trabalho da pobre Abby que não tinha mais idade para correr atrás de uma criança hiperativa e evitar que ele destruísse a casa. Ele me contou que iria levá-lo para passar o dia em um parque infantil perto de onde ele estava morando agora e no dia seguinte Edward estava às 7h em minha porta para levar o filho. Entreguei Tom junto com sua mochilinha com roupa limpa, coisinhas de higiene, alguns brinquedos e umas comidinhas que Abby tinha preparado e fiquei observando os dois atravessarem o jardim como uma esposa observa o marido e o filho saindo pela manhã para a noite estar de volta para casa.

Ocupei bastante minha mente com reunião, telefonemas para empresários de bandas que iriam se apresentar na cidade nos próximos meses, e-mails, pressão de redator e de zilhões de outras pessoas. Eu olhava para o relógio desejando que meu expediente terminasse e eu pudesse voltar para casa, tomar um banho, deitar na minha cama e dormir duas semanas seguidas, contudo, um adulto em miniatura me esperava em casa cheio de vontades para serem atendidas e eu tinha que atendê-las prontamente antes de uma guerra estivesse declarada em casa. Continuei meu trabalho em casa e a ocupação me distraiu tanto que eu nem percebi que já eram 19 horas, me tocando disso quando a campainha tocou e eu fui abrir a porta da mesma forma que estava; óculos, coque muito mal feito no alto da cabeça, uma camisa velha de Edward no corpo e uma calça de moletom muito surrada. Para minha sorte era Edward e ele já tinha me visto muito mais mendiga que naquela noite.

- Eu já tinha esquecido que Thomas estava com você. – comentei abrindo a porta para ele entrar. – Minha cabeça está uma _merda_ hoje.

- _Méda_. – Thomas repetiu me fazendo congelar de espanto e Edward gargalhar.

- Ele está impossível. Repete tudo que escuta, principalmente palavrão.

- Eu não ia te contar que ele disse "_porra_" corretamente hoje, mas já que você também está contribuindo para o vocabulário dele...

- O senhor está muito espertinho pro meu gosto. – brinquei o carregando no colo e enchendo seu rosto de beijos. – E precisa de um banho urgente.

- _Papa_... _Papa_... – Thomas esticou a mão para Edward e eu compreendi o que ele queria.

- Você se importar em dar banho nele?

- Claro que não. Eu posso, tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Porque eu conheço esse monstrinho muito bem para saber que ele iria transformar o banho em um inferno se você não desse.

- Alguém aqui tem uma personalidade forte. – Edward comentou colocando Tom no chão já que ele não tinha mais paciência para ficar no colo de ninguém.

- Junte minha falta de paciência com seu pavio curto que o resultado será Thomas mesmo.

- Eu vou acalmar a ferinha com um banho.

- E eu vou preparar a mamadeira dele e um café bem forte. Você quer um pouco?

- Minha mamadeira é com chocolate, por favor. – Edward brincou me fazendo rir alto e empurrá-lo pelo ombro, mas recuando minha mão em seguida.

Olhamo-nos meio estranhos com aquele contato e diálogo cheio de brincadeiras que lembravam o passado e eu senti minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha por ter agido daquela forma. Eu tinha o tocado de um modo tão natural que nossa única reação foi nos olhar daquela forma antes de Thomas começar a resmungar e Edward subir a escada para dar logo um banho nele. O pior daquele momento já tinha passado e eu respirei fundo para ir logo preparar a mamadeira e o café para nós.

Em certo momento, enquanto o leite fervia e a cafeteira começava a preparar o café, eu escutei Edward gritar algo no andar superior como se estivesse xingando ou brigando com Thomas e apesar de minha vontade ser correr para ver o que tinha acontecido, eu contei até dez e repeti mentalmente que ele era o pai e teria que resolver a situação sozinho. Esse pensamento fazia parte do plano que eu tinha traçado para aquela nova fase de Thomas e que envolvia Edward também. Continuei preparando as coisas na cozinha e não demorou muito para os dois aparecerem, Thomas vestindo o pijaminha de girafinhas e Edward com a camisa branca de botões molhada.

- Ele me deu um banho. – ele comentou colocando Tom no cadeirão e o lançando um olhar de reprovação. – Jogou a esponja de golfinho em minha cara e ficou batendo as mãos na água até me deixar nesse estado.

- Por isso que agora eu só dou banho nele quando estou tomando banho também. Ou de biquíni.

- Da próxima vez eu vou usar até óculos de nadador. – Edward disse como se a próxima vez fosse algo esperado e natural, mas eu não comentei nada.

- Desculpa, o chocolate acabou. – disse empurrando a xícara de café para ele.

- Dessa vez eu deixo passar.

Coloquei a mamadeira nas mãos de Thomas e sentei no banco em frente ao de Edward com minha xícara na mão, soprando o líquido quente e tomando alguns goles em silêncio. Edward tomava seu café e observava como Tom bebia o leite da mamadeira em paz, o pé direito em cima da bandeja do cadeirão como ele gostava se sentar e fazendo barulhos engraçados enquanto sugava o bico. Nós dois rimos ao mesmo tempo daquela cena e nos encaramos novamente antes de eu lembrar o que tinha planejado conversar com ele.

- Vou aproveitar que você está aqui para conversarmos sobre o Tom.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward retrucou sério e com ar de preocupação.

- Não, nenhum problema grave, só que ele está com quase dois anos agora e mais impossível que nunca de cuidar. Você viu hoje como está difícil até mesmo de dar banho nele.

- Pois é. Cadê aquele bebê calmo que contribuía com a gente?

- Cresceu e se tornou esse bebê de personalidade forte e cheio de vontades. Foi por isso que eu pensei em uma forma de me ajudar, domá-lo um pouco e aliviar a barra da Abby que não tem mais idade para passar por isso.

- E você pensou em que?

- Em colocá-lo em uma creche de tempo integral. Eu andei pesquisando alguns lugares que servem como creche e como um treinamento para escola, mas sem muita rigidez. Um ensino lúdico como Alice me explicou. Seria uma solução para nossos problemas.

- É uma boa. Thomas precisa conviver com outras crianças e acho que já está na hora de colocá-lo em um ambiente parecido com escola já que daqui a pouco ele já terá idade para freqüentar uma, não é?

- Aos três anos como nós pensamos uma vez?

- Uma idade boa. E a creche será um bom ensaio.

- Eu fui até alguns lugares e peguei todas as informações necessárias. – comentei levantando do banco e deixando a cozinha, mas voltando rapidamente com minha bolsa. – Quer dá uma olhada nos folhetos?

- Claro.

Sentei no banco ao seu lado e passei os folhetos das cinco creches que eu tinha visitado, contando as minhas impressões sobre o lugar e demonstrando nas minhas listas de prós e contras o que eu tinha achado de cada uma. Edward escutava com atenção, tirava dúvidas, comentava o que tinha achado através do que entendeu o que eu achei e em menos de 1h nós chegamos a um veredito sobre o futuro de Tom.

- Então será a Creche Casinha Feliz? – ele perguntou enquanto eu guardava os folhetos e minhas anotações.

- Apesar do nome brega, será ela. – respondi assentindo e rindo. – As opções de atividades em grupo encaixam melhor com o perfil do Thomas.

- "Encaixam melhor com o perfil". – Edward repetiu a frase e deu um sorriso muxoxo ao final. – Parece que nós estamos lidando com um adulto e com inscrições para faculdade, mas o Tom tem apenas 1 anos e oito meses. Isso é estranho demais.

- Estranho é já está falando sobre creche e escola. – suspirei com meu peito materno apertado. – Até ontem ele dormia o dia inteiro e seu mundo se resumia a nós dois, mas agora ele vai para uma creche, vai conviver com outras crianças e sabe Deus o que irá aprender lá.

- A hora chegou. Nosso bebê está crescendo.

- Nem me lembre. – murmurei jogando minha bolsa no ombro e ficando de pé. – Só de pensar que daqui a pouco ele irá pra faculdade e suas visitas se resumirão às férias de verão.

- Nós ainda temos dezoito anos pela frente, calma.

- Tá certo. – retruquei com sarcasmo. – Dois anos passaram na velocidade de dois dias, imagine dezoito anos.

- Dezoito dias, um pouco mais de duas semanas e metade de um mês mais ou menos. – Edward retrucou rindo e ficando de pé. – Não vou mais brincar com isso, parei. Porque por fora eu estou aceitando isso com naturalidade, mas por dentro eu _tô_ me sentindo um velho já. Semana passada eu achei um fio branco em meu cabelo.

- Eu tenho fios brancos desde os 19 anos, herança de René.

- Sério? Eu nunca notei...

- Por isso que eu pinto meu cabelo pelo menos uma vez ao ano senão eu estaria ferrada.

- Eu te conheço a mais de seis anos e nunca percebi isso. – ele murmurou ligeiramente frustrado. – Quando nós começamos a envelhecer mesmo? Eu tenho quase trinta anos, até um dia desses minha maior preocupação era se meu time de baseball iria vencer o campeonato.

- E agora nosso filho vai para a creche. – outro suspiro de mãe com o coração na mão.

- Por falar nele... – Edward indicou o cadeirão atrás de mim com a cabeça.

Thomas brincava com a mamadeira vazia a batendo na bandeja do cadeirão e balbuciando algo que ninguém entenderia, me fazer sorrir e desejar que ele nunca crescesse. Seria maravilhoso se ele ficasse naquela fase para sempre e só me causasse problemas como fralda suja e brinquedos espalhadas, todavia, outros problemas chegariam e meus fios brancos ganhariam mais motivos para se proliferarem.

- Hora de dormir. – falei o tirando do cadeirão e deixando a mamadeira na pia. – Mas antes vamos escovar os dentões.

- E está na minha hora de ir. – Edward disse se aproximando para beijar a cabeça de Tom. – Até mais, _carinha_.

- _Papa_... – Tom balbuciou e sorriu com seus poucos dentes.

- Me ligue quando resolver o lance da creche, certo? Horários, preços, essas coisas.

- Amanhã eu resolvo tudo e te ligo.

- Então... boa noite. – ele disse sorrindo de lado. O velho sorriso torto que me deixava louca. Não, _deixava _não. Deixa ainda.

Edward beijou minha bochecha e eu senti sua mão em minhas costas quando ele fez aquele movimento, o calor que irradiava de seus dedos queimando minha pele sob a camisa velha que eu vestia. Sua camisa que ele nem percebeu ser a última peça de roupa que eu ainda tinha que fora dele. Aquele fato era irrelevante diante do fato de que nos despedimos com um beijo trocado na bochecha, um sorriso e a promessa de que iríamos nos falar no dia seguinte. A questão do momento não era quando Thomas começou a crescer e nós começamos a envelhecer, era muito mais apocalíptica que isso; quando nós voltamos a ser Bella e Edward que não brigavam, não xingavam o outro a cada resposta, que conversavam como adultos e se davam relativamente bem? Seria o prenuncio de que a separação havia sido algo bom para nós e que a situação tinha finalmente se estabelecido? Ou que com o tempo separado e reflexões nós tínhamos amadurecemos e estávamos prontos agora para recomeçar? Dúvidas, dúvidas, dúvidas... E decisões, decisões, decisões... _Droga!_

No dia seguinte pedi algumas horas de folga no trabalho para resolver a questão da creche e segui para conhecer melhor o lugar. A diretora foi super atenciosa e mostrou um plano de atividades que seria perfeito para um bebê hiperativo e sem precedentes de interação com outras crianças da mesma idade. O parquinho era perfeito, a salinha de soneca a coisa mais fofa toda decorada com caminhas verdes e lilás, a salinha de artes com todos os brinquedos para ele se sujar bastante e uma nutricionista preparando refeições balanceadas e deliciosas para as crianças. Mesmo o preço sendo um pouco acima do que eu tinha planejado investir em uma creche, eu não pude pensar em outro lugar melhor para Thomas iniciar uma vida escolar e fora de casa e no final do dia eu confirmei a matrícula de Tom após Edward concordar que a Creche Casinha Feliz era perfeita.

Agora eu só precisava me preparar psicologicamente para a grande separação e no dia seguinte meu coração estava no pé enquanto eu arrumava a mochilinha de Thomas para seu primeiro dia na creche. Ele não entendia a seriedade da situação durante o caminho, enquanto eu tentava explicar o que ele iria fazer na casa da _amiguinha_ da mamãe que ficaria com ele durante o dia, e brincava com o controle do som apertando qualquer botão e mudando de estação a cada dois minutos. Até chegar à creche eu já estava suando de ansiedade, com taquicardia, os braços pesados e as pernas bambas quando saí do carro e o carreguei no colo. Cada passo que eu dava para o pequeno prédio era como se eu estivesse dando um passo para ser executada, muito drama acontecendo em minha mente para que eu conseguisse controlar meus olhos e os mantivesse sem lágrimas. Eu me segurei o tempo todo, durante o tour que fizemos com o Tom para ele conhecer o lugar e quando fomos apresentados à _tia_ que iria cuidar dele e de mais cinco bebês de sua idade. O coloquei no chão para começar a interagir com os outros e fiquei observando por alguns minutos.

Thomas ficou parado um tempinho olhando desconfiado para os outros brincando no chão com diversos brinquedinhos coloridos e me olhou como se perguntasse se era seguro ir brincar também.

- Vá brincar, Tommy. – disse me agachando até sua altura.

- É, Thomas. – Lucy, a _tia_, concordou também se agachando e segurando sua mãozinha. – Você gosta massinha de modelar? Nós podemos montar bonequinhos se você quiser. Você quer?

Ele levou a mão até a boca para brincar com os dentinhos e me olhou novamente. Assenti dizendo que ele podia brincar de massinha com a tia e ele olhou para Lucy balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo ainda mordendo a mão gorda. Ela levantou, segurou sua mão livre e o incentivou a se aproximar de uma mesinha com uma caixa cheia de massinhas. Tom sentou na cadeira minúscula que cabia apenas seu corpo minúsculo e pegou timidamente um pedaço de massinha que Lucy entregou, amassando com apenas uma mão porque a outra ainda estava na boca sendo mordida. Lucy conversava baixinho com ele enquanto os dois amassavam as massinhas e faziam formas variadas, aos poucos Thomas perdia a timidez e interagia com ela e com a brincadeira. Não demorou mais de cinco minutos para ele se transformar na criança que eu conhecia; esperta, hiperativa, montando bonequinhos com a tia como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo. Aquele foi o momento em que eu me retirava da creche e iria trabalhar.

E no estacionamento eu desabei dentro do carro, principalmente porque na despedida Thomas não mostrou muito interesse em mim e continuou enrolando a massinha na mesa com Lucy. Até eu chegar ao carro estava tudo bem, mas bastou eu sentar no banco de couro para meus olhos desaguarem como as cataratas do Niágara em plena cheia e precisar respirar fundo para controlar os soluços. Na minha mente eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa para ligar naquele momento e fiz isso ao digitar seu número com os dedos trêmulos e esperar ele atender a ligação enquanto minha perna direita balançava cheia de ansiedade.

- Eu não vou conseguir! – disse antes mesmo de ele dizer "alô".

- Bella? – Edward retrucou se certificando que era eu mesma. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu não vou conseguir deixar Thomas na creche todos os dias, Edward.

- Por quê? Onde você está?

- No carro estacionado na creche. Eu acabei de deixá-lo brincando com a Lucy de massinha e ele não chorou quando eu fui embora, nem fez birra. Ele continuou brincando mesmo quando eu disse que passaria o dia longe! Ele não liga mais pra mim agora!

- Isso não é verdade, Bella. Tom só está interessado com as novidades, por isso não ligou muito pra você. Você é a mãe dele e ele sabe muito bem disso.

- Mas ele nunca ficou longe de mim e com algum estranho antes. E se quando eu vier pegá-lo ele não quiser vir comigo? O que eu vou fazer?

- Eu não sei...

- Você deveria ter uma resposta!

- Desculpe, mas... Eu não sei o que dizer, Bella. Você quer que eu vá te pegar aí?

- Quero... – choraminguei, mas então me toquei de que aquilo era loucura. – Não! Não precisar vir.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Eu só estou assustada por ser a primeira vez que eu me separo dele dessa forma, é normal.

- Vai demorar um pouco, mas você irá se acostumar. Nós vamos nos acostumar.

- Eu sei...

- Mas se você quiser, eu vou ir te pegar. A emergência está tranqüila e a creche é perto daqui.

- Não precisa, de verdade. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Qualquer coisa...

- Eu te ligo, pode deixar.

Ao desligar daquela ligação espontânea que fiz para Edward, eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais leve com toda a situação do Thomas. Eu precisava mesmo ligar para ele, pois ninguém mais iria entender o que eu estava passando ao me separar pela primeira vez de nosso filho daquela forma. Só Edward conhecia o Tom tão bem como eu e sentia a mesma impotência por vê-lo crescendo tão rápido. Ir para creche era apenas o primeiro passo e nós teríamos que nos acostumar com essas novidades. _Nós_. Porque existe ex-marido e às vezes ex-amor, mas Edward e eu seríamos _nós_ quando se tratava do bebê que colocamos no mundo de modo não planejado, mas que tinha se tornado a razão de minha vida.

Só que aquela ligação significou outro tipo de _nós_. Minha necessidade de escutá-lo me dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem ia além do assunto "Thomas", era meu subconsciente me informando que não existia outra pessoa capaz de me deixar calma daquela forma, que eu encontrava segurança em sua voz, que por mais que eu procurasse só Edward tinha esse poder. Ele tinha cometido erros? Sim, mas ainda era o _certo_ para mim em diversos aspectos. Eu só precisava decidir que rumo aquilo iria tomar em minha vida agora e precisava logo. Minha mente não iria agüentar tanta indecisão por quase um ano.

•


	26. I'm all the way back where I come from

**Mais um, mais um! Mas isso também significa que a fic está acabando =/ **

**Mais alguns capítulos e o final tão esperado de Baby e Prince chegará. Já tá bom de lágrimas, não é mesmo? Bom, em breve teremos nosso casalzinho de volta.**

**Enquanto isso, boa leitura**

**Show me the love **

**

* * *

**

•

_* Fells Like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk_

Antes mesmo de o piloto anunciar que estávamos pousando eu já me sentia em casa. Através da janelinha eu via a cidade se aproximando e apontava para Thomas em pé no meu colo dizendo que já já nós estaríamos na casa da tia Camille e em Phoenix. Sim, eu estava voltando para casa pelo menos por uma semana e poderia relaxar enfim.

Conciliar minhas férias com o feriado do final do ano foi o melhor presente antecipado de Natal que meu chefe me deu e eu não fiz escolha melhor; Natal e Ano Novo em Phoenix com meus tios e a primeira viagem de Thomas. Ele não estava entendendo muito do que acontecia, mas se divertiu durante o vôo brincando de massinha e tomando suco de laranja que a comissária de bordo deu. Se eu ficasse em New Jersey iria passar o Natal sozinha em casa ou Esme nos convidaria para a ceia em sua casa como em todos os anos, exceto que esse ano nós não seriamos a mesma família de antes e eu estava cada vez mais confusa sobre o que sentia em relação a Edward.

Vê-lo pelo menos três vezes por semana quando ele levava Tom para casa depois da creche só estava piorando tudo para mim. 90% de mim o queria de volta, estava disposta a perdoá-lo pelos erros do passado e recomeçar de um modo mais maduro nosso casamento, porém ainda existia 10% de medo que me impedia de pedi-lo para voltar e eu não sabia até quando eu sustentaria aquela situação. Enquanto isso nós continuávamos fingindo que nada tinha acontecido quando estávamos juntos falando sobre Tom ou sobre qualquer outra coisa apesar de o clima ser um dos piores. Olhares tensos. Mãos nervosas. Toques inesperados. Reações estranhas. Era pior do que a fase em que eu não consigo nem olhar em seus olhos sem ter vontade de matá-lo porque agora eu o queria de novo, o desejo por aquele homem estava me dominando e não existia mais ódio dentro de mim.

O que aconteceu foi uma fase e nós tivemos que passar por isso para entender metade das coisas envolvendo um casamento cedo demais e um filho recém-nascido. Mas eu ainda me sentia traída e ameaça, temerosa, achando que a cada briga ele fosse correr para a primeira garotinha e estragar tudo por causa de uma transa. Só de pensar nisso eu já me sentia mal, destruída. E foi exatamente por conta dessa sensação constante nas últimas semanas que eu arrumei as malas e fui me isolar no Arizona em busca de paz.

O cheiro da cidade era o mesmo e dentro do táxi eu já me sentia melhor. Eu adorava as montanhas ao fundo da cidade, a neve cobrindo as ruas naquela época do ano mesclando com alguns aspectos do deserto, até mesmo o trânsito louco. Quando avistei a casa de meus tios toda decorada para o Natal a sensação de estar em casa se instalou de vez e eu não destravei o sorriso de satisfação de meu rosto.

- Bem vinda, querida. - minha tia disse me abraçando forte. - E você também, querido. - e ela pegou Thomas no colo.

- Tio John está em casa? - perguntei puxando minha mala até o pé da escada e tirando meu casaco.

- Está chegando daqui a pouco. Foi com Kate e Jacob terminar as compras para a ceia. Como foi o vôo?

- Um pouco cansativo como sempre.

- Tom reclamou muito? - ela perguntou fazendo bico para ele e tentando atrair sua atenção.

- Dormiu e brincou boa parte da viagem, pra quê melhor?

- Vamos levar suas coisas lá para cima. Seu antigo quarto está te esperando.

Me instalei no meu antigo quarto e depois disso nós descemos para tomar chocolate quente com pedacinhos de coco esperando o restante da família chegar. Obviamente Katy me ignorou e correu para encher Thomas de beijos e abraços por uns bons vinte minutos, a pobre criança quase sendo esmagada pelos braços da madrinha que não o largava. Tia John não tinha mudado nada e ainda resmungava sobre a neve na entrada da casa enquanto enchia sua xícara com chocolate e café. Sim, eu estava em casa de vez e nós comemos o delicioso frango com nozes que Tia Camille fazia na antevéspera do Natal como teste para a ceia.

Jacob e tio John ficaram assistindo uma partida de hockey na TV enquanto as mulheres da casa - junto com o bebê - foram para o antigo quarto de Katy ajudá-la com os presentes que trouxe de Washington. Thomas brincava na cama com um livro que fazia sons irritantes e eu tomava mais uma xícara de chocolate para me esquentar em um dos invernos mais rigorosos que a cidade estava tendo.

- Eu só ia contar isso amanhã, durante a ceia, mas não estou me segurando de ansiedade. - Katy comentou dobrando um suéter.

- Oh meu Deus, você está grávida? - tia Camille perguntou desesperada e eu ri dentro de minha xícara.

- Não, mãe! - ela retrucou no mesmo desespero. - Pelo amor de Deus, toda vez que eu digo que tenho alguma coisa para contar você acha que eu estou grávida.

- Porque você e o Jake já está juntos há muitos anos e eu rezo todas as noites para que você não tenha um filho agora com sua carreira no início.

- Mas é justamente sobre Jake e eu essa novidade. Ele falou sobre casamento durante a viagem para cá.

- Ele te pediu em casamento? - perguntei surpresa. Jacob tinha finalmente tomado coragem?

- Não, mas comentou que o próximo ano seria bom para começar a pensar sobre o assunto. Nós já estaríamos mais estabelecidos no trabalho e com alguns anos de relacionamento...

- Dez anos, você quer dizer. - tia Camille resmungou. - Filha, eu adoro o Jake e acho que ele é um ótimo namorado para você, mas dez anos de namoro e nada sobre casamento ainda? Isso me deixa com um pé atrás.

- Mas agora ele falou sobre o assunto sem que eu o pressionasse.

- Vocês estão certos em ir com calma. - comentei sem intenção alguma de a conversa tomar o rumo que Katy adorava...

- Porque você entende sobre casamentos apressados. Tá vendo, mãe? Bella casou às pressas com Edward e isso foi um erro...

- Meu casamento com Edward não foi um erro. - me defendi rapidamente. - Só não transcorreu da maneira esperada.

- Mas eu acho que 80% desse fracasso foi porque vocês se casaram cedo demais.

- Katy, não foi o casamento cedo demais que nos separou.

- Não, foi Edward ter sido um canalha e ter te traído...

- Katy, chega! Edward foi um canalho, ele me traiu, mas isso é passado. Aconteceu, nada vai mudar isso.

- Você está o defendendo? - ela retrucou ultrajada. - É isso?

- Não. Eu só não aguento mais ninguém repetindo isso para mim como se quisesse que eu relembrasse a cada segundo o que ele fez. Eu já sei que Edward me traiu e, _porra_, isso ainda me machuca, mas não dá mais para ficar remoendo a raiva e deixa outras coisas de lado.

- Outras coisas? O único assunto que vocês têm em comum é o Thomas e pronto.

- Eu o amo, Katy. Eu sinto falta dele, de acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, de simplesmente estar com ele sem ficar me preocupando com tudo.

- Você quer perdoar Edward e voltar para ele?

- Eu não sei... - murmurei suspirando cansada.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Bella. - ela disse jogando o suéter na cama. - Eu não acredito que você seja esse tipo de mulher.

- Eu não sei que tipo de mulher eu sou quando o assunto é ele, Katy. Sinceramente.

- Eu... não dá. Não dá para escutar você dizer isso.

Katy saiu do quarto batendo a porta e eu me senti uma idiota por trazer o assunto à tona e causar uma briga entre nós duas. Nós nunca brigávamos, mas por causa de Edward ela estava chateada comigo e me achava uma idiota por cogitar a possibilidade de voltar para ele. Bem, às vezes achava que eu era uma idiota mesmo...

- _Merda_! - resmunguei sem me importar com Thomas por perto, mas graças a Deus ele não escutou e continuou brincando.

- Não fique assim, querida. Katy é muito intensa e você sabe disso.

- Mas ela esta certa, tia. Só uma idiota voltaria para o homem que a traiu.

- Bella, deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Por mais que Katy te ame e só queira que você seja feliz, ela não conhece a rotina de um casamento. Morar a alguns anos com o namorado não é a mesma coisa que ser casada, ter um filho, ter responsabilidade de uma família. E ela não vai entender que existe muito mais por trás de uma grande festa e um vestido branco quando passar por isso. Da mesma forma que as pessoas casam e se separam todos os dias, elas também perdoam os erros das outras e seguem em frente.

- Eu tenho medo. De perdoar Edward e não dar certo de novo.

- Você só saberá se vale a pena perdoá-lo se fizer isso. Vocês foram felizes por seis anos, mas infelizmente houve uma fase que interrompeu essa felicidade entre vocês. Casamento é assim. Eu estou com seu tio há mais de vinte e cinco anos e não tem um dia que eu não queira matá-lo, mas também não tem um dia que ele faça algo que reforce ainda mais o amor que eu sinto por ele.

- Eu não quero mais matar Edward...

- Então o perdoe, querida. Converse com ele, diga de verdade o que você está sentindo e deixe tudo o que aconteceu no passado. O passado existe para ser lembrado, não para ser vivido.

- Você perdoaria uma traição do tio John?

- Se ele se mostrasse realmente arrependido e me desse motivos para confiar nele novamente, por que não? Ninguém está livre disso, infelizmente.

- Eu estou tão cansada de lutar contra isso, tia. - confessei em um fio de voz. Eu realmente estava cansada daquilo tudo. - As últimas semanas têm sido as piores.

- É porque você não tem que lutar mais contra isso, querida. - tia Camille disse acariciando meu rosto e me olhando de um jeito que só uma mãe faria. _Deus, eu sentia falta de René nessas horas_.

- Eu vou tentar conversar com a Katy. - peguei minha xícara e levantei da cama. - Você pode ficar de olho no Tom um pouco?

- Vou levá-lo para assistir televisão com o John. Não é, bebê?

Pela gargalhada que ele soltou parecia que tinha concordado e eu desci a escada procurando Katy na cozinha. Ela estava tomando mais chocolate quente e me lançou um olhar raivoso quando eu sentei na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Katy... - continuou me ignorando. - Katy, por favor... - até mesmo virou o rosto. - _Porra_, Katherine. Pare de agir como se você tivesse 10 anos!

- Ah, agora eu sou infantil? - ela quase jogou a xícara na mesa e cruzou os braços.

- Não, mas você _está_ sendo infantil. Eu passo um tempão sem te ver e nós já brigamos por causa de Edward e do que eu sinto por ele. Que _merda_ aconteceu com nós duas?

- Eu não aceito que você volte pra ele, Bella. Ele te traiu! Com uma garotinha!

- Eu sei! Eu sou vizinha dessa _garotinha_ e tenho que encarar essa situação todos os dias, mas o que eu posso fazer se eu amo Edward?

- O amor acaba, prima. Você vai conhecer outros _caras_ e esquecer ele rapidinho.

- Eu tentei, Katy. Eu saí com outras pessoas, eu rezei para não sentir mais nada por ele, mas é difícil. É impossível quando seis anos de minha vida eu passei ao lado dele, quando eu tenho um filho com ele. Se coloque em meu lugar um pouco.

- Jake jamais faria isso comigo.

- Sério, Katy? Você ainda se ilude achando que nesses dez anos o Jake só ficou com você?

- Você está insinuando que o Jacob me trai? - ela gritou ficando em pé e eu quis abrir um buraco no chão de vergonha.

- Não é isso. - a puxei para sentar novamente. - O que eu estou querendo te dizer é que mesmo que ele tenha ficado com outras mulheres você é a única que ele ama e quer casar, formar uma família, ter mini-advogados. Se você tivesse passado pelo o que eu passei com Edward no último ano entenderia porque eu estou tão desesperada aqui.

- Você sempre disse que não perdoaria uma traição, que esse seria o fim para você. Eu não entendo como você mudou sua cabeça assim, do nada.

- Não foi do nada. Eu realmente achei que não fosse capaz de perdoar Edward pelo o que ele fez, mas esses meses longe dele me fizeram entender muita coisa entre nós dois.

- Você confia nele agora? Se vocês voltassem você iria conseguir viver em paz mesmo sabendo que um dia ele transou com outra pessoa?

- Isso eu só vou saber depois que conversar definitivamente com ele, mas agora eu quero ficar em paz com você se eu voltar para o Edward.

- _Se_, não é? Ainda é um "se"? - ela quis se certificar e eu ri.

- Um "se" com 90% de chance de se tornar um "quando", mas ainda é um "se".

- Eu só não quero que você sofra novamente por causa daquele idiota. - ela choramingou e me abraçou forte. - Porque eu vou matá-lo se ele te sacanear de novo.

- Se ele me sacanear de novo eu prometo que você poderá matá-lo.

- Licença para matar?

- Licença para matar. - confirmei rindo.

- Bella, Katy! - tia Camille nos gritou da sala. - Venham ver!

Era algo relacionado a Thomas e quando nós chegamos à sala ele estava sentado entre tio John e Jacob, que ainda assistindo ao jogo que passava na TV.

- Diz pra mamãe, Tommy. - tia Camille pediu para ele.

- Não é assim que funciona, Camille. - tio John disse a cortando e ela fez uma expressão de desgosto pra ele. - Qual o melhor time de Hockey, Tommy?

- _Oiotes_! - Thomas respondeu como um pequeno torcedor e até mesmo levantou o dedo indicador como se dissesse "o time número 1".

- Isso aí, garotão. Coyotes. - tio John bateu a palma minúscula do Tom em sua mão e todo mundo riu com aquela cena. - Tá vendo, Camille? É assim que o moleque entende as coisas.

- Entendi, querido. - ela riu e deu um beijo delicado nos lábios do marido de longa data.

Aquele gesto me fez entender o que ela quis dizer quando conversou comigo sobre casamento e como eu deveria encarar a situação com Edward. Só quem estava em um relacionamento com aquele tipo de responsabilidade entendia de verdade como as coisas funcionavam e como elas deveriam funcionar.

Nevou pela manhã na véspera da Natal, mas pouco antes do almoço deu para brincar na neve um pouco com o Tom que adorava ficar jogando bola de neve em mim e colocava a língua pra fora para comer os flocos caindo do céu. Ele e Jake começaram uma guerrinha de bolinhas enquanto Katy fazia um boneco de neve improvisado e eu o ensinei a fazer _anjo de neve_, relembrando seu primeiro Natal ano passado quando Edward fez um _anjo de neve_ no jardim de nossa casa e nós tiramos uma foto do Tom deitado dentro com os bracinhos e pernas esticadas. Esse ano ele já corria pela neve, conseguia fazer suas próprias bolinhas e jogar nas pessoas, se divertia sem a ajuda de ninguém e meu coração apertou ao imaginar que dali pra frente a tendência era ele se tornar mais independente e menos o bebê da mamãe.

Aproveitei que meus dotes culinários não seriam requisitados no preparo da ceia e pedi o carro de tia Camille emprestado para levar Thomas em um passeio por Phoenix já que era sua primeira vez ali, só que meus planos para aquela tarde eram outros. Primeiro eu passei em uma floricultura aberta e comprei algumas margaridas, depois segui até o Cemitério St. Francis onde René tinha sido enterrada. Quase ninguém ia a um cemitério na véspera do Natal e isso era bom, pois me dava um pouco de paz para andar entre os túmulos cobertos de neve e distrair Thomas lhe mostrando as folhas de algumas árvores congeladas enquanto não chegávamos ao túmulo de René.

**Slow Life - Grizzly Bear **

A lápide não estava coberta de neve como algumas outras, mas a grama estava totalmente coberta, mesmo assim isso não me impediu de ajoelhar e colocar Tom sentadinho em minhas coxas. Há seis anos exatamente - na véspera de um Natal distante - ela se foi e eu perdi um pouco da força que me deixava em pé, porém, em meu colo estava a _pessoinha_ que tinha trazido essa força de volta e me transformado na mulher independente que faria a mãe orgulhosa. A saudade dela era enorme, em algumas épocas era insuportável não poder correr para os braços de minha mãe e lhe pedi um conselho, mas eu não queria estragar aquele momento com lágrimas e respirei fundo para começar a fazer o que tinha planejado.

- Oi, mãe. - disse me sentindo um pouco _louca_ por estar falando com uma pedra, mas eu via as pessoas fazendo isso muitas vezes e agora era minha vez. - Já faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui. Mais de dois anos, não é? Eu vim te contar que estava grávida e que iria me casar com o Edward e, bem, esse é o Thomas.

Tom olhou para mim quando mencionei seu nome e eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça coberta pela toquinha com orelhinhas de urso.

- Você iria adorar ser a avó dele. Ele é super esperto, aprende tudo rápido e está começando a desenvolver uma personalidade forte que é fofo de ver, mas nada legal de lidar. Todo mundo diz que ele é a miniatura do Edward, mas com os meus olhos. Seus olhos, no caso. E ele adora animais, mãe. Edward às vezes o leva a uma minifazenda que tem lá em New Jersey e ele adora brincar com os coelhinhos, às vezes quer arrancar o bigode deles, mas os funcionários de lá já sabem e ficam de olho. Eu até pensei em comprar um cachorrinho pra ele, mas não sei se seria uma boa idéia já que Edward odeia cachorro...

Eu falava como se Edward ainda fosse meu marido e nós vivêssemos felizes em nossa casa, mas o que eu poderia dizer para minha mãe naquele momento? Meu casamento fracassou? Meu marido me traiu? Eu não sei o que faço com minha vida agora? Se René estivesse viva agora e nós tivéssemos conversando na varanda da casa de tia Camille enquanto bebíamos chá ela notaria pelo meu olhar que alguma coisa estava errada, mas ali ela era apenas mais uma das pessoas enterradas que os parentes iam conversar e contar como suas vidas estavam. Como se de onde ela estivesse ela não acompanhasse cada passo meu e vivessem meu sofrimento junto comigo.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, mãe. - murmurei com os olhos lacrimejando e a garganta se retorcendo no nó de choro. - Eu o amo. Eu sinto falta dele. Eu não quero mais viver achando que perdi o homem de minha vida. Mas eu não sei o que fazer.

A resposta não cairia do céu como os flocos de neve, mas valeu a tentativa. _Conversar_ com René era diferente de ter essa conversa com outras pessoas, mesmo que ela não estivesse comigo em carne e osso. Estranhamente eu já me sentia mais leve com o papo e limpei as lágrimas quente descendo por minha bochecha gelada antes de colocar as margaridas - flores favoritas de René - no vasinho preso a lápide.

- Acho que eu já vou. - comentei ficando em pé e limpando a neve de meus joelhos. - Vou tentar vim te visitar mais vezes, ok? Feliz Natal, mãe.

Segurei a mãozinha de Thomas enquanto cruzávamos o cemitério e voltávamos para casa a tempo de ajudar a colocar a mesa para a ceia. Trocamos presente à meia noite, tio John e Jacob assistiram uma reprise de um jogo na TV enquanto eu, tia Camille e Katy bebíamos _gemada_ em frente à lareira e observávamos Thomas brincar com os presentes que ganhou aquela noite. Minha volta para New Jersey ocorreu pouco depois do Ano Novo, mas eu ainda estava de férias por pelo menos quinze dias. Minhas resoluções para o ano que acabara de começar estavam bastante fixadas em minha cabeça e eu juntava a coragem necessária para colocar em prática todos os meus planos.

•


	27. Give me a reason to love you

**OMG, duas postagem em menos de uma semana? É a reta final, gente. Me empolgo e só escrevo em BP ultimamente. **

**Esse capítulo é tipo uma _rapidinha_, sabe? Só pra jogar um _fatinho_ aqui que será importantezinho no final da fic. **

**E pra quem tava pedindo, Edwardinho is back!**

**Show me the love **

* * *

•

_* Glory Box - Portishead _

**EPOV**

Eu me sentia um lixo. Meus músculos estavam me matando e às vezes eu sentia que eles derreteriam de tão cansado que estavam, mas eu não podia parar e deitar para tirar um cochilo. Não quando eu estava nas últimas 2 horas de meu plantão e logo teria dois dias seguidos de folga. Depois de vinte e quatro horas trabalhando direto na emergência do hospital eu deveria não estar sentindo cansaço algum de tão cansado que estava, mas isso acontecia quando eu tinha 22 anos e estava começando minha residência. Agora com 29 anos nas costas eu estava me arrastando com o estetoscópio no pescoço e uma prancheta na mão.

- Pode tirar o _acesso_ do paciente na cortina 7. - informei a enfermeira passando por mim. - E diga a ele que daqui a pouco eu vou lá.

- Sim, Dr. Cullen.

Olhei na prancheta qual o paciente que deveria olhar e eu demorei um pouco para entender o que as letras no papel significavam. Esse nível de cansaço era o grande pivô dos erros médicos, mas plantões intermináveis e horas acumuladas de trabalho eram necessários para você passar pelas etapas de especialização e conseguir ser o tipo de médico que faz seus próprios horários e consegue viver. Eu só precisava de mais café - com Red Bull, quem sabe - e esperar as duas horas terminarem.

A emergência estava calma quando eu a deixei para ir pegar meu café, mas ao voltar encontrei a equipe de socorristas entrando com uma maca e passando correndo por mim. Não dava para ver direito o que estava acontecendo, mas eu notei que era uma criança na maca e aquela visão me fez largar o copo cheio no balcão da enfermeira e correr até a sala onde a equipe entrou.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei a um dos médicos socorristas que colocavam o garotinho na outra maca.

- Garoto de aparentemente 3 anos, sem nome. Foi encontrado desacordado na rua e com escorriações por todo o corpo. Sinais de desidratação.

- Ele estava sozinho?

- Estava com um homem que diz ser o pai dele, mas o sujeito estava drogado demais para responder qualquer perguntar.

- Ok, eu assumo daqui.

- Mas seu plantão está terminando, Dr. Cullen. - uma enfermeira comentou e os dois residentes sob meu comando se entreolharam sem reação.

- Eu vou atender essa criança. - retruquei colocando as luvas de latéx e a ignorando.

- Mas sua cota semanal...

- Se você tem alguma coisa contra isso, deixe a sala. Me denuncie para o chefe, faça o que você achar certo, mas esse paciente é meu. - respondi colocando o estetoscópio para escutar os sinais do garotinho. - E vocês dois. - apontei para os residentes ainda parados. - Ou se mexem ou vão procurar qualquer _porra_ pra fazer longe daqui.

- Desculpe, Dr. - o jovem disse se aproximando e a mulher o seguiu.

- _Metralhem_ o garoto. Sangue, TC, RM, raio-x, todos os exames possíveis. - falei abrindo seus olhos e verificando se havia dilatação de pupila. - Ele está respondendo aos estímulos, mas esse coma não foi do nada. E eu quero prioridade nos resultados.

Ajudei os dois residentes a empurrarem a maca para fora da sala de triagem e quando estávamos passando pela emergência um homem barbudo e sujo veio atrás de mim puxando meu braço.

- Solte meu filho. - ele disse tentando me fazer parar.

- Senhor, seu filho precisa ser examinado para saber o que aconteceu. - expliquei deixando os residentes levarem o garoto. - Já vamos saber o que ele tem.

- Não é nada, cara. Ele está bem, só bateu a cabeça. - ele tentou ir atrás da maca, mas eu o segurei. - Dá pra me soltar?

- Eu não vou te soltar se você quiser invadir as instalações do hospital e não deixar que cuidemos de seu filho.

- Quem você pensa que é para me impedir de levar meu filho, hein? - ele me empurrou pelo peito e eu respirei fundo para não estourar. - Só por que você tá com esse jaleco e é um doutor acha que pode mandar em todo mundo? - outro empurrão com mais força. - Você é um _merda_ como qualquer outro aqui.

- Escute aqui. - falei o segurando pela gola da camisa. - Se fosse só por você eu não cuidaria do seu filho e não me importaria nem um pouco em deixá-lo morrer, mas essa criança não tem culpa do pai _filho-da-puta _que tem.

- Se você está com tanta _peninha_ dele pode levá-lo pra casa. - ele riu em minha cara e o cheiro de bebida me impregnou. - Eu só não quero me encrecar com a polícia.

Sua negligência com o próprio filho, que não pediu para ter um pai daqueles, foi a gota d'água pra mim e eu perdi o controle. Soltei sua camisa com desgosto e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa eu soquei seu rosto atingindo seu nariz em cheio. A força não foi tão grande, mas na condição de bêbado e drogado ele cambaleou e caiu de costas no meio da emergência. O segurança de plantão correu antes que ele levantasse e reagisse, o arrastando para fora enquanto eu era xingado de todos os nomes possíveis e ameaçado de morte.

Vinte minutos depois eu estava na sala de meu pai com uma bolsa de gelo na mão que esmurrou o pai de meu paciente. Carlisle andava de um lado para o outro em minha frente murmurando pra si mesmo e eu já estava tonto com sua inquietação, mas preparado para o sermão que iria receber de meu chefe, não de meu pai.

- Você perdeu o juízo? - ele me perguntou finalmente. - Onde já se viu espancar o pai de um paciente no meio da emergência dessa forma?

- Ele negligenciou o próprio filho. - tentei me defender tirando o gelo de minha mão e ficando de pé.

- Coloque a bolsa na mão. Se você estragá-la só ficará muito pior pra você e pra mim, pois eu perderia um médico plantonista esse mês.

- Eu sei que foi burrice bater no cara, mas eu perdi a cabeça. Aquela criança sofre maus tratos e não pediu para viver com um homem daquele. Ele só tem três anos... Poderia ser o Tom, pai!

- Mas não é, Edward. Você não pode se envolver dessa forma com seus pacientes só porque ele parece seu filho ou outra pessoa de sua família. Existe um maldito limite entre médico e paciente e você tem que aprendê-lo desde já antes que se torne o tipo de médico que trabalho com o coração. Nós não podemos agir dessa forma.

- Desculpe, ok? Eu não vou mais bater em ninguém por causa de um paciente.

- Eu espero. Porque sua sorte é que esse homem é um vagabundo, pois se fosse outro você e o hospital iriam receber um processo.

Meu bip tocou e era o código da pediatria, provavelmente com notícias do garotinho, e meu pai me dispensou exigindo que eu ficasse com a bolsa de gelo na mão mais um pouco e deixasse os residentes fazerem meu serviço sobre minha supervisão. Meu primeiro trabalho na pele de um atendente mesmo que não fosse na minha área.

O garotinho ainda não tinha acordado, mas pelo menos descobriram o que ele tinha; desnutrido, desidratado, hematomas pelo corpo e um traumatismo craniano de nível leve. Ele teria que ficar no hospital mais alguns dias e eu acionei o serviço social para explicar a situação dele e interná-lo pelo serviço público de saúde. Eu estava me envolvendo demais com aquele moleque, eu sabia, mas não dava simplesmente para deixar uma criança desamparada sem ajuda daquela forma. Fiquei ao seu lado durante todos os exames mesmo ele desacordado e depois que meu plantão terminou eu permaneci no hospital o observando na enfermaria infantil como um pai faria por um filho, como eu faria se Thomas estivesse em seu lugar na cama entubado e precisando do mínimo de atenção.

.

**BPOV**

Eu iria matar Edward daquela vez! Meu ódio era tão grande naquele momento que eu seria capaz de fuzilá-lo só pelo olhar quando o encontrasse e eu faria aquilo mesmo, por isso tinha ido até o hospital com a intenção de esganá-lo depois que recebi o telefonema da creche do Thomas .

- Onde está o Dr. Cullen? - perguntei à enfermeira na recepção.

- Qual Dr. Cullen? - ela retrucou com paciência.

- Edward Cullen.

- O Dr. Cullen não está mais de plantão, senhora. Ele deve ter deixado o hospital a umas três horas.

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado. - bradei apertando meu punho de ódio e pegando meu celular para ligá-lo novamente.

Desligado, caixa postal. Onde ele tinha se enfiado? Se o plantão já tinha terminado a três horas ele deveria ter feito o combinado e pegado Thomas na creche para levá-lo para casa, mas ele simplesmente sumiu. Desapareceu como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo e deixou o filho esperando alguém ir buscá-lo até Nathalie, a nova _tia_ da creche, me ligar pergutando se ninguém iria buscá-lo. Eu estava no supermercado com Abby e deixei o carrinho cheio de compras para pegar nosso filho quando ele deveria ter feito isso. Mas eu não iria deixar por menos. Liguei para Carlisle, que ainda estava no hospital, e ele me encontrou o mais rápido que pode.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou assustado com minha raiva.

- Edward esqueceu de pegar o Tom na creche e desapareceu! A enfermeira me informou que o plantão dele terminou há três horas, mas ele não atende o celular e eu realmente preciso encontrá-lo porque dessa vez ele eu vou matá-lo.

- Eu não acredito... - Carlisle murmurou balançando a cabeça. - Eu acho que sei onde ele está. Venha comigo.

Nós descemos um andar de elevador e Carlisle se dirigiu a um balcão de enfermeira para pedir uma informação sobre um tal garoto que tinha dado entrada no hospital no começo da tarde. Ele me indicou duas portas que davam para a enfermaria infantil e me acompanhou até lá, seguindo pelas mini-salas com cortinas as separando até encontrarmos Edward sentado em uma cadeira de escritório e dormindo ao lado de uma cama.

- Ele deve ter ficado depois do plantão para olhar o garotinho que atendeu. - Carlisle me explicou em um murmuro. - Por isso ele não atende o celular e deve ter esquecido de pegar o Tom na creche. Esse garoto mexeu com ele desde que deu entrada aqui.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntei me sentindo mal por tudo; pela raiva excessiva e por ter o acusado de inúmeras coisas durante essa raiva. - Com o garoto.

- Não sei direito. O pai dele é um vagabundo bêbado, provavelmente a criança vive sem cuidado algum. Ter deixado o Tommy na creche foi um grande erro, mas pelo menos foi por uma boa causa.

- Eu vou para casa já que tudo se resolveu... - murmurei tentando dar meia-volta e deixar o lugar, mas Carlisle me segurou.

- Vá contar a ele o que aconteceu. Talvez agora ele entenda o que eu quis dizer mais cedo.

Eu não sabia o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas concordei e fui até Edward ainda dormindo. Antes de acordá-lo eu observei um pouco como ele estava - barba crescida, olheiras levemente marcadas, o cabelo bagunçado - e me concentrei para executar o que tinha ido fazer antes que a saudade falasse mais alto.

.

**9 Crimes - Damien Rice **

.

- Edward... - o chamei baixinho e toquei seu braço.

Ele despertou assustado e engasgou com o ronco baixo olhando ao redor antes de me ver em sua frente, sua expressão se transformando em espanto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou levantando e segurando meu pulso. - Foi algo com o Tom? Ele está bem?

- Calma, não foi nada de grave. Você esqueceu de ir pegá-lo na creche.

- _Merda_. - ele murmurou passando a mão para arrumar os fios de cabelo. - _Puta que..._ Desculpe, Bella. Eu esqueci totalmente que hoje era meu dia de ir buscá-lo.

- Tudo bem, acontece. Eu vim para cá com a intenção de te matar, mas depois seu pai explicou o que aconteceu e eu entendi.

- Eu só iria ficar um pouco depois do plantão, mas não dava para deixá-lo sozinho aqui. Se ele acordasse e não tivesse ninguém...

- O que ele teve? Vocês já descobriram?

- Provavelmente o pai foi negligente e ele bateu a cabeça em uma queda. - Edward respondeu se aproximando da cama e verificando o soro do garoto.

- Sua mão. - comentei notando seus nódulos machucados.

- Não foi nada demais. Só meti um soco no pai dele que não queria que eu tratasse o filho.

- Sério? Como alguém pode ser assim?

- Não é todo garotinho no mundo que tem a sorte do Tom de ter pais como nós dois. - ele disse sorrindo de canto para mim.

- Isso é verdade. - concordei sorrindo de volta. - Espero que ele fique bem.

- Ele é forte, ficará bem.

- Já que tudo foi resolvido, eu vou para casa. Abby está no carro com o Tom me esperando.

- Eu passo lá para vê-lo depois que sair daqui. Tem algum problema?

- Não. Thomas irá adorar e se você não se importar em ficar com ele enquanto eu termino de comprar as coisas no supermercado eu iria agradecer muito. Tive que largar tudo para ir na creche pegá-lo.

- Claro, eu fico com ele enquanto você vai ao supermercado. Sem problemas. É o mínimo depois dessa mancada que eu dei.

- Então... até mais tarde.

- Até.

- Diz a ele que tia Bella deixou um beijo. - falei me referindo ao garotinho.

- Eu vou dizer. - Edward assentiu e sorriu pra mim.

Ali eu vi o homem que eu tinha casado e que tinha prometido constituir uma família perfeita ao meu lado. Um homem que pensava com o coração mais do que com a cabeça em algumas situações, que mesmo quando me dava raiva tinha um motivo que me destruía e me fazia perceber que não existia outro homem no mundo com aquela capacidade. Ver Edward cuidar de um garotinho abandonado fora do seu turno de plantão foi mais um motivo que me fez repensar em nossa situação.

•

* * *

**PS: Essa Nathalie que surgiu aí é uma pequena homenagem a Nath, a madrinha oficial do Thomas. Tchámo, Nath-Lúcia!**


	28. Distance can't take what is hidden here

_*barulho de máquina de escrever*_

**HAVE FUUUUN! **

**E não chorem, ainda faltam dois capítulos para fic terminar, mais epílogo e alguns outtakes que eu pretendo escrever**

**Show me the love, estamos chegando a 1,000 reviews! **

**

* * *

**

•

_* Send Me The Moon - Sara Bareilles _

Promessa é dívida e como eu tinha combinado com Alice que ela poderia fazer a festa de 2 anos de Thomas do modo que ela quisesse eu passei meus dias de férias planejando junto com ela a tal festa dos sonhos. Eu rezei para que ela tivesse esquecido o que nós combinamos um ano atrás, mas quem disse que Alice Cullen esqueceu algo? A memória daquela mulher é incrível e mal eu tinha retornado de Phoenix já tinha milhares de e-mails em minha caixa com tipo de festas e empresas para contratar. Fiz como na época de meu casamento; respirei fundo e deixei que ela se virasse na parte mais chata.

Esme e Rose ajudavam quando podiam com o buffet, a decoração, o mágico que iria distrair as crianças, quem contratar, lista de convidados e quando eu vi já tinha estourando o orçamento para a festa, mas Esme fez exatamente o que eu não queria; ligou para Edward e o comunicou que metade dos gastos seriam por conta dele. E quando eu vi, nós estávamos na sala de jantar de casa analisando os gastos até altas horas da noite. Estar em sua presença quando minha mente estava louca com tantos sentimentos era uma tortura a parte e eu tentava reunir em mim a coragem necessária para ter _aquela_ conversa com ele, mas eu ainda era uma covarde.

- Quase 500 dólares em doces? - ele comentou analisando uma das listas que Alice fez. - Desde quando bala e pirulito custam tão caro assim?

- Alice quer montar uma mesa com todos os doces possíveis disponíveis. - expliquei tirando meus óculos de grau e coçando meus olhos cansados.

- E ter umas trinta crianças hiperativas de tanto doce no organismo ou uma epidemia de dor de barriga no dia seguinte.

- Pelo menos nós teremos uns cinco médios na festa se alguém passar mal de tanto doce.

- É, porque dois neurocirurgiões, um cirurgião plástico e dois cirurgiões gerais vão saber cuidar com paciência de crianças.

- Por que você não convida aquela pediatra do hospital? - brinquei e Edward me olhou com desconfiança. - A Becca ou sei lá qual o nome dela.

- Você nunca gostou da Becca. - ele retrucou me olhando de canto e voltando a virar as páginas do orçamento. - E ela foi transferida para outro hospital há mais de oito meses.

- Sério? Por que você não me contou?

- Pra quê? Você iria fazer uma festa de comemoração ou algo do tipo?

- Não. Só gostaria de saber, simples. - respondi voltando a me concentrar na tarefa daquela noite.

- Cinquenta mini-macacos de pelúcia? - Edward perguntou espantado. - Pra quê isso tudo?

- É a lembrancinha da festa. Cada criança irá levar pra casa um macaquinho de pelúcia com o nome bordado na barriga. - expliquei o que Alice tinha me explicado.

- Qual o tema dessa festa afinal?

- "Os Sem Floresta".

- Que _diabo_ de tema é esse?

- Animais, é esse o tema. Mas Alice diz que é inspirado no filme "Os Sem Floresta" para parecer mais chique.

- Aquele filme que eu e Thomas dormimos e você assistiu sozinha? - ele perguntou me fazendo rir com a lembrança e assentindo. - Não podia ser um bolo, duas velas e pronto? Muito mais simples.

- Eu prometi a ela ano passado e ela não esqueceu. Se dependesse de mim seria como o aniversário do ano passado...

- Mas seria diferente, não é? Quer dizer, sem as brigas e todo o estresse por causa de meu atraso.

- Se você fosse pontual... - respondi pegando minha xícara vazia e levantando para encher de café.

- Faz pra mim também. - Edward pediu empurrando sua xícara para mim e nós escutamos o choro de Thomas vindo do andar. - O que ele quer?

- Deve ser a fralda porque ele comeu antes de dormir.

- Continue fazendo o café enquanto eu troco a fralda dele.

Preparei mais café enquanto Edward estava trocando a fralda de Thomas e provavelmente lutando para conseguir executar essa tarefa. Esperando o café ficar pronto eu dedilhava na bancada e organizava meus pensamentos bastante confusos com aquela noite em que estávamos agindo como um casal qualquer - ele cuidando de nosso filho, eu preparando café para continuar a conversa sobre o aniversário de Thomas - aos poucos percebendo que aquele era o momento ideal para eu expor o que estava sentindo. Eu iria falar que ainda o amava , que essa separação estava me matando aos poucos e que se ele mostrasse que tinha mudado nós iríamos ser _Baby_ e _Prince_ novamente. Aquele era o momento e quando eu escutei os passos de Edward descendo a escada voltei à mesa de jantar com nossas xícaras e com a coragem para ter _a conversa_ toda em mim... mas não na frente de Thomas.

- Cheguei lá e ele estava em pé no berço falando _mama, mama, mama_ sem parar. - Edward explicou com ele no colo segurando o tal macaquinho que ele não desgrudava mais.

- Você não desgruda de mim nem um segundo, não é? - brinquei fazendo uma careta para Thomas e o pegando no colo. - O que você quer com a _mama_?

- _Uco_. - ele respondeu fazendo um bico engraçado e eu gargalhei junto com Edward.

- _Uco_? De que?

- _Buba_.

- Uva, entendi.

- Ele tá falando tudo. - Edward comentou impressionado me vendo abrir a geladeira para pegar uma caixinha de suco de uva. - Até ontem era _gugu-dadá _e quando dava para entender alguma coisa. Daqui a pouco esse moleque tá batendo papo.

- E jogando _conversinha_ para as menininhas da creche e me dando dor de cabeça. - conclui seu raciocínio ao entregar a caixinha com o canudinho para Tom. - Por favor, não seja um galinha, filho. Eu não aguentaria.

- É só puxar ao pai, né Tom? - Edward brincou, mas parou ao ver meu olhar de reprovação. - Ok, péssima piada.

- Ainda bem que você reconhece. - murmurei deixando a cozinha e indo em direção ao sofá ainda com Tom no colo.

Eu precisava evitar qualquer assunto que levasse a nossa separação e a nossa situação atual porque minha coragem já tinha virado fumaça àquela hora e se ele quisesse ter _aquela_ conversa eu não iria conseguir me expressar da forma que eu precisava. Simplesmente não iria conseguir falar tudo o que sentia e pedi misericórdia a Deus para que Edward tenha mudado definitivamente para o homem que eu achava que ele era agora. Mas quando ele parou atrás do sofá e respirou fundo eu fechei os olhos de medo por saber que suas próximas palavras seriam...

- Bella, eu...

- Não. - falei ficando de pé e balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu acho melhor você ir. Não dá mais.

- Se você quer assim...

- Eu não quero, mas tem que ser assim.

- Ok, entendi. Já estou de saída. - ele beijou a cabeça de Thomas. - Até amanhã, moleque. Tchau, Bella.

- Tchau, Edward.

Dava para ouvir os deuses gritando do Olimpo "covarde, covarde, covarde" quando eu deitei no meio da cama e apertei meus olhos com bastante força para anular minha cabeça um pouco, por dez segundos se só fosse possível. Foda-se, eu nunca disse que era a Senhora Coragem e iria ter _bolas_ para colocá-lo na parede. Na teoria era fácil demais pensar que um belo diria eu iria dizer "Edward, eu quero você de volta" e nossa vida seria maravilhosa novamente, mas na prática eu começava a suar só de imaginar a consequência disso. Se eu pedisse ele voltaria, mas voltaria da maneira que um casamento precisava para dar certo? Porque por fora ele estava mais maduro, responsável, um homem de verdade, mas o interior ainda era uma incógnita e eu só iria saber quem era aquele Edward se o incluísse outra vez em minha vida. _Nossas_ vidas, no caso de Thomas também porque ele tinha sua importância para minhas escolhas e se seu pai ainda não fosse o pai ideal não daria certo.

Apertei um travesseiro em meu rosto e respirei fundo, três vezes seguidas para me acalmar. O dia da conversa iria chegar e com as cartas certas à mesa nós iríamos seguir em frente juntos ou não. Juntos pela preferência de meu coração, separados se realmente não fosse para ser,dizia a minha razão e eu quis esmurrá-la. Maldita razão empata felicidade!

O dia da festa de Thomas chegou para o alívio de minha mente cansada depois de tantas contas para organizar tudo. No dia eu não pude ficar na casa dos pais de Edward verificando os mínimos detalhes porque estava atolada com minha volta ao trabalho e entrevistas marcadas se acumulando, fora que precisava contratar uma assistente para em ajudar com o trabalho, então Alice novamente foi meu anjo da guarda. Até mesmo levou Thomas para casa dos avós no horário que a festa começaria porque eu iria me atrasar um pouquinho. Quando eu cheguei lá tudo já estava transformado e acontecendo.

- Mamãe chegou. - Esme disse para Thomas em seu colo e ele se esticou em minha direção.

- E mamãe precisa rapidinho de um cigarro para aguentar essa maratona. - falei o entregando de volta para a avó. - Onde eu posso guardar minha bolsa?

- O escritório de Carlisle está ocupado com as coisas do aniversário, não sei...

- Eu vou deixar no quarto antigo de Edward, pode ser?

- Mas...

Mas nada, Esme. Eu realmente estava precisando daquele cigarro antes de ter crianças correndo e puxando minha saia dizendo "titia, quero mais bolo" ou eu iria ter um colapso nervoso. Roubei uma taça de água quando um garçom passou por mim e subi a escada para o segundo andar quase correndo. Aproveitei para ver como a reforma no quarto de Rose e Jasper tinha ficado agora que Esme expandiu o quarto do casal e fez um quarto de visitas melhor, me distraindo com o papel de parede e metendo a mão na porta para entrar no quarto que foi de Edward. Não esperava era encontrar seu antigo dono lá dentro olhando algo na estante e com uma cerveja na mão.

- _Wow_, não sabia que você estava aqui. - murmurei parando com a mão na maçaneta.

- Ninguém sabe, na verdade. - ele respondeu pousando a cerveja sobre o som e colocando as mãos dentro da calça preta de linho. - Corri pra cá antes de aparecer para a festa. Para me preparar.

- Nem me fale. - suspirei e coloquei minha bolsa sobre a cadeira de escritório e o copo sobre a mesa. - Eu só preciso de um cigarro e estarei pronta para encarar as ferinhas.

- Eu acho que ainda tenho um cinzeiro aqui... - Edward comentou procurando em cima de alguns livros e enfiando a mão atrás de alguns. - Esme não confiscou esse aqui. - me entregou um cinzeiro empoeirado.

- Obrigada. - agradeci sorrindo e limpando um pouco a peça.

- Ainda temos uns minutos, se você quiser fumar aqui...

- Vou aceitar.

Sentei em sua antiga cama com o cinzeiro apoiado em meus joelhos e o maço de cigarros na mão. Edward voltou a observar alguma coisa que o interessava na estante enquanto eu acendia meu cigarro e deixava que a nicotina me acalmasse, mas estar na presença dele não me deixava calma mesmo. Eu só ficava ainda mais nervosa e com medo, principalmente de dizer alguma coisa sem pensar e arruinasse tudo o que eu já tinha planejado dizê-lo... quando tivesse coragem.

- Hoje nosso filho faz dois anos. - ele comentou atraindo minha atração. - Eu não consegui parar de pensar nisso o dia inteiro. No peso disso, na verdade.

- É como se a velhice batesse em nossa porta mais cedo. _Muito_ mais cedo.

- Não estou falando do tempo que passou. - ele retrucou virando para me encarar. - Estou falando o peso disso em minha vida. Há dois anos alguém conta comigo e vai continuar contando até o final, esperando que eu faça a coisa certa ou diga a coisa certa, mas eu só fiz _merda_ em relação a ele. Eu não fui o pai que ele precisava, eu estivesse ausente em diversos momentos importantes nesse tempo.

- Não foi bem assim... - tentei amenizar um pouco a situação. Para o meu bem principalmente. - Você não foi o pior pai do mundo.

- Mas também não fui o melhor. Se alguém me perguntar qual a comida favorita do Tom eu não vou saber responder.

- Eu não sei qual a comida favorita dele.

- Porque provavelmente ele ainda não manifestou uma preferência clara por um alimento específico, mas quando ele fizer isso você vai estar presente e vai saber. Provavelmente o que eu fiz com você é a coisa que eu mais me arrependo em minha vida por conta de todas essas consequências.

_Por favor não continue falando_, eu implorava mentalmente e esquecendo meu cigarro queimando entre meus dedos. Mas Edward parecia possuído por algum espírito afim de me torturar naquela noite, pois se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e continuou me encarando com aquele par de olhos verdes que me machucavam de tão perfeitos. Perfeitos para mim.

- Eu já fiz muita _merda_ em minha vida, Bella. Mas ter te traído foi a maior delas, pois eu perdi nosso casamento, eu perdi o convívio com o Thomas... eu perdi você.

- Por que você está dizendo isso agora? - sussurrei respirando fundo e ele caiu de joelhos em minha frente, segurando minhas pernas.

- Porque eu não tinha coragem para ser tão sincero assim antes e toda vez que a oportunidade surgia você mudava de assunto, evitava falar sobre isso.

- Claro. - respirei fundo tentando me concentrar, mas o calor das mãos de Edward em minha pele levou qualquer resquício de sanidade de mim. - Me machuca falar sobre isso, você deveria saber.

- E você acha que é fácil para mim? Desde que nos separamos eu tento te mostrar como estou arrependido por ter feito aquilo, mas tudo é em vão porque você nunca irá acreditar e eu não te odeio por isso. Eu mereço mesmo...

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força e abaixei minha cabeça sem coragem para continuar o encarando, minhas mãos deslizando suas mãos delicadamente para longe de mim. Edward bufou e ficou de pé, a mão direita indo automaticamente para bagunçar seu cabelo com o estresse que ele estava passando. Um bolo se formou em minha garganta e eu não segurei. Eu precisava falar. Eu estava pronta. _Foda-se_ que era o aniversário de Thomas, a ocasião perfeita era aquela.

.

**Falling or Flying - Grace Potter and The Nocturnals**

.

- Eu sinto sua falta. - falei escondendo meu rosto entre minhas mãos. - Você pode estar pensando que eu ainda te odeio pelo o que você fez e eu queria te odiar porque seria mais fácil para mim, mas não dá. Eu não consigo mais suportar ficar longe de você e, _Deus_, eu vou enlouquecer por causa disso. Eu só peço que você seja um canalha comigo, que me machuque muito com palavras agora para que eu enfie em minha cabeça que você não é o homem de minha vida e que ficar longe de você é insistir demais no erro.

- Desculpe, mas eu não vou ser um canalha. - ele disse, mas eu continuava sem encará-lo. - Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ter você de volta...

- Então faça! - gritei perdendo meu controle emocional e o encarando com os olhos já molhados. - Faça qualquer coisa que me faça acreditar nisso, Edward. Me faça acreditar de vez que você mudou e que eu preciso de você novamente.

- Não peça isso, por favor. - ele pediu se abaixando em minha frente e segurando meu rosto com firmeza. O cinzeiro atingiu o chão e rolou para longe. - Não plante essa maldita esperança dentro de mim porque se eu te perder outra vez, Bella...

- Você não irá me perder. - sussurrei entre lágrimas e soluços baixos. - Se você fizer a coisa certa dessa vez você não irá me perder. Só me faça acreditar...

Ele me beijou e eu desabei em suas mãos naquele momento. Desisti de continuar lutando, de permanecer fingindo que ele não me deixava mal e bem ao mesmo tempo. Com seus lábios nos meus e nossas línguas se reconhecendo novamente minhas lágrimas não conseguiam deixar de cair por meu rosto e molhando as bochechas de Edward e eu não sabia dizer se eram lágrimas de felicidade, desespero, alívio, saudade. Era um mix de sentimentos, era meu coração batendo com tanta força em meu peito que meus ouvidos captavam cada batida que ele dava em respostas ao toque de Edward descendo por meu pescoço e começando a percorrer meu corpo.

- Eu preciso de você... - sussurrei e seus lábios estavam por toda a parte. - _Baby_...

- Bella... - ele gemeu contra minha garganta e seus dedos adentraram meu cabelo em forma de garra.

- Nada de _Bella_. - fui categórica e Edward segurou meu rosto para me fazer encará-lo. - _Prince_. Por favor, me chame de _Prince_ novamente.

- _Prince_. - ele sussurrou com _meu_ sorriso em seus lábios, aquele de lado e meio canalha. - Minha _Prince._

- Eu te amo, _Baby_.

- Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nunca.

Minhas mãos tinham pressa para estarem em contato com sua pele quente e eu desabotoava os botões de sua camisa com a mesma pressa que ele arrancava seu sapato, meu salto-alto. Nós precisávamos daquilo naquele momento, não aguentaríamos esperar mais um minutos sem sermos _Baby_ e _Prince_, sem que eu fosse dele plenamente e ele me completasse como um maldito quebra-cabeça. Porque minha vida inteira eu me sentia danificada, mas Edward veio para juntar meus _pedacinhos_ e me fazer completa como agora eu era. Agora que eu estava novamente deitada em sua antiga cama e espalmando minha mão em seu peito, agora que ele pesava sobre mim e respirava contra a pele de meu colo.

As alças de meu vestido desceram o suficiente para que os lábios de Edward pudessem sugar minha pele branca demais e brincar com meus mamilos por saber como aquilo me enlouquecia. E eu sabia que ele também estava louco como eu pela rigidez contra minha barriga, o que me fez puxar seu cinto para longe e abrir sua calça com pressa. _Deus, _eu não estava mais aguentando ficar longe dele e Edward pareceu ler minha mente, pois agarrou a lateral de minha calcinha para descê-la ao longo de minhas pernas e jogá-la em qualquer lugar do chão.

Ele sentou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava minha coxa para me manter em seu colo e eu puxei sua calça junto com sua cueca para baixo, minha mão direita agarrando seu membro _vivo_ ao meu toque enquanto a esquerda agarrava a base de seu cabelo, bem na nuca, exatamente onde ele gostava. Sua garganta externou um grunhido de prazer quando eu fiquei um pouco de joelhos para encaixá-la onde ele sempre pertenceu e nossos olhos mantiveram a conexão enquanto eu deslizava e o recebia lentamente. Uma conexão que se intensificou quando nós colamos testas e eu me movimentei com preguiça _nele_. Por dentro do vestido as mãos de Edward agarravam minha carne a cada estocada que eu executava por nós dois e eu segurei seu pescoço com as duas mãos sem deixar de penetrar em seus olhos com os meus.

Eu só perdia o contato com aqueles olhos verdes quando um arrepio percorria meu corpo com tanta intensidade que era impossível evitar que minha cabeça caísse para trás e de mim os sons mais _grutais_ fosse produzidos. Edward respondia com os dentes em minha pele, com os dedos deslizando em garra por minhas coxas, a barba cerrada arranhando meu pescoço e meu rosto. Era animal, mas era doce ao mesmo tempo porque ele nunca deixava de dizer que me amava coordenadamente com meus sussurros garantindo que eu sentia sua falta.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu sinto sua falta...

E nós continuávamos ali, em seu quarto, como se estivéssemos na faculdade, como se nossas vidas fossem resumidas ao outro e mais nenhum problema. Eu tinha vinte anos e queria ser sua garota para sempre. Ele estudava medicina com a mesma paixão que dizia querer ter 10 filhos comigo e envelhecer ao meu lado em alguma cidadezinha do interior. Nossos sonhos eram muitos e todos envolviam a presença do outro. Eram completamente diferentes da realidade que acabamos vivendo, mas ainda estavam vivos em mim. Pois ao seu lado eu me sentia uma garota apaixonada pela primeira vez, a sensação era a mesma quando sua boca era minha e seu gosto não tinha mudado. E nós iríamos envelhecer juntos, sentados na varanda de uma casinha confortável bebendo chá gelado e relembrando momentos como aquele. Agora eu acreditava que aquilo era possível.

- Por favor, não me deixe mais... - ele pediu com urgência e eu estava me rendendo.

- Eu não vou. Nunca mais. - afirmei balançando a cabeça no mesmo ritmo que meu corpo ia e vinha, agora com pressa e precisão.

Um leve tremor se manifestou em sua mão quando ele segurou meu rosto e eu sabia o que aquilo significava, eu o conhecia tão bem para saber que sua hora tinha chegado e junto com a minha. Eu o beijei para que ninguém escutasse quando nossos gemidos ecoassem dentro de nossas gargantas e apenas nós dois soubemos naquele momento o que os sons significavam. _Eu te amo_. _Eu sinto sua falta. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar_.

Eu poderia morrer feliz enquanto descansava a cabeça em seu ombro e ele acariciava meu cabelo sem pressa. O momento era perfeito, era nosso. Eu me sentia dele novamente e Edward pertencia a mim como nunca antes, pois agora eu sabia o que era ficar sem ele e não queria isso novamente para minha vida.

- _Oh não!_

Olhei por cima do meu ombro rapidamente quando escutei alguém gritar da porta do quarto e vi Rosalie tapar os olhos com uma expressão de espanto... e nojo. Edward xingou baixo em meu ouvido e tentou puxar a calça para cima mesmo que eu ainda estivesse em seu colo e eu me levantei arrumando meu vestido e cabelo.

- Edward! Bella! Pelo amor de Deus! - ela gritou enfurecida, ainda tapando os olhos, mas sem sair dali. - Tem crianças correndo por essa casa!

- Desculpa, Rose. Não era nossa intenção. - tentei explicar enquanto caçava minha calcinha pelo chão e Edward abotoava a calça.

- Que _merda_ vocês estão fazendo, hein? Que _foda_ é essa que não poderia esperar o maldito aniversário terminar?

- Aconteceu, Rose. - Edward gritou de volta.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não piore tudo brigando com ela. - eu murmurei para ele.

- Agora é minha culpa? - ele retrucou ultrajado e eu respirei fundo.

- Não é culpa de ninguém, pronto.

Fiz o meu melhor para arrumar minha imagem e calcei meu salto-alto tropeçando enquanto deixava o quarto e arrastava Rosalie para descer a escada comigo, mas ela estapeou minha mão com a expressão de nojo na face e me impediu de continuar andando.

- O que foi isso, Bella? Agora vocês vão ficar _se pegando_ em todos os lugares? E se não fosse eu? Eu se fosse a mamãe outra vez? Hein?

- Chega, Rose. - bradei passando novamente a mão pelo cabelo para organizá-lo, mas não dava simplesmente para disfarçar um cabelo pós-sexo. - Acabou, ok? Eu já estou descendo para o aniversário e fingindo que nada aconteceu.

- Porque é muito fácil fingir que você não estava transando com seu ex-marido enquanto toda a família está no andar inferior se perguntando onde você tinha se metido e por que Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Vocês combinaram de dar uma _rapidinha_ antes da festa, é isso?

- Eu não vou retrucar esse comentário infantil. - falei passando por ela e descendo a escada com pisadas firmes. Uma porta bateu com força e certamente era Edward vindo logo atrás.

- Quem está sendo infantil aqui são vocês. - ela gritou parado no mesmo local. - Vocês são pais de alguém agora! Não dá mais para agir como adolescentes cheios de hormônio, ok?

- Ok! - gritou a fuzilando por cima do ombro e entrando na cozinha.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo quando eu peguei uma taça de água e bebi de vez para tentar me acalmar. Alguém tinha que acabar com o momento perfeito que Edward e eu tivemos depois de todo o sofrimento e tinha que ser justamente mostrando a realidade. Rose exagerou na dose do drama, mas não mentiu ao dizer como nossas atitudes tinham sido irresponsáveis. Não dava para escolher o lugar e o momento certo para uma reconciliação e evitar que nosso tesão falasse mais alto, realmente não era nossa intenção transar durante a festa e correr esse risco de alguém aparecer. Mas aconteceu e agora a felicidade de saber que ele era meu novamente foi escondida pela raiva que eu sentia de Rose e de mim.

- Aí está você! - Alice me pegou de surpresa entrando na cozinha. - Estou de procurando a um tempão.

- Eu... só precisava pensar um pouco. - menti respirando fundo e entregando o copo vazio para o garçom.

- Você está bem? Suas bochechas estão coradas... - ela colocou a mão em minha testa para checar minha temperatura, mas eu a impedi de continuar.

- Só estou um pouco esgotada emocionalmente. Por causa do aniversário do meu bebê...

- Nem me fale nisso! - Alice pegou minha mão e me arrastou pela casa. - Eu estou tão estressada com isso que não aguento comer nada. Tudo que eu coloca na boca me dá vontade de vomitar, argh!

Quando chegamos ao jardim todo decorado e cheio de crianças brincando eu avistei Edward já com Thomas no colo e conversando algo com Esme. Seu cabelo desgrenhado, sua camisa amassada e mal arrumada, tudo nele gritava o incrível sexo que nós fizemos há alguns minutos e ninguém parecia desconfiar. Quer dizer, o olhar que Rosalie me lançou quando eu me aproximei já me dizia que aquela noite seria longa.

- Bella! - Esme me chamou e eu sorri discretamente.

Edward se virou para me encarar e ele era bom em disfarçar as coisas, pois sorriu e fez uma expressão de surpresa para garantir que nós ainda não tínhamos nos encontrado antes. Eu sabia que minha face estava completamente corada por estar ao seu lado depois de tudo, mas segurei o _carão_ de mãe no aniversário do filho e parei o lado da família Cullen.

- Agora que Edward chegou, atrasado como sempre, nós podemos tirar uma foto do Tom com os pais. - Esme sugeriu chamando o fotógrafo que elas tinham contratado. - Você se importa?

- Claro que não, mãe. - Rose disse em um tom de provocação que só eu e Edward captamos. - Será um prazer reunir essa família de novo, não é Bella?

- Rose, por favor... - Edward pediu a fuzilando com os olhos.

- Qual o problema? - ela retrucou sarcasticamente.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? - Esme se intrometeu sacando o clima pesado entre nós três.

- Só a TPM da Rosalie. - Edward respondeu se afastando com Thomas no colo.

- Vamos logo tirar as fotos e deixar o Tom se divertir na própria festa. - pedi para Alice e ela bateu palminhas de alegria.

Porque definitivamente ele seria o único a se divertir ao decorrer da noite já que Rose não tirou os olhos de mim e de Edward mesmo cada um ficando em seu canto para evitar mais confusões. Aquela família nunca iria conseguir comemorar o aniversário do membro mais novo sem uma boa dose de drama.

•

* * *

**Soundtrack da lemon escolhida com a ajuda da Marcella. Valeu, Cella!**


	29. Don't say it's the end of the road

**Demorou um tiquinho, mas saiu. Penúltimo capítulo de BP *chora e soluça compulsivamente* Não quero me despedir de Prince e Baby, muito menos do Baby Thomas, mas todo carnaval tem seu fim. **

**Show me the love**

**E o próximo terá "FIM" escrito após o último parágrafo.**

**

* * *

**

•

_* Don't Leave Me Now - Pink Floyd_

O porta-malas do meu carro quase não comportou tantos presentes gigantes que Thomas recebeu aquele ano. Agora que ele tinha amiguinhos da creche, outras crianças participaram da festa e suas mães sempre dedicadas fizeram questão de presenteá-lo com mini-carrinho que dava para ele sentar dentro, ursos de pelúcia maiores que ele e até mesmo uma casinha da árvore que você montava. Fazê-lo estudar em uma das creches mais caras da cidade tinha suas vantagens, mas eu não vi nenhuma quando vi as milhares de sacolas que eu iria carregar sozinha.

Contudo, para minha surpresa, alguém iria me ajudar quando eu parei o carro na porta da garagem e vi Edward sentado no degrau da porta da casa me esperando. Ele levantou sacudindo a poeira da calça enquanto eu desligava o carro e tirava Thomas dormindo da cadeirinha no banco traseiro. Nós não tínhamos conversado desde que a festa começou, muito menos tivemos a chance de nos despedir já que Rosalie fez questão de nos vigiar. E empatar nossa vida um pouco.

- Quer ajuda? - ele perguntou quando eu me aproximei.

- Você pode tirar os presentes do carro enquanto eu coloco o Tom para dormir? - pedi o entregando a chave. - Obrigada.

Entrei na casa escura e fui acendendo as luzes enquanto subia para o quartinho de Thomas, o enfiando em um pijaminha de inverno e o colocando para dormir abraçado com seu maquaquinho de pelúcia que já não tinha uma orelha e o olho esquerdo estava descosturando. Beijei seu cabelo bagunçado mais que nunca e liguei a caixinha de música para relaxá-lo durante o sono, se bem que era quase impossível ele acordar depois de curtir tanto em sua festinha.

Edward estava entrando em casa com as sacolas na mão quando eu desci a escada. Fiquei parada no penúltimo degrau o assistindo xingar quando a caixa da casinha da árvore caiu em seu pé e rindo quando ele desistiu e deixou todas as sacolas no meio do hall. Ele escutou minha risada e me encarou sorrindo, uma sensação de alívio tomando conta de meu peito quando ele se aproximou e abraçou meu quadril ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não sabia se era certo vir aqui, mas eu não iria aguentar ficar longe de você mais uma noite depois de tudo o que aconteceu. - ele confessou levantando o rosto para mim e eu alisava seu cabelo bagunçado. - Fiz mal?

- Não. Você fez muito bem. - respondi deslizando minha mão pela parte traseira de sua cabeça e laçando seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que ele me carregava no colo.

Sem culpa, eu deixei que Edward me conduzisse para o quarto, _nosso _quarto novamente, e deitasse junto comigo naquela cama que por alguns meses foi a parte da casa que mais trouxe alegria, mas que também presenciou brigas e noites dormindo separados. Agora aquela cama iria ter uma nova função, iria presenciar nosso amor ficando mais forte agora que tudo estava bem, que eu podia senti-lo dentro de mim sem que meu peito fosse explodir de arrependimento depois. Minha felicidade era completa quando sua voz rouca dizia que me amava e suas mãos calejadas me seguravam contra ele com firmeza. Eu adormeci em seus braços e em meu rosto um sorriso bobo não me deixou a noite toda, assim como o aperto de Edward não afrouxou e nós voltamos a dormir juntos e em paz naquele quarto que era nosso.

A porcaria do telefone tocando me acordou do sono perfeito que eu estava tendo e eu xinguei muito, mas _muito_ mesmo a pessoa que me ligava às 8h da manhã de um domingo. E que, sem saber, estava estragando meu momento perfeito ao lado de Edward, que continuou dormindo mesmo com o barulho do telefone.

- Alô. - resmunguei ainda deitada na cama e com um braço másculo sobre minha barriga. O braço do _meu_ homem, vale a pena frisar.

- Bella, eu estou vomitando! - a voz de Alice era urgente do outro lado da linha.

- _Ahn_?

- Eu acordei me sentindo muito enjoada e antes mesmo de comer qualquer coisa eu estava correndo para vomitar no banheiro. Isso só pode significar uma coisa...

- Você está grávida. - murmurei completando seu raciocínio e tentando montar um próprio em minha mente.

- Será? Eu não estou mais tomando anticoncepcional, mas o Jazz não goza dentro... Bem, quase nunca.

- Alice, eu tenho um filho de dois anos que foi gerado na mesma circunstâncias. Gozar fora nunca foi sinônimo de controle de natalidade.

- Meu Deus! Eu estou grávida. - ela quase chorou e eu revirei os olhos sem paciência.

- Calma, você não tem certeza. Só um teste para confirmar. Compre uns cinco tipos de teste na farmácia e faça todos.

- Eu não confio nesses testes de casa. Nós vamos ao hospital e lá eu faço um exame de sangue para confirmar ou não.

- _Nós_ quem?

- Bella, você não pode me abandonar essas horas. Você é minha única amiga que já passou por isso...

- Mas o Thomas... É domingo, Alice. Eu não tenho com quem deixá-lo.

- Jasper pode tomar conta dele.

- Jasper sabe cuidar de criança desde quando?

- Uma hora ele irá precisar aprender. Talvez até mesmo seja a hora agora.

- Ok, tudo bem. Eu te acompanho ao hospital, mas se ao voltar pra casa o Tom estiver viciado em videogame nunca mais o Jazz toma conta dele.

- Obrigada, Bella. Você é a melhor amiga que eu tenho nesse mundo.

- Isso, puxe bem meu saco porque é a única forma de compensar. Te encontro em meia hora em sua casa e lá nós vamos ao hospital. Tchau.

- Eu estava tendo um pesadelo ou escutei você conversando com minha irmã sobre gravidez e gozar fora? - Edward resmungou acordando e eu respirei fundo.

- Alice acha que está grávida. - expliquei sentando na cama e prendendo meu cabelo.

- Porque meu irmãzinho não goza fora. - Edward comentou e fez uma expressão de nojo. - Ótimo papo para ser ter às 8h da manhã.

- Eu vou ter que ir com ela ao hospital pra ela fazer o maldito teste e saber se está grávida ou não. - tentei levantar, mas ele me segurou e me imprenssou na cama com seu corpo. Como eu senti saudade de acordar daquela maneira...

- Você não vai. - ele murmurou beijando meu maxilar e minha bochecha. - Na verdade, você não poderá sair dessa casa na próxima semana.

- É mesmo? - brinquei laçando sua cintura com as pernas e rindo por causa de sua barba fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço.

- No mínimo. Se eu não conseguir matar a saudade em uma semana vou ter que estender para um mês. Dois, quem sabe um semestre inteiro de cárcere privado.

- E quando a comida terminar alimentaremo-nos s de que mesmo?

- De sexo, pra quê mais?

- Excelente. Ao final do semestre seremos dois esqueletinhos por causa do nanismo e do constante exercício diário. Mas dois esqueletinhos felizes.

- Muito felizes. - Edward acrescentou e me beijou como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo. E agora elas dependiam.

Outro telefone tocando, mas dessa vez era o alarme do celular de Edward perdido em algum local do chão misturado com suas peças de roupa. Resmunguei ainda contra seus lábios antes de ele levantar e encontrar o aparelho dentro do bolso da calça, reclamando sozinho e mexendo com pressa no teclado. Me apoiei nos cotovelos para observá-lo de costas para mim, suas pintinhas no ombro continuando fofas como sempre foram, sua coluna levemente marcada na parte da lombar e os músculos do trapézio tensionados quando ele alongou como costumava fazer ao acordar. Soltei uma risada baixa de tanta felicidade que sentia naquele momento e ele me olhou por cima do ombro desconfiado, me fazendo esconder o rosto com o lençol antes de ser _atacada_ por suas mãos me fazendo cócegas.

- Eu me rendo! - gritei com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Eu senti falta de escutar sua risada nas primeiras horas da manhã. - ele comentou sentando ao meu lado e pousando uma mão sobre minha barriga. - Na verdade, eu senti falta de tudo relacionado a você, mas sua risada... sem dúvida foi o que mais fez falta pra mim.

- Mas agora você tem minha risada de volta. - murmurei sentando em minhas coxas e segurando seu pescoço com uma mão, a outra deslizando por seu peito despido. - Você me tem de volta.

- E eu prometo, Bella, que eu não irei mais cometer nenhuma burrice que possa nos separar.

- _Shii, _não vamos falar sobre isso. É passado, já passou. O importante é que você está de volta e que nós estamos bem agora. É o recomeço para nós dois. Mas infelizmente nós vamos ter que interromper esse recomeço porque você precisa ir trabalhar e eu tenho uma cunhada possivelmente grávida surtando em casa esperando por mim.

- Mas antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa. - ele disse ficando de pé e indo até o closet, mexendo na minha caixinha de jóias.

Edward retornou à cama com minha aliança de casamento e segurou minha mão esquerda para colocar o anel no dedo que ele nunca deveria ter saído. Fiquei vários meses sem conseguir encarar a jóia porque me dilacerava vê-la e lembrar de nosso casamento, dos momentos felizes que eu tive ao seu lado antes de a bomba estourar e nós ficarmos longes um do outro até as coisas se resolverem, mas agora eu tinha meu anel de volta e recolocado por meu homem me envolvendo em um abraço antes de levantar da cama para ir trabalhar.

Jasper não ficou muito feliz em saber que passaria algumas horas de seu domingo cuidando do sobrinho bagunceiro, mas Alice o encheu de beijos e prometeu que só precisava pegar uma pasta de um paciente no hospital e me acompanhar na revisão de meu pé. Ele devia estar com muito sono para acreditar naquela mentira ridícula e Tom acenou para mim quando eu me despedi dele na porta do apartamento dos dois. Alice estava calada durante o caminho para o hospital e ficava apenas retorcendo as mãos, até que...

- Por que você está usando sua aliança de novo? - ela gritou me fazendo quase bater o carro.

- Porque talvez seja a hora de usá-la novamente. - respondi tentando controlar meu sorriso, mas era felicidade demais para esconder.

- Eu não acredito! Você e Edward... Sério?

- Se você quis dizer "Você e Edward voltaram" então você acertou.

- Ah, eu estou tão feliz. - ela abraçou meu pescoço mesmo eu tentando dirigir. - Eu sabia que vocês iriam se entender uma hora. Perdoar é uma das coisas mais humanas que uma pessoa pode fazer.

- Eu estou aliviada por ter colocado um fim nessa fase de separação e brigas que nós passamos. Eu sei que nosso casamento não será 100% felicidade daqui pra frente, mas pelo menos nós amadurecemos e aprendemos com os erros para tentar só acertar agora.

- E a transa de reconciliação é a melhor, não é?

- _São_ as melhores. - confessei rindo e ela me abraçou outra vez. - Alice, eu vou bater o carro...

- Desculpa. Os hormônios da gravidez me deixam emotiva dessa forma.

- Você ainda não sabe se está grávida.

- Mas eu sinto, Bella. Pode ser o sexto-sentido materno aflorando em mim.

- Nunca senti essa _merda_ aflorando em mim até hoje. - resmunguei entrando no estacionamento da emergência e achando uma vaga.

Emergência vazia, o que era muito bom porque logo eu poderia me livrar daquele compromisso e voltar para casa para descansar o que eu não descansei durante a noite _movimentada_. E como eu queria mais movimentos daquele quando Edward chegasse do trabalho e estivesse de volta à nossa casa, sem previsão para deixá-la, novamente meu.

- Edward está de plantão hoje? - Alice me perguntou.

- Ele saiu de casa dizendo que vinha trabalhar.

- Ah, ali está ele.

Me senti com 16 anos e encontrando o carinha da escola que eu era apaixonada, pois quando eu avistei Edward conversando com uma enfermeira meu coração acelerou loucamente e eu comecei a ofegar de ansiedade. Até parecia que eu não estava com ele a menos de 1h e que ele tinha recolodado o anel de casamento em meu dedo para oficializar nossa _re-união_, mas ele sempre me deixaria assim; apaixonada demais, boba, desejando seu sorriso e seu toque o dia inteiro e quando os ganharia seria definitivamente a razão de minha vida.

Edward se virou para nós duas e sorriu, ainda mais quando nosso olhar se encontrou e eu corei com as lembranças da noite passada. Ainda estava viva em minha a aspereza de sua mão cobrindo meu seio ou sua língua brincando em pontos estratégicos de meu corpo para meu escutar dizer seu nome repetidamente até perder a voz. Mas controlei minha mente quando ele se aproximou e abraçou a irmã antes de depositar um beijo casualmente em minha bochecha.

- A que devo a visita das duas?

- Corta essa, Edward. Eu sei que vocês voltaram. - Alice revirou os olhos e eu ri com a expressão que ele fez.

- Nesse caso, deixe-me cumprimentar minha mulher corretamente. - ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

Edward me beijou discretamente, até porque aquele era seu ambiente de trabalho, mas ainda assim foi excitante, eu me senti tonta e desejando por muito mais. Ter seus lábios de voltar era o paraíso para mim, mesmo que por alguns segundos, e ele sussurrou que já estava com saudade antes de separá-los de mim.

- Então você acha que está grávida? - Edward perguntou a Alice e ela assentiu nervosa. - Eu tiro seu sangue e em menos de 1h você tem o resultado.

- Obrigada, irmãozinho. - ela o abraçou com mais força. - E eu te perdoo pelos erros também. Você e Bella merecem ser feliz agora.

- Fico feliz de escutar que pelo menos você vai ficar feliz com isso. Não quero nem ver a reação da mamãe quando souber que Bella e eu voltamos.

- Ela vai aceitar, eu te garanto. Dia desses ela estava comentando comigo que ainda era difícil ver vocês dois separados porque vocês formam um casal lindo.

- Eu sei... - ele murmurou sorrindo para mim e eu retruquei com a mesma felicidade. - Espero que você tenha perdido o medo de agulhas.

- Não. E eu espero que você tenha a mão boa para tirar meu sangue.

- Não sei. Eu tenho a mão boa, Bella? - Edward me perguntou cheio de malícia e eu o empurrei pelo ombro.

- Vou esperar na recepção enquanto vocês fazem o exame. - falei o beijando novamente e acariciando o ombro de Alice discretamente. - Boa sorte.

A recepção também estava vazia quando eu sentei em uma das poltronas com um café na mão e fiquei folheando uma revista qualquer de medicina mesmo sem entender nada escrito. Em menos de vinte minutos eu percebi alguém caminhando em minha direção e quando levantei os olhos era Edward, com jaleco e estetoscópio no pescoço, praticamente me implorando para agarra-lo ali mesmo de tão sexy que ele ficava _fantasiado_ de médico. Nota Mental: pedir que ele fizesse um exame completo em minha mais tarde.

- Deu tudo certo? - perguntei quando ele sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço atrás de mim para nos aproximar.

- Recolhi o sangue e mandei para o laboratório. A emergência tá vazia, então não deve demorar muito, mas você sabe o que dizem sobre uma emergência calma e vazia.

- Ah, falei a essa aula no curso de medicina. - brinquei pousando a mão em seu joelho e ele pousou a sua sobre a minha, a cobrindo.

- Alguma tragédia vai acontecer. - ele murmurou acariciando minha mão. - Quando uma emergência fica calma dessa forma é um sinal de muito trabalho mais tarde e trabalho pesado.

- Se Alice estiver grávida mesmo você terá sua tragédia porque ela irá fazer um drama sobre como não está preparada e blá blá blá...

- Como você achou quando descobriu que estava grávida.

- Verdade...

O _pager_ dele tocou e Edward levantou a blusa para ver o número piscando no aparelho preso ao cós de sua calça. Fez uma careta discreta e desligou o alerta, soltando um suspiro longo.

- Meu paciente com calculo renal. - ele me informou sem muita animação. - Esse cara mandou me bipar umas três vezes ontem para reclamar do _acesso_ e da comida do hospital. Estou pensando seriamente em enchê-lo de cloreto de sódio só pra vê-lo sofrer um pouco mais antes da extração.

- Eu acho tão sexy como você fala "cloreto de sódio" ao invés de "sal". - sussurrei depositando um beijo em seu maxilar peludo. Nova Nota Mental: impedir que ele faça a barba todos os dias.

- Você tem taras estranhas. - Edward retrucou me beijando nos lábios e os sugando lentamente. - Mas eu gosto. _Muito_.

- Vou fazer uma seleção das taras mais estranha para a gente desenvolver ao longo da semana.

- Ótimo, mas nada envolvendo chantilly. Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a derivados do leite em meu corpo.

- Anotado. - ri com a lembrança da minha tentativa de inserir chantilly em nossas _brincadeiras_.

- Eu vou verificar o que esse chato quer e te encontro daqui a pouco.

- Alice está na emergência? Vou encontrá-la para vê se ela precisa de alguma coisa.

- Vamos então. - ele estendeu a mão para mim e nós levantamos juntos.

Edward comentava sobre as pessoas que nos encontramos no caminho e me contava alguns casos médicos que elas atenderam, cheio de orgulho da profissão que tinha escolhido e eu escutava tudo com atenção, até porque sua voz era sexy demais para ser ignorada. Estar oficialmente casada com ele novamente me transformou em uma tarada, mas tudo era culpa da ausência dele em minha vida, principalmente a sexual. A emergência continuava vazia quando nós retornamos a ela e Alice, que conversava com uma médica, veio quase correndo em nossa direção quando nos viu.

- Você já tem o resultado? - ela perguntou ansiosa, mais _pulante_ do que nunca.

- Ainda não, mas daqui a pouco o cara do laboratório irá me bipar e você terá seu resultado.

- Eu não vou aguentar de tanta ansiedade...

- _Dr. Cullen_!

Os três se viraram para a entrada da emergência quando alguém chamou Edward e nós vimos um homem de aspecto sujo, roupas acabadas e barbudo cambaleando em direção a onde estávamos. Edward xingou baixo e passou um braço em minha frente para me empurrar para trás dele e eu não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Assim como as pessoas olhando curiosas a cena também não entendiam, mas Edward e o homem pareciam se entender através do olhar tenso que tinham.

- Oh, aí está o grande Dr. Cullen. - o homem cambaleou mais um pouco em direção a Edward e quase caiu.

- O que você quer? - Edward perguntou se mantendo calmo, ou pelo menos tentando.

- Só vim aqui, em seu moderno hospital, informar como você _fudeu_ minha vida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Paul? Ele está bem? - Edward parecia realmente preocupado quando perguntou sobre o Paul e eu me esforçava muito para entender que _merda_ estava acontecendo.

- Ele está muito bem e graças a você, Dr. Cullen. Porque agora ele vive em uma lar adotivo e quer saber qual a parte mais interessante? Ele vai ser adotado por um médico como você.

- Por que você se importa tanto? Você não queria que eu ficasse com o Paul? Não parecia se importar nem um pouco com seu próprio filho quando eu cuidei dele.

- Eu vou ser preso, seu canalha. - o homem estava muito enfurecido ao dizer aquilo. - Porque você me denunciou por maus-tratos eu vou pegar 2 anos de cadeia.

- Não é minha culpa você ter sido um péssimo pai.

- Fica quieto, Edward. - eu murmurei para mim mesma totalmente nervosa com as possibilidades de vingança daquele homem.

- Você não tinha que se meter nisso!

Para o desespero de todos - especialmente o meu - o homem enfurecido tirou uma arma do casaco e apontou diretamente para Edward. Se Alice não tivesse segurado meu braço eu teria avançado para me colocar entre Edward e o homem, o empurrado para longe, feito qualquer coisa e não teria que assistir o homem que eu amava sendo ameaçado por uma arma.

- Isso é desnecessário. - Edward disse com toda a calma do mundo enquanto eu estava parindo uma alcatéia de nervosismo.

- Foda-se, eu estou na merda mesmo. - o homem deu um passo em direção a Edward e Alice me segurou com mais força. - Não tenho nada a perder.

- Me matar vai melhorar em que sua situação? Sua pena vai aumentar, você irá passar mais que dois anos presos.

- Cala a boca! - o homem gritou sacudindo a arma e engatilhando. - É melhor você ficar calado se não quiser que eu meta uma bala no meio de sua cara.

- Me solte, Alice. - eu murmurei entre os dentes, mas ela me apertou com mais força. - Pelo amor de Deus, me solte agora...

- O que você irá fazer, Bella? - ela retrucou me lançando um olhar feroz.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui parada vendo Edward ser ameaçado.

- Se você fizer qualquer coisa só irá piorar a situação. Edward vai resolver tudo, ele vai convencer esse maluco a desistir da idéia.

- Ele não vai desistir, Alice. Ele vai matar Edward e eu vou ter que assistir sem ter feito nada!

- Ele não vai matar Edward, Bella!

.

**The Funeral - Band of Horses**

.

- Ei, vocês. - o homem gritou quando nossa discussão se tornou alta demais.

- Deixe as duas fora disso. - Edward pediu começando a perder a calma.

- Por quê? Isso te deixaria irritadinho?

- Eu disse pra deixar as duas em paz. Sou eu quem você quer, então elas não têm nada a ver com isso.

- Agora tem. Você. - ele apontou pra mim e eu olhei para Edward. - Pra cá.

- Não se mexa, Bella. - Edward ordenou olhando para o homem e eu não sabia se o escutava ou escutava quem tinha uma arma apontada para ele.

- Você só tornou isso mais interessante, Dr. - o homem comentou dando passos em minha direção e continuava com a arma para Edward.

- Se você encostar um dedo nela... - ele se mexeu e eu gritei de desespero atraindo sua atenção e de todos na emergência.

- Não faça isso, por favor. - pedi começando a chorar sem controle e sem saber se pedi aquilo para Edward ou para o homem.

- Atire em mim, mas não encoste nela ou em qualquer outra pessoa aqui. Ninguém tem a ver com o problema.

- Bela tentativa, mas você falhou ao tentar salvar quem não deveria outra vez. - o homem disse e virou a arma para mim.

Levantei as mãos em reflexo da ameaça e ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas voltou à atenção para Edward quando o viu jogar o controle emocional para o ar e praticamente correr em minha direção. Ele disparou duas vezes contra Edward e eu gritei apesar de ter ficado em _alfa_ com o choque de ver o homem da minha vida cair desacordado no chão e sangrando muito. Naquele momento não existia mais nada ao meu redor e o homem portando uma arma deixou de ser meu maior problema. Alice ainda tentou me segurar, mas eu corri e caí de joelhos ao lado de Edward, segurando seu rosto pálido e vendo seu lábio inferior tremer, sua pele inundada de suor, seus olhos vidrados em algum ponto.

- Não faça isso comigo... - supliquei apertando seu rosto e o puxando para mim. - Não, Edward! Não!

Eu estava o perdendo de novo. Edward estava escapando entre meus dedos, ele não faria mais parte de minha vida a partir daquele dia e eu não teria mais chance de tê-lo novamente. Igual a antes, mas muito pior. Dessa vez não iria encontrá-lo ocasionalmente nos jantares na casa de seus pais, não teríamos recaídas que me fariam chorar de arrependimento e saudade, nem mesmo nosso filho seria capaz de nos unir outra vez. O fim que eu não queria que chegasse, mas se aproximava a cada minuto.

Ele tentava falar e mexer os olhos, mas eu corpo estava inerte e o sangue na altura do ombro manchava seu jaleco e eu o abri com pressa para fazer alguma coisa sem sentido que eu achei que fosse salvá-lo. O sangue caía com mais força e minhas mãos já estava sujas quando um novo disparo foi feito e um barulho de alguém caindo no chão chamou minha atenção. Atrás de mim o homem que atirou em meu marido estava caído e uma poça de sangue jazia sob sua cabeça estourada pelo tiro que ele próprio deu com desespero. Se ele morresse ou ficasse vivo eu não me importaria. Eu apertava Edward contra mim e seu sangue em minha pele era a única coisa dele que restou em mim naquele momento.

•

* * *

**NÃO ME XINGUE, NÃO ME AMEACEM DE MORTE, NÃO MANDEM ANTRAX PRA MINHA CASA! Só uma coisa; BP não é Inferno Particular.**


	30. Don't you know with you I'm born again?

**Não vou dizer nada por enquanto. Aproveitem o ÚLTIMO capítulo de Broken Plans.**

**Show me te love one last time *chora***

**

* * *

**

•

_* With You I'm Born Again - Billy Preston e Syreeta _

**EPOV**

Minha boca parecia o deserto do Saara de tão seca e áspera quando eu voltei a ter noção de que a tinha. As últimas horas - ou dias - passaram _lentamente correndo_ porque às vezes eu me sentia vivo e em muitas outras eu me sentia anestesiado e fora da realidade. Mas agora eu estava consciente e, cara, eu queria beber 1L de água.

- Água... - murmurei sentindo a garganta queimar com a saliva voltando a lubrificá-la.

Alguma coisa se moveu com pressa e fez muito barulho, ou meus ouvidos talvez estivessem desacostumados com qualquer som, e eu arrisquei abrir meus olhos, mas eles arderam com a falta de costume da claridade e eu os apertei antes de abri-los lentamente. Um rosto foi entrando em foco em minha frente e era Bella com olheiras tão grandes que parecia que ela não dormia a semanas. O bipe repetitivo me fez entender que eu estava em um hospital, porém minha mente tinha bloqueado as lembranças do motivo que me fez estar naquela situação.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei olhando ao redor.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - Bella me perguntou murmurando. - Está com dor?

- O que... Por que eu estou aqui?

- Você não se lembra de nada? - minha expressão de confusão era auto-explicativa e ela respirou fundo apertando os lábios. - Você levou dois tiros no ombro e passou por duas cirurgias nos últimos cinco dias.

- Cinco dias? - quase gritei de surpresa e sentindo meu braço esquerdo em uma tipóia. - Eu estava em coma?

- Não. Mas você tomou muita morfina e passou maior parte do tempo delirando ou dormindo. Carlisle disse que era uma reação a medicação.

Sua voz estava embaralhada enquanto ela contava o que aconteceu e isso chamou minha atenção, principalmente quando seus olhos começaram a desaguar e seu rosto foi se molhando com as lágrimas caindo. Tentei sentar na cama, mas meu corpo inteiro doia, então eu apertei o botão na lateral da cama e elevei um pouco minhas costas.

- Por que você está chorando? Eu vou ficar com alguma sequela grave?

- Você ficará bem, mas... Eu pensei que fosse te perder de vez. Esses últimos dias no hospital, quando você teve a parada cardíaca...

- Eu tive uma parada cardíaca?

- Um coágulo foi para seu coração, sei lá, mas parecia que eu estava realmente te perdendo de verdade. Se você morresse...

- Bella, vem cá... - falei indo um pouco para o lado esquerdo na cama e abrindo espaço para ela deitar me abraçando forte. - Eu não vou morrer.

- Agora eu sei, mas quando essa maldita maquina disparou e depois parou eu não sabia o que fazer...

- Eu estou bem agora. Pelo menos eu acho...

- Eu aguentaria mais um ano separada de você, mas se você não existisse mais eu não iria conseguir seguir em frente. - ela chorou apertando meu pescoço e me segurando o máximo que podia contra ela.

- Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca. Enquanto eu puder me manter vivo eu vou continuar vivo.

- Por favor...

- Eu te beijaria para você acreditar em minhas palavras, mas parece que eu engoli um saco de areia.

- Desculpa. - ela disse sentando e limpando as lágrimas com pressa. - Eu vou chamar a enfermeira e avisar que você acordou.

- Bella. - a chamei quando ela chegou à porta. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Edward. - ela me respondeu sorrindo e suspirando de alívio. Nós dois suspiramos naquele momento.

Dr. Karl e meu pai me operaram quando eu levei dois tiros no ombro do pai de um ex-paciente e eles me explicaram tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias. Uma bala atravessou e a outra que ficou alojada foi retirada com sucesso, mas algumas horas depois da cirurgia um coágulo se formou e foi parar em uma veia no ventrículo esquerdo, me fazendo ter uma parada cardiorrespiratório que foi resolvida com uma pequena cirurgia que deixaria apenas uma cicatriz abaixo do peito. Por um centímetro eu não perdi o movimento do braço esquerdo e precisaria de pelo menos três meses de fisioterapia para voltar a minha vida normal e mais três meses para voltar a trabalhar em um centro cirúrgico. Escutei tudo com bastante atenção para processar e entender como eu tive sorte. As chances eram altas de eu estar morto naquele momento e deixaria Bella, Thomas, toda minha família sofrendo e Carlisle fez questão de dizer isso quando me abraçou.

- Nunca mais nos dê um susto desse, ok? - ele pediu dando um tapa carinhoso em meu rosto. - Vou ligar para sua mãe e dizer que você acordou.

- Ele já pode comer alguma coisa? - Bella perguntou ainda ao meu lado e segurando minha mão como ficou durante toda a explicação. - Tem cinco dias que ele só se alimenta do soro...

- Claro, ele está liberado. Vou pedir para alguém trazer algo pra vocês. E você também tem que comer, Bella.

Quando nós ficamos sozinhos novamente Bella arrumou meu cobertor sobre as pernas e passou a mão em meus fios rebeldes como se quisesse que eu ficasse apresentável. Seu gesto materno me fez sorrir e tentar esticar a mão com dificuldade por causa da dor chegando e segurar novamente sua mão.

- Você não dormiu direito esses dias, não foi?

- Eu dormi na poltrona. - ela respondeu tentando me convencer.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Você não foi nenhum dia pra casa?

- Eu fui todos os dias tomar banho e checar a secretária eletrônica.

- E o Tom?

- Ficou com sua mãe. Provavelmente ela o trará quando vier te visitar.

- Eu preciso vê-lo logo. - murmurei ansioso para ver meu filho e saber que eu estava vivo de verdade.

Susie, uma das enfermeiras que trabalhava há anos no hospital, entrou no quarto segurando uma bandeja cheia de coisas e sorriu largamente quando me viu acordado e já sentado na cama. Bella a ajudou a colocar a bandeja na mesinha móvel e eu agradeci com um murmuro por saber que aquele era o trabalho das copeiras do hospital, mas que ela fez questão de fazer por mim.

- Todo mundo no hospital rezou por você, Dr. Cullen 2.

- Obrigada, Su. - disse outra vez realmente tocado pela preocupação de todos.

Ela nos deixou sozinhos e eu tentei comer alguma coisa usando apenas uma mão, mas era muito complicado e Bella tomou as rédeas da situação passando geléia em uma torrada e colocando um canudo no suco de laranja. Ela fazia isso com tanta dedicação que eu não pude me controlar e precisei fazer alguma brincadeira.

- Vou ficar doente com mais frequência.

- Nem brinque, Edward. - ela disse com a voz severa, mas eu ri. - Se você piorar ou ficar doente novamente o Thomas vai ficar órfão de pai e mãe de uma vez só.

- Último susto, eu prometo. - falei levantando a mão e fazendo um juramento estilo de escoteiros. - Agora vamos celebrar minha volta com um beijo.

- Espertinho...

Bella pousou a mão em meu rosto e beijou meus lábios com carinho, não aprofundando muito o beijo com receio de que fosse me machucar, e nós fomos interrompidos pela chegada de Esme com Thomas e meu pai. Bella o pegou no colo enquanto minha mãe me abraçava, me beijava e chorava dizendo que pensou que fosse me perder. Mas a atenção de todos foi direcionada a Tom se esticando e chamando meu nome até Bella colocá-lo sentado em meu colo.

- Ei, carinha... - eu murmurei o vendo me encarando com a testa franzida como se estivesse verificando se era eu mesmo. - Papai está bem agora, ok?

- _Boo boo, papa_? - ele perguntou pousando a mão na altura do antebraço sobre a tipóia e me encarando sério.

- É o _boo boo_ do papai, mas já já eu vou melhorar.

Rapidamente sua atenção foi desviada para o movimento no quarto e quando ele viu a bandeja com uvas em uma vasilha tentou ficar de pé sobre minhas pernas e se esticou para enfiar a mão nas frutas.

- _Mama_, quer _buba_... - gritou enquanto eu o segurava pela calça com a única mão disponível.

- Calma, eu vou te dar _buba_. - Bella disse o segurando no colo, mas ele começou a chorar e praticamente pulou de volta para a cama. - Tá, pode ficar com o _papa_. Mas só um pouquinho por causa do _boo boo_ dele.

- _Papa_ também quer _buba_. - falei quando ele pegou umas três uvas com a mãozinha e esticou para que eu comesse, colocando em minha boca quando eu a abri e aproximei dele.

- Não entendo essa obsessão dele por uva... - Bella murmurou de olho nele e em mim, porque eu estava distraído demais até para sentir dor.

- Preciso comentar; não pensei que fosse ver vocês três juntos novamente. - minha mãe disse nos observando e eu sorri pra Bella. - Esse acidente trouxe algo bom, pois agora vocês são uma família novamente.

- Nós já estávamos juntos antes de eu levar os tiros... - comentei esperando a reação explosiva dela.

- E vocês esconderam esse tempo todo?

- Não foi por muito tempo. Na verdade, foi desde o aniversário do Thomas, então deve ter uma semana que nós decidimos voltar. - Bella respondeu temendo Esme também.

- Isso me lembra uma coisa. - disse as interrompendo. - E o resultado do exame da Alice?

- Positivo, claro. - ela respondeu revirando os olhos. - Mas ela ficou tão perdida com suas cirurgias que só abriu o envelope dois dias depois. Ela e Jasper não estão se aguentando de tanta felicidade.

- Outro netinho, hein Esme? - brinquei enquanto Thomas conversava várias coisas que eu não compreendia direito e tentava me dar mais uvas.

- Daqui a pouco a casa vai estar cheia de criancinhas perfeitas correndo e me chamando de vovó. Pelo menos o Tom vai ter alguém pra brincar sempre quando o priminho ou a priminha nascer.

- Vou te avisando desde já que prima não pode paquerar. - murmurei para ele e foi obviamente ignorado.

- Agora só falta a Rose. - Esme comentou com penar na voz.

- Muito cedo, mãe. - Rose disse abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando junto com Emmett.

Sua chegada fez começar a rotina de visitas naquele dia e logo o quarto estava cheio e barulhento com as conversas, mas quando eu me mexi e fiz uma careta de dor Bella expulsou todo mundo sem se intimidar por serem meus pais também no meio da galera e eu fiz minha mãe prometer levar o Thomas para me visitar no dia seguinte.

- Que horas são? - perguntei meio perdido no tempo.

- Quase meia noite. Acho melhor você dormir porque amanhã será um dia cheio de exames e consulta com o fisioterapeuta.

- Eu passei cinco dias dormindo, Bella...

- Nem comece, Edward. - ela me cortou descendo minha cama e arrumando meu travesseiro. - Hora de dormir ou eu vou mandar a Susie te dar uma dose cavalar de sonífero.

Obedeci completamente envaidecido pela preocupação um pouco exagerada dela e Bella sentou na poltrona para dormir também, mas saber que ela passaria a noite sentada me fez resmungar baixo e tirar o lençol de minhas pernas.

- Não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que você vai dormir mal. Venha dormir comigo.

- Estamos em um hospital.

- E daí? Nós só vamos dormir, você sabe bem disso. E a cama tem espaço suficiente para nós dois.

- Edward...

- Não se nega um pedido a um enfermo que quase morreu.

- Pra quem passou cinco dias delirando de dor você está bem espertinho. - ela comentou ficando de pé e deitando ao meu lado direito, puxando o cobertor sobre nós dois.

- É a morfina. - expliquei descansando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça.

- Eu pensei que não fosse mais ter esse tipo de momento com você. - a escutei murmurar e respirar lentamente. - Que eu jamais iria dormir abraçada com você...

Ela perdeu o raciocínio e sua respiração pesada contra meu peito me informou que Bella já tinha adormecido em meus braços, como ela pensou que nunca mais fosse acontecer. Fechei meus olhos para tentar dormir também, mas minha mente tentava organizar tudo o que aconteceu quando eu levei os tiros, enquanto eu estive sob efeito de remédios e não sabia que minha família estava sofrendo. Quando eu estava começando a relaxar, a porta do quarto abriu e Jackie, outra enfermeira conhecida, entrou para trocar meu sono e me dá outra dose de analgésico.

- Isso aqui não é um motel, Dr. Cullen 2. - ela murmurou para não acordar Bella.

- Podemos transformar isso em um segredo?

- Vou fingir que nem estive aqui.

- Vocês cuidaram bem dela esses dias?

- Tentamos, mas ela é dura na queda. Todas as vezes que eu estava de plantão e vinha verificar seus sinais ela estava sentada ao seu lado esperando uma reação, qualquer uma. Quando você entrou em _código azul _eu pensei que ela fosse ter um colapso. Dr. Cullen 1 teve que chamar a Dra. Alice para tirá-la do hospital enquanto você estava na mesa de cirurgia. Ela realmente te ama.

- E eu sou muito sortudo por tê-la, Jackie. - comentei observando Bella quase em coma de cansaço sobre meu peito.

- Fique logo bom por ela e por todo mundo. As senhoras da ala de Parkinson estão perguntando sobre o Dr. Bonitão que nunca mais foi visitá-las.

- Avise que eu vou demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas vou lá assim que puder.

- Até mais tarde com outra dose de analgésico para sua felicidade. - ela disse desligando a luz e fechando a porta do quarto.

Receber as doses do remédio e trocar o soro eram coisas que faziam parte de minha rotina mesmo quando eu estava mais adormecido do que acordado e Bella já fazia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer, me surpreendendo por vê-la tão no controle da situação quando eu a conhecia bem e sabia que por dentro ela estava surtando. Mas ela não demonstrou isso um minuto que esteve ao meu lado e eu não podia reclamar de nada, nem das injeções que eu odiava ou do fato de eu ter me transformado em um bebê dependendo dela para tudo, desde trocar de roupa até usar o banheiro. É nesse tipo de situação que você vê que a pessoa que está casada com você te ama, pois não é todo mundo que aguenta essa barra, ainda mais porque eu reclamava o tempo inteiro. Nenhum homem gostava de depender de uma mulher e eu não seria o primeiro a aceitar tudo sem uma reclamação a cada dois minutos.

Passei mais uma semana no hospital sendo furado por agulhas, forçando meu braço a se movimentar nas sessões de fisioterapia e cheio de tédio por estar em uma cama praticamente preso. Meus colegas do hospital sempre iam me visitar e quase nunca o quarto ficava vazio, mas quando o _bip_ de algum deles tocava e eles precisavam correr para curar alguém eu resmungava ainda mais e fazia cara de menino birrento. Mas minha birra foi logo cortada pela raiz quando Bella apareceu um belo dia com uma cadeira de rodas e me ajudou a sentar nela.

- Aonde nós vamos?

- Fazer uma visitinha em uma ala do hospital.

- Qual ala?

- Infantil. De crianças com câncer para ser mais específico.

Eu nunca tinha trabalhado na ala de crianças com câncer porque era muito frouxo e não aguentava ver nenhuma criança sofrendo, principalmente depois que o Tom chegou em minha vida. Aquela visita tinha alguma função e já no corredor da ala eu comecei a me sentir angustiado só de imaginar o que poderia presenciar.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - perguntei apertando o braço da cadeira e sendo empurrado por uma porta.

- Porque eu vou te mostrar que você tem muita sorte apesar de tudo. Essas crianças praticamente nasceram doentes e nesses dias todos que eu as visitei enquanto você estava ocupado com algum exame eu não as vi reclamar um minuto. Muito pelo contrário. Você vai ver como reclamar o tempo todo não adianta nada.

Ela me empurrou para um grande quarto cheio de macas com crianças dormindo, brincando sozinha ou com o vizinho de maca, algumas delas com a cabeça coberta por toucas de lã, mas a maioria exibindo suas carecas sem preocupação alguma.

- Quero que você conheça a pequena Audrey. - Bella me informou me empurrando até o final do quarto. - Eu conheci a mãe dela enquanto você estava sendo operado pela segunda vez. Audrey tirou o terceiro tumor do pâncreas no mesmo dia.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- Fez cinco anos semana passada. Os médicos disseram que ela não passaria do segundo ano de vida.

A garotinha estava brincando com uma boneca descabelada e conversando sozinha quando nós chegamos e Bella abraçou a mulher que deveria ser sua mãe.

- Como ela está? - Bella perguntou.

- Bem. Começou ontem a fazer o novo ciclo da quimioterapia, mas até agora não teve nenhuma reação muito forte.

- Edward acordou há cinco dias, mas só consegui um tempo livre para ele conhecer a Audrey hoje. - ela disse empurrando minha cadeira para o lado da cama. - Essa é Carol, mãe da Audrey.

- Prazer, Edward. - Carol disse apertando minha mão direita. - Graças a Deus você está bem agora. Rezei por você também.

- Obrigado. - disse com a voz arrastada de angústia.

- Audrey, você tem visita.

Quando a garotinha me olhou e sorriu através do olhar para mim eu senti o nó na garganta me impedido de respirar normalmente, principalmente quando meus olhos captaram o acesso venoso na clavícula e a máscara hospitalar cobrindo quase seu rosto todo. Audrey deixou a boneca de lado e engatinhou até a beirada da cama, os olhos concentrados em meu braço imobilizado.

- Você também tá dodói? - ela perguntou com preocupação.

- Estou. - respondi olhando rapidamente para meu ombro e sorrindo para ela.

- Você já ganhou um beijo no dodói pra ele melhorar? Mamãe sempre me dá um beijo quando eu ganho um dodói. Quer ver meu dodói novo?

Ela levantou a blusa do pijama e me mostrou as duas cicatrizes na barriga da cirurgia pouco invasiva que eram feitas nos caso de câncer em algum órgão da área abdominal. Naquele momento eu entendi porque Bella queria que eu conhecesse aquela garotinha, pois vendo como alguém com tão pouca idade convivia com cicatrizes, remédios fortíssimos que inibia seu desenvolvimento e mesmo assim estava sempre feliz eu notei que eu não deveria reclamar de nada. Um problema no ombro não era nada comparado a toda uma vida doente e em um hospital.

- Por que você não dá um beijo no dodói do tio Edward pra ele ficar melhor também? - Bella sugeriu me olhando pelo canto do olho e eu assenti.

- Eu posso? - ela perguntou animada e se levantando para ficar de pé na cama.

- Claro. - respondi ficando de pé também.

Carol a segurou pela cintura e ela depositou um beijo em meu ombro mesmo mascarada. Em agradecimento eu beijei sua testa e alisei sua cabeça de pouquíssimos fios que resistiram à quimioterapia.

- Melhorou? - ela perguntou voltando a sentar.

- Muito. - respondi sorrindo encantado por aquela garotinha que não fazia idéia de como tinha mudado minha vida.

Audrey voltou a brincar com a boneca e eu me despedi prometendo que voltaria para brincar com ela assim que tivesse tempo e eu realmente quis cumprir essa promessa o mais rápido possível. Quando Bella e eu esperávamos o elevador, segurei sua mão em meu ombro e ela me lançou um olhar sereno.

- Obrigado. - murmurei apertando seus dedos entre os meus. - Sem você eu não teria chegado até aqui.

- Eu prometi que iria fazer tudo para você ficar bem e vou continuar cumprindo essa promessa. - ela disse se abaixando ao meu lado e beijando meu braço. - Eu faço qualquer coisa para não te perder novamente. Isso é uma promessa que eu te faço.

E ela cumpriu a promessa durante os meses que eu precisei de sua atenção o máximo de tempo possível, principalmente ao sair do hospital. Há um ano nós estávamos nos separando naquela mesma época e eu achei que perderia a mulher de minha vida, mas 365 dias se passaram e agora Bella dedicava 24 horas para cuidar de mim. Conseguiu folga do emprego no primeiro mês que fiquei em casa e continue precisando de alguém para tomar banho, comer, me vestir e ir para a fisioterapia duas vezes por semana. A volta para nossa casa não foi exatamente como eu tinha planejado, mas pelo menos todas as noites eu dormia e no dia seguinte acordava com Bella ao meu lado trazendo de volta a alegria que eu senti falta nos quase 11 meses que passamos separados.

Obviamente após os primeiros dias de adaptação a vida limitada eu comecei a sentir falta de sexo, ou melhor, de sexo _com_ Bella. Ela parecia querer me torturar já que eu não podia tocá-la ou até mesmo me tocar corretamente, pois todas as noites ela dormia apenas com uma camisa minha e enquanto eu não pegava no sono precisava assisti-la se mexendo durante o sono e deixando expostas partes de seu corpo que eu precisava sentir novamente. Nem mesmo masturbação todos os dias no banho eu podia já que ela estava sempre presente me ajudando a lavar o cabelo e a fazer a barba e logo eu me transformei em um _taradinho_ de 17 anos novamente. E Bella teve sorte de me conhecer com um pouco mais de controle sexual porque na adolescência eu só pensava em sexo.

Foi então que naquela manhã eu resolvi extravasar um pouco das recomendações médicas e testei meus movimentos de articulação enquanto Bella estava no banho. Os poucos que eu me arrisquei a fazer não causaram desconforto algum e quando ela deixou o banheiro enrolada apenas em uma toalha e com os fios de cabelo lavados me encontrou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e sem a tipóia.

- Edward. - ela resmungou deixando a toalha que enxugava o cabelo sobre a cama e parando ao meu lado. - O Dr. Karl não disse que era pra ficar com a tipóia o máximo de tempo?

- Eu só queria testar uma coisinha e parece que eu vou obter sucesso nesse novo passo pós-cirúrgico. - respondi fechando e abrindo a mão enquanto levantava o braço no limite de minha dor.

- Às vezes você é mais criança que o Thomas, sabia? - Bella retrucou balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas se espantou quando eu estiquei a mão do braço saudável e tirei sua toalha. - Tá louco?

- Por você, serve? - falei a impedindo de pegar a toalha no chão e ficando em pé para laçar sua cintura com o braço bom. - Caralho, Bella. A última vez que nós transamos foi praticamente quando ainda estávamos separados e eu não agüento mais ficar sem _isso_.

- Se você precisa tanto gozar eu posso fazer sexo oral em você, é só pedir...

- Não. Eu quero você. Eu quero gozar ao te ver gozar também. - murmurei começando a beijar seu pescoço aromatizado pelo sabonete e um pouco molhado. - Eu preciso de você e você precisa de mim após tanto tempo e isso é fato.

- Você levou dois tiros no ombro há menos de dois meses... - ela argumentou apesar de sua respiração pesando contra meus lábios indicar que ela não era totalmente contra.

- Para te salvar. - contestei sabendo como jogar. - Transar comigo por piedade é o mínimo que você deve fazer.

- Você sabe que eu não vou transar com você por piedade.

- E vai transar por que então?

- Porque eu quero.

- E você quer? - soprei em seu ouvido depositando uma mordida no lóbulo e a sentindo arrepiar sob minha mão.

- Quero, mas...

- Não existe "mas" nessa situação. - utilizei minha última cartada ao pegar sua mão direita e colocá-la sobre meu membro já excitado coberto apenas pelo short do pijama. - Eu já estou completamente _acordado_ e o que você vai fazer agora?

- Nada. - ela disse tirando a mão de onde eu coloquei e se afastando decidida. - Você não pode transar comigo se isso causar dor em seu ombro e tem fisioterapia em 1h.

- Se eu não te amasse tanto, sério... - resmunguei entrando no banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.

Empurrei meu pijama para baixo com uma mão e segurei o braço contra meu peito para meu ombro não doer, entrando deixado do jato quente de água com a cabeça fervendo e uma ereção ignorada por minha mulher. Eu não fazia idéia até quando aguentaria sem sexo, mas meu sofrimento pareceu ter fim quando Bella entrou no banheiro ainda nua e ficou me encarando sob o chuveiro.

- Você não está sentindo nenhum tipo de dor, não é? - perguntou com seriedade apesar de eu estava visivelmente excitado e ela estar pelada.

- Nada, nem formigamento nas pontas dos dedos mais. - respondi a enxergando através da água caindo.

- Ótimo. - Bella abriu a porta e entrou no box, me fazendo girar para ficar de frente a ela. - Porque eu também não estou suportando de saudade de você.

.

**Everywhere I Go - Lissie**

.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para laçar meu pescoço com os braços e me beijar com muito desejo, a boca afundando na minha e minha mão direita apertando sua cintura. O jato bastante quente do chuveiro caía queimando minhas costas e com força contra minha pele, mas eu estava muito mais interessado em senti-la imprensada contra meu membro ereto e acariciando meus lábios com mordidas leves.

Trouxe Bella para o canto entre a parede e o vidro embaçado do box e tentei movimentar meu braço em recuperação, mas ela sussurrou para que eu não fizesse aquilo e o segurou contra meu peito antes de voltar a me beijar. Eu ansiava para estar em seu corpo, para acabar com meu sofrimento sexual e também saber que Bella continuava sendo minha. Eu só teria certeza de que estava realmente vivo após o incidente quando a sentisse completamente ao redor de meu corpo e dizendo meu nome repetidamente como eu gostava de escutar.

- Não se preocupe com o esforço. Eu faço tudo... - ela murmurou enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço molhado e deslizava meus lábios por sua pele.

- Eu também quero fazer. - retruquei flexionando um pouco os joelhos para abocanhar seu seio e sugar seu mamilo enrijecido que tanto me fez falta. - Eu quero te sentir de todas as formas, _Prince_. Eu preciso te sentir...

Puxei sua coxa para cima usando a mão direita e ela ficou na ponta do outro pé para alcançar minha boca e meu maxilar com uma barba muito maior do que eu costumava ficar. Arrisquei mais uma vez movimentar meu braço e dessa vez Bella me assistiu fazer aquilo sem reclamar, mas os olhos fixos em minha expressão até que eu apoiei o antebraço na parede e encontrei uma posição confortável. Para completar aquele grande passo que eu dei em minha recuperação ela levantou o braço na mesma altura que o meu e pôs sua mão sob a minha, nossos dedos se entrelaçando e ela sorrindo com seus lábios delicados e bochechas levemente coradas pelo calor que o banheiro fazia.

- Eu não quero mais achar que vou te perder. - ela confessou e sua bochecha deslizou por meu braço até atingir a cicatriz quase completamente formada em meu ombro. - Nunca mais.

- Nunca mais. - afirmei quando ela depositou um beijo sobre a cicatriz e eu pousei o rosto na lateral de sua cabeça, o cheiro de seu cabelo recém-lavado invadindo meu nariz e sua panturrilha em minha lombar. - Esse é o nosso recomeço.

Alguns fios molhados estavam sobre sua testa e cobriam seus olhos levemente apertados e eu os afastei antes de voltar a beijar sua boca delicadamente. Senti a mão de Bella em meu membro deslizando por sua extensão antes de direcioná-lo para seu quadril também se movendo para o encontro que eu tanto ansiava. Logo sua cavidade quente e encharcada entrou em contato comigo e no desespero de tê-la logo eu a imprensei na parede com um único movimento de quadril, um longo suspiro saltando dos lábios agora em meu pescoço. Nossas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas na lateral de sua cabeça e eu respirei contra seu ouvido antes de iniciar o grande momento entre nós dois; quando Bella se deixava levar pelas sensações que eu causava e me informava que ninguém mais me deixava louco daquela forma com palavras, gemidos desconcertados e gestos .

Parecia que havia passado uma eternidade desde o aniversário de Thomas e que eu a escutei dizer que não suportava mais ficar longe de mim. Praticamente desde o momento que eu a traí soube que não fazia parte de mim ficar longe daquela mulher que por tantos anos conviveu com meus defeitos e ainda assim os aceitou. Ela conheceu o Edward universitário super estressado com provas, o Edward pessimista após a prova para a residência que não imaginava que fosse ser o primeiro da turma por puro mérito, o pai que não sabia trocar uma fralda e que muitas vezes esquecia de esquentar a água da banheirinha quando ia dar banho no Tom. E no final das contas ela estava comigo naquele momento me recebendo e em troca me proporcionando a imagem mais perfeita do mundo. Cabelos grudados no vidro do box, os lábios entreabertos, a cabeça arqueada e os dedos apertando os meus a cada estocada que eu dava. Tão sexy, tão minha, que não aguentei muito tempo e antes do que esperava já estava arfando enquanto pulsava uma última vez dentro dela.

Mas eu não poderia interromper o prazer de mulher quando o meu prazer também dependia do dela. Bella ainda estava meio desnorteada após eu ter gozado e eu aproveitei para me ajoelhar enquanto colocava sua perna esquerda sobre meu ombro direito e com cuidado deslizava a outra mão por todo o seu corpo até parar em sua coxa. Beijei sua virilha e a parte interna de sua coxa suspensa, levantando os olhos para encontrar Bella me observando com o lábio inferior mordido pela arcada dentária superior e o cabelo caído sobre seus seios. A imagem que eu precisava para abocanhar seu sexo e escutá-la gemer ao começar o movimento em minha boca, os dedos logo agarrando meu cabelo na mesma intensidade que eu reconhecia cada ponto que a dava prazer.

Escutar os pequenos gemidos de surpresa que ela dava e sentir todo seu sexo encaixando perfeitamente em meus lábios e língua sem dúvida era a parte de estar com Bella que eu mais gostava. Não porque eu a causava esses tipos de sensações, mas por saber que naquele momento passado e futuro não importavam mais. O que eu fiz e causou o fim temporário de nosso casamento já havia sido perdoado. O que iria acontecer com nós dois a partir daquele dia eu deixaria na mão do destino. Só de poder ter acordado aquele dia ao seu lado, vê-la sorrindo enquanto me dava bom dia, sentir suas curvas molhadas em meus dedos nada delicados e saber que eu só estava vivo porque ela ficou comigo o tempo todo já valia a pena muita coisa. Bella ainda era minha e o modo que ela deslizou até o chão após gozar e eu a trouxe para sentar sobre minhas pernas traduziu o que eu também estava sentindo.

- Nós vamos chegar atrasados para sua fisioterapia... - ela murmurou sentindo junto comigo o chuveiro caindo sobre nossas cabeças e eu beijei seus ombros sem pressa alguma.

- Eu já me sinto curado. - retruquei recolocando meu braço em uma posição confortável para meu ombro e ela pousou a testa em meu peito para soltar uma risada. - Qual a graça?

- Esse box é pequeno demais para nós dois.

- Então chegue pra mais perto para ficar _muito_ melhor. - sugeri a puxando pela bunda e sentindo seu sexo roçando levemente em minha pélvis. - Acho melhor cancelar essa fisioterapia hoje...

Bella soltou uma risada mais alta que dessa vez a fez tremer e respirar fundo. Levantei a mão para desligar o chuveiro, mas ela me impediu e a trouxe para segurar seu rosto, encaixando com perfeição e cobrindo metade de sua bochecha ruborizada. _Eu te amo_, eu li seus lábios quando ela disse baixinho e me deu vários beijos um seguido do outro de um jeito bem _ela_.

- Muito. - sussurrei em seu ouvido e beijei a lateral de seu rosto. - É assim que eu te amo.

E assim eu a amaria até quando não fosse mais possível, pois Bella em minha vida estava nos meus planos desde o começa, desde muito antes de conhecê-la, algo já traçado para ser.

**FIM**

* * *

**Quando eu postar o epílogo vou escrever uma N/A agradecendo a todas as reviews, mas desde já deixou um mega BRIGADUUUUU a vocês! Baby, Prince e Thomas agradecem a atenção. **


	31. Epílogo

•

Os latidos finos de Seth me informaram que Edward estava em casa e eu corri para terminar de calçar meu sapato quando um grito chamou minha atenção e uma miniatura de gente entrou correndo pelo quarto em minha direção.

- _Mama! Mama! _

Claire se agarrou em minha pernas e eu vi uma gosma vermelha presa na ponta loira de uma mecha de seu cabelo e quando Thomas entrou logo em seguida com o pote da gosma na mão eu deduzi o que tinha acontecido.

- Thomas David Cullen! - gritei pegando Claire no colo e a colocando sentada na pia do banheiro. - Por que você fez isso com sua irmã?

- Ela queria ficar bonita pra conhecer os bebês, mamãe. Eu fiz um chapéu pra ela. - ele explicou com o pote preso a sua mão e eu o repreendi com o olhar enquanto tentava tirar a gosma do cabelo dela.

- Eu já disse para você não colar coisas na Claire. Essa é a última vez que você faz isso, entendeu?

- Mas...

- Entendeu? - repeti muito séria e ele abaixou a cabeça murmurando que sim.

- O que aconteceu?

Edward entrou no quarto com o chiuaua marrom no colo e o deixou no chão para se aproximar de mim, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha e vendo a confusão que o cabelo da Claire estava. Metade da mecha eu tinha conseguido tirar a gosma, mas mais para as pontas ainda estava bastante grudado e certamente só cortando para resolver o problema.

- O que aconteceu com você, princesinha? - ele perguntou se abaixando na altura dos olhos verdes iguais aos seus e Claire deu um sorriso de dois dentinhos para o pai.

- _Nonny, papa_. - ela respondeu chamando o irmão da forma que ela conseguia pronunciar "Tommy".

- O Tom fez um chapéu para ela usar na visita aos bebês da Rose. De gosma. - expliquei procurando a tesoura na gaveta.

- E você vai cortar? - ele retrucou espantado e carregando Claire para longe de mim. - Eu não vou deixar você destruir o cabelo de nossa filha.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Ela não pode ficar com isso grudado no cabelo. É só a pontinha.

- Você perguntou se ela concorda com isso?

- Ela só tem dois anos. Graças a Deus ainda não chegou à fase de ter opiniões próprias. - respondi segurando a mecha e cortando a parte grudada. - E você vai estragar esses dois os deixando fazer tudo que querem.

- Eu não os deixo fazer tudo que eles querem.

- Por acaso você brigou com o Thomas por ele ter colado a gosma no cabelo da irmã?

- Não, mas já iria fazer isso. - ele disse me entregando Claire e saindo do banheiro. - Tommy! Venha cá que eu preciso conversar com você, rapazinho.

Parte do drama de ter dois filhos com dois e cinco anos foi superado... por enquanto. Claire sentou no chão do quarto para brincar com o Seth e eu terminei de me arrumar entre evitar que o cachorrinho a mordesse porque ela puxou o rabo e pedi para Edward segurar Thomas um pouco para que ele não grudasse outra coisa na irmã. Sair de casa com duas crianças era sempre uma missão impossível, até mesmo para uma rápida visita à tia que tinha acabado de ter gêmeos, e entre gritos e separação de brigas nós finalmente conseguimos.

Como sempre éramos os últimos a chegar nas reuniões da família e Esme abriu a porta da casa de Rosalie e Emmett ignorando minha presença e a de Edward para paparicar os netos antes que eles se misturassem com Charlotte, a filha de Alice que se jogava na bagunça quando estava com os primos. Claire correu atrás do irmão mais velho tentando se equilibrar e Esme foi atrás para que ela não caísse e se machucasse, um alívio para mim. Pude finalmente respirar fundo e subir a escada para encontrar Rose enquanto Edward se reunia ao pai e aos irmãos para assistir baseball na TV.

O quarto dos gêmeos era a coisa mais fofa depois que Alice terminou de decorá-lo todo de branco por ser uma cor neutra já que era uma menina e um menino, assim como Esme teve Rose e Jasper. A mais nova mãe estava sentada na poltrona de amamentar com um dos bebês no colo e Alice estava sentada no sofá-cama com o outro bebê e elas me cumprimentaram com um sorriso quando eu me aproximei para vê-los depois de uma semana de nascidos.

- Eles estão cada dia mais lindos. - papariquei Finn, meu primeiro sobrinho, no colo da mãe. - Como você está se sentindo agora, Rose?

- Destruída. - ela respondendo respirando fundo. - Papai já tirou os pontos da cesariana, mas eu ainda sinto dor quando respiro e falo muito.

- E a amamentação? - Alice perguntou mudando Olivia de posição em seu braço e eu sentei ao seu lado para ver a mais nova Cullen. - Você sabe como é importante esse contato entre filho e mãe.

- Experimente fazer isso dobrado cada vez que for amamentar. Eu cheguei a chorar de dor nos primeiros dias, pensei que não fosse conseguir amamentar os dois.

- Eu só sentir dor para amamentar a Claire nos primeiros meses. - dei minha opinião de mãe. - Com o Tom foi super tranquilo.

- Charlotte é um anjinho até nisso. - Alice se gabou da filha. - Nunca dei trabalho nenhum para amamentar.

- Claro. Você tinha que acordá-la para ela comer senão ela passava o dia todo dormindo. - comentei ainda impressionada com um bebê tão dorminhoco como Charlotte foi. - Eu lembro que nas visitas que eu te fiz logo após o parto ela nunca estava acordada.

- Agora está essa pestinha incontrolável. Principalmente quando se junta com os primos. - ela resmungou revirando os olhos.

Em seguida ao seu comentário o quarto foi invadido pelas tais pestinhas correndo e Esme vindo logo atrás segurando a mãozinha de Claire para ela não se espatifar de tão esbaforida que ficava tentando acompanhar os passos dos mais velhos. Charlotte parou de correr quando viu a mãe e assumiu uma postura séria demais para uma criança de três anos, o que eu achava um exagero, mas não era nem louca de comentar sobre o assunto com a senhora psicóloga familiar. Thomas parou ao meu lado e esticou o pescoço para ver Olivia ainda no colo da tia e eu o puxei para sentar em minhas pernas.

- Ela vai dormir o tempo todo como a Charlotte, mamãe? - ele perguntou me fazendo rir e eu escutei Rose soltar um gemido de dor, na certa por ter rido também.

- Eu não sei, filho. Ela é muito novinha pra a gente saber.

- E o Finn? Quando ele vai jogar baseball comigo e com o tio Em?

- Vai demorar um pouquinho. - expliquei passando a mão por seu cabelo ouriçado mais escuro do que em seus primeiros anos. - O que vocês estavam aprontando por aí?

- Apenas correndo pela casa toda. - Esme explicou com Claire encaixada em sua cintura e a cabecinha no ombro da avó como ela gostava de ficar.

- O que aconteceu com o cabelo da Claire ? - Alice perguntou vendo a mecha visivelmente menor entre as outras pontinhas loiras que contrastavam com o cabelo começando a ficar castanho.

- Tom decidiu decorar o cabelo da irmã com aquelas gosmas nojentas que ele gosta de brincar.

- Eu posso fazer na Charlotte também, tia Ali. - ele se manifestou animado e a expressão de Alice era de puro horror.

- Charlotte, você não pode brincar com a gosminha, entendeu? Mamãe está te proibindo.

- Deixa a menina brincar em paz, Alice. - Esme comentou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- E se ela resolve seguir o exemplo do primo e colar a gosma no cabelo?

- Você corta a parte grudada e espera crescer, simples. - respondi calmamente, mas para Alice continuava sendo um absurdo uma criança cair, ter o joelho ralado e se sujar.

- Bella, ia esquecendo de te contar. - Esme chamou minha atenção. - Minha _personal shopper _leu seu livro e disse que simplesmente amou a história de vida de seus pais, principalmente o capítulo sobre o último projeto de René.

- Há quantas semanas ele está entre os mais vendidos já? - Rose me perguntou e eu ruborizei de orgulho.

- Doze semanas.

- Semana passada ele ficou em 34º lugar, não foi? - Alice perguntou e eu assenti. - Isso é muito bom para quem publicou um livro sem uma grande editora.

- Eu não queria contar ainda porque só na segunda-feira eu vou oficializar tudo, mas eu fui convidada para participar da Oprah no próximo mês.

- Oh meu Deus! Bella! - Alice gritou querendo me abraçar, mas sem poder por estar com Olivia nos braços. - Oprah? Sério? Isso é maravilhoso!

- Eu sei! - retruquei sentindo meu rosto de queimar com a emoção da notícia. - Quando eu recebi o telefonema da produção querendo que eu desse uma pequena entrevista para falar do livro e das minhas experiências nesses anos de viagens eu quase queimei a mamadeira da Claire . É surreal demais.

- E pensar que ela ficou três anos sem o programa e retornou a pouco tempo. - Esme comentou sorrindo maternalmente pra mim. - Você irá fazer parte dessa nova fase da vida da Oprah Winfrey.

- E eles querem que o Thomas e a Claire participem do programa também, para mostrar o lado materno de quem cresceu entre escavações e campos de refugiados.

- Você não vai deixar a Claire ir a um programa de exibição internacional com esse cabelo, não é? - Alice perguntou rapidamente e Rose revirou os olhos enquanto levantava com dificuldade para colocar Finn no berço.

- Até a gravação do programa eu irei cortar o cabelo dela corretamente. Já está ficando grande demais e perdendo o loiro que ela nasceu.

- Agora ela está ficando a sua cara. - Esme comentou olhando para Claire ainda em seu colo e fazendo uma careta para ela rir. - Coisa mais linda da vovó.

- E eu, vovó? - Thomas perguntou com suas crises de ciúmes do primeiro neto que foi mimado demais.

- Você também, meu amor. Todos vocês são as coisas mais lindas que a vovó poderia pedir.

- Cinco netos em cinco anos. - comentei impressionada como o tempo passava. - Quando os bisnetos chegarem é que a coisa vai ficar feia.

- Falta muito tempo para isso, Bella. _Muito_ tempo mesmo. - ela disse rindo e colocando Claire no chão. - Prontas para o chá? E eu fiz um bolo de laranja com mel que vocês irão adorar.

- Se vocês não se importarem, eu vou dormir um pouco. - Rose comentou pegando Olivia dos braços de Alice e a colocando no outro berço. - Esses dois choraram a noite toda e o ronco do Emmett não contribuiu em nada.

- Pode deixar que nós cuidamos dos gêmeos enquanto você descansa, querida.

- Mama, quer fazer o 2. - Charlotte disse cutucando a perna de Alice.

- 2? - retruquei sem acreditar. - Ela só tem três anos, Alice. Por que ela não diz _pumpum_ como qualquer criança dessa idade?

- Porque ela tem que ser uma mocinha desde cedo. - ela me respondeu carregando a filha e passando a mão pelos fios lisíssimos do corte chanel que Charlotte sempre teve.

- A Claire vai falar _pumpum_ até ter idade suficiente para fazer isso sem precisar pedir ajuda.

- Vamos descer, não é mesmo? - Esme sugeriu finalizando as típicas brigas entre as mães da família.

As crianças sentaram no chão da sala para brincar enquanto Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle xingavam e gritavam com o jogo que parecia estar bastante tenso e nós fomos para a cozinhar tomar o chá preto que Esme fez e comer um pouco daquele bolo delicioso que ela fez.

- Só uma fatia. - Alice pediu quando foi servida. - Estou seriamente empenhada nesse novo regime.

- Você não está gorda, Alice. - comentei me servindo da segunda fatia. - Além do mais, você engordou quase vinte e cinco quilos na gravidez da Charlotte.

- E já deveria ter perdido tudo e mais um pouco nesses três anos. Se não der certo eu vou fazer uma lipoescultura e uma plástica nos seios. Amamentar os deixaram flácidos.

- Eu não me importo com os peitos caídos e os quilinhos a mais. Edward nunca reclamou e o Tom adora ficar pegando nos meus "_tetês_" pra dormir porque são moles como ele diz. - expliquei dando risada.

- Ele ainda chama seus peitos de "_tetê"_? - Esme perguntou com um olhar de quem relembrava do neto ainda bebê.

- Voltou a chamar depois que a Claire começou a chamar de "_tetê_" também. É um lance de ciúmes e querer chamar nossa atenção por achar que está sendo substituído. Ou seja lá como a Alice explica isso.

Mas antes que ela explicasse a cozinha foi invadida pelos homens da família carregando as crianças, no caso de Edward com Claire montada nos ombros e o Thomas correndo logo atrás e quase se esbarrando nas pernas do avó. Ele pulou em meu colo quase me derrubando e eu peguei um guardanapo para limpar seu nariz, algo que antes iriam me recriminar, mas como agora todo mundo tinha seu próprio filho e fazia isso também, era aceito. Edward sentou Claire na mesa de jantar e puxou a cadeira para sentar ao meu lado, depositando um beijo no osso do meu ombro e eu passei a mão por seu cabelo com mais fios brancos do que antes. Chegar a casa dos trinta anos e como um dos principais neurocirurgiões do hospital estava o deixando literalmente de cabelo branco, mas um charme em forma de homem.

- Rose está dormindo? - Emmett perguntou empurrando uma cerveja pra Edward.

- Tentando antes que os gêmeos acordem famintos. - Esme respondeu.

- Eu não teria estrutura para cuidar de dois bebês ao mesmo tempo. - falei dando pedacinhos de bolo para Claire e Tom. - Duas crianças com alguma independência já é um trabalho, imagine duas pessoas dependendo 100% de você.

- Mas nós estamos ajudando como podemos. - Alice comentou. - Assim como vocês me ajudam com a Charlotte e nós ajudamos com o Tom e a Claire .

- Por falar nisso, vamos precisar de babás esse final de semana caso vocês estejam esquecendo. - me manifestei olhando para Edward e ele riu pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

- A lua de mel semestral de vocês, já sabemos. - Carlisle assentiu e olhou ao redor da mesa. - Quem está livre? Alice e Jasper?

- Não podemos, desculpa. - Alice respondeu e Jasper confirmou com a cabeça. - Encontro Anual de Psicologia Familiar em Seattle e nós já íamos pedir para alguém ficar com a Charlotte.

- Mas nós já compramos as passagens! - me manifestei rapidamente. - E reservamos o hotel para quatro dias. Não dá pra desmarcar com dois dias de antecedência, ainda mais porque é o único final de semana do mês que Edward tem a agenda livre junto comigo.

- Ok, nós ficamos com as crianças. - Esme resolveu o problema. - Os três ao mesmo tempo não será um grande problema. Nós podemos contratar uma babá temporária para ajudar.

- São apenas quatro dias. - a informei.

- Quatro belíssimos dias em Marselha em nossa sexta lua de mel. - Edward completou me beijando na bochecha. - Ou é a sétima? Não lembro...

- Essa idéia de renovar os votos de casamento a cada seis meses com uma viagem só dos dois foi a melhor que vocês tiveram. - Alice comentou com uma pontinha de inveja. - Pena que nós nunca temos tempos para fazer isso.

- Se organizem como nós fizemos. Edward tem direito a uma semana de férias do trabalho por semestre e meu trabalho de freelancer nos jornais ajuda muito, mas porque nós buscamos isso. Se vocês conversarem com o diretor do hospital, que por acaso é o chefe da família, também poderão viajar para reviver os tempos de namoro.

- De uma forma mais cara se vocês escolherem a Europa como nós fizemos nas últimas três viagens. - Edward comentou me fazendo rir e beijá-lo. _O humor do meu homem_...

- Nada que um cartão de crédito com um limite bom não resolva. - Carlisle disse e todos na mesa riram, inclusive Alice.

- Podemos analisar a idéia, não é Jazz?

- Claro, querida. - ele respondeu a beijando no topo da cabeça.

- Paris! Esse será nosso primeiro destino. - ela gritou animada. - Charlotte irá adorar a França.

Eu abri a boca para dizer que o propósito da lua de mel era poder transar em paz sem que seu filho pule na cama para dormir entre vocês porque o bicho-papão voltou para debaixo de sua cama ou sua filha chore a noite inteira até você preparar o leite quente com chocolate às duas horas da manhã, mas me calei. Se Alice e Jasper conseguiam conciliar casamento e filha sem que isso afetasse o relacionamento era muita sorte dos dois, pois Edward e eu precisávamos daquele tempinho longe das crianças e isolados em outro país para curtir nosso casamento. E também porque era maravilhoso viajar sempre que sentisse que as coisas iriam explodir com tantos problemas.

Quando retornamos para a casa e depois que eu dei banho na Claire para colocá-la no berço e Edward leu uma historinha para Thomas dormir, finalizei minha mala para viajar em um dia para a cidade francesa e Edward assisti ao último jornal na TV. Era verão e eu separei meus biquínis rindo da conversa sobre forma física que eu e Alice tivemos na casa de Rosalie e saí do banheiro vestida com um deles para tirar uma dúvida.

- Eu me tornei uma baranga depois de dois filhos? - perguntei parando entre a televisão e a cama.

- Claro que não. - Edward respondeu desligando a TV e sentando na cama com as costas na cabeceira.

- Nem meus peitos estão caídos depois de amamentar com um intervalo curto entre Thomas e Claire ?

- Não sou cirurgião plástico, mas poderia fazer um exame de toque para saber a real situação do tecido de seus seios. - ele comentou se ajoelhando na cama e esticando a mão para me puxar pela cintura.

Caí de costas no colchão soltando uma risada alta e Edward deitou sobre meu corpo enquanto desfazia o laço de minhas costas e de meu pescoço para arrancar a parte de cima do biquíni. Ele beijou entre meus seios que eu sabia muito bem que não eram os mais empinados e duros do planeta, mas de seus lábios eu não escutei nenhuma reclamação sobre a situação deles. Muito pelo contrário. Edward ocupou a boca em meus peitos com beijos e mordidas me fazendo gemer baixinho de prazer para não causar nenhum tipo de trauma nas crianças dormindo no quarto ao lado.

Senti uma respiração quente em meu ouvido e quando me virei vi Seth fungando em mim e me dando lambidas na bochecha. Edward o empurrou para longe e o bichinho era tão pequeno que caiu da cama e soltou um latido fino de dor antes de se enfiar debaixo da cama para dormir depois da bronca que levou.

- Eu te disse para não comprar um cachorro. - ele resmungou beijando meu pescoço e voltando para os meus peitos. - Esse pulguento...

- Esquece o Seth e se concentra em mim, por favor. - pedi arranhando minhas unhas em suas costas e apertando seus músculos contraídos.

- _Mama!_

Respirei fundo quando escutei o grito da Claire ecoando até nosso quarto e Edward xingou quando encostou a testa em minha barriga e deitou ao meu lado. Levantei da cama e vesti o robe preto rapidamente, o olhando uma última vez e vendo sua expressão e o contorno em seu pijama me informando que tesão e criança gritando não combinavam.

- Um dia. - murmurei para ele. - Pouco mais de 24h e você me terá na hora que bem quiser por quatro dias completos.

Edward me encarou por um segundo e voltou a deitar na cama com os olhos fechados e passando as mãos pelo rosto em busca de paciência. Em 24 horas nós estaríamos em solo francês e poderíamos resgatar _Baby_ e_ Prince_, o Edward e a Bella da época da faculdade que só se preocupavam em provar como ainda amavam um ao outro.

**EPOV**

Claire sempre gritava logo após Bella colocá-la para dormir para pedir a mamadeira de leite com chocolate e não adiantava você dá a maldita mamadeira antes de ela dormir porque aquela criatura de olhos verdes e cabelo castanho com ondas nas pontas só queria as coisas na hora que ela programava. E ela tinha se tornando a campeã em atrapalhar os momentos de _papai_ e _mamãe_, por isso a idéia de viajar sozinhos pelo menos duas vezes ao ano foi a melhor de todas.

- Ela está te chamando. - Bella disse parando na porta do quarto e eu levantei respirando fundo.

O que aquela princesinha não pedia que eu não atendia prontamente? Nada. Assim como foi com Thomas quando ele nasceu, Claire me transformou em seu escravo quando choramingava e fazia bico sabendo muito bem que _papa_ sempre realizava suas vontades quando _mama_ dizia não. Fui até o quarto que ela dividia com o Tom e a encontrei em pé no berço mordendo a grade de madeira, mas esticando os braços quando me enxergou entrando.

- O que você deseja, Princesa Claire? - perguntei quando ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e me lançou um olhar travesso.

- _Musca_. - ela respondeu apontando para o som na estante. - _Une, une..._

- Mas o Tommy já está dormindo.

- _Une, papa_.

- Tá, eu coloco _Une_ pra você escutar, mas baixinho.

Enquanto Thomas só dormia escutando Prince, Claire preferia música clássica e sua preferida obviamente era Clair de Lune depois que ela escutou uma vez enquanto eu e Bella assistíamos o vídeo de nosso casamento bem na parte que ela entrava na igreja. Desde então eu colocava para ela dormir quando estava muito agitada e _Une_ - seu jeito particular de chamar a música - tinha se tornando quase uma obsessão musical.

Trouxe o som para mais próximo da poltrona que tinha no quarto e Claire deitou encolhida contra minha barriga quando a música começou a rolar baixinha, sua mão minúscula cobrindo meu umbigo e sua respiração contra minha pele. Ela era tão pequenininha e delicada que eu queria profundamente que ela não crescesse, não virasse uma mulher e eu tivesse que assistir algum espertinho tirá-la de casa a prometendo coisas que não iria cumprir jamais. Eu era homem e sabia o que nós éramos capazes de fazer para conquistar uma mulher, logo não queria que minha filhinha sofresse na mão de um homem que a chamasse de "Gracinha" só para arrancar suas calças, mas eu ainda tinha tempo até essa fase de sofrimento chegar. Por enquanto eu era tudo que ela tinha na vida e podia segurá-la em meus braços para vê-la dormir.

- Dormiu? - Bella sussurrou entrando no quarto.

- Só depois de escutar _Une_. - respondi tentando não me mexer muito para Claire não acordar.

- Eu vou dormir porque preciso encontrar meu agente amanhã super cedo. - ela disse se aproximando e beijando minha testa.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui com eles.

- Boa noite.

Bella acariciou o cabelo de Claire e ajeitou o cobertor sobre Thomas antes de me deixar com as crianças no quarto. Com muito cuidado eu levantei da poltrona e coloquei Claire de volta ao berço, ajeitando o coelhinho rosa que ela dormia agarrada desde que nasceu, e dei uma checada em Tom para saber como ele estava. Perfeitos como tinham de ser e desci para beber um copo d'água antes de voltar para a cama. Seth me seguiu até a cozinha e abanava o cotoco de rabo que ele tinha e mesmo eu ainda odiando cachorro e ele ser mais parecido com um rato super desenvolvido, fiz carinho em sua orelha e joguei um pedaço de pão com manteiga para ele se ocupar. Quando passei pelo escritório notei o notebook de Bella ligado e me encaminhei para desligá-lo, mas ao mexer no _mouse_ vi uma pasta de fotos e vídeos aberta que chamou minha atenção.

_Ano Novo em Paris e Itália_.

As fotos eram do último réveillon que tivemos e decidimos levar as crianças para uma de nossas luas de mel, passando alguns dias entre Paris e Itália para a pesquisa que Bella estava fazendo para seu próximo livro. Tinha sido um dos finais de ano mais quente já registrado no mundo e aquela ainda não foi a chance de Claire ver neve pela primeira vez, mas ela se divertiu igualmente a Thomas nos passeios, na ida de última hora a Disneylândia em Paris e nos finais de tarde comendo docinhos em confeitarias enquanto eu tomava uma cerveja. Meu _status_ no hospital me permitia viajar quase sempre que eu quisesse e ter uma rotina mais normal sem longos plantões e poucas horas de sono e agora eu aproveitava cada segundo livre para ficar com minha família.

Passei por algumas fotos de Bella com as crianças ao lado do Mickey e desci até os vídeos, clicando em um que eu tinha feito na véspera do Ano Novo ainda no hotel. Claire brincava com uma boneca enquanto Thomas lhe perturbava puxando o cabelo da boneca e eu - que estava filmando - tentei chamar a atenção dos dois com assovios.

- _Ei, olhem pro papa_.

Thomas olhou e sorriu, mas voltou a puxar a boneca da irmã. Claire começou a chorar quando o irmão finalmente conseguiu tirar seu brinquedo e eu me ajoelhei em sua frente ainda com a câmera ligada.

- _Não chore, princesinha_.

-_ Minha neca, papa. O Nonny..._ - ela choramingou apontando para o irmão e eu passei os dedos em seus olhos para limpar as lágrimas.

- _Eu vou brigar com o Nonny, não se preocupe_._ Agora dê um tchauzinho para a câmera_.

Suas lágrimas pararam assim que ela escutou a palavra câmera já que ela era um bebê que adorava ser filmada e se exibir para algum vídeo. Tínhamos vários vídeos gravados desde que ela nasceu, como a primeira vez que Thomas a carregou no colo, os primeiros passos, as férias na casa dos tios de Bella em Phoenix e qualquer bobagem engraçada que ela fizesse. Naquele vídeo ela se levantou sozinha com um pouco de dificuldade e tentou arrancar a câmera de minha mão, mas depois de perder uma câmera que ela pegou e jogou no aquário eu já estava treinado.

- _Não, não. Não pode pegar a câmera_. - briguei me afastando um pouco dela. - _É só pra dar tchauzinho e mandar beijo_.

Ela mandou um beijo pra lente e sorriu mostrando os pequenos dentinhos que já tinha ainda tentando pegar a câmera, mas fui esperto, a carreguei com um braço só e coloquei no meio da cama de casal entregando uma folha de papel e as canetinhas.

- _Faça um desenho bem lindo pro papa_. - pedi lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça e seguindo para o banheiro com a porta aberta.

Bella estava terminando de se maquiar e eu parei atrás dela a filmando através do espelho. Quando ela me viu dei uma risada e revirou os olhos ao voltar a passar _sei-lá-o-quê_ nos olhos delineados de preto e eu apoiei meu queixo no ombro dela e trazendo a câmera para nossa frente.

- _Você está linda, sabia?_ - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- _Muito obrigada_.

- _Será que eles têm serviço de babá nesse hotel? Porque eu estou pensando seriamente em despachar o Tom e a Claire e passar a virada do ano me aproveitando de vocês._

-_ Você vai editar esse vídeo antes de exibir para a família, não é?_ - ela perguntou rindo e eu beijei seu pescoço perfumado com o novo perfume francês que ela tinha comprado.

- _Esse eu vou, mas o que faremos mais tarde será Top-secret_.

- _Taradinho_... - Bella brincou e me dei um beijo.

Mas fomos interrompidos quando Thomas entrou correndo no banheiro com a boneca de Claire na mão. Ele puxou a tampa do vaso sanitária e o vídeo terminava justamente no momento que eu e Bella gritamos para ele não fazer aquilo e tentamos impedir. Só tentamos porque ele jogou a boneca no vaso e tentou dar descarga e eu tive que sair cedo no dia seguinte pra tentar achar uma boneca igual para substituir a afogada.

Era um vídeo simples feito em uma viagem de família e eu adorava o fato de poder rever nossos momentos juntos quando quisesse, podendo reviver cada passo que Thomas e Claire deram até chegar a aquele dia. Saudoso dos primeiros meses de vida de cada um fechei a tampa do _notebook_ e desliguei a luz do escritório para voltar - com Seth me acompanhando - para o quarto. Subi na cama e me enfiei debaixo do edredom puxando Bella para que eu encaixasse atrás dela.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrei beijando sua nuca e ela resmungou dormindo.

- Também... - sua resposta veio automática e eu pude adormecer após mais um dia ao lado dela.

Não um dia perfeito, não uma vida perfeita, mas um dia e uma vida com as pessoas que eu amava.

* * *

**N/A:**

**"Está chegando a hora, é hora de partir**

**Me dá uma dó no peito ter que ir embora e te deixar aqui..."**

**Ok, essa foi brega, mas não existe músicas _não-bregas_ de despedidas e já vieram todas em minha mente nesse momento. Broken Plans, continuação de Changing Plans (minha primeira fanfic Twilight) acaba nesse momento e meu coração é um grãozinho de areia de tão pititico que está.**

**BP foi sem dúvida uma das minhas fics que mais me marcou por causa do carinho de vocês. Vocês sofreram quando eu coloquei pra sofrer, me xingaram, despejaram quilos e quilos de purpurina em minha caixa de review, babaram pelo bebê mais fofo do mundo das fics e acompanharem até o último suspiro de Prince e Baby. Só tenho a agradecer a todos que leram, até mesmo a aqueles que nunca deixaram uma review, mas que eu sei que estão por aí soltos e lendo. Obrigada de verdade e até a próxima.**

**_Baby, Prince, Thomas e agora Claire vão deixar saudade..._**

_**Obs final: os outtkas serão postados conforme eu vou escrevendo, então fiquem sempre de olho no e-mail para os alertas. **_


	32. Outtake I

**Estamos de volta com os outtakes de Broken Plans**

***palminhas de foca***

**No primeiro outtka veremos como a fofura da Claire nasceu, algo bem Prince e Baby e com direito a alguns momentos bem Thomas pra matar a saudade de nosso bebê. **

**Show me the love **

* * *

**Bem vinda, Claire**

**•••  
**

As duas linhas cor de rosa significavam uma coisa e eu conhecia bem as conseqüências daquilo. Os 9 meses de conseqüências e todo o restante da vida para arcar com elas. A última vez que eu vi as duas linhas tinha sido há quase três anos e a _conseqüência_ brincava com o pai naquele exato momento enquanto eu estava no banheiro com dois testes de gravidez na mão e um já feito. _Positivo_. Deus, Edward iria pirar quando soubesse.

Para uma confirmação maior fiz o outro teste. Sentei no vaso sanitário, coloquei o bastão entre minhas pernas para fazer xixi e esperei. Cinco minutos olhando para o bastão com o resultado e o novo bastão ainda sem resposta até... _Duas linhas cor de rosa_. É, eu estava grávida novamente.

Edward e eu tínhamos voltado há mais de um ano e vivíamos uma eterna lua de mel desde então, cada momento na companhia do outro sendo tão intenso que às vezes parecíamos dois adolescentes descobrindo o sexo e necessitando fazer duas, três vezes ao dia quando tínhamos a chance de Thomas está com os avós e nenhum dos dois precisar trabalhar. Essa _brincadeira_ estava durando até a semana anterior quando eu acordei colocando o estomago pra fora de tanto vomitar quando senti o perfume de Edward no travesseiro e passei o dia inteiro desejando sorvete de limão. A intolerância pelo cheiro de Edward e a vontade de algo gelado só tinham ocorrido juntos em minha vida uma única vez e eu enrolei um pouco até resolver descobrir se eu teria o segundo filho em três anos. O atraso em minha menstruação completando um mês foi o que faltava para aumentar meu desespero e eu comprei os malditos teste de farmácia pra começar a me preparar psicologicamente. Mas eu não estava preparada para encarar outros nove meses grávida e todas as mudanças que um bebê traria em nossas vidas, principalmente depois dos sufocos que Edward e eu passamos quando Thomas nasceu. Agora estávamos mais maduros e sabíamos o que tinha saído de errado na primeira experiência como pais, mas ainda eu me senti pressionada quando vi que não havia mais volta; outro Cullen estava chegando.

Guardei os dois testes no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e desci a escada para terminar de preparar o almoço enquanto Edward e Tom brincavam no jardim. Pela janela da cozinha eu conseguia assistir os dois e o jeito que Edward ajudava Thomas a chutar a bola de futebol que tinha sido presente de Emmett em seu aniversário de três anos me fez sorrir e ter certeza do pai maravilhoso que ele já era e seria quando o novo bebê chegasse. Eu estava preparada para ser mãe outra vez e saber lidar com os problemas que duas crianças iriam trazer, agora só restava saber qual seria a reação de Edward quando eu contasse. Terminei de preparar a salada e arrumei a mesa de jantar para o almoço antes de chamar os dois para entrar.

- Lave as mãos, Tom. - ordenei quando Edward o colocou no chão da cozinha.

Thomas subiu no banquinho que tinha na pia e se esticou todo para abrir a torneira e lavar as mãos antes de comer como que tinha ensinado. Passei a mão por seu cabelo grande demais precisando cortar e entreguei o papel-toalha para que ele enxugasse as mãos e fosse sentar na cadeira ao lado de Edward, mas antes de servir o almoço eu o chamei no canto da cozinha e deixei Thomas se divertindo com o garfo e a faca de criança que ele usava para comer.

- Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. - falei enfiando a mão no bolso da calça e segurando os bastões.

- O que é? - ele retrucou curioso.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram quando eu mostrei os dois exames com o resultado e ele os segurou para ver se era verdade, mas as linhas estavam lá e elas significavam o que tinham que significar. Ele apenas respirou fundo e me encarou sério.

- Então...

- É. - respondi monossilabicamente também.

- Como você está se sentindo? - ele perguntou e eu dei de ombros. - Assustada? Nervosa? Ansiosa?

- Um pouco de tudo, pra falar a verdade. Mais assustada do que ansiosa porque novamente foi algo não planejado, mas...

- Aconteceu. - Edward murmurou e eu concordei. - Nós vamos ser pais de novo.

Olhamos para Thomas e ele estava cantando uma música que aprendeu na escola enquanto batia a faca no tampo da mesa.

- Deu certo na primeira vez, então não tem motivos para não dar certo dessa vez. - ele comentou.

- Mas agora serão duas crianças, trabalho dobrado, despesas dobradas, irritações dobradas...

- Graças a Deus dinheiro não será problema e nós sabemos lidar melhor com as irritações que um bebê trás. E pense pelo lado bom; Thomas terá alguém pra brincar sempre agora.

- É, isso é algo bom. - murmurei com uma expressão de quem iria chorar a qualquer momento.

- Vem cá. - Edward disse me abraçando e eu enterrei o rosto contra seu peito mesmo que o perfume que ele usava me deixasse um pouco enjoada. - Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei, mas nove meses de esperar e tudo mais me assustam ainda. Você lembra como eu sofri na gravidez do Tom? Com dores, inchaço, falta de paciência com você...

- Eu vou passar por isso tudo novamente com você, Bella. Nove meses sendo xingado, te escutando dizer que a culpa é minha e ansioso para conhecer nosso filho. Porque o Tom foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu entre nós dois e um novo bebê será tão maravilhoso quanto. Nós faremos isso de novo.

- Juntos. - murmurei concordando e sentindo um beijo no alto de minha cabeça. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também, _Prince_.

Os novos nove meses de gravidez não foram tão assustadores como eu estava temendo e dessa vez nós fizemos diferente por saber quais erros cometemos na gravidez do Thomas e o que poderíamos fazer de novo. Dra. Bishop foi novamente minha médica no pré-natal e acompanhou cada mês da garotinha se desenvolvendo dentro de mim. Quando descobrimos o sexo do bebê Edward chorou mais do que nos outros momento e eu sabia por quê; ele já era um pai bobo com o Tom, agora que uma menina iria vir seu instinto de proteção aflorou ainda mais como em qualquer homem que seria pai de uma garota. Naquela noite ele dormiu praticamente abraçado com minha barriga de cinco meses e conversando com a pequena Sophie, como ele insistiu que iria ser o nome dela apesar de eu deixar bem claro que nossa filha não iria se chamar assim.

Toda a família se envolveu na espera da bebê, desde a reforma do quarto de Thomas para a irmãzinha até ir o preparando para o novo membro da família que iria roubar um pouco papai e mamãe dele. Alice me ensinou uma técnica para ele começar a se acostumar e todas as noites eu e Edward entregávamos uma boneca idêntcia a um bebê para ele carregar e explicávamos que logo sua irmã estaria em casa e ele precisaria ajudar mamãe a cuidar dela. Nos primeiros dias ele segurava a boneca pela cabeça, deixava cair e não dava muita atenção para nós, mas conforme eu o fazia entender que era importante ele saber cuidar da irmã Thomas passou a carregar a boneca com o mesmo cuidado que via Edward fazer e a ficar ansioso para segurar um bebê de verdade. Pelo menos essa parte não seria tão complicada.

Na véspera do parto - que eu tinha marcado por causa da cirurgia que faria para ligar minhas trompas e fechar a fábrica de vez - eu estava bastante calma apesar dos pés inchados e dos últimos momentos da gravidez serem os piores. Era o dia 12 de Fevereiro e na última semana eu tinha passado a maior parte do tempo na cama por causa da dificuldade me locomover com os vinte quilos extras que engordei, assistindo TV e Abby me enchendo de comida para que eu fosse uma grávida saudável e extremamente gorda. Edward chegou do trabalho no começo da noite e depositou um beijo em minha testa e na barriga como sempre fazia, entrando no banheiro para tomar banho.

- Como vocês estão? - perguntou de dentro do banheiro e eu me sentei na cama com dificuldade.

- Ela se mexeu o dia todo e isso me deixou bastante irritada.

- Será que Sophie será agitada como Thomas foi e ainda é?

- Edward, posso te falar uma coisa bastante séria? - perguntei respirando fundo para não me irritar de vez e explodir.

- O que foi? - ele retrucou saindo com banheiro preocupado.

- Nossa filha não se chamará Sophie. Você pode entender isso de uma vez por todas?

- Mas por que você odeia tanto esse nome?

- Porque eu não gosto, simples assim. 90% das meninas que nascem ultimamente se chamam Sophie, é muito _lugar-comum_.

- E você tem outro nome em mente? - ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Alguns, mas definitivamente não será Sophie. E nem será em homenagem a nossas mães como a Alice sugeriu.

- Isso eu concordo com vocês. Renesmee é muito tosco. - Edward disse fazendo uma expressão de nojo e eu gargalhei. - Vão chamar a pobre menina de Nessie, já pensou?

- Tipo o "Monstros do Lago Ness", trauma demais para uma criança. - concordei alisando minha barriga e soltando o ar aos poucos para me relaxar. - Eu pensei em Chlóe e Claire.

- Eu gosto de Claire. Nada contra Chlóe, mas Claire me vem a imagem de uma garotinha loira de olhos verdes como ela deverá ser.

- Eu também gosto de Claire. Mas só Claire?

- Pode ser Claire... Marie.

- Mas meu segundo nome é Marie. Não fica muito "pressão materna" colocar esse nome nela também?

- Não. Porque assim as mulheres de minha vida terão o mesmo segundo nome. Isabella Marie e Claire Marie.

- Então será Claire Marie Cullen.

- Amanhã a pequena Claire Marie Cullen chegará. - ele disse acariciando minha barriga e me dando um beijo na bochecha inchada junto com o restante do rosto.

- Sem dor, sem gritos, em um parto tranquilo e programado. - suspirei realizada por ter convencido ele e Dra. Bishop que uma cesariana seria melhor por causa da cirurgia que eu faria de qualquer forma no mesmo dia.

- Mesmo que eu discorde.

- Mas você vai ficar ao meu lado, não é?

- Claro. Eu não te deixei no parto do Thomas, também não vou te deixar no parto da Claire. Faremos isso juntos novamente.

- Obrigada. - murmurei esticando meu rosto para beijá-lo ante de Edward voltar ao banho.

Fui dormir relativamente cedo apesar de Claire se mexer loucamente em minha barriga, talvez procurando uma posição confortável e eu cheguei a sentir seu bumbum no alto de minha barriga quando a acariciei. Tentei deitar de lado e de barriga pra cima, mas qualquer posição me incomodava e eu acabei não dormindo direito. No meio da noite, acho que era madrugada já, senti uma contração como as que estavam ocorrendo nessas últimas semanas e respirei fundo a esperando passar, mas outra veio com mais força e eu senti um líquido escorrendo entre minhas pernas. Claire não quis esperar e veio um pouco antes da hora e de forma natural, como eu não queria.

- Edward... - murmurei respirando _cachorrinho_ e sentindo as contrações aumentando. - Edward!

- Ahn... - ele resmungou dormindo e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro quando a dor ficou insuportável. - O que foi?

- Minha bolsa estourou. - eu disse entre os dentes e quase gritando de dor.

- Mas...

- Pegue a mala, o Thomas e me encontre lá embaixo. - falei enquanto me levantava da cama com dificuldade.

- Ok, ok... - Edward disse sentando na cama e respirando fundo.

- Agora! - gritei quando ele não se mexeu.

Troquei de roupa entre uma contração forte e outra e Edward corria de um lado pro outro descendo com a mala pronta e carregava Thomas ainda meio dormindo agarrado com o coelho velho dele. Ele ligou para Esme para dizer que os planos sobre o parto tinham mudado e me ajudou a sentar em meu carro que era o único com a cadeirinha nova pra Claire e o cinto de segurança especial pro Thomas já que ele tinha esquecido de instalar em seu carro e Edward dirigiu como um louco até o hospital verificando a cada dois minutos se eu estava bem. Perto do hospital ele ligou para a recepção da emergência e pediu que alguém ligasse pra Dra. Bishop e nos esperasse com uma cadeira de rodas, acontecendo como o programado quando ele estacionou na entrada de ambulâncias.

- Eu já te encontro. - ele disse me ajudando a sentar na cadeira de rodas empurrada por uma enfermeira.

- Não esqueça o Tom. - gritei o vendo correr de volta ao carro.

Fui levada para o andar da maternidade e acomodada em um quarto equipado para o parto normal, meu útero dando voltas com as contrações fortes e toda a dor de ter um filho de volta a minha vida. Por isso eu queria ter a Claire de modo cirurgia porque eu era frouxa e não queria passar pelo sofrimento de colocar para fora um bebê, mas nem sempre o que eu planejo acontece. Bem, quase nunca meus planos seguem iguais. A enfermeira me ajudou a colocar o roupão, me _enfeitou_ toda com o soro na mão e o aparelho de medir pressão no braço e me ligou à maquina de batimentos para verificar como Claire estava. Em dez minutos Edward entrou correndo pelo quarto com a mala na mão... e apenas isso.

- Onde está o Thomas? - gritei tentando respirar e ele levou a mão a cabeça.

- Droga! - disse dando meia volta, mas impedido pelo segurança do hospital carregando o Tom.

- Você o esqueceu sentado no balcão da recepção quando deu entrada da senhora Cullen. - o homem nos informou sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos sem acreditar naquilo.

- Valeu, Matt. - Edward agradeceu pegando Thomas com um braço e o colocando no sofá em frente a minha cama.

Ele olhou ao redor buscando algo para distrair Thomas enquanto eu sofria com as dores e correu até o carrinho com a máquina de batimentos, abrindo a primeira gaveta para pegar um par de luvas cirúrgicas ensacadas. Rasgou com o dente, pegou um luva e encheu até forma uma bola com os dedos pra cima, igual a um galo, e entregou amarrada para Thomas que se interessou muito e começou a brincar com a _bola_. Filho mais velho distraído, ele veio até meu lado e segurou minha mão para me ajudar com a chegada do novo filho.

- Eu preciso de anestesia. - murmurei já cansada e nem tinha começado a empurrar. - Agora...

- Temos que esperar a Dra. Bishop. - ele respondeu acariciando minha mão na hora que veio uma contração forte e eu apertei com toda a força ainda existente em mim. - _Caralho!_

- Pelo amor de Deus!

- Calma, Bella. Já vai acabar.

Dra. Bishop disse isso ao entrar no quarto já com a roupa cirúrgica e puxando o banquinho para sentar entre os suportes para as pernas da cama, dando algumas informações para a enfermeira enquanto Edward me ajudava a colocar minhas pernas na posição certa e ser examinada. A dor era mais insuportável do que eu lembrava e mesmo que eu não fosse fazer uma cirurgia anticoncepcional após o parto era bem capaz de eu não conseguir mais engravidar depois que a Claire nascesse, pois ela iria sair rasgando meu útero e me deixando incapacitada de gerar mais uma criança.

- Só mais um pouco. - Dra. Bishop disse após um tempo. - Você ainda está com 7 de dilatação.

- O quê? - gritei me apoiando na grade para encará-la. - Eu ainda vou ter que esperar?

- Pode ser que demore, mas pode ser que daqui a pouco você esteja com a dilatação perfeita. Só vou fazer uma ultrassom para ver a posição do bebê e dar um diagnóstico melhor.

Respirei fundo e Edward acariciava meu cabelo para me acalmar enquanto Dra. Bishop jogava o gel gelado em minha mega barriga e passava o ultrassom. Edward ficou de olho na tela, mas minha impaciência e dores não me deixavam ver mais nada e eu só queria tirar logo aquela criança de dentro de mim antes que eu virasse ao avesso de dor.

- Aqui, está vendo? - ela disse congelando a imagem e apontando na tela. - Ela se enroscou no cordão umbilical e não consegue encaixar corretamente para o parto. Vamos ter que fazer uma cesariana mesmo.

- Graças à Deus. - soltei um suspiro de alívio caindo de costas na cama.

- No final você conseguiu tudo planejado. E ela irá nascer no dia 13 já que são quase três horas da manhã.

Se ela quis fazer uma piada para me relaxar não conseguiu, pois eu estava me retorcendo de dor e não consegui relaxar nem com a notícia de que em alguns minutos a dor iria passar assim que enfiassem aquela agulha em minha coluna.

- Vai participar, Edward? - Dra. Bishop perguntou quando o anestesista entrou no quarto.

- Claro. - ele respondeu olhando com um sorriso para mim e minha resposta foi uma expressão de dor seguida de um palavrão. Não dava para ser romântica essas horas.

Pensei em desistir da cesariana quando o anestesista aplicou a peridural e eu mordi a mão de Edward para extravasar a dor mais insuportável que eu senti em minha existência, mas quando ela fez efeito e eu não senti mais nada de meu corpo abaixo do peito sorri de alívio. Dra. Bishop e a enfermeira me prepararam para a cirurgia enquanto Edward vestia a roupa para entrar o centro cirúrgico comigo e eu respirava fundo de acordo com as instruções recebidas para ajudar a acalmar Claire em meu útero ansiosa para sair. Esme surgiu como um furacão pouco depois de Edward voltar ao quarto e Carlisle vinha atrás dela naquela calmaria peculiar que em alguns momentos me tirava do sério, como quando eu estava colocando pra fora uma criança e ele pedia que eu ficasse calma.

- Nós viemos correndo. - ela disse beijando a bochecha de Edward.

- Não precisava ter pressa. - Edward retrucou sem soltar minha mão. - Claire está enrolada no cordão umbilical e a Dra. Bishop acha melhor fazer uma cesariana.

- E você vai participar? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Vou.

- Certo. Nós ficamos com o Tom enquanto isso.

- Thomas está aqui? - Dra. Bishop perguntou entrando na conversa.

Na confusão toda de fazer ou não a cesariana nós esquecemos que Thomas estava esse tempo todo brincando com a luva que Edward encheu, mas ele se distraía tão fácil com qualquer coisa que ficou quietinho. Esme o carregou no colo e encheu seu rosto de beijos, mesmo assim ele continuou cutucando o _balão_ só porque os dedos da luva se mexiam de forma engraçada.

- Não sabia que você estava aqui. - Dra. Bishop disse se aproximando de Esme e passando a mão pelos fios ouriçados de Thomas. - Veio assistir sua irmãzinha nascer?

- Na verdade, ele veio porque não tinha ninguém pra ficar com ele já que o parto foi adiado algumas horas. - Edward a informou me observando soltar o ar pela boca e inquieta com a demora. - Hum, não acha melhor ir logo para a sala de cirurgia?

- Claro, desculpa. - ela disse revirando os olhos rindo. -Diga tchau pra mamãe, Thomas. Que ela voltará com sua irmãzinha daqui a pouco...

- Boa sorte, querida. - Esme disse beijando minha testa depois que eu beijei o Tom.

O caminho até a sala de cirurgia parecia o mais longo possível e a conversa de Edward com Dra. Bishop sobre alguma mudança no hospital não conseguia me distrair. Eu estava ansiosa e não conseguir sentir minhas pernas não ajudava em nada, minha respiração se tornando tão errática que Edward percebeu após um tempo e acariciou minha mão que ele não soltou momento algum. Ele só me deixou quando se juntou a Dra. Bishop para a higienização das mãos e para terminar de se preparar para a cirurgia enquanto a enfermeira me explicava o que iria acontecer e colocava em mim fios e mais coisas para monitorar meus batimentos. Minha visão foi limitada quando colocaram um lençol abaixo de meu peito e isso foi algo bom, pois eu não aguentaria ver que estavam me cortando e eu não estava sentindo nada.

- Pronta?- Dra. Bishop perguntou e Edward sentou no banco ao lado de minha cabeça.

- Sim. - respondi fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro.

- Já participou de algum parto antes, Edward? - ela perguntou começando a mexer em mim, mas eu só sabia disso porque sentia uma pressão discreta na pele.

- Dois durante o primeiro ano de residência. - ele respondeu esticando o pescoço para ver atrás do lençol atrapalhando nossa visão.

- Se você quiser pode ver de perto... - murmurei percebendo sua curiosidade para assistir a cirurgia.

- Eu sei como é um parto e prometi que ficaria ao seu lado. - ele disse girando o banco para ficar quase de frente a mim e eu vi pelo jeito que seus olhos se apertaram que ele estava sorrindo. Xinguei aquela maldita máscara me impedindo de ver seu sorriso e me acalmar.

Ele não tirou os olhos de mim durante o quase vinte minutos que eu senti mexerem em minha barriga e escutei a succção do sangue. Eu estava estressada de ansiedade e apertava meus lábios com força, mas Edward acariciava meu cabelo dentro da touca e aproximava o rosto para dizer que já estava acabando, só que nunca acabava. Era uma eternidade esperar sem poder ver ou participar de alguma forma, mas quando o choro baixo tomou conta da sala e eu senti um alívio deixar a área de minha barriga esqueci de tudo. Do nervosismo, de minhas pernas anestesiadas passando uma sensação muito estranha, de qualquer dúvida que eu tive quando descobri que estava grávida novamente. Claire tinha nascido, meu novo bebê, a outra peça para completar nossa família e eu queria vê-la para saber se ela era perfeita como eu imaginei.

- Pronto, acabou, Bella. - Dra. Bishop disse brincando e eu tentava ver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Ela está bem, não se preocupe. - Edward me informou ao ficar de pé rapidamente e ver o que acontecia abaixo de minha cintura aberta. - Ela é tão pequenininha...

- Eu quero vê-la... - murmurei com um nó de ansiedade na garganta.

- Calminha... - Dra. Bishop murmurou.

O choro de Claire era persistente e isso me deixava mais nervosa ainda, se possível eu iria levantar daquela maca e pegá-la em meus braços logo. A enfermeira ao meu lado me parabenizou pelo bebê, mas eu estava tão atordoada que nem a agradeci direito, tinha olhos apenas para Edward levantando para pegar Claire nos braços e sentar novamente no banco para que eu pudesse vê-la. O bebê enrolado meio sem jeito no cobertor ainda estava sujo de sangue e chorava apertando os olhos e ruborizando, mas quando Edward a aproximou de meu rosto ela foi se calando e buscando aonde estava a pessoa que lhe passava segurança para parar de reclamar desse mundo frio e estranho em que ela foi obrigada a chegar. Ela era tão pequenininha, muito menor do que Thomas foi, e quase não tinha cabelo na cabeça minúscula e sua delicadeza me fez chorar. Comecei a chorar compulsivamente tentando mexer meu braço meio dormente para tocá-la e Edward a aproximou mais um pouco até Claire estar com a cabeça encostada em meu peito.

- Oi... - murmurei entre as lágrimas e sorrindo para ela. - Oi, Claire.

- "Oi, mamãe". - Edward brincou imitando a voz de um bebê e eu levantei os olhos para ele. Sem lágrimas até então.

- Daqui a pouco vocês curtem mais um pouco da Claire, ok? - Dra. Bishop interrompeu nosso momento família. - Ela precisar fazer os exames e o papai precisa dar o primeiro banho.

- Eu? - Edward retrucou entregando Claire para a enfermeira.

- Aproveite sua última chance porque eu já estou cortando as trompas de sua mulher.

Edward seguiu a enfermeira para dar o primeiro banho em Claire e eu tive que me acalmar com o final do parto já que ainda teria meia hora de cirurgia para costurar minhas trompas e por um fim em qualquer chance de gerar outra criança naquele útero. Duas já estava bom demais e preenchia a vontade que Edward sempre teve de ter mais de um filho além de me satisfazer com um menino e uma menina. Agora eu tinha alguém para encher de mimos cor de rosa e ensinar coisas que só uma mulher podia saber, minha felicidade de mão totalmente completa naquele instante.

Ao contrário do nascimento do Thomas, eu não quis dormir quando voltei ao quarto e encontrei Esme e Carlisle brincando com o Tom. A anestesia ainda demoraria umas duas horas para passar e depois as dores dos pontos e dos gases chegariam com força pelo o que eu escutei Alice reclamar quando Charlotte nasceu. As pessoas me perguntavam como o parto havia sido e como Claire era, mas eu não sabia responder nada direito na primeira hora pós-parto, só me acalmando quando Edward chegou ao quarto ainda com a roupa da cirurgia.

- Desculpe a demora. Estava tirando fotos da Claire para mandar pro Charlie. - ele disse sem controle sobre o sorriso largo na face.

- Como ela é, querido? - Esme perguntou ansiosa.

- Perfeita. Uma pequena perfeição de dois quilos e trezentas gramas e quarenta e cinco centímetros.

- Oh, ela é tão pequena. - Esme grunhiu de fofura olhando para mim com orgulho.

- Mas é saudável e perfeita. - Edward repetiu suspirando.

- Podemos vê-la no berçário?

- Claro.

- Você quer conhecer sua irmãzinha, Tom? - Esme perguntou abaixando o rosto para ele sentado ao meu lado na cama. - A Claire?

- A "Qué"? - ele perguntou de volta chamando a irmã pelo jeito que ele entendia "Claire".

- Isso, a "Qué". - ela respondeu rindo e o pegando no colo. - Vamos deixar mamãe descansar um pouco.

- Obrigada. - murmurei fechando meus olhos e suspirando.

Apenas Edward ficou no quarto comigo e ele sentou ao meu lado na cama segurando minha mão com o soro, o sorriso ainda vivo em sua face meio suada com toda a correria daquela madrugada. Tentei me ajeitar na cama, mas a pernas ainda dormentes dificultavam um pouco e Edward me ajudou colocando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço para eu me segurar nele enquanto ele me posicionava melhor.

- Durma. - ele pediu tirando minha franja dos olhos. - Claire só irá mamar quando sua anestesia passar completamente e enquanto isso você vai sentir dor.

- Não estou com sono. - retruquei com os olhos cerrados denunciando meu cansaço.

- Durma ou eu vou te dopar.

- Você não pode fazer isso.

- Meu registro do conselho de medicina me permite isso. - ele disse se inclinando para beijar minha testa e me encarar dentro dos olhos. - Descanse um pouco até Claire vir pro quarto.

- Ok... - murmurei fechando os olhos e caindo no sono rapidamente.

Despertei quando minhas pernas começaram a formigar e eu consegui me mexer sozinha na cama e ver Edward dormindo sentado no sofá em minha frente. Catei o controle da cama para incliná-la e poder sentar mesmo que minha bunda pinicasse com a anestesia já no fim. O barulho da cama fez Edward acordar meio assustado e alongar as costas antes de se levantar para ficar ao meu lado.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou me analisando rapidamente. - Alguma dor?

- De leve. - respondi fazendo uma careta discreta quando me mexi e senti os pontos na barriga incomodando. - Cadê todo mundo? Pensei que o quarto fosse estar cheio de balões e coisas rosas...

- Mamãe levou Thomas pra cá porque ele não estava agüentando ficar acordado e disse que mais tarde vem com o restante da família comemorar a chegada de Claire.

- Como ela está?

- Dormindo na maior paz. - ele respondeu rindo. - Daqui a pouco a enfermeira deve trazê-la para mamar.

- Mal posso acreditar que acabou.

- O quê?

- Gravidez, filhos... Fechei minha fábrica de Cullens de vez hoje.

- Fechou com chave de ouro. Thomas e Claire já são suficientemente perfeitos para nós dois.

- Ainda bem porque tentar é maravilhoso e tudo mais, mas colocar outra criança no mundo está fora de cogitação.

- Dou-me por satisfeito. - Edward murmurou antes de me beijar brevemente.

Uma enfermeira nos interrompeu ao chegar no quarto empurrando o berço do hospital com Claire cuidadosamente enrolada em um cobertor com estampa rosa e Edward a pegou no colo com habilidade para colocar em meus braços. Ela emitiu um barulho engraçado quando eu abaixei a alça da camisola que usava e eu encaixei meu mamilo entre seus lábios para incentivar a amamentação. Assim que Claire começou a sugar o leite as lágrimas caíram de meus olhos e eu grunhi baixo.

- O que foi? - Edward murmurou me vendo chorar com mais vontade e apertando meus lábios na expressão de dor.

- Você não tem noção de como está doendo. - respondi respirando fundo para tentar não pensar na dor, mas a sucção que Claire fazia para o leite sair em maior quantidade era realmente dolorosa.

- Você quer que eu chame a Dra. Bishop?

- Não precisa... Eu vou me acostumar. Eu preciso...

Ele se aproximou de nós duas e passou um braço atrás de meu corpo para me acomodar contra seu peito. Claire aliviou um pouco em meu peito, mas a dor ainda era presente e isso me assustava porque amamentar Tom foi tão tranqüilo que eu esperava que fosse ter belíssimos momentos de paz com minha bebê. O que não estava acontecendo em nosso primeiro contato.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Edward sussurrou observando nossa filha mexendo a língua para deglutir o leite e nos encarando com seus olhinhos escuros. - Esse lance de dor pra amamentar é no começo...

- Eu sei, eu sei... - murmurei fungando para parar de chorar e passando a mão na testa de Claire com carinho. - Mamãe vai tentar produzir mais leite, certo? Eu prometo, Claire.

- "Certo". - Edward imitou novamente a voz de uma criança e eu revirei os olhos.

- Para de fazer isso. É irritante... - comentei mesmo que não estivesse com raiva dele. Só estava sensível e frustrada.

- Desculpe. - ele disse beijando o alto de minha cabeça e apoiando o queixo para observar Claire. - Só para me certificar; nós vamos conseguir outra vez, não é?

- Vamos. - respondei com os olhos presos em Claire emitindo os sons engraçados de um bebê recém-nascido. - Claro que vamos.

•••


	33. Outtake II

**Lembram do penúltimo capítulo de Broken Plans em que Edward disse que aceitava qualquer fantasia sexual de Bella, exceto a envolvendo Chantilly? Desocupada que sou resolvi escrever esse mini-outtake contando o trauma. É só besteira mesmo pra descontrair.**

* * *

**_"Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a derivados do leite em meu corpo"_**

_..._

2º ano de faculdade, 2º ano de namoro. Como em todos os finais de semana daquela época, Katy sairia de casa na sexta para dormir no apartamento do Jacob e Edward se mudaria para meu apartamento vazia até o domingo. Como em todas as sextas ele chegou com um DVD para a gente assistir e pizza da melhor pizzaria da cidade como eu gostava de passar minhas noites de sexta-feira depois de uma semana cheia estudando. Eu estava deitada no sofá e ele acariciava minhas pernas sobre seu colo quando eu me lembrei de algo e corri até a cozinha retornando com uma lata de chantilly na mão.

- O que você pretende com isso? - ele perguntou desconfiado, principalmente quando eu me ajoelhei no tapete da sala e entre suas pernas.

- Sexo oral e chantilly sempre fazem parte da vida de um casal e eu aproveitei que tinha uma lata dando sopa na geladeira para brincar um pouco. - respondi desabotoando sua calça jeans.

- Ninguém nunca me _chupou_ com chantilly. - Edward comentou tirando a camisa e levantando a bunda do sofá para que eu descesse sua calça e sua cueca.

- Pelo menos essa primeira vez nós teremos juntos. - retruquei escalando seu corpo para beijá-lo.

Minha mão atiçava seu membro enquanto eu o beijava na boca e descendo pelo pescoço, mordendo seu mamilo com força para causa um pouquinho de dor e voltando a ficar de joelhos quando percebi que ele já estava excitado na medida que eu queria. Primeiro eu acariciei até a base e depois dei uma lambida lenta no caminho de volta para incitá-lo um pouco mais, pegando a lata de chantilly e a sacudindo mais um pouco para preparar o creme.

Minha mão ficou segurando metade do membro de Edward para conseguir lambuzar a extremidade com o chantilly e comer ao mesmo tempo que eu o _chupava_ com vontade, os dentes inferiores arranhando de leve sua pele sensível enquanto minha língua fazia o serviço de limpeza até não haver mais quase nada do creme em seu membro. O escutei respirar fundo quando eu limpei meus lábios de um modo safado e soltei uma risada baixa.

- O chantilly está gostoso? - ele perguntou com um sorriso de canto para me deixar louca e eu sacudi a cabeça três vezes seguidas enquanto sacudia um pouco mais a lata. - Vou querer provar um pouquinho em você também...

- Daqui a pouco. - respondi jogando a tampa ao seu lado e dessa vez lambuzando todo seu membro com o creme. - Vou brincar mais um pouco com você antes...

Tirei minha blusa e desabotoei meu sutiã, mas ainda o deixei soltou em meu corpo para elevar meu corpo um pouco em direção a ele e beijar seu abdômen. Edward se mexeu no sofá meio incomodado com algo e o escutei gemer baixinho de dor, me chamando a atenção.

- O que foi?

- Nada demais. Só está queimando um pouquinho... - ele respondeu se remexendo novamente. - Tem certeza que é só chantilly?

- Tenho... - respondi pegando a lata e lendo rapidamente a embalagem. - Chantilly puro, tá dizendo aqui.

- Parece que tem pimenta nisso... - Edward comentou agarrando seu membro e gemendo mais alto de dor. - _Caralho_, tá ardendo muito.

- Vou pegar uma toalha para tirar isso de você...

Ele não esperou nem que eu ficasse em pé e saiu correndo para o banheiro enquanto puxava a calça para cima e eu corri atrás abotoando meu sutiã. Ao chegar no banheiro Edward estava com a torneira ligada e o membro debaixo da água corrente, os olhos apertados de dor e sem conseguir tocar direito no _colega_. Foi então que eu notei como sua pele estava vermelha e fiquei bastante preocupada.

- Será que você tem alergia? - perguntei sentando no vaso sanitário fechado para esperá-lo terminar de aliviar a sensação um pouco.

- Eu não sei. Eu nunca esfreguei nenhum tipo de derivado do leite em mim pra saber.

- Não é melhor você ir ao hospital?

- Ótima idéia. - ele retrucou sarcasticamente. - Porque vai ser excelente chegar ao ambiente de trabalho de meu pai e no meu futuro emprego com o _pau_ queimando por causa de chantilly.

- Eu só queria te ajudar, seu grosso. - retruquei saindo do banheiro e batendo a porta do meu quarto.

Pouco tempo depois ele entrou no quarto com a calça aberta e caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ele tinha sido tão grosso comigo que eu ignorei o fato de ele estar com dor e me virei na cama para ficar de costas pra ele.

- Eu vou ao hospital. - ele disse respirando fundo.

- Boa sorte. - murmurei o ignorando.

- Você não vai comigo? É o mínimo que você me deve depois de esfregar chantilly em mim e me dá essa reação alérgica!

- Quando eu estava com seu _pau_ na boca você não reclamou nem um pouco. - gritei enfurecida e me levantando.

- Ok, vamos manter o nível um pouco. - ele pediu tentando se acalmar e evitar uma briga muito pior. - Você pode ir comigo ao hospital? Será menos constrangedor ter minha namorada me acompanhando.

- Tá, eu vou com você. - resmunguei pegando minha bolsa e meu casaco sobre a cadeira do computador.

- E eu acho bom levar a lata do chantilly para eles fazerem alguns testes se necessário.

Com a lata de chantilly na bolsa nós fomos ao hospital e Edward se remexia no banco do carro algumas vezes resmugando que sua pele estava queimando e eu me senti culpada. Se eu não tivesse inventado aquilo nós poderiamos estar em casa assistindo filme, transando em paz e dormindo abraçadinhos para continuar com mais sexo pelo final de semana, mas não. Estávamos indo ao hospital porque aparentemente ele tinha alergia a derivados do leite... pelo menos em contato direto com a pele.

O acompanhei na consulta que ele fez com Mark Sloan, o médico de plantão para seu azar. Escutar um dos amigos de seu pai fazer piadinhas enquanto analisava seu membro e comentava sobre suas experiências com chantilly e sexo oral era muito constrangedor para Edward e eu pedi diversas vezes desculpas a ele por fazê-lo passar por aquilo, mas Edward apenas me ignorava pelo bem de nosso relacionamento.

- Você tem alergia a gordura do leite, _Eddie._ - Dr. Sloan respondeu com o exame da coleta de material que fez do membro de Edward e do chantilly que eu levei. - Mas nada que uma boa pomada não resolva.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não é? Essa alergia não vai afetar meu... desempenho no futuro?

- Não, relaxe. É só Bella pegar leve por enquanto e depois de quinze dias vocês estão liberados para transar novamente, mas sem chantilly.

- 15 dias sem sexo? - Edward retrucou me lançando um olhar feroz. - Ótimo. Isso é... _Merda_!

- Acontece, cara. - Mark disse dando um tapinha em seu ombro e me entregando a pomada. - Duas vezes por dia e é melhor evitar roupas muito apertadas nos primeiros dias. Bolsa de gelo ajuda um pouco também.

- Obrigada, Mark. - agradeci murmurando meio envergonhada com toda a situação.

- Tudo para ajudar a vida sexual alheia já que a minha anda uma _merda_ ultimamente.

- E a Janine, cara? - Edward perguntou e os dois engataram um papo sobre a enfermeira que Mark estava saindo há algumas semanas.

Aproveitei o papo entre os dois para comprar um café e jogar a lata de chantilly no lixo para me livrar de vez daquele problema. Mark nos acompanhou até o carro ainda falando sobre a Janine e dessa vez eu fui dirigindo para Edward poder relaxar um pouco da queimação que ainda sentia. Enchi a bolsa térmica com pedras de gelo e coloquei sobre seu colo quando ele deitou em minha cama apenas com uma cueca samba-canção após passar um pouco da pomada.

- Tá melhor? - perguntei me encolhendo ao seu lado.

- Um pouco. - ele respondeu ajeitando a bolsa sobre o _colega_. - Desculpe ter gritado com você mais cedo, mas eu estava queimando, você tinha que entender...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. E desculpa por ter as piores idéias para apimentar nosso relacionamento.

- Não são as piores. - ele disse me fazendo deitar sobre seu peito. - Só precisam ser um pouco mais elaboradas.

- Da próxima vez eu vou testar em outras partes antes de colocar qualquer tipo de comida em seu _amiguinho_. Para o nosso bem.

- Por isso que eu te amo. - Edward murmurou em meu ouvido e me beijou.

...

* * *

**Até o próximo outtake! **


	34. Outtake III

**Demorou, mas saiu. Mais um outtake para todo mundo matar a saudade de Baby, Prince, Tommy e Claire. Estava com saudade dessa família também.**

**Em breve teremos o último outtake postado.**

**Show me the love **

**•••**

**

* * *

**

.

.

A inspiração vem nas piores horas e é às vezes é tão teimosa que você só relaxa quando a obedece. Quando eu tinha um _insight_ só sossegava quando sentava em frente ao computador e escrevia até meu cérebro arder e nada mais interessante saísse. Com o excesso de trabalho no jornal e o turno dobrado em casa com duas crianças de idades próximas a inspiração andava meio quietinha, escondida para de uma hora pra outra aparecer e me atormentar. E foi isso que ocorrer naquela madrugada de sábado quando Edward foi dormir após "muito sexo para extravasar o que acumulamos durante a semana" - como ele gostava de denominar nossas transas de final de semana - e eu fiquei revirando na cama sem sono. Estranhamente eu andava pensando muito em René nos últimos dias, talvez por causa dos e-mails que Charlie me mandava informando como suas pesquisas andavam e onde ele estava.

_Haiti_, ele disse na mensagem enviada há dois dias. Eu conhecia o Haiti, estive lá quando ainda era criança e me lembrava de pouca coisa do país pobre, apenas de minha adorável mãe me colocando para brincar com as crianças pobres e fotografando nossa interação. Criança não liga para cor de pele, situação financeira, não se importa com todos os aspectos visuais e econômicos que os adultos buscam para fazer uma amizade, então eu fiz vários _amiguinhos_ e René teve suas fotos em que eu estava suja de terra dos pés à cabeça, meus cachinhos cor de chocolate que Claire herdou bagunçados e um sorriso falhado na face. Pensar naquela época me deixou acordada por quase duas horas e eu resolvi levantar para tomar um leite e tentar dormir depois.

No caminho para a cozinha o texto foi surgindo em minha mente, meu _eu_ de sete anos narrando a experiência em um país devastado pela pobreza e pela guerra, a visão de uma criança sobre tudo aquilo e como meus pais me ajudaram a ter outra cabeça. Com doze anos eu já tentava fazer arrecadação de comida nos acampamentos de arqueologia para mais tarde doar a alguma família carente que René iria conhecer e fotografar, desde cedo fui muito "politicamente correta" e madura para minha idade e tudo isso graças a criação louca que meus pais deram. Se eu tivesse sido criada em uma cidadezinha comum talvez crescesse com uma cabeça diferente e eu fiquei pensando nisso enquanto esperava a xícara de leite esquentar no microondas. Para estimular minha inspiração eu lembrei que tinha esquecido meu computador ligado e sentei no escritório "só um minutinho" para escrever "só um pouquinho". Quando eu percebi eram quatro horas da manhã e Edward estava parado na porta do escritório me encarando com uma mamadeira na mão e uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- São 4h da manhã. O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou se arrastando para perto de mim.

- Surgiu uma coisa em minha mente e eu não me controlei. Tive que escrever. - respondi sem tirar os olhos da tela e digitando rápido.

- Você deve estar muito concentrada porque Claire fez um escândalo querendo mamar e foi assim que eu notei que você não estava na cama.

- Desculpa, era minha vez de cuidar das crianças de madrugada... Eu perdi a noção do tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu já preparei a mamadeira dela. - Edward disse beijando o topo de minha cabeça e se arrastando de volta. - Espero que tenha sido inspiração para um conto pornô que colocaremos em prática depois...

- Vou tentar pensar em algo mais tarde.

Quando eu finalizei o trecho que surgiu em minha mente foram quase quarenta páginas de World contando minha primeira experiência convivendo com crianças de minha idade, mas que tinham a vida completamente diferente. Contei em detalhes tudo o que eu me recordava sentir ao dividir minha boneca de pano com uma menininha, o que eu levei desse convívio de algumas semanas no Haiti e sobre como meus pais me mostravam o mundo de verdade através do trabalho deles. René fotografava a realidade enquanto Charlie me mostrava o passado através dos objetos encontrados debaixo de toneladas de areia e pedras. Revivi um pouco de minha vida nômade escrevendo aquele pedaço de minha história e quando deitei na cama para dormir - às 6h da manhã, o sol já nascendo - Edward acordou brevemente com meu movimento ao seu lado e notou o sorriso de satisfação em meu rosto.

- Deve ter sido um excelente conto pornô. - ele murmurou fechando os olhos e eu me encolhi contra seu corpo rindo.

O trecho ficou em meu computador por quase um mês sem que eu mexesse ou tivesse a intenção de mostrar a alguém, mas resolvi arriscar escutar a opinião de alguém quando estava limpando o HD e encontrei o arquivo. Anexei ao e-mail de uma colega de trabalho que gostava de escutar minhas histórias de vida e resumi o que o arquivo que eu estava mandando significava para mim. Não comentei nada quando a encontrei no dia seguinte no trabalho, mas Karen me abordou durante o almoço com aquela expressão de excitação.

- Eu li o que você me mandou quase sem parar para respirar.

- Sério? E aí?

- Excelente, Bella. Ótimo material para um livro. Você nunca pensou em escrever sobre a vida de seus pais e como você viveu de país em país durante todos esses anos?

- Não. Eu escrevi esse trecho por impulso, sem pretensão alguma. Você achou bom mesmo?

- Tão bom que enviei para um amigo que trabalha em uma editora pedindo que ele analisasse o material. É exatamente o que ele estava procurando.

- Karen!

- Desculpa, mas eu tive que fazer isso. Mas relaxe que ele é meu amigo desde a faculdade, irá analisar seu texto sem pressão e certamente entrará em contato com você quando terminar.

- Eu não sei se te mato ou me mato depois disso.

- Só dedique a mim quando for lançá-lo.

Escrever e publicar um livro era algo bastante complicado e demorado, por isso eu nunca tive a idéia de escrever sobre minha experiência viajando para os países mais improváveis e tudo que absorvi disso. Mas quando Karen comentou sobre o amigo da editora eu não deixei de pensar sobre isso e continuei pensando quando cheguei do trabalho no começo da noite. Edward estava na cozinha preparando o jantar já que era sua noite de folga e eu o beijei rapidamente nos lábios antes de me dirigir a Claire no cadeirão esperando para comer também. A carreguei no colo e perguntei como seu dia com o _papa_ tinha sido mesmo que não esperasse um diálogo muito elaborado de uma bebê de 1 ano e dois meses.

- E como foi o seu dia? - Edward perguntou tirando os pãezinhos do forno e xingando baixo quando se queimou, como sempre.

- O mesmo de sempre. Entrevistas para agendar, cds para escutar. E os dois se comportaram?

- Claire se comportou como um anjo, mas Thomas... _Ah_, esse está impossível de controlar.

- O que ele aprontou hoje? - perguntei já imaginando o que ele tinha destruído.

- Chutou a bola naquele vaso que mamãe nos deus, que ela trouxe da última viagem à Veneza com papai, lembra? Eu disse a Emmett que era uma péssima idéia dar outra bola de futebol a ele.

- Emmett ainda não é pai, logo não sabe o que uma criança pode brincar. Segure Claire enquanto eu vou confiscar a bola outra vez.

Depois de um papo sério sobre como chutar a bola nas coisas e quebrá-las era errado, dei um beijo em Thomas e o mandei lavar as mãos para jantar. Edward sentava na cabeceira, Tom sentava à sua direita e eu sentava à sua esquerda com o cadeirão de Claire ao meu lado para alimentá-la enquanto me alimentava e tentava fazer Thomas não brincar com a comida e aquela era mais uma noite em família na nossa casa. Exceto que eu toquei em um assunto que estava me deixando ansiosa o dia inteiro.

- Sabe a Karen que trabalha comigo? - perguntei a Edward enquanto limpava a boca de Claire suja de papinha.

- A ruiva baixinha? - ele retrucou tomando um gole da cerveja.

- Essa. Eu mandei pra ela algumas páginas de uma história de infância que eu passei no Haiti e ela disse que eu deveria escrever um livro.

- Um livro sobre sua infância? Você tem boas histórias de infância...

- Mais ou menos. Eu pensei sobre o assunto durante todo o dia e até que me deu vontade de escrever sobre minha vida viajando com meus pais, todos esses anos que passei de país em país.

- É uma idéia interessante, sabe? Porque poucas pessoas tiveram a chance de conhecer tantos países com pouca idade. Seu passaporte de criança tem mais carimbo que o de um adulto. Você deveria escrever, Bella.

A idéia realmente era interessante, pois iria misturar turismo, cultura, histórias de minha vida, fotografia, arqueologia, todas essas coisas que fizeram parte de minha vida até a adolescência. Mas o que mais me deixou animada para escrever esse livro foi rever fotos com René e Charlie, lembrar todas nossas histórias e momentos que faziam falta em minha vida. O livro nem precisava ser publicado, eu só queria ter esse registro para um dia Thomas e Claire soubessem como minha infância foi diferente da deles e ver realmente como as coisas funcionavam no mundo. Eu queria ensinar esses valores a meus filhos e nada melhor do que através da leitura e das experiências da própria mãe, então minha _missão_ era escrever aquele livro.

No final da mesma semana recebi o telefonema do amigo de Karen querendo almoçar comigo para falar sobre o texto enviado e eu aceitei mesmo que me coração estivesse na boca de nervosismo. Joe trabalhava em uma pequena editora que publicava guias turísticos e foi bastante simpático quando o encontrei na semana seguinte e escutei seus comentários sobre o "capítulo".

- Eu achei muito interessante seu texto, bem estruturado e escrito. Exatamente o que nós estávamos procurando para um dos lançamentos de final de ano.

- Final de ano? - perguntei quase engasgando com a água.

- Queremos lançar alguns livros que tenha a ver com turismo, mas não sejam necessariamente guias, sabe? Minha proposta é a seguinte; escreva um livro sobre sua vida viajando com seus pais pelo mundo todo dando ênfase também aos aspectos turísticos do local, mas de um modo _alternativo_. Locais que os turistas geralmente não vão, mas que são interessantes e que você esteve. Como um parque meio _underground_ que tenha flores exóticas, uma feira com comida diferente... Essas coisas, entendeu?

- Entendi, mas você disse final do ano... Lançar um livro não demora? A parte de edição e tal.

- Se você aceitar o trabalho e fechar o contrato com nossa editora o livro tem que estar pronto até Julho.

- Julho? Isso me dá... três meses!

- Será uma oportunidade muito boa se você quiser ser escritora, Bella. E Karen me disse que você realmente é apaixonada por escrever e por suas histórias.

- Eu... Eu acho que aceito.

- Acha ou aceita mesmo?

- Aceito, claro!

- Negócio fechado? - ele perguntou esticando a mão sobre a mesa e eu a apertei sorrindo.

- Fechado!

Três meses para escrever um livro de quase 300 páginas, era um grande desafio. Depois de assinar o contrato com a editora de Joe eu tive que conversar com eu chefe para diminuir meu turno no jornal e com os shows no final de semana, mas tudo por uma boa causa, deixei bem claro isso. Meu turno diminui para somente a tarde, porém, meu salário também foi reduzido nesse período em que escreveria o livro e aceitei na hora. Por mais que eu gostasse de ser independente financeiramente, para realizar aquele projeto que estava me deixando muito ansiosa eu tive que deixar Edward assumir as despesas da casa até que o livro me desse lucros. Por três meses eu me tornei a pessoa mais ocupada do mundo.

A inspiração para os textos só vinha de madrugada e no dia seguinte eu acordava quase na hora de ir trabalhar depois do almoço, sendo a mãe mais ausente e atormentada que Thomas e Claire pudessem ter. Abby me ajudou _muito_ quando eu estava desesperada com a bagunça que os dois faziam e algumas vezes até outros membros da família viraram babás para que eu ficasse até o horário de fechar em alguma Starbucks e continuasse madrugada adentro em casa. Edward foi paciente com meu estresse em níveis altíssimos e tentava me tirar da frente do computador nos finais de semana para sair para jantar, ir ao cinema, fazer qualquer coisa fora de casa e longe das crianças. Com uma taça de vinho eu já caía no sono de tão cansada e ele me carregava para a cama como um bom marido que era. Assim meus 90 dias de prazo passaram correndo e nos últimos quinze dias eu me desesperei tanto que só dormia duas horas por dia, me levando a um colapso nervoso. Precisei de um comprimido de Xanax e dez horas seguidas de sono para voltar ao normal e terminar o livro um dia antes do prazo final.

O tempo de espera entre entregar o livro para a editora e ele ser lançado parecia uma eternidade que nunca iria passar. Ocasionalmente Joe me ligava para falar sobre o andamento da edição, tirar alguma dúvida, para confeccionar a capa do livro que era uma foto do meu passaporte de criança que eu guardava como recordação das viagens e para falar sobre a _orelha_ escrita por Karen, pessoa ideal para falar sobre o projeto. Os meses passavam, eu voltei a me dedicar apenas ao trabalho, família e marido, a época em que o livro deveria ser lançado chegou e eu recebi a tão esperada ligação de Joe; meu "bebê" já tinha data de lançamento. 23 de Janeiro do ano seguinte, mas antes disso eu já teria em mãos o primeiro exemplar finalizado de "_1000 milhas, Uma vida_".

Na semana do Natal eu passei no escritório da editora e recebi meu exemplar do livro. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao sentir as folhas com minhas histórias e melhores lembranças, era um sonho que eu nunca pensei que fosse se realizar e em 30 dias _meu_ livro estaria nas livrarias de dez estados e sabe-se Deus como iria ser recebido pelo público. Não precisava ser um _best-seller_, eu já estava realizada por poder compartilhar com algumas pessoas os melhores momentos na estrada ao lado de meus pais. O livro e outra "surpresinha" eram os presentes que eu daria para Edward naquele Natal, mesmo que a "surpresinha" fosse mais para Thomas e Claire e ele fosse odiar por alguns minutos.

A decoração da casa foi feita de última hora, mas ainda assim tivemos uma grande árvore decorada, presentes ao seu pé, ceia feita por Abby e Edward usando um gorro de Papai-Noel para criar o clima perfeito para as crianças. Os três me esperavam na sala quando eu desci arrumada para o jantar e Edward me entregou a taça de vinho, ganhando um beijo rápido em seus lábios gelados pela cerveja que ele bebia e pegando Claire no colo. Pela primeira vez só nós quatro passamos a véspera de Natal juntos, uma decisão não muito apreciada por Esme que queria os netos reunidos em sua grande ceia, mas eu queria um momento com minha família, a família que eu, Edward, Thomas e Claire formamos, para compartilhar com eles minha alegria de ser uma escritora.

- Hora dos presentes. - anunciei deixando os pratos dentro da máquina e escutando Tom correr para sala. - Sem correria, Thomas!

Enchemos as crianças de brinquedos como no ano anterior e Edward montou o cercadinho de Claire para ela brincar com os cubinhos montáveis enquanto eu ajudava Thomas a desembrulhar sua primeira bicicleta, que duas semanas depois lhe renderia um pé torcido porque ele puxou o lado desastrado da mãe. Ganhei um colar que eu vi certa vez em uma joalheria muito cara e tinha um bonequinho de menino e outro de menina em ouro branco e diamante, mas Edward disse que meus olhos brilharam tanto de desejo que ele precisava me presentear com aquilo.

- Como você sabe, os últimos meses têm sido muito complicado financeiramente para mim por causa do livro e do meu salário reduzido, então meus presentes são mais simbólicos. - expliquei tirando uma das caixas debaixo da árvore e o entregando. - Feliz Natal, _Baby_.

Edward rasgou o embrulho - mesmo quando eu pedi que ele não fizesse isso - e tirou a tampa da caixa para ver pela primeira vez meu livro pronto. O máximo que ele sabia era que seria lançado em Janeiro, tinha várias fotos dos trabalhos de René e minhas quando criança e o último capítulo eu falava sobre ser mãe sem a minha mão ao meu lado e de toda a influência que ela me deu ao longo da vida. Observei com atenção ele olhar a capa, as orelhas e minha foto acima da pequena biografia e quando ele me encarou seu sorriso era de orgulho, justamente o que eu mais queria que ele sentisse por mim.

- Olhe a dedicatória. - pedi mordendo meus lábios de ansiedade.

Na terceira página do livro estava escrito:

_"Para as pessoas mais importantes de minha vida; Thomas por ter despertado meu lado materno, Claire por fechar esse ciclo cheio de perfeição, René e Charlie por terem me proporcionado uma vida cheia de aventura que culminou nessa obra e, principalmente a Edward, pelo amor, devoção, apoio incondicional e por ser a cola que juntou meus fragmentos."_

- Eu conheço essa frase... - ele murmurou pensativo.

- Eu te falei isso logo quando nos conhecemos, quando eu te contei a história de James. Eu era um objeto defeituoso sem conserto, mas desde que eu te conheci sinto que cada pedacinho foi colando ao passar dos anos e tudo isso por causa de você.

- Desde aquela época você já era perfeita para mim, só precisava reconhecer.

- Obrigada por me fazer reconhecer isso. - murmurei me aproximando dele e pousando uma mão em seu peito, bem perto de seu coração que eu já escutava bater a dez anos.

- Eu te amo, _Prince_. - Edward disse antes de me beijar por alguns minutos. - Você falou "presentes"...

- Já volto.

Corri até a garagem onde o outro presente estava "guardado" desde o começo do dia quando o peguei na loja e o tirei da caixa, ajeitando o laço vermelho e o carregando de volta a sala. Os olhos de Edward abriram surpresos conforme eu me aproximava dele com o presente nos braços e eu tentava amenizar a situação com um sorriso, mas obviamente ele não estava gostando nem um pouco da situação.

- O que é _isso_? - ele perguntou dando um passo para trás.

- Um cachorro. - respondi levantando o bebê chiuaua. - Não é fofo?

- Por que você comprou um cachorro? Você sabe que eu odeio cachorro, Bella.

- Você não odeia, só não cresceu com um e sabe o prazer que é chegar em casa e alguém correr em sua direção com o rabinho abanando. Eu queria que as crianças pudessem crescer amando um bichinho como aconteceu comigo e com a _tia_ Katy.

- Não podia ser um peixinho?

- Qual a graça de ter um peixe, Edward?

- Isso nem é um cachorro, parece mais um... rato.

- Idiota... - murmurei me abaixando para colocar o cachorrinho no chão. - Thomas, você tem um cachorro!

Thomas correu até onde eu estava segurando o cachorro no chão e se ajoelhou com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de fazer alguma coisa errada. Incentivei que ele tocasse no cachorrinho e quando ele fez isso deu um sorriso de satisfação por ter conseguido. Seth - esse era o nome do bichinho - começou a andar pelo tapete e Tom acompanhava cada passo com atenção começando a aprender como era cuidar de um cachorrinho.

- Daqui a pouco você irá se acostumar com o Seth. Tio John não gostava nem um pouco de cachorro antes de ter um, mas quando o Kan morreu ele foi o que mais chorou.

Beijei seu maxilar, seu pescoço, subi para sua bochecha e finalmente cheguei aos seus lábios, mas Edward ainda estava com aquela postura rígida de tensão por causa do cachorro. Iria demorar um pouco para ele aceitar Seth e para carregá-lo no colo foi quase uma gestação, mas no final das contas ele não se importou tanto com as manchas de xixi no sofá ou quando Seth rasgava o jornal antes mesmo de ser lido. Seth fazia parte da família e como uma grande família que nós éramos tudo deu certo no final.

.

.


End file.
